Burn Series I: Fire
by QtoyourBond
Summary: Katniss & Peeta are victors of the 80th Hunger Games. Life after the arena proves difficult and their loved ones are caught in the flames. Forced marriages, reapings, the arena, pregnancy, annoying victors, and a...rebellion? Gale/Madge, Multiple POVs
1. Prologue: Katniss

Katniss – Prologue

I smile at my reflection in the mirror and then immediately frown. I can see the lies behind my smile, the falseness of my happy expression, and wonder if anyone else can too. Well, duh, obviously they can. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this whole damn mess. I never meant to be rebellious or inspire people to think anything of my actions. The berries I brought to my lips did not carry a deeper meaning to me other than I wanted this boy to live and I would risk my own life to save him. Though, that in itself seems to have a deeper meaning than I thought as well. I wanted Peeta Mellark to live but that did mean I was in love with him as the people of the Capitol thought but it also wasn't a big "fuck you" to the Capitol like the districts thought. Clearly, this whole berry thing had just been misinterpreted by everyone and at this point even I am not sure I could explain my thoughts at the time.

I (fake) smile brightly at the mirror again and realize this will have to do. I had become an excellent actress without knowing when or how it happened and I knew the only people who would really see the lie were the people who knew me the best and, of course, him. President Snow saw through the lies and threatened everything I had. So now I'm practicing smiling for when Peeta will propose on stage in the Capitol on the last stop of our victory tour. I suppose our star-crossed lover routine had to come to this inevitable conclusion when we were both allowed to live as co-victors of the 80th annual Hunger Games.

I know I should not see it as the prison sentence that I'm equating it with but I cannot stop thinking that this is not my choice; I did not get to choose to get married or even to whom. But Peeta is a great man, like Haymitch said, and it hurts me to think of him badly because I know he did not get to choose either, even if this is the choice he would have made.

When Peeta gets down on his knee, I give my best (fake) smile and even successfully bring (real) tears to my eyes. President Snow comes over to congratulate us, bringing me in for a hug. I try to hide my disgust but do not hide the question in my expression. "Is this enough? Will this save us?" I give my first real smile in a long time when Snow gives his head the slightest of nods and a knowing (vile) smile.

I go home happy. I feel guilty but the districts have calmed or have been beaten down enough that I am no longer considered a threat and my family and Peeta are safe. I smile brightly at my mother and sister as I get down from the train and Prim immediately rushes into my arms for a hug and then grabs my hand to look at my brand new engagement ring.

"It's so beautiful, Katniss!" Prim seems genuinely excited and it makes me dread my future a little less. Peeta will be good to Prim. Just like he is good to everyone. "I can't wait for the wedding!"

"It won't be for a while, little duck, we will wait till we are older so mother won't be upset." I smile up at my mother, thanking her in my mind for her rules on dating and marriage, but it disappears when mother's expression falls.

"Actually Katniss, the President called me and convinced me that a Capitol wedding after you mentor this year would be a wonderful time for the two of you to get married. Seventeen is not so young." I can feel my jaw hanging open, and quickly snap it shut.

"When I mentor? As in 6 months from now?" I can't believe what I am hearing. I knew I would have to do this, I knew I would have to marry Peeta but I thought I would at least have until we turned 18. President Snow is personally making this day come faster. The wedding must be another crush to whatever rebellious acts are going on.

"Yes, Katniss. It makes sense; you will all be in the Capitol anyways and why make you wait?" I gulp and look around. I catch Peeta's eyes and he looks as flustered as I feel. Snow must have told his family as well, to insure no delays. He nods in what looks like apology and herds his family away from the station.

Smiling again in the mirror in the Capitol, I still see the lies, the falseness. But this time I do not walk down to the stage, but down the aisle and only look into Peeta's blue eyes as I goes through the motions, all the while, (fake) smiling. It hurts when I see that his eyes are filled with a well hidden sadness, but then I realize it's probably just him seeing the fake behind my smiles. He is hurting because he thinks he is hurting me. Somehow that makes it all hurt worse.


	2. Chapter 1: Peeta

Peeta – Chapter 1

I hate this. I hate this so damn much. She has on that smile again that never quite reaches her eyes and I try to hide my hurt and anger at the capitol for forcing this on her. On us. My love for Katniss has become a prison and I just hope she doesn't hate me. I might hate me, if I were her. I can't believe the Capitol has already made us come to this point. I am marrying Katniss Everdeen, my dream girl, but they have turned the entire experience into a nightmare. This was not how I would ever picture this. She was supposed to want to marry me, supposed to love me. We were supposed to have a private toasting with just our families, not the entire Capitol watching, and we were not supposed to have the blood of our first two tributes still fresh on our hands.

Shale was killed in the blood bath at the cornucopia and Dahlia was hunted down by the career pack. Both were only 15 and from the Seam. We watched them get their first full meals in their life and talked to them for days, trying to prepare them for what was coming. Then we watched them die on the screen while we could do absolutely nothing. I was glad I had Katniss, even with her there I started to see the sense in forgetting through drink like Haymitch. Our wedding is mandatory viewing, and I think of Shale and Dahlia's families back home, forced to watch us celebrating after their children have been slaughtered.

We have been ordered to kiss and I pull back Katniss's veil (she would never wear one back home). I hope she knows I understand that this is not real. This is not her choice, I am not her choice and I am sorry.

The reception is another huge Capitol affair and Katniss and I greet all of our guests. There is tons of food and music and drink and I indulge in all of them for distraction. Katniss seems to, as well. All of the citizens come and congratulate us, telling Katniss how beautiful she is (she is). I smile and give my thanks and kiss Katniss and wait for our time alone so we don't have to pretend anymore but, of course, there is still hours of partying to get through. I'm trying to enjoy the little things like the food, being slightly tipsy, and just being with her.

"You want to dance, lover boy?" I look up sharply at the harsh voice and am shocked to see Johanna Mason, victor of the 75th Hunger Games, the last quarter quell. The Quell that year had been different and terrible just like any Quell, I'm sure, but the evil twist gave way to an interesting winner. The Quell reaped 10 boys and girls from each district, but these did not go into the games. They were each interviewed and trained like normal, but then the Capitol citizens got to vote on which boy and girl from each district were to enter the arena. Johanna Mason did not want to go into the arena and played the part of a weak sad girl who would die early, hoping she would get ignored for more serious fighters. However, she overestimated the Capitol, thinking they would only want fighters. They also wanted victims and Johanna had played her role too convincingly. She was voted into the arena and the Capitol waited to watch her die a blubbering mess. It never happened. Johanna proved herself to be a capable survivor and murderously brutal.

"Uh, sure Johanna," I hope she doesn't hear the hint of fear in my voice. I never really saw her as the dancing type and am a little worried about her motivations. For a moment I wonder if she is angry that our wedding has overshadowed the recent games, where the boy from District 7 managed to win after the Careers were all weakened by fighting each other. This does not seem likely though, only the Careers really seem to enjoy the attention of the Capitol and the District 7 boy, Rowan, seemed content to stay quiet and happy to go home. I take her hand and lead her out to the floor. Turns out I was right about her not being the dancing type. She is terrible. This makes me more suspicious. "Why did you ask me to dance?"

"I asked you to dance not to fuck. I didn't know it was against the rules." She sounds agitated.

"That's not what I meant. You don't seem to like dancing and I just feel some sort of ulterior motive is going on here." I'm surprised my voice sounds so aggressive. I don't mean to sound threatening but really, she is very clearly just distracting me and doing a terrible job. How did she act so well in the Capitol? I'm more surprised when she smiles a real smile with a slightly evil looking glint in her eyes.

"OK, you caught me. I am distracting you. A few of the other victors and I have a running bet going on…." Her smile widens at what I can only assume is my confused expression. "We are seeing which one of us can traumatize your new bride Mrs. Purity over there the most and I was helping out a friend." I quickly dart my eyes over to Katniss where Finnick Odair is leaning towards her and she does in fact look very traumatized at whatever he must be saying. I am torn between laughing and going to help and decide to leave her for now when I realize that I will be living with her starting tonight. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want but I don't particularly want her to run away screaming if she happens to walk in on me changing or something. Johanna seems surprised when I smile and chuckle lightly. "Huh, I thought you would go all white knight and force evil Odair away from your blushing bride."

"Maybe in a little while. Whatever Odair is saying to her can probably only esteem me more to her and she should probably get used to all of this. She will have to come here every year. Finnick seems harmless enough." I met him during mentoring after his tributes died too and he did seem nice if not a little full of himself.

"Ha, yeah Finnick is just a big harmless horny puppy. If he starts humping your leg just spray him in the face with water," I laugh again with Johanna and the dancing doesn't seem so awkward anymore. Almost to the point I forget my initial fear but not completely. After the song is over, I walk over to Katniss who is still in huff but has managed to get rid of Finnick.

"How's it going?" I hope she doesn't see the real laughter in my eyes at her flash of annoyance. "I saw you talking to Finnick Odair, what did he have to talk about?" I'm surprised when Katniss's eyelids drop flirtatiously and she whispers seductively into my ear.

"He offered me sugar and asked for my secrets," I scoff loudly to hide my laugh and quickly put on a face of mild disgust.

"Ugh, not really? Do I need to kill him?" She smiles at me and this time it seems almost real. I knew whatever he said would only esteem me to her. Thank you, Finnick.

"I can take care of him myself, thank you. But it was nice of you to offer. Do you think we can leave soon? Everyone here seems to be intent on driving me crazy," she has stopped smiling by the time she finishes talking and I wonder just how many victors are in on the bet. It would definitely explain some of their behavior. Chaff kissed her smack on the lips while congratulating her and even Haymitch started going into detailed descriptions of positions he didn't think would be too hard on my artificial leg. Several others joined him in that one. I offer to go find Effie to ask but Katniss decides to come with me. Apparently every time I leave her side she is accosted by victors trying to win a couple of bucks and laughs at her expense. Effie is happy and silly and almost as embarrassing to Katniss as the victors, though I do not think it's on purpose. She winks at us plenty and tells us our rooms are on the upper floors. More winks. I think she might be having a seizure at this point and Katniss just scowls and leads us quickly to the elevator. This is almost disappointing, at this point my money is on Effie and I don't think she was even in the game. The elevator doors are about to shut when Johanna shoves her hand in between the doors and forces them open.

"Hey newlyweds, going to have a fun night?" she thankfully doesn't wink but waggles her eyebrows. "I don't know about you but I can't wait to get out of this uncomfortable dress!" She does not wait. Instead she unzips the back and lets it drop to the ground and kicks it angrily away. She is naked except for the heels on her feet. "So much better," she smiles at Katniss but she is no longer looking at her. Johanna winks at me and we talk about the weather till we arrive at her floor where she bends over to pick up her dress and mistakenly (purposefully) falls onto Katniss. I can no longer hold back my laughter. Johanna just totally won.

However, judging from the look I'm getting I am totally about to lose something. Probably another body part. "What are you laughing at, Peeta?" Her scowl seems even harsher than normal.

"Well, you Katniss. Can't you see?" I'm trying to stop laughing cause she certainly does not look like she is understanding or liking it.

"What about me?" She is really working that scowl overtime.

"Why they're all acting like this. Finnick with his sugar cubes and Chaff kissing you and that whole thing with Johanna stripping down." Has she not seen the pattern all night? I guess I didn't either but I wasn't the one getting teased. "They're playing with you because you're so…you know." Is she really going to get mad at me? I wasn't in on it. She shakes her head and definitely looks like she is mad at me.

"No, I don't know," she responds.

"It's like when you wouldn't look at me naked in the arena even though I was half dead. You're so…pure," I finally found the word that will explain it. She can't get mad at me calling her pure. It's so obvious and its part of what I love about her.

"I am not! I've been practically ripping your clothes off every time there's been a camera for the last year!" she shouts this and immediately looks flustered. Her cheeks are turning red and I'm not really sure what she is thinking. Those moments weren't real and they weren't "un-pure" especially for the Capitol. The elevator doors open and she storms out in a bustle of wedding fabric. "I have to go to the bathroom," she runs to a door on the other side of the large room before I can get another word in.

While she is in the bathroom, I look around at our room. It's huge and decadent. There is a Jacuzzi in the room, a large deck outside, and a large bed in the middle of the room covered with rose petals and I hold back a gag. Not that it's happening but the image of sleeping with Katniss on a bed smelling of Snow makes even the fantasy of sex disappear. At least that means I won't get awkwardly hard in bed with her again. Hopefully. If she wants to sleep in the same bed. Also, hopefully. There is surprisingly no couch though so I would have to sleep on the floor.

Katniss has been in there awhile and I realize she might be angry at me. I curse and knock lightly on the door, "Katniss?" I hear soft sobs coming from the bathroom and curse myself again for making this night even worse for her. Great job, Peeta Mellark for ruining your fake wedding with the girl you love. "Katniss, are you alright? Can I come in?" She doesn't respond but the doors lock clicks out of place. I open the door slowly and my heart breaks when I see her in a tangled mess on the ground. Her dress is spread around her and her hair has fallen down around her tear streaked face. "Katniss, whats wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kneeling on the ground next to her, I contemplate giving her a hug but she probably doesn't want to be touched.

"I can't…I can't do this," She sobs. I thought she couldn't break my heart anymore but her crying the bathroom over the idea of being married to me shatters it again. I know she doesn't want this but I don't believe it's the worst thing imaginable, being married to me. She must imagine differently.

"Katniss, its ok. I know we have to pretend but you know I won't hold you to any of this. I don't mind if you want to," I pause because this is so hard to say because I love her so much, but isn't that why I need to say it? "If you want to be with Gale then I don't mind. We can find a way for you to be with him." She looks up at me again with those tears in her eyes and surprise on her face.

"Peeta no, it's not that. I don't want Gale. Well I mean, I don't know about that. I just can't do…tonight." she sounds shaky and unsure and I can't believe what I'm hearing. That is never something I would force her to do. Part of me thought she knew that; that she knew me well enough to know I'm not that kind of man.

"That's not something you need to worry about. We don't need to do that Katniss. I never would force myself on you!" this is almost frustrating and she can probably hear it my voice.

"I know that Peeta! I know you are good and will always be good to me. It's not you. It's…it's Snow." Wait, what? "At the wedding, he thre…implied that we will need to have children, soon. As soon as possible," she starts crying again and I'm having trouble breathing. He wants us to have children. The children of two victors would be an attraction by itself. The children of the star-crossed lovers of District 12, co-victors, would be a landmine of publicity. It would also give more credence to our love story in the districts, helping to squash the rebels inspired by Katniss's idea with the berries.

"Did he say when? Do we have a time limit?" They can't force us to do anything. Maybe we can arrange something with Gale. She didn't seem like she wanted to run off with him like I thought she might but it's the only choice I can apparently give her. Choosing who will be the father of her child.

"No. It was a quick conversation. He just said it in that way, that way he says things and you know." You know that you have to do it. Fuck.

"It's OK. He can't force us to do anything Katniss. We can have time. We will have time to figure things out. No one can expect you to get pregnant right away." I say.

"You think so? I can't let them hurt Prim," she sounds so scared and I can only reassure her. They couldn't expect people to get pregnant that quickly. We might have a few years to put this off. She never wanted children, just like she didn't want to be married. Now they were forcing her to do all of it. "We have time. Don't worry." I smile and hope she doesn't see its fake.


	3. Chapter 2: Katniss

Katniss – Chapter 2

I have to believe him. What are my other options? Well there is the one option but I'm not ready for it. Peeta understands and holds me as we sleep on the floor away from the bed of roses. My sleep is filled with nightmares despite his arms around me. They show a girl running from fire, like in my games, and I think it might be me but the long braid that gets burned off her head is blonde and her frightened eyes are a beautiful blue.

Peeta wakes me and I cry into his shoulders. Its early morning and a knock on the door announces housekeeping. Peeta quickly jumps up and shouts to hold on. He proceeds to mess up the untouched bed and his own hair. He shyly removes his pants so he wears only his boxers, and then answers the door. I stand in the room with the sheet wrapped around me, successfully giving the appearance of undress. That was so very smart of him. I doubt Snow would have been pleased if we didn't even try to produce a child. The Avox comes in, smiles, and begins to clean up the room. I excuse myself to shower. By the time I walk out in my robe, Peeta has been dressed and the Avox is gone. "She gave us a note, the room is ours for the day. The train will not be here to pick us up until tonight. Maybe we can find some cards?" He looks surprised when I laugh but the idea of sitting around on our marriage bed playing cards makes me giggle.

"Cards sound fun, but it would probably look a little weird if we asked for some." He smiles back at me and I am surprised at a little flutter I feel. This man is now my husband, not by my choice, but he is still my husband.

"Well, what would you want to do?" he seems to be looking around the room as if a board game will magically appear to occupy our time. He is biting his lip with nerves and looks at me gently, "Maybe we should talk. About what we are going to do, I mean." Oh. Talk. About this. I guess it would be a good idea but I still don't really feel like it.

"I don't really know what to say," I can no longer meet his eyes.

"Well, when we get back. How do you want to deal with us? I was serious when I said we could work something out with Gale. If that's what you want," he had said something similar last night but it's still shocking. He loves me so much that he is willing to do this. Willing to be married to me to protect me while letting me try to find happiness somewhere else. He is such a good person.

"I don't know what I want Peeta. I just know I have to here." He gives me a sad, lost look and I feel guilt rise in my gut. "I don't mean I dislike being here. I mean being with you. I hate being here but I don't mind being with you." I try to give him a good reassuring smile. It apparently works because he smiles a little back.

"Well I guess that's a start. It would be good to be married and be able to stand me." I almost start to protest but I see his smirk and realize he is messing with me again. Again, like last night. I forgot about the argument when I feared the worse.

"Hey! I believe there was a discussion going on last night, something about you laughing at me?" I give him a fake pout, this time it doesn't feel bad to fake. It feels almost fun. I can't be mad at him, not after he was so kind but I can still make him squirm a bit. Squirm, he does.

"I said I was sorry. They were just messing with you. I think you're perfect the way you are." I blush but try not to shy away from his affection. It's a little late for that now. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just trying to tell you the truth," He sighs and quickly tries to change the subject. "So what do you want to do?" I don't mind changing the subject, except he keeps asking me that. What do I want? Like it ever mattered. But it seems to matter to him. He seems to be the only one, the only person who genuinely cares what I want other than Prim and maybe Gale. I'm surprised by the flutter I feel again but I accept it this time. I step closer and grab Peeta's hands. He looks surprised and it's a cute look for him. I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"There. I wanted to do that." It's hard not to smile more brightly at his confused happy expression. "Can we start there?" We need to get comfortable. I want this to be real even if I did not plan it but since I can't have it any other way, why not make the best out of it? I will have to carry his child. I wouldn't feel right being with Gale and it would be far too dangerous for all of us. I think maybe wanting to kiss him is a good start.

"Yeah. Yes. That was a good start." Suddenly, he gets an even more excited expression. "Wait, Katniss, have you realized we have never been on a date? Like a real one?" I think back and realize he is completely right. We went from not knowing one another, to trying to kill one another, to playing at being madly in love. I have honestly never been on a date at all. I have never had the desire to, let alone the opportunity. I was never one of those girls who giggled over boys or desired to go out on dates. My only girlfriend, Madge, was quiet and not one of those girls either. Probably one of the reasons I hung out with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What does it matter now though?" We are already married.

"Well whats a better start then a first date?" He must see my incredulous expression because he laughs and says quickly "I'm serious! We need to start somewhere and we clearly aren't ready to start at marriage. So, Katniss Everdeen," he surprises me again when he dramatically get downs on one knee "will you go on a date with me?" Now we are both laughing and it's surprising to find such happiness in a terrible place like this but he is so very sweet and this is so funny. We are going completely backwards, marriage then dates.

"Okay, Peeta Mellark. I will go on a date with you." I suddenly realize I'm still only wearing my fluffy large bathrobe. "Uh, let me change into date clothes." I move to the dressers and find a plain pair of pants and a shirt and hurry back to the bathroom. Peeta is picking up the phone at the desk and calling someone as I go. I come out, a few minutes later, because I got what I could only guess are first date jitters (ridiculous, we are married!). There is a huge tray of food being delivered by another Avox. Peeta smiles at me, and looks…nervous? Ha. Well at least I'm not the only one.

"I thought we could eat lunch out on the patio. I figured it's the closest we can actually get to going out. Plus, I'm not sure what else we could do," he trails off.

"Lunch sounds great." We take the whole cart of food outside and grab a blanket. We eat mostly in silence and after just lay down outside. Peeta runs inside and comes back out with some paper and pencils and tells me to stay still. I have no problem with this and just close my eyes and relax. Over the day, we play a game where we throw apples at the force field around the balcony (guess they still fear us jumping), eat, relax, and ask each other questions to get to know one another. I tell him about the woods and hunting. I leave out some things that hurt a little too much, and that I don't want to share while in the Capitol. My father, Gale, and the lake are all kept to me.

He seems to tell me everything. Peeta tells me about his brothers, one is getting married soon. I am apparently invited. He loves working at the bakery especially frosting the cakes. When he was five, he got stuck in a bread box after sneaking and eating jam. His first kiss was with Madge Undersee and at my gasp of surprise he explained it was from peer pressure and an absolute disaster so they agreed to never speak of it again and barely speaks to her now from embarrassment. He claims to have let his brother win the wrestling tournament because his girlfriend had dumped him that week and he needed a pick me up. I laugh and tease that I don't believe him. He tells me about his mother and how she is strict, but stopped hitting him once he grew older. He never considered it abuse, just punishment from a person bad with children. He had broken his arm at seven from falling out of the tree in his back yard and gotten in a fight with Tate Richards when he said Seam girls were easy and included Katniss's name on a list of girls he claimed to have been with. He plays with my hair as he tells me this and I feel comfortable and surprisingly happy. The picture he drew is beautiful and I don't believe for a second I really look like that. The sun is beginning to set signaling the end of the day and our train to take us home.

I fake a yawn "Well this date has been wonderful but I really think it's about time I be getting home. " Peeta laughs and can see my game, making this as much like a real date as possible.

"I suppose I should walk you home then," he stands up and offers me a hand. We hold hands to the door leading outside and I stand in the doorway. He is all shy smiles and dimples and I feel a little flutter; is this what a real date feels like? He leans in and kisses me lightly and its exciting and different from our so many fake kisses. So when he pulls away, I follow him and he wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I hold back a moan and pull back quickly and laugh nervously. "I had a great time," he starts to move past me inside.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I step in front of him in the doorway, blocking his path inside. He looks so confused and I try to hide my smile, "I don't just invite boys in on the first date." Before he can say anything, I step back and slam the door closed and quickly lock it. His look of shock finally brings out my smile and I even stick my tongue out at him. I'm not really sure what about this situation is making me be so silly but if it's better than driving myself insane. Gale probably wouldn't even recognize this fake first date Katniss. Stop, don't think about Gale. Peeta pouts on the patio while I make faces until Effie comes in and announces that we should be leaving. We both laugh at her look of confusion and hold hands the whole way to the station.

The excitement that I first held for seeing my family (who were not allowed in the Capitol for "security reasons" even though I was getting married) has disappeared in my fear of seeing the families of our tributes. They will be there to collect their bodies in the coffins from the Capitol and will probably be angry that it had been postponed for my wedding. The thought makes me sick, that these two children's bodies have been waiting to be buried while I have a Capitol sponsored honeymoon. I'm filled with guilt about having a good time with Peeta while a family suffers. Peeta is squeezing my hand tighter and is looking at me sympathetically. He understands, he is the only one going through the same thing and I appreciate having him here.

When we arrive, I keep my face impassive even as Prim runs up to greet me. I smile and kiss the top of her head but am pulled away by Peeta's hand as he leads us right to Shale and Dahlia's families. He offers our condolences and I'm glad he can do this because I feel like I have lost the ability to speak. Peeta looks as shocked as I am when Shale's, I think, parents grab him in a hug and tell him they are sure he took care of them. Dahlia's family cries silently and nods at us; she had three younger siblings that I can't look at. They slowly head to the back of the train where the bodies are kept, leaving us with the reporters and our families.

At first there is a lot of confusion of where to go. Apparently, the Capitol had assumed I would be moving into Peeta's and emptied out my house. Prim tells us that they moved back into the old house in the Seam. I'm temporarily in a panic because I had never thought about living alone with Peeta, though I probably should have. Peeta, however, is quick to say that he thought Prim and my mother would stay with us anyways and offers to help move them into his house.

"What about your family? Did they move them out as well?" I try to hide the fact that I really do not want to live with Peeta's mother out of my voice, though his brothers and father seem nice enough.

"They never moved in." He notices my shock and responds, "They have the place over the bakery. There was plenty of room without me there and it was just easier to work. Plus, I think they are secretly scared of me and," he leans in close as if whispering a secret "my mother hates Haymitch."

"Doesn't your mother hate everybody?" I slap my hand over my mouth as soon as I say it but it doesn't bring the words magically back. I can't believe I said that about his mother. I look at him with concern of offending him but Peeta just laughs. I think at my expression just as much as what I said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true but either way, I don't mind living with your family." I smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek. We go to the Seam and collect all of Prim and my mother's things while Prim tells us her favorite parts of the wedding and the things she wish she could have seen in person and questions when we will have our toasting and talks and talks and talks. I realize she had stopped talking to me and was fully focused on Peeta who somehow is amazingly still listening when even I tuned out my little sister. Mother is watching him delicately pack up some plates and laughing at Prim's jokes and telling her about cakes. A smile slowly spreads across her face and she gives me meaningful glance and for one of the first times in my life, I understand my mother. I smile back.


	4. Chapter 3: Gale

Chapter 3 – Gale

Stepping on the elevator of the mine shaft, I wonder if she even noticed I wasn't there. Her new husband has been keeping all of her time occupied, just like the past six months with them lovey-dovey and all over each other. I'm grinding my teeth and it hurts my jaw but I can't seem to separate them, they are clenched too tight in anger. That should have been me. Well sort of. It should have been Katniss and me and he wasn't me and she certainly wasn't Katniss. My hunting partner and best friend didn't laugh and twirl dresses and fall into snow banks kissing. She shot squirrels in the eye and knew what I was thinking without exchanging a word. That all seemed to be gone now, well except the squirrel part, she is still a hell of a shot. She is different after the games, even when we are alone. I can't read her like I used to and after I kissed her, I think she is struggling with understanding me.

I'm supposed to meet with them for a dinner, Katniss and Peeta's family combining on their first night in District 12 as a married couple. I do not want to go at all but mother insisted the cameras would be there and it would be strange if Katniss's favorite cousin (I constantly find myself snarling at that word now) was not there to greet her on this happy occasion. Seriously though, one Mellark is torture enough and now I have to deal with the whole goddamn clan? This will be the worst fucking night ever.

I'm dressed in my reaping clothes, which seem to have gotten tighter with my recent muscle gain from the mines, and already despise everything. I wanted to burn this outfit when I was done with it, done with standing there hoping it wouldn't be me but Ma talked me out of it. She reminded me that Rory and Vick still had years to go and would grow and need it and it made me feel selfish and stupid being so excited that I was out because they weren't and now I can't even volunteer for them. We are all in our reaping clothes, since they are the nicest things any of us own, and Vick and Rory look as uncomfortable as me, while little Posy runs around and twirls her dress like fake Katniss. I lift her up, effectively stopping the twirling, as Ma announces its time to go.

The trip from the Seam to the Victor's Village isn't bad and should be fairly harmless and help me prepare for the torture coming up. Except, as soon as we get to the Merchant Quarter we run straight into the Undersees. Madge is with her father and wearing a blue dress that makes her eyes look even brighter blue than normal. Whoa. Weird thought, move away from that Hawthorne. Despite her pretty blue eyes (Shut up brain!), this is not a happy meeting. Though, Mr. Undersee seems to want it to be and greets us excitedly and offers to walk with us to the Village since they are headed there too. How wonderful! At least it isn't the…..My thought is cut off because there they are, the Mellarks, leaving the bakery. Dammit. The Undersees and Mellarks greet each other warmly and then they all introduce themselves to us. I'm not shocked when Mrs. Mellark shakes my hand barely hiding her disgust and then promptly wipes her hand on her dress and doesn't even acknowledge my younger siblings. I am shocked, however, when Peeta's father warmly greets us all and pulls some cookies out of a tin he was carrying and hands one each to Vick, Rory, and Posy. He then looks guiltily at, not his wife who is glaring daggers at him, but my mother "Sorry, shouldn't give treats before dinner but the way Primrose and Katniss eat these I was worried no one else would get any!" He laughs and my mother laughs too and claims that one cookie can't hurt as they all shove them down their throats.

Peeta's oldest brother smiles at me "You can probably take Katniss so you can wait till after dinner," and laughs with his father. I still scowl because whatever, we are not suddenly friendly cause you gave my family cookies. I end up walking with Madge who remains quiet and watch my family blend with the Mellarks. My mother and Posy talk with his father politely at the front of the line. Rory and Vick are talking to one of Peeta's brothers (I should probably learn the names but the stubborn part of me really doesn't want to) about wrestling and how Rory should try out next year. His younger brother appears to be getting an earful from their mother and as soon as he catches my eye gives an overdramatic eye roll that his mother doesn't see. Goddammit Mellarks! Stop being likeable! Can't they tell I need to hate them? This explains where Peeta got it from. My jaw is clenching again and I can feel a headache begin. At least I will have a valid excuse to get the hell out of this dinner as soon as possible.

Of course, this is the longest dinner of all time. The Capitol sent a camera crew and a caterer who prepared a million course meal that even I feel sick from at the end from being so full. Posy looks so happy and I keep trying to focus on her and not Katniss and Peeta smiling at each other like idiots. This is the biggest and best meal she has ever gotten and maybe ever will get. I make a funny face at her from across the table and she falls out of her chair giggling. I then immediately scowl when the camera glances in my direction. Posy is the only one who gets to see my funny faces, dammit.

I glance at Madge and realize she hasn't said a word all night except her greetings. She is normally quiet (one of the reasons Katniss, and I guess I, like her) but not completely silent. I look around and realize that her mother isn't here. Everyone knows the mayor's wife gets migraines and is often bed-ridden. "Hey Madge, everything ok?" I'm not completely sure why I care but its talk to Madge or Mellark Older Bro (still don't know his name, success!) on my other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She notices I look around the room, a silent question of where her mother is. "My mother had a headache and couldn't make it. It's not a super bad one but with so many people it would get a lot worse." I'm still a little shocked she understood my question, that was Katniss-speak, meaning it wasn't spoken at all, and Madge picked up on it right away. Maybe I underestimated Katniss's only other friend. I mean we did sort of bond that one time.

During the games, when Peeta and Katniss were gone fighting for their lives or putting on a show for the Capitol, Madge and I often met in the town center. Our eyes were glued to the screen most of the time but occasionally we would look around and catch each other's eyes. When Katniss was up that tree sawing down the tracker jacker nest, Madge walked over and actually grabbed my hand. I barely even noticed. Madge started talking to me nervously. She told me how she had a crush on Peeta when she was younger and had gotten her friends to convince him to kiss her but it was terrible and she didn't want to repeat it. At first, I wondered why she was telling me this but realized it was just her trying to deal with the fact that her best friend or the first boy she kissed would be dying and she needed some relief. So I asked if she still liked him and got a solid no and a laugh. "You know for a while I kinda thought he was uh….for the other team….if you know what I mean." This actually made me take my eyes away from the screen and look at Madge. She was bright red.

"You thought Peeeta was…..gay?" That would make my life easier.

"Well he does decorate the cakes….and that kiss was really awful." She laughed and people were looking at us. We were in the square watching both of the District 12 tributes about to possibly die and we were laughing. "I realized he wasn't when I caught him staring at Katniss in her gym shorts, a few weeks later. He wasn't for the other team…..just for another player," I scowl at the implication that Peeta wasn't faking this love story. That had been years ago according to Madge. She sees my face and her smile fades but her face becomes redder. Our conversation is broken by the games. On the screen, the tracker jacker nest came down and the Career Pack scattered. Peeta and Katniss both lived, obviously, but it didn't look like Peeta would for long. We stayed for a little while longer, watching until Madge says she had to go home. I told her goodbye and she looked at me like a crazy person and then held up our interlocked hands. I had forgotten and they were actually hard to pry open from being stiffened into place by my grip. Madge rubbed her hand lightly and flexed and then walked away without another word.

Remembering that night, I realize that Madge never came out to the town center after that. "During the games, how come you never came back out?" She is quick to pick up on the fact that I didn't mean these last games but what in my head I have referred to as The Games, with Katniss.

"Well, my father decided that it was best for the mayor's daughter to not be seen in public watching them. In case I had some sort of reaction or did something….unseemly." I can't imagine what Madge would ever do that was unseemly unless she meant…

"Like holding hands with a Seam boy?" the anger is prominent in my voice and Madge just gives me a sympathetic look in answer. Yes, that is considered unseemly. Whatever. The dinner is announced as being over and we can now socialize in the living room. I jump out of my seat quickly and practically run to the living room. The first person to meet me there is Katniss who gives me a look, but it's not Katniss-speak and I don't understand it. What I do understand is her slipping a note into my pocket while she gives me a friendly hug.

What could it say? Is it a plea to run away from the district and Peeta? Is it a goodbye? I think of elaborate words and proses and the worst and the best options until I feel like I am going insane. When I am finally allowed to leave, my headache excuse only getting me out a little earlier, I can barely keep the note in my pocket. It feels like its burning a hole in me. I manage to wait till I get to the road in the Seam and slowly open the letter. Then laugh at myself for being an idiot. On the letter is only one word and a question mark: Sunday?

I head out to our usual spot and she is already there. She practically tackles me in a hug and it's like the last time she came back from the games except it's not. She married. Katniss Everdeen is married. To Peeta Mellark. I would have laughed in anyone's face if they tried to tell me that a year ago. We break apart and I have so many things I want to ask and tell her but she looks at me and I understand the Katniss-speak for not right now. So instead, I lead us on our snare trail and we hunt and gather quietly for most of the day. I'm happy I haven't completely lost her, there is still some Katniss left, though she is deeply hidden.

We have a good haul by the end of the day and we sit on our rock. Too small not to touch; I always loved that. She sighs and looks at me as if trying to read something in another, now lost, language. "Snow wants me to have children." The words seem to shoot out of her mouth like an arrow straight into my heart. She always did have great aim. I stutter and stumble and can only ask her a lot of "w" questions: what, when, why, and the kicker that I keep to myself...who?

She sighs and explains the threats that Snow has made against her family and Peeta's for not cooperating and that this is why they were married and still acting like this. The arrow is gone and now I am just filled with happiness and hope. She is telling me this; that must mean something right? I resist kissing her until she finishes, it didn't go to well last time and I don't want to mess this up again. "Peeta said we should have time. No one can expect me to just get pregnant in a year, right? He said we could make up something about just wanting each other for a while, something cheesy like that. The Capitol will love whatever Peeta says. He's good at that," she is rambling now and I can see she wants an answer to her question.

"Yeah, Catnip, you should have time," I smile at her and she smiles back at me like old times and I just can't resist any longer and I lean in and….am quickly covered with Katniss's hand. It's splayed over my mouth like a guard.

"What are you doing?" she sounds panicked.

"I just thought…well you don't want to be with him, you don't want to have his kids. I thought that meant," I pause and think about how stupid I am going to sound if I'm totally wrong "I thought that meant you wanted me."

She removes her hand from my face and places it with her other hand on her own, effectively hiding herself in her hands. "Gale," she says my name in a whisper and it kills me as she pauses before her next words "No." Shit. Fuck. Arrow. Ouch.

b Hi readers! This is my first quick author's note because I am really new to and kind of thought I was supposed to add them after I uploaded them. I'm looking for the instruction manual as I write! Anyway I thought I should say a few things: One, I do not own the Hunger Games even if I wish I did. Two, Thank you for the reviews! I have been writing for myself and have never gotten a review before so yours were like an energy drink that made me not sleep until this chapter was done and three, this chapter reveals a few things, including another pairing and the fact that I can't name people! Even if Gale ignoring them was a good cover, I absolutely can't think of names for Peeta's family or any other characters. If you add a name in the review and I like it you could see it in the story! So please review and possibly help me! Thank you for reading! /b


	5. Chapter 4: Madge

Chapter 4 – Madge

I was surprised when Katniss came over after dinner. I'm not sure why it's surprising, Katniss does occasionally come over and we do hang out. She has brought me to the woods now, which I discovered I love. She tried to teach me to hunt but I sucked with a bow, though Katniss seemed impressed with my snares. They were easy to learn, kind of like all the knitting and sewing I do when I'm bored (which is all the time). One of the many hobbies I picked up to fill my spare time, I also love puzzles and to my father's recent horror, have recently picked up jogging. I think he would be less appalled if I didn't sometimes stray into the Seam on my runs, but what would be the point of a hobby that takes you places if I didn't go to the place I wanted in a silly attempt to see who I wanted. I have finally stopped denying the fact that I want to see him and I realized I shouldn't feel guilty about it. The few times I hung out with the other merchant girls they didn't mind seeing him either and since he is pretty much the only guy I know, and happens to be very attractive, why am I not allowed a little crush?

Well, anyways, it might just be strange that Katniss came over and immediately went to my room where she crashed onto my bed in frustration. I think she looks frustrated, it's sometimes hard to tell with her. She is scowling and huffing which could mean anything from the Capitol threatened to kill her whole family or that Peeta ate her food without asking. For hating drama, the girl has a flare for the dramatic. Not that I would ever tell her that since I want to keep all of my limbs and my only friend. "What's going on, Katniss? Is everything all right?" I keep my voice simple and try not to let too much worry sneak in, which she would hate.

"I just…..hate boys" she eventually sighs out. Oh my god, am I about to have an actual girl talk with Katniss Everde-Mellark? Got to get used to that. Katniss is married, what kind of boy problems could she possibly be having? Is she going to complain about Peeta? I can't imagine what she would have to complain about…unless he is still a terrible kisser or he ate her food again. That was really a big deal to her and I hope it isn't that because I had a hard enough time hiding my laughter before and judging from watching them on television his kissing has vastly improved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I mostly ask out of politeness. Katniss is not a talker, just like me. So, of course, I'm not surprised when she scowls deeper and pouts out a solid no and leans back on my pillows.

"Gale tried to kiss me again," its muffled when she speaks because she has pulled one of my pillows in front of her face. I respond with a number of blinks. I have no idea what to say. First of all, I'm shocked that she even told me anything and second, I like Gale. I'm not sure how I should respond to the fact that he is going around trying to kiss his married best friend multiple times. She's peeking at me from under the pillow and I realize I need to speak and not just stare at her.

"Oh…um…again?" She sighs again and explains what happened when she first got home from the games and then what happened last week after hunting. I try to hide the jealousy I am feeling that the only two guys I have ever liked only ever liked her. I know she didn't do anything and would be perfectly fine, happy even, without either of their affections. She is sitting up in the bed now and clutching my pillow to her chest and for the first time in forever she looks like the teenaged girl she is and not a married victor. I ask her what she told Gale. "Well, I told him the truth. That I couldn't be with him, I needed to be with Peeta or someone might get hurt and it's too dangerous for me to be with him. I might not even be able to hunt with him anymore," now it's my turn to sigh. Katniss looks at my sharply trying to analyze what I meant with a simple exhalation of breath.

"Katniss, don't you think that was kind of…open ended?" Gale is even more stubborn than Katniss and if he sniffs even the lightest possibility of being with her I'm sure he would stick it out waiting for the Capitol to fall or maybe Peeta to die in some weird Gale-made accident.

"What do you mean? I told him no way," she looks annoyed at me. Well sorry, for knowing you and Gale enough to know how this is being interpreted by the parties involved. Geez.

"No, you did not tell him "no way,"" my annoyance is slipping out and I hope she doesn't figure out why. Sure, we seem to be having a girl talk but I still don't want her to know I have a crush on her best friend. "You told him you had to be with Peeta. You told him you couldn't be with him. He probably sees that as an opportunity, like hey maybe if I," I drop my voice because, even though I am talking hypotheticals, treason is treason and I think my house could be bugged, "destroy the Capitol, we can be together and happy and Peeta can go away."

"That's not what I said! Gale doesn't think like that, I know him!" she is yelling at me now. Wow we suck at girl talk. Now I'm angry though I will not let it show with yelling. That would be improper.

"Says the girl who didn't realize he was in love with you!" Okay, I lied about the not yelling. Katniss is actually shocked into silence and I try to squash the pride welling in my chest. She seems to digest my words and looks properly put in place, in my opinion. The pride wells up anyways; it's not every day I get to yell at someone. "Katniss," my voice has dropped back to softness now that I feel like she will actually listen to me, "Gale will never move on if he thinks he can still have you. You have to make it clear that he never can." Then maybe he can move on, to other people. That being me would just be a bonus. For a second, I feel a little guilty. This kind of feels like I am manipulating my friend into dumping her friend so I can grab him but when I think about it, this situation just sucks and she really needs to take care of it. Even without me ever getting Gale, which let's face it, I never will since I am still terrified of talking to him, she can't be with him either.

"How?" her anger is gone now and she looks sincere. I feel bad for yelling, she is the one in the crappy situation. Well, as crappy as two attractive nice guys being in love with you can be. Oh, there is that jealousy again. Keep it together, Madge.

"Tell him you're in love with Peeta," simple, effective, to the point. It will break his heart but it will be a solid break and allow healing instead of festering. Her taken aback expression tells me she does not see the effectiveness.

"I don't….I don't know. I don't know if that's true," she stutters out. She looks so sad and grips the pillow tighter and I don't like seeing my friend suffer over anything. I get up from my chair and sit next to her on my bed, placing what I hope is a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stiffens for a moment but then relaxes and her grip on the pillow lessens.

"It doesn't matter if it is true, he just needs to hear it," she's surprised again, as if little Madge Undersee could never lie. I'm actually a very good liar, thank you very much. She eventually nods slowly.

"You're right. That makes sense," she says resigned to her most recent lies, "still sucks though." She laughs a humorless laugh and leans back into the pillows. I wonder how it is being married to a man you don't love and hope she is at least enjoying her time with Peeta. He is so sweet, I can't imagine even a forced marriage to him would be that terrible. Free baked goods and all. After a few minutes of silence, I gather the courage to ask her how things are with Peeta. A smile spreads across her face as she tells me about living with him. He learned his lesson about eating her food, they go out on dates, and that he is teaching Prim to decorate cakes. I smile when I recognize what is happening. This is like real girl talk. Katniss is telling me about the boy she likes, and sure, she might not love him but there is no way that there is not at least a very definite crush happening. I would know.

She scowls in question when she notices my smile and must see the laugh I'm holding back. When she questions me and I say nothing but still give her that smile she looks flustered and decides she has to leave. I laugh more and she scowls more but its more confusion than aggression. As she leaves, I can't help but pinch her side and tell her to say hi to Peeta for me and wink to bother her even more. The girl needs a little teasing. Even I can't help but thinking how uptight she is.

About a week later, I find myself jogging down my favorite "trail" which just happens to be the road in front of his house when I see him. Its Sunday, his only day off and he apparently decided to stay at home and hang out at his house. Shirtless. Who the fuck just stands outside of their house shirtless? I cover my mouth after cursing even if it was only in my head and wonder if I should go say hello. I realize he is not just standing but appears to be digging in his yard. He looks sweaty and that somehow makes him look better and that's really not fair because I am sweaty too and that must be making me look terrible and gross. Why did I think jogging here was a good idea?

"You know its kinda weird to stand there staring at someone." I jolt when he speaks and realize that I have in fact just stopped in front of his house without realizing it and have probably been staring. Please don't have been for long.

"Oh, um, hello Gale," I get out nervously as if I just came over to greet him and not just to stare at his…stop it, Madge! Geez. "What are you doing?" He appears to be digging holes in his yard.

"He's helping me plant flowers!" another voice comes from behind Gale and I see little Posy sitting in the dirt with a bag of seeds. Oh, I guess I kind of see what he is doing, trying to create a row along either side of the path up to door. These plants are never going to grow; he is digging way too deep. "I got these from the florist. Ma said I could have them for my birthday! I love flowers, do you love flowers? Everyone loves flowers." Posy is adorably talking to me and showing me the photo of the flowers on the seed bag.

"I do love flowers!" I smile, she is so cute, and I just have to save her flowers from whatever torture Gale is about to put them through. "In fact, I love gardening. I have my own in my backyard and I know a few things about how to make them grow big and pretty." Gardening is one of the many other hobbies I have picked up.

Posy looks ecstatic and Gale just looks annoyed so I ignore him and his sweaty chest, and focus on Posy. "Will you help us?" she leans in and pulls my arm down so she can whisper in my ear, "I don't think Gale knows what he is doing." Of course, her little girl whisper was as loud as her normal voice and Gale heard her. He looks even more annoyed, and huffs that he does not need my help. Posy insists, "No Gale, last year's flowers didn't grow either and I want flowers and she is pretty and likes flowers!" Gale relents when Posy crosses her arms over her chest and she pulls me into the yard. I think I hear him mutter under his breath that being pretty has nothing to do with anything but I can't be sure that's what he said. Maybe that's just what I want him to have said, since that means he thinks I'm pretty, which I realize might be a little pathetic.

I start instructing Posy on the best way to care for the flowers, when to water them and how to plant them, and even how to collect the seeds for next year to replant them. She listens intensively while I get down on my hands and knees and start making the holes much smaller. Her little hands come in to help mine and we go through both rows and have enough seeds to go around the fence a little. I notice that Gale is no longer participating and look up. He has moved to the front stoop of the house and has gotten a shirt (dammit) and looks away when I glance at him. Was he looking at me? This situation is kind of ridiculous. I just spent the afternoon helping Gale's little sister plant flowers and now he is just sitting there. I stand up and realize I probably look disgusting. I have added dirt to the sweat and begin to regret my decision to help. I try to wipe my hands on my shirt but that just makes the shirt look gross and my hands are still grimy. "Well, that was fun Posy," I smile at the sweet girl who just allowed me to spend the most time with Gale since The Games. "I will come check on them later. If they don't grow we can see about getting you some more seeds. Oh, and happy birthday!" I'm surprised when she wraps around my legs in a hug and looks up at me.

"You are very pretty, you should come here more." Wow, I might just come for the ego boost even if she didn't have a super hot brother. I love this girl. I pat her head, promise to come back, and start to leave, waving to Gale, but am surprised when he jumps up and starts to follow me. The excitement I feel quickly disappears when I catch a look at his scowl. Uh-oh what did I do? We walk a little ways down the road when he finally stops near the edge of the Seam and glares at me.

"You can't buy her flowers," he says. What? Why couldn't I give his sweet little sister flowers? "We can't afford to pay for them all the time. It's a present for her birthday. I don't want to owe you anything."

Ugh! This stupid owing thing, Katniss does this too and it drives me crazy. I think Peeta gets annoyed at it too. Why can people not just do nice things? Well, whatever, if Gale is like Katniss, and of course he is, then I already know how to deal with this. "It's really no problem. I'm sure those flowers will grow, it was just a precaution. I was never planning on buying the seeds. I told you I garden, I get free seeds all the time from my flowers." Make it seem like it's absolutely nothing, diminish the gift so it's not even a gift. Gale considers this for a moment and looks at me intensely. I feel like I am being tested.

"Well…alright then. Thanks for the help. Posy really loves flowers." I'm sure the smile on my face looks stupid but he doesn't say that and actually smiles back. My heart does a little flutter. "Uh, see you around Madge." He waves and turns around to walk back to his house. That stupid smile stays on my face the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 5: Johanna

Chapter 5 – Johanna

"Dammit, Blight!" I yell in frustration and kick my drunken former mentor who has passed out on the floor in the gut. No way am I letting him just leave me alone with our newest victor. He gives me the creeps. Well maybe not the creeps, the kid seemed nice enough before the games. However, since Rowen won the 81st games he hasn't spoken a word. That was six months ago and his silence really freaks me the fuck out. "Get up!" Blight only moans and rolls over away from my foot. Shit. If he is like this now it's only going to get worse after District 12 and the 11 with his fucking drinking buddies. I kick him one last time and let a few more expletives slip before heading into the dining compartment. I find all the alcohol and take great enjoyment out of throwing it all out the window. I don't care if he drinks in the districts, I have friends there too, but I need him to at least be functional during the train ride.

When I turn around, Rowan has somehow seated himself and is watching me. How the fuck did he do that? Never mind, I lied, definite creepy vibes pour from this kid. "Wow, way to be creepy." He just stares at me blankly. "If you sneak up on me again, I'm going to shove bells down your throat." I give my best intimidating snarl. He looks away from me, but just stares into space. I hope they don't make this kid mentor, even I feel bad for his tributes.

However, I do think this kid may be onto something. He has no interested suitors waiting for him in the Capitol like most victors of age. Some of them like the strong, silent type but he is not strong, only silent, and the Capitol seems to have forgotten him already. The only other victors ignored this badly recently is crazy Annie Cresta and, in their own way, the star-crossed lovers of District 12. No one wants their stupid little illusion of love to be shattered. Lucky bastards. I doubt they even know what happens to the other victors. All they had to do was get married. Fuck them.

We should be in District 12 in the afternoon and stay for a dinner and a short "festival." I can't wait. Alright, I guess I shouldn't be so upset, I did kind of like Lover Boy and Haymitch is always an amusing drunk. Peeta was actually pretty fun even if he loved that wet blanket Katniss. How can anyone be that uptight in this society? Also, who wouldn't want to see Peeta's junk? The boy is good looking. Even if he had been on death's door, most of the Capitol was disappointed in the placement of a certain backpack. I sit diagonally from silent boy, as far away as possible, and shove as much food as I can in my mouth as quickly as I can. I'm out in five minutes and head back to my room to nap until our arrival.

District 12 is the same shit hole it was from my victory tour. Not that 7 is the best thing ever but everything here has the wonderful appearance of being really dirty covered with coal dust. The party that greeted us was the three past victors, a ton of peacekeepers, and what I assume is the mayor and his family. Blight managed to wake up and stumble out of the train. They lead us to the mayor's house in the center of town where we are quickly seated in assigned seats. Rowen is at the head of the table on one side with Blight and me on either side of him. Next to me is, thankfully, Peeta and next to Blight is, not surprisingly, Haymitch. Katniss sits next to Peeta and a red headed peacekeeper on her other side. The head peacekeeper sits next to Haymitch while the mayor's daughter sits beyond him next to her father at the head of the table. Every other district has banquets, this is more like an awkward family meal.

In order to avoid weird victor kid, I quickly turn to Peeta and try to start a conversation. Peeta tries to engage Rowen in conversation while I tell him it's useless and to stop wasting his time. Finally, he seems to relent when he is met with complete silence and focuses on me. I decide to try and find out just how much Mrs. Purity has let up and loudly question how his leg holds up in the bedroom. Judging from her glare, she has not let up at all and there is even still a hint of a blush. Like seriously, you have been married six months now. Get over it. I feel the urge to shock her more but Peeta shakes his head and actually mouths "later." Well alright, I guess I can respect the not messing with her at dinner rule. Plenty of time at the festivities, I just wish it weren't so cold; I could go for another public showing.

I look over at Haymitch and Blight and they both already have an array of empty glasses in front of them. The staff should really just quit filling those, but they would probably start a fight if they were denied. After my comment, somehow all of Katniss's attention became focused on Peeta and she stole away my only conversation buddy. Thanks, bitch. I guess I will just eat my food in silence. Rowen is staring at me again and will not be averted by my evil glares. Seriously, District 12 sucks.

The festival is held outside in the square which is another totally valid reason why 12 sucks. It's like 30 degrees outside and we are forced to wear nice clothes and as few layers as possible. I don't know why they put us in these dresses. I will give it to Katniss that the one thing we have in common is that we both look uncomfortable not wearing pants. The only one who seems fine is the mayor's daughter who is actually really pretty. She is looking very flustered in a conversation with Katniss and a tall really attractive guy who looks familiar. He kind of looks like Katniss…oh! That must be her cousin. Wow. That's her cousin? Even if he was my cousin…whoa Jo, don't be weird. No inbreeding.

I consider going over there and flirting with him just to drive Katniss crazy but I can tell he is actually pretty busy trying to use his great height advantage to see down the mayor's daughter's dress. Ha. Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt that. Where is my conversation buddy? I walk around till I spot him with two older less attractive versions of himself, his brothers I'm guessing. "Hey Peeta, who are your friends?" I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his brothers' terrified expressions. Yeah, I get these looks a lot, I did brutally murder a bunch of people, but these are family members of a victor. They should kind of be with it by now. Peeta looks just as amused as I am as he introduces his brothers, Farrel and Riye. I no longer hold back my laughter when I realize that they are all named after bread.

Breads 1 and 2 excuse themselves and I hold onto Peeta's arm until I can control my laughter enough to breathe. Peeta looks amused, "We get that a lot," he says as I start to calm down.

"I can imagine. What are you parent's names? Wheat and Pancake? Oh! or Biscuit and Muffin?" This is too fucking funny.

He blushes a little and replies "My father's name is Lavash. My mother's name is Lucille." Oh, I'm a little disappointed that his mother doesn't have a name too. He must notice. "My father didn't marry his sister. Of course her name is different." Right, that makes sense. I snort a little.

My nose has started to run from the cold and I shiver. Peeta takes off his jacket without a word and hands it to me. I want to refuse but its fucking freezing out here. I will not have him noticing that I appreciate this. Distract him quick!

"So I saw you still haven't managed to fuck the stick out of the missus' asshole yet. What's going on there?" He scowls in response though there isn't any meanness behind it and for a minute I wonder why I get along with him so well. I have always gotten along better with guys. I realize he is actually a lot like Finnick, both are nice, charming, I bet Peeta would turn into a huge flirt too if it weren't for Katniss, and of course, they both killed people. The Capitol would go bonkers for him if he had been the only victor. Lucky him for getting the easy way out while Finnick is stuck parading around with the vile creatures of the Capitol while little lover Annie cries at home, or while Haymitch and I mourn the unfortunate losses of our families.

"Leave her alone, Johanna. She is just different than you," he replies.

"Yeah, different from me and everyone else. You didn't mind me teasing before." I give a scowl cause seriously he better not interrupt my favorite new game. This friendship is new and tentative, I will end it.

He sighs, "That was before I lived with her. Trust me, your teasing won't help my case." So he is going to try and stop me. Well now I just won't talk to you. Wait, what did he mean case? I ask him. "Just…my case. You won't be helping." He is kind of stutter-y and embarrassed now. What is he talking about? He can't possibly mean….Oh my god.

"What. Case. Peeta?" His cheeks getting redder is enough of an answer for me. He looks shocked when I yell a curse out loud and he grabs my arm and leads me away. I lower my voice so only he can hear. "She hasn't slept with you yet? You have been married six months! What is wrong with her? Or is something wrong with you?" I look pointedly down at his crotch.

He shifts uncomfortably, "No! Nothing is wrong with me! Or Katniss!" After getting out his initial defense that his equipment is still functioning he calms down. "Maybe something is wrong with me if I let Johanna Mason know facts about my personal life." His sigh is resigned.

"We are victors Peeta. We don't have personal lives." I thought he would have figured that out by now.

"Well don't say anything," he adds a bit of force to his words, the force I first heard when he caught me lying about dancing. The force that told me he just might not be a victor from only luck. "I am actually making some progress here," the force is lost in this statement. Instead it's just shyness and a little adorable. Wow, the Capitol would eat this boy alive. I'm a little glad he got out. I give a little motion of locking my lips and throwing away the key.

"Peeta, I am many things: a murderer, a victor, a little slutty, crazy. But I am not a cock-block. Don't worry." I give him my cheesiest smile and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine. Thank you. Let's get back to the party." He heads off back into the festivities. I hang back a little and wonder what her problem is. Peeta is totally bang-able. That's when I think of my second best plan ever. The first being fake being a weakling to get out of the games. Actually, that turned out really bad so maybe this is my best plan ever. I will get to play my game and Peeta might get lucky. Double win.

I run and find Haymitch and Blight practically passed out on each other, still holding their flasks. I steal Blight's and run away from his string of curses until I spot Peeta who is, as I suspected, now with Katniss. I take a large swig of drink (my first of the night) and begin my fake drunken stumble towards the virginal couple. I fall onto Peeta, grabbing his shirt in a fake attempt to stay up, and smile at him as he holds me steady. His facial expression screams confusion. Katniss's facial expression screams "I hate you bitch. Go away." Whatever.

I turn so my back is to Katniss and keep my hands firmly on Peeta's chest. I giggle, fake drunkenly, and lean in to whisper in his ear "Just go with it." He still looks super confused and is looking around suspiciously as if someone drugged me. Silly boy. From behind me, I know it must look like I am all over him. I start to inch my hand down his body and he looks even more surprised and moves in to remove my groping hands. I am at his belt when, not his hands but another's, grabs my wrist and spins me around. Katniss looks furious just like I expected. What I did not expect was her to punch me in the face. Which she promptly did. Ow, Fuck! I move in to punch her back when Peeta grabs her away and pulls her in the other direction. She is actually screaming at me over his shoulder. Holy shit. That worked a little too well and now my nose hurts like a bitch.

Mayor's Daughter comes over with Katniss Cousin and they give me a towel to stop the bleeding and get me ice. My escort comes over and shakes his head and promptly says we should be leaving. No problem buddy. I'm back on the train when I realize I'm still wearing Peeta's jacket. Oops. Oh, well, guess I know what I will be wearing next time I see them. The thought makes me laugh out loud. Rowen actually looks at me like a crazy person, so I stop laughing. Out loud at least.

**A/N Hi readers! I just wanted to post a quick thank you to those reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Also, I know I have been updating a lot very quickly but that might fall behind a little. I had most of these chapters planned out already and I had some free time. I do not anymore. I will be going for at least an update a week but since I love writing so much it could be more. But since I am also a full time college student it could be less. **

**This is sort of how the chapters will be laid out from now on. I have the four main characters Peeta, Gale, Katniss, and Madge and then I will write from "guest" characters POV when it fits. I hope you enjoy and feel free to critique (or praise). Thanks! **

**OK I seemed to have trouble with the uploading of this one. Sorry of those of you who are following this if it gave you false alerts while I tried to fix it! Hopefully it will be up…otherwise you couldn't read this. Along with the last chapter which seems to have disappeared. **


	7. Chapter 6: Katniss

**A/N Hey readers! I just want to thank you for the reviews and ask you to keep them coming! They are super wonderful and really brighten up my day. I also wanted to give a little warning that this chapter gets a little lemon-y but that's why I made this story M so I could do that sometimes (and future violence and all the cursing). If you are super offended, this chapter is mostly just character driven so you can probably skip it without missing too much of the plot. This is my first time writing anything like this so go easy on me! Thank you : ) **

Chapter 6 – Katniss

"Put me down! Put me down!" I'm screaming at Peeta while he carries me away from that bitch Johanna and her stupid grabby hands. He has carried me out of the party and everyone had been staring at us. That might have been my fault with all the yelling and cursing. Who does that? I was right there! She can't do that! Bitch! Oh, I yelled that one out loud again.

He carries me up our front steps and positions me so he can open the front door. Where I think he will put me down, he has to be tired out. Instead, he holds me tight as he sprints up the stairs and runs to our bedroom. He throws me on the bed so hard that I bounce half way across it. "Have you calmed down?" He says it in the voice he reserves for Prim when she is being dramatic over something silly. I will not respond to that voice. I glare instead. "Seriously, I can't let you go if you are going to murder Johanna." Same voice, same glare.

Except now I'm angry at Peeta too. "Why do you care if I murder her? Huh? You were awfully friendly! How did she get your jacket?" Holy crap. What am I saying? I feel like my mouth is no longer attached to my brain. I just feel anger. Peeta looks taken aback from the yelling, but it's only for a moment. Then his he licks his lips and a smile starts slowly spreading across his face. He leans in and kisses me hard. I push him away and he backs up a little with that smile still on his face. "Why are you smiling? This is not funny," Seriously, what the hell is he smiling at? Can he not tell I am furious at…something?

"You were jealous, Katniss! She flirted with me and you," he has to stop and laugh, "you punched her in the face!" He is now laughing so hard he has bent over the bed and is holding himself up with the frame. Well now that's ridiculous. I don't get jealous. She just was touching Peeta and Peeta is not hers to touch. He is mine to touch. That's not jealously. That just…possessiveness. I explain this to Peeta. He looks at me incredulously "Katniss. Possessiveness is jealousy especially when it causes you to punch a victor in the face." He struggled saying it again. Apparently my punch was the funniest thing ever. I'm still not happy with this whole situation and now he is laughing at me. I pout and turn around on the bed. "Aw, Katniss," Peeta crawls into the bed and wraps and arm around me. I try to shrug it off but he keeps it put, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I really, uh, liked it actually. I just never expected you to care that much," he leans down and kisses my shoulder while he speaks. It feels really good but I am still mad so he needs to stop. I pull slightly away.

"Well, I do care. People I don't like can't just go around touching you like that!" my voice sounds whiny and possibly very insecure. I do not appreciate how this situation is making me feel like a crazy person. I turn my head to look at him and see his expression is back to being amused. What now?

"So people you do like can touch me like that?" He laughs.

"What? No! No one can touch you like that! Stop being frustrating!" I am clearly not getting my anger across properly. It probably doesn't help that my voice is several pitches higher than normal and that I have given up pushing away his very nice feeling shoulder kisses. He is still amused. Maybe I should smack him.

"You can touch me like that," he whispers this in my ear and I have to try very hard not to shiver with pleasure. No! He is in trouble! I turn around swiftly so his arms fall off my sides and put a good foot of space between us on the bed. I pull my knees up across my chest as a blockade and curse myself for already missing the warmth of him on my back.

I try to give an intimidating glare but the waiver in my voice negates it, "Why did she have your jacket?" This is so stupid. He was probably just being nice, like always.

"She was cold. I think it's a little warmer in District 7. There wasn't anything behind it, Katniss," he smiles sweetly at me and my anger thaws a little. Peeta loves me; he would never do anything with stupid Johanna. I lessen my grip around my legs and he watches as my body relaxes and his smile grows. He grabs my legs and pulls me towards him. I let out at a small yelp in surprise that is quickly silenced with his lips. It's a passionate kiss that quickly starts a flame in my belly.

He reaches around me and unzips the back of dress, pulling the sleeves down and following their path with hot kisses. OK, the anger has managed to change into something completely different and it seems like he is taking it to the right places. He pushes onto me so I fall back onto the pillows with him on top of me and manages to slide my dress down past my hips at the same time.

OK, we have gotten to the point of some heavy make outs and clothing removal but normally I am not wearing something that makes me practically naked with one movement. I shift a little uncomfortably but he just smiles in reassurance and starts kissing right above my bra. I no longer feel the need to resist anything and actually want more. I want his skin. I start working at his shirt buttons and he rips it off as soon as I get to the bottom. He sits up and I reach up to lift off his undershirt and he moves down to my tights. He kisses me below my belly button and I embarrassingly buck up to meet his mouth and maybe force him a little further down. He smiles into my skin then moves down the inside of my thighs, kissing, licking, and nipping where my tights were as he lowers them. He gets them all the way off and sits up near my feet and bites his lip nervously (and adorably) as he removes his belt and then awkwardly takes off his pants. He still has trouble with his artificial leg sometimes. He moves back up and kisses me again.

This is the farthest we have been, with just our underwear on and I want him. I want this. He is kissing me and I can feel him and I feel like I'm burning but all I can think about is that blonde girl running in the games from a wall of fire. His hands hitch into my underwear. "No! No, Peeta, I can't do this," he immediately moves off of me but still lets out an almost inaudible sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready."

"It's fine, Katniss. I can wait till you are ready. It's not a big deal." He smiles at me and I want him to know the truth. He is so sweet and I am ready for this, just not…that.

"Peeta, no, it's not you. I really actually want this right now but I can't…I can't deal with having kids yet," he looks at me strangely and I think I see…excitement?

"You mean like if I had something that would keep us from having kids, you would have sex now?" Well now that's a little shocking. In the Capitol and some of the richer districts birth control is readily available and even given out like party favors, but here in 12 it's a rare commodity. As victors, we could probably get them sent to us but as a couple supposedly trying to get pregnant we could never ask.

"You have something?" he blushes a little and I try to ignore the excitement I feel in case it's a hypothetical question right now.

"Uh, yeah…my brothers…as a wedding joke gift. Its just the one but if you wanted to…." I realize I am nodding my head already and he has that super excited grin on his face that makes me love him even more. Whoa, wait what? He runs into the bathroom where I guess he hid the condom while I focus on this most recent thought bomb I just had. Love? Do I love him? He comes back before I can answer myself and is on top of me again and he kisses any thoughts I had right out of my head. He gets off my underwear and is using his fingers until I moan and reach to take off his boxers. We are both naked and kissing and he reaches for the little square…..

The doorbell rings. We both pause and I am betting his expression reflects mine, surprise, anger, frustration, and a little guilt thrown in. It rings again and begins a rapid series of annoying sounds and now a fast knocking has been added. I now feel worried. Is there a peacekeeper? What could be wrong? I look to see if Peeta has the same worry but instead he has narrowed down his emotions to frustrated and angry. "I despise whoever is at that door right now," he sighs but gets up and begins to put his clothes back on. I pull on my dress faster than he gets completely dressed and run down the stairs. I pull open the door not sure what to expect.

"Oh, Gale!" Peeta must have heard me because as soon as I say his name there is a loud curse and the thump of something being hit upstairs. I have to stifle a laugh, the worry I felt had calmed me down but Peeta was clearly still very pumped up. If I ever had hopes of them getting along, they were just completely squashed. Gale walks past me into the house.

"Is everything all right?" I'm a little shocked by his worry and then a little shocked when I see Madge. She must have followed Gale and is standing outside still. She looks kind of embarrassed. I open the door to let her in because clearly I can't continue what was happening upstairs with Gale here anyways. She smiles and walks past me into the foyer. Gale is still standing there staring at me with a worried and now kind of confused look on his face.

"Why would anything be wrong?" I ask.

"You just got in a fight with Johanna Mason. Peeta pulled you away before I could see what happened. We were worried you got hurt." He gestures to Madge as he says this and I remember that punching a scary victor in the face is probably something that my friends would be concerned about. I kind of already forgot that happened. I was a little distracted after. Madge still looks really embarrassed and Gale is still looking at me weird. Can they not see I am fine? She didn't touch me. Peeta comes down the stairs and nods at Gale and Madge semi-aggressively.

"She really did a number on your hair," Madge adds, while lifting her hand up to the side of her head. Oh my god. What does my hair look like right now? Peeta looks amused again and Gale looks suddenly suspicious. I look at the mirror in the hallway and see that I have managed to get my hair in an absolute mess. I believe the kids call it sex hair but Madge has given me a great out.

"Oh, um, yeah. There was some hair pulling. I really should go take care of this," I run to the hall bathroom before they can ask anything else. I take out what is left of my braid and begin to run my fingers through the tangled mess. Its even worse in the back. No wonder they looked at me weird. I can vaguely hear Peeta talk to them through the door. He sounds like he is in a better mood and Gale sounds like he is in a worse one. Peeta asks what Madge and Gale were doing together and I stop brushing my hair to listen better. What were they doing together? Gale's answer is muffled but Madge clearly explains they had been talking at the party when the fight went down. They ran to help me but I was already gone and actually gave some help to Johanna who might have a broken nose. Ha. Good.

I finish up braiding my hair and walk out as Peeta asks Madge who's jacket she's wearing. I look and immediately recognize it as Gale's. Now this is getting strange. Since when do they hang out and give each other jackets? Maybe I am just reading too much into jacket giving today. Gale explains that it is his as he inspects his shoes. Peeta has a conspiratorial glint in his eyes and I know he wants to mess with them for interrupting us. I walk over to him and lightly bump him with my hip and shake my head. They didn't mean to interrupt us and they are none of our business. He pouts a little as he gets my meaning but smiles when I lean up and kiss his cheek. Gale coughs and Madge looks out the window with a smile.

"Well, if you are alright then I guess we should be going," Madge smiles at us and I can tell she knew that hair did not happen from Johanna. I smile back as Gale stutters something about not having to go anywhere but Madge ignores him and pulls him to the door. That was super awesome of her; I will have to thank her for this later. I turn to Peeta and laugh as he drags me back up the stairs in record time.

I regret the decision quickly, though not for the reasons anyone would probably think. We only had the one condom and that limited us to the one time. But now I know it and I want it and it drives me crazy. We do other things but it's not the same and doesn't satisfy me enough. It's been two weeks and we are too scared to buy anything from the apothecary and too embarrassed to ask anyone else to buy it for us. Plus, anyone would know we are the only ones who can really afford it. Soon, I'm sure the want will out way the embarrassment and risk but right now it doesn't. This whole situation is super annoying.

Peeta comes home one day with a mystery package that he won't let me see. He actually runs upstairs and hides from me which makes me suspicious. When he yells, I run up and start picking the lock but he throws open the door before I finish. He kisses me and laughs and pulls me into the room to show me the package. I laugh too. It's a whole large box of condoms.

"Who is it from?" this is a super random but much wanted gift and clearly from outside of District 12. I know Peeta couldn't have asked anyone because we are positive the phones are tapped and don't want to reveal that we are not trying for children.

"I have no idea. Some sort of guardian sex angel, I assume." He laughs and I try to ask him again but he shuts me up with kisses and our new present. I'm half asleep when I hear him on the phone, telling someone thank you and calling them the best wingman ever. I want to question him, but really I just want to appreciate this gift without any crazy strings attached, at least for a while.


	8. Chapter 7: Peeta

Chapter 7 – Peeta

I hate today. I have always hated this day, but doesn't everyone in the districts? I came into the bakery early to work with my brothers and parents. Farrel seems pretty happy, none of his family can be reaped and his fiancée is older and has no younger siblings. Riye is far more nervous as his girlfriend is in her last year and I'm pretty sure she had to take out tesserae in the harder years. Father is letting Riye slack off a bit while we do more work. I think he just wanted to make sure he was working at the front so he could give all of the families with children of reaping age extra portions. He does that every year, though only in the past couple have I begun to slip money in the till for the missing portions so mother doesn't notice.

I'm working to keep my mind off of things. My biological family might be safe now but I have recently gotten a little sister who I know would never make it through the games. I can't focus when I think of Prim getting reaped and Katniss is even more worried. We are not pregnant. We have not even tried. Snow shouldn't know that though, and no further threats have been given. It was the only thing that was reassuring us that this reaping wouldn't be fixed to be not in Prim's favor.

After a little help from my new best friend Johanna, Katniss and I have been together but safely, with no fear of children. I still can't believe she sent those condoms. We were careful in our wording, never actually saying what we were talking about, on the phone and Johanna made it clear she mostly sent them as a joke but laughed hysterically when I was super thankful. She promised to send more whenever I needed. I wish her and Katniss got along. I almost feel like I am sneaking around when I talk to her on the phone or send her letters. But I can't not talk to her, she is clearly one of the most awesome people I have met recently and I will not lose my source.

Riye is back to pacing and mother is back to cursing at him. It doesn't matter now we don't have any customers. He can pace all he wants. The door chime rings signaling a new customer and Riye stops. I look over and see Madge and smile. I walk over and give her a hug, she is nervous too. It's her last year in the reaping, though she has the minimum amount of slips. "Do you have some time? I thought we could maybe eat lunch," she asks. Her father is probably busy with the people of the Capitol and her mother probably has another one of her headaches. She can't be with Katniss either, as she has decided to have a Prim day and took her to the woods.

"Yeah, lunch sounds great," I had been hanging out with Madge a lot recently, since she was Katniss's only friend, other than Gale, and I would much prefer to hang out with Madge than Gale. I have recently started inviting Madge whenever Katniss had Gale over. I don't think Gale or Katniss notice why but Madge is appreciative, and I am appreciative of anyone trying to keep Gale's mind off of my wife. We have all taken a few trips to the woods together and I had hoped Madge would make me feel better about being loud. I was wrong, as Madge was just as quiet and light-footed as the two experienced hunters. They eventually left me on a log to see if Madge might be able to actually shoot something. She managed to get a squirrel. She felt bad about it the rest of the day though, just like Prim.

I go back in the kitchen and tell my family that I am leaving. Riye immediately says he will cover for me. He has been overly nice since I was reaped and he didn't volunteer even though he could. He doesn't need to though, I think most everybody understands, except maybe Katniss who I can tell dislikes Riye. Farrel looks at mother and expects an argument but she remains silent. I guess that's another benefit of the games, though I guess most people wouldn't benefit from their family being afraid of them.

I take off my apron, grab a loaf of bread and pay for it quickly. Madge takes my arm as I hold it out to her and we head towards the small park outside of the merchant square. Madge already carried some meat and cheese for the bread and a small basket of strawberries. We sit at a picnic table. Normally kids would be running around playing everywhere here. Today, it is silent and empty. Madge hands me the strawberries.

"Where did you get these? They look really fresh," Katniss hasn't been trading for a while so I already know the answer but I can still tease Madge a little. She blushes as she answers,

"Gale, but you knew that," she gives me a not very mean, mean look. I'm guessing it's kind of what my mean look looks like and why Katniss laughs at me when I get mad. Merchant class has clearly not become an expert in the arts of scowling.

"What did you get them for?" I arch my eyebrows a little to show my hidden meaning and she doesn't blush this time but surprises me and laughs and throws a small piece of bread at me.

"Stop teasing, Peeta. I trade them for piano lessons," I choke on the strawberry in my mouth. She is teaching Gale piano. Gale. Piano. I struggle with the next words because this is too good and I have to resist laughing and running and telling Katniss before I know for sure.

"You teach Gale piano?" The noises I'm making are a combination of coughing from the strawberry and laughter. Madge looks concerned about the coughing and hands me the water.

"No, his little sister, Posy." Dammit for ruining my fun at Gale's expense. How did Madge end up teaching Gale's sister piano? I don't actually have to ask out loud because Madge begins to explain without my questioning. "I helped her plant flowers one day and she really liked me so I stopped by sometimes to check on the flowers and see her," that she also wanted to see Gale is implied in her pause, "One day, I mentioned I play piano and Posy begged me to teach her. Of course I agreed but Gale insisted he pay me in some way. I agreed to trade for strawberries." She shrugs her shoulders.

Not a bad move Undersee, she is getting close to Gale by getting closer to the person that Gale loves most in the world. This may be the slowest seduction of all time, no wait, the second slowest, mine was clearly the first, but it could eventually work. I smile at her and nod "Good plan, Madge," she blushes again. I realize she hasn't eaten any of the strawberries and push them towards her.

"Oh no, I don't like strawberries." I scoff and her blush disappears and a look of pride comes on her face. "Posy loves them, though. She normally eats them all during her lesson but she wasn't feeling very well yesterday so I had leftovers," This is impressive. She has managed to get out of Gale's never ending owing train. She didn't refuse payment which Gale would have hated but accepted it but gave it all to his little, probably pretty hungry, sister. Madge is way more sly than I thought. I take the strawberries back and finish the last of it.

As we finish off the food, I finally can't hold my questions back, "Are you ever going to tell Gale?" She glances at me surprised and then frowns at the table.

"I don't know. Would have ever told Katniss if you hadn't been reaped?" That's a valid question, I had always been a littl(a lot) intimidated by Katniss. I was in love with Katniss since I was five years old and never said anything. I can't fault Madge for not sharing after what I'm guessing is a year or two and is probably just a crush.

"I honestly have no idea but I think it was worth it," I smile as I think of the times Katniss and I have now spent together. All the dates, the being together, and most recently the "I love you" exchanges. That last one took me by surprise as much as I think it did Katniss. We were baking cakes with Prim for their mother's birthday but we had no idea what kind was her favorite so we ended up making four. We got into an icing fight when I insulted Katniss's attempts at a flower and she put it in my hair. Prim laughed at me so I smeared it on her nose. It only got more extreme after that and we messed up the entire kitchen and some of the living room. When we were all laughing and covered in icing, Katniss let the words slip. She looked so surprised. I decided to ignore the big deal of it all to make her comfortable and just told her I loved her too kissed her icing covered nose and called dibs on the shower as I ran up the stairs. She seemed back to her usual self as she cursed at me and then laughed more with Prim. She says it randomly now, slips it into normal conversation as if I won't notice. It's my favorite thing to hear in the world.

"You think being in the Games was worth it?" she is clearly incredulous and I can understand why. That is not what I meant.

"No. No, the hunger games are terrible no matter what you get out of it," Being with Katniss doesn't completely get rid of my nightmares or hers and I still feel like I have blood on my hands. Plus, mentoring is its own special brand of torture, "I meant the telling her that I loved her." Madge smiles and nods her head in understanding.

"Well I'm glad it worked out for you," she responds. "I should be going to get ready. Thank you for having lunch with me."

"No problem, Madge. Good luck," I call out as she waves and walks away. I figure that the bakery has probably already closed by now so I decide to head straight home. Katniss and Prim should be getting back soon and I want to be there for them. I'm a little surprised when they are back already. "Hey, what happened?"

Katniss sighs "The fence was turned on, we couldn't go out and Prim just wanted to come home," she smiles lightly at Prim and strokes her hair. I go over and kiss Katniss on the temple and then pick up Prim and spin her in a little circle. She laughs and I put her down so she is sitting on the counter. "Did you guys already eat?" They both nod and Katniss grabs my hand.

"Prim, can you give us a minute?" Katniss asks. Prim smiles again and hops off the counter to head into the back yard where she finds Buttercup and picks him up. Katniss grabs me in a hug and hides her face in my chest. "I can't do this, Peeta." She seems so scared. I feel so scared. I watch Prim outside petting her ugly cat and still looking so innocent at fourteen.

"It will be ok, Katniss. We would have heard of something from Snow by now if we had a time limit. He can't know anything." She nods into my chest and grabs my shirt in her hands. He would give another warning, not just murder her little sister in the Games. I have to believe this.

"Promise?" she looks into my eyes, I nod and kiss her on the forehead.

"I promise," She smiles lightly and turns and heads towards the door pulling me by the hand. We sit outside on the back deck with Prim and just wait. We barely speak, none of us can really think of anything to say to make any of us feel better. Mrs. Everdeen joins us as we get up to leave and stop by and pick up Haymitch on the way. He has managed to stay functionally drunk today which is better than our reaping. I think he likes having us here. He manages to stay mostly sober when we are around.

We have to drop off Prim at the reaping area. This is the worst moment. I want to tell her so many things like the odds will be fine and she won't be picked but I can't because Katniss made the same promises before and that was without threats looming against our family. Our, my family. That's what Prim is now and I'm afraid to lose my little sister. She wraps her arms around my waist in a hug. She moves onto her mother and even Haymitch and when she hugs Katniss, its actually Katniss who begins to cry as Prim comforts her. A peacekeeper yells at us to move along so we head to the stage. We walk behind a slightly stumbling Haymitch. "Peeta," She pulls on my hand signaling me to stop, "I can't do this every year. I can't deal with threats against Prim. We need to do it," I look at her in shock. She has been so scared to have children but apparently the threat against Prim has finely gotten to her. I can only imagine what she would be like when our kids would be reaping age. I can imagine her running into the woods with them first.

"Okay, we will start after the games. Don't worry; it's only been a year," I wonder how many times I have said this. A lot. I hope I am not lying to her. We reach below the stage and Effie greets us with the usual enthusiasm. She asks if we have any big big big news and lightly touches Katniss's stomach. Katniss looks sick as she replies no. Effie looks disappointed but recovers quickly.

"I'm sure you will soon, dears! Oh, it's time to get started!" Effie leads us to the stage and the three of us sit in the assigned seats for victors next to the mayor's seat. He nods at us but stays seated, shifting nervously. Effie takes her seat on the other side. The clock strikes two and Mr. Undersee stands and heads to the podium. He goes through his normal speech and Haymitch, Katniss, and I stand as our names are called as the past victors.

Soon Effie is being introduced and her perky-self greets everyone with a "Happy Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in your favor!" I am really not paying attention to anything. Katniss and I are holding hands so tight that our knuckles are white. "Ladies first!" She walks to the bowl and I can see Katniss's lips moving in repetition of 'Not Prim, Not Prim, Not Prim.' I join her, focusing all my thoughts on Prim not getting picked. Effie pulls the slip, walks to the microphone, and reads the name.

All I feel is relief at first that our silent hopes were answered. It was not Prim. But then my heart feels like it is getting crushed in my chest and I realize we were so very stupid. Stupid for thinking they could only hurt us with Prim and stupid for thinking we could get away with anything else with the Capitol after all we have done. Katniss has begun to shake beside me and Haymitch has actually jumped out of his chair. I can hardly breathe.

But none of us can do anything as we watch Madge walk slowly towards the stage.

**A/N Sorry readers! Please review….but don't hate on me too much! **


	9. Chapter 8: Haymitch

Chapter 8 – Haymitch

Not her. Why her? She is even wearing the same goddamn dress! She always looked just like her mother, and her mother always looked just like her. They were twins after all. She's approaching the stage so slowly, her feet dragging on the ground as she tries to compose herself. She looks like she is in shock but there is already terror in her eyes and her hands at her side are formed into tight fists. It's not until she reaches the stage and begins up the stairs with her delicate steps that I realize I am standing. I'm surprised no one has pulled me down but as I look at the people on the stage, I see they are all in varying degrees of disbelief. Peeta is just staring at her with his chest moving unevenly as Katniss closes her eyes tightly as if it will make this go away. The poor fucking mayor doesn't appear to know what to do with his hands anymore and is moving them rapidly around. Madge is actually the one who gently gestures for me to sit, and gives what I think was supposed to be a smile but turned more into a grimace.

How the fuck did this happen? Madge should have the minimum amount of slips. It should not be her. I promised it wouldn't be her. I look around and try and find Maryanne, but don't see her. She will have said a migraine had kept her from watching the reapings and her husband will have to come tell her that her daughter is being sent to the slaughter. I wish I was more drunk. Or less drunk. I wish I was something that would make this all go away. Dead, maybe.

Effie seems ecstatic when she sees Madge and I want to punch her in her stupid face and rip her stupid purple wig right off her head. Madge is very beautiful and Effie is already excited about her prospects. She can get plenty of sponsors on beauty alone. I do not want any of those kinds of sponsors for her.

She is standing straight and looking out to the crowd but continues to glance back here at her father, and us. She is managing not to cry and I feel a little proud, most people can't control it. Effie asks for volunteers and is met with complete silence. I watch her shoulders drop as the last bit of hope leaves her. Effie moves says it time for the boys turn. Peeta shifts next to me and leans forward. Madge is starting to subtly shake and I think he wants to help her. I catch his eye and shake my head. She can do this; she can keep it together. She is stronger than people think, just like Maysilee.

Effie calls out the boy's name and I watch the crowd. A large Seam boy emerges from the 18's and begins to walk to the stage. This isn't good; the boy is clearly better fed than most Seam children and also seems to be on the muscular side. He must be just under nineteen and already working in the mines. He seems almost cocky as he walks to the stage. He is someone I would normally perk up at, someone I would give a chance to but I have already decided that Madge needs to live so this boy is only someone who can get in the way. Unless he has some sort of crazy love story but I doubt that would change anything anymore. Madge fidgets more as the boy comes up and glances back again with a more defined fear.

There are of course no volunteers when asked and Effie excitedly introduces the tributes of District 12 Margret Undersee and Felix Mavis. They shake hands and I see Madge wince. He must be grabbing her hand tightly and I resist the urge to go punch the cocky kid in the mouth. The crowd claps politely and the mayor is supposed to get up and read the Treaty of Treason. He doesn't move. Effie looks a little flustered and tries to motion him up but he just stays there. A peacekeeper approaches the stage and he finally slowly stands and goes to the podium. He does not read the Treaty of Treason. Instead, he stutters into the microphone and then falls silent then turns to his daughter to give her a hug and walks off the stage.

Effie is in fit (I really wish I had time to laugh at her) while Madge finally breaks down and begins to cry silent tears that fall slowly down her face. Felix just looks smug (asshole) and Peeta and Katniss are sitting up not knowing what to do. At the edge of the stage, I have a better view of the Peacekeepers detaining Mayor Undersee and walking him away. Madge probably can't see it all but might figure it is happening. Effie finally grabs the paper and reads the Treaty herself. She seems confused about what happened. She isn't very bright; I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't put the connection together yet.

The Peacekeepers come and escort Madge and Felix off the stage into City Hall. The cameras are already all over Madge, and asking her questions. She pushes them politely but firmly out of her face and says nothing. She stopped crying quickly and the only evidence that remains is the streaks on her face and her eyes seem darker, almost grey.

I pull Peeta to the side, "I'm going to mentor this year," he looks like he is about to protest, "I have been doing this longer than you. I know the system better and have brought more tributes home. I'm going to mentor her." He nods slowly and Katniss sighs shakily. They don't bother arguing that my track record is terrible and they happen to be the only two tributes I ever brought home. I'm thankful at that cause I don't really have an response for that.

"This is our fault," she says and I look up sharply. Their little rebellion was years ago, why would this be their fault? There haven't been any threats coming through and nothing was known about a plot. I have a pretty elaborate network after twenty plus years. I do not think these kids have been doing anything wrong, unless reaping Madge was a way to punish me. I have been careful all these years, no one really remembers my connection to the girl and I have not been reminding them. I also don't think Snow knows anything about my small network of rebels or we would be suffering much worse than a bad pick at the reaping.

"Just bad luck," I think about putting my hand on her shoulder but I know she would hate it and I wouldn't be a huge fan either.

"No. He was punishing us for not listening," Peeta responds. His face is riddled with guilt.

"Not listening to what?" Now, I believe there is something going on and these goddamn kids didn't bother to tell me. I am their mentor! I got them out of the arena alive. I deserve a warning about what is going on.

"Snow told us to get pregnant. We haven't," Shit. Why the hell wouldn't they tell me that? I thought we were actually on the up and up this year which explains my slight sobriety. Fuck! He wanted them to have kids and just sent in their friend when they didn't in a goddamn year. That seems fucking insane even for Snow. They must see the anger building in me because they look nervous and begin to explain themselves but they drift off when they realize it's pointless now.

They thought they should have time but no, they were not allowed time. They were to do what they were told and do it immediately and without argument. They probably ignored both. Goddamn kids. They need to at least tell me this shit. I'm glad the full scale rebellion didn't build up around these two kids. They would suck at the whole damn thing. I can't even look at them anymore and walk off the stage, taking my flask out of my pocket and taking a few good swigs. I don't have to be a good mentor for a while.

I walk for as long as I can (stumble might be a better word now) and talk to the one who isn't here anymore "Don't worry Maysilee. We will bring her back," I think about going to see the one who is here but I do not want to be the one to tell her. She would hate it coming from me anyways. I finish my flask. My thoughts are jumbled.

She is coming back. No need to worry. Maysilee could have come back. Madge can come back. I will get them back. As I start to black out I hope that no one recognizes her, I don't need anyone pointing out my own ghosts.

**A/N This chapter is shorter than normal since its for a very short scene and I just wanted to try out the character and explore an alternate reaction to Madge getting reaped. I was always interested in the correlation between Haymitch and Madge through Maysilee. **

**Also, please review! I'm sending in these chapters without editing or another person even reading it first and I probably will eventually go back and edit when the story is completed just to polish it up. So your opinions matter! Reviews are also great motivators to write! **

**The next chapter might not be up for a couple of days, or it could be up tomorrow. It's hard to tell when I get the urge to write and ignore studying for exams…**


	10. Chapter 9: Gale

Chapter 9 – Gale

Posy is crying and mother is trying to comfort her. Posy clearly fell in love with Madge and Vick's eyes are shiny. I noticed how he seems to hide whenever Madge was around but would randomly peak around and look at her. Even Rory had always found excuses to hang out when Madge was around. Madge had managed to charm my entire family. Ma invited her to dinner every Sunday now, and she would bring food that she claimed were just leftovers they were about to throw out, though it all tasted fresh. She would also bring the strawberries I traded for dessert and I would notice her not eat any. Not that I had been secretly hoping to see her eat one.

I'm in a kind of shock. I never expected Madge to get picked. She has so few slips and I even mocked her before for being worried. I should never have done that, merchants get picked too, just look at Peeta. Everything feels kind of dull and like I have a weight in my chest holding me down. It feels close to emotionless but something that could break at any moment and I don't want to know what I feel beyond it.

"Take Posy to visit Madge," she hands me my little sister and I almost argue. I was not planning on visiting Madge, it would just make it weird and I don't know what to say. I'm trying to keep the panic I have started to feel down. Madge cried when she killed a squirrel. She is not made for the Games. Ma shakes her head and pushes me towards City Hall, "Her mother wasn't here, her father just got arrested, and her friends are all victors. Go visit her," Shit, she is right. Madge is given one hour to visit with loved ones and she might not have anyone come. I imagine that would be awful and she needs to know why her father probably can't show up.

Posy wiggles and I place her down, holding her hand and leading her towards City Hall. This seems all too familiar. It was only two years ago that I had to visit Katniss, but she had so many survival skills. She was so strong and amazing with a bow. Madge is just Madge, strong in her own way but not a way that can out live twenty-three dangerous children. This feels like I will be saying goodbye instead of come back and I don't want to. I don't want Madge to die.

The peacekeepers lead us to the waiting area and as Ma suspected there aren't many people here. Some school mates for Madge and a person who I assume is Felix's father. There aren't any friends for Felix and I am not shocked. I know of him from the mines and no one really likes him. He is what most people know of as a huge tool. Members of his team have complained that he tells the foreman for every infraction. He is a Capitol kiss ass and I don't like the idea of him being in the arena with Madge. He won't be an ally, only a threat, and Madge is far too trusting.

I give our name to the peacekeeper and sit and wait as her classmates go in and out. Each one comes out crying. After his father leaves, Felix has no more visitors. Posy sniffles a little near my side "Posy, this is going to be hard for Madge, try to stay calm with her." I can kind of imagine her in a nervous wreck after all of the criers. She needs comfort now. Posy nods and wipes her nose on her sleeve and sits up straighter.

"Can she come home like Katniss?" For a moment, I get a feeling in my gut that confuses me, jealousy. I see this question as a trick. Coming home like Katniss meant coming home but with a new personality and boyfriend on her arm. Yes, I was jealous when Katniss came home with pretty much a husband but I shouldn't feel that way about Madge. I should just feel happy she found a way to come back. I want her to live but I don't want her marrying someone for it. I bit my lip and realize I have taken too long to answer and Posy's eyes are back to being filled with tears at my apparent doubt that Madge can come home.

"She can come home Posy. Madge can win. She is very smart and pretty. She can get lots of sponsors. She can set some snares and shoot a bow decently. She can win," the words comfort me as much as they were meant to comfort Posy. She is smart and her million hobbies prove that she is skillful. Maybe I was wrong in thinking this would be goodbye. I need to tell her she can do this. She can come back. Otherwise, Posy would be heartbroken. Yeah. Poor Posy.

Posy is smiling at me, slightly in a sly manner, and it's weird and not normal for my little sister. "You called her pretty. You should tell her that you think she is pretty," I feel like I walked into some sort of trap. Is my little sister trying to set me up with a girl being sent to her death? She really needs to work on her timing. Plus, Madge wouldn't care what I thought about her. We just happened to have mutual friends and she gets bored a lot and loves Posy (who can blame her?). Ma has hinted that maybe there is something else at her visits, but no way in hell would Madge Undersee ever end up with a guy from the Seam. I'm pretty sure she would volunteer for the Games before she would go on a date with me or anyone not from the Merchant Quarter. Posy must see the "No" in my expression because she grabs my hand and looks me straight in the eye and in her most determined voice says I have to. I agree because what else am I going to do. It's not like it will matter, anything I say won't be held against me by Madge. She will probably be dead in a few days. My heart clenches without warning.

I keep my head low, cutting of the conversation with my sister, until our names are called. I hold Posy's hand while we walk in. I was wrong. I expected Madge to be in a blubbering mess, but she sits in the chair with her legs crossed, looking very pretty with no signs of tears on her face. She doesn't look sad, just defeated for a moment, but her eyes light back up when she sees us. I'm surprised when she launches into my arms.

"Thank you for coming! I thought I was just going to have to deal with people I don't even like from school the whole time," she speaks into my shirt and I start to feel slightly heated. I have wrapped my arms around her without thought and only drop them when she pulls away and hugs Posy. I try to not feel disappointment as she goes. "I'll be okay, Posy," she pushes Posy's hair behind her ears and wipes her face with a tissue. I see my sister has not successfully kept it together but I can't blame her.

I start to explain the situation with her father but she cuts me off. "I know. I figured they would take him for at least a little bit. Do you think he will be okay?"

I shrug in response. He practically openly rebelled against the Capitol for sending his daughter into the arena. Most others would be shot almost immediately but he is the mayor. He could be fine. I realize my shrug wasn't really what Madge wanted to hear, "Of course, Madge, he is the mayor. They will probably just dock his pay or something," the or something being shooting him in the face.

Madge smiles at Posy, "My mother taught me piano and she loves strawberries. I'm sure she can continue your lessons while I am gone," this was said to Posy but directed at me. The Undersees will still trade without Madge in the house. That's good to know, they are good clients. I wince a little at her wording though. While she is gone, it sounds like she is going on a vacation, which no can even do.

Posy sniffles and asks "Can you come back, Madge? Katniss and Peeta came back," Madge continues to stroke her hair and doesn't hesitate to respond.

"Yeah, I can come back, Posy. I can come back and we can get all that food again for a year, and I can buy you your own piano with all the money I get and you can come to my house in the Victor's Village whenever you want." It's a fairy tale. Madge is spinning a fairy tale for my little sister and the wall of emotionless starts to crumble. "I can get the Capitol to send other instruments so we can have a whole orchestra. They will send me millions flower seeds so we can make your whole yard a bed of flowers. I will always have food to bring you and your family. I can marry Gale and no one will bother us because I will be a victor and not just the mayor's daughter and no one cares about classes when you're a victor. We can have three beautiful kids, two girls and a boy, and I can watch them and you grow up. I'll see you and your brothers and my children get married and hold Peeta and Katniss's kids. I can meet my grandkids and live happily ever after."

Holy shit. I can't breathe. The world is blurry and I can't seem to focus on anything around me. Posy took the story as truth and is smiling till I sink down the wall onto the floor. It wasn't truth. It was a list of everything she wanted but could never ever have. I was on the list but the shock of that statement didn't even hit me as much as the grief of realizing I want it too and hatred that the Capitol is about to take it all away from me. Again. Madge excuses Posy with a promise to come back and then sits in front of me on the floor. Her hands are so tiny and smooth when they grab mine.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you. I just …" she drifts off. The world has focused a little better and I see that Madge has started crying. Silent tears that turn her eyes grey and I reach out and pull her closer to me.

"It's okay, I didn't mind," that statement might seem more honest if I didn't fall to the floor. Her skin is so pale against mine and she looks so beautiful, even sad. I run my hand up and down her arm almost subconsciously and I feel her shiver against me. She surprises me when she reaches up and frames my face in her hands and kisses me. It's soft and sweet and gentle just like her. A comparison to Katniss springs up but I quickly dismiss it. This is what it is like to be kissed by someone who loves you and I can feel it as I slowly deepen the kiss. Katniss can't compare.

I'm filled with so many different emotions that its difficult to decide which one to focus on. I decide on the new ones of warmth and love and she doesn't seem to want to argue. She's crawled onto my lap and my tongue has begun to move into her mouth. I can tell she is new at this but I'm not and don't mind guiding her along. I half expect her to stop me as I begin to lift my hands under her dress but she doesn't and my hands are cupping her ass when the peacekeeper comes in and tells us our time is up.

Madge jumps up immediately, a little of her properness showing through as she turns bright red. Luckily we were behind the door so he couldn't have seen anything. Except maybe my erection and Madge fixing her skirt, and judging from his smirk, he caught on. He actually gives us a motion for one more minute which he directs at Madge whose blush turns darker. I stand up and bring her into a hug.

"I love you," her back-to-blue eyes sparkle with the confession, "I just thought you should know," I lean down and kiss her lightly.

"I know," I want to tell her I love her too. She deserves to hear it but she doesn't deserve a possible lie. This is all new; I just know I want her back. I'm not sure what else I'm feeling. "Promise you will come back. I will wait for you," she gives a sad smile.

"I promise," it feels like a lie but there is also hope and determination there. I hope I gave her enough to want to come back to. The peacekeeper comes in again and he must know Madge because he addresses her by name when he tells us it's time to go. I kiss her quickly and walk out and meet Posy who is back in the waiting room.

"Did you tell her you thought she was pretty?" Oh, I forgot about that but I assume what I did was enough.

"She knows, Posy." I grab her hand again and lead her out of the building. She must have believed Madge's story because she seems less worried. I want to believe it, too. Madge can come back a victor.

If she doesn't, I might just have to murder every Capitol asshole I can get my hands on.

**A/N Hello readers! Thank you for all the reviews. I love them so much. Keep it up! **

**Also, at the request of Prnyctina1091, and anyone else who might be wondering, a little review of my version of Panem: Pretty much everything from the first book is exactly the same except for the year it took place. Everything is just shifted about 6 years into the future. The second book is where I go more AU and instead of the rebellion gaining ground, it is successfully squashed. I really just wanted to focus on a story of what would have happened without the rebellion but didn't want the Quell to interfere. Even if Snow made up that Quell last minute, whatever it was would have been a big deal for Katniss and Peeta and I didn't want to focus on it in the story. But then, I had an awesome idea for a Quell (the voting of the Capitol) and wanted to mention it. I figured it would be around the time that Johanna won and it fit with her original games story. So the idea of Johanna winning the Quell was born and I might actually write a little prequel to this story with Johanna's games if I have time and there is interest. I hope that explains most of it and that will be something I can polish up in the prologue later! **


	11. Chapter 10: Madge

Chapter 10 – Madge

After Gale leaves Marc, the peacekeeper who works with my dad, tells me it's time to go. He escorts me through the building even though I really don't need help getting around here. I have been here enough to visit father to know my way. As soon as we get out the door though, I'm happy he is there. I am immediately surrounded by reporters. I look behind me and see that Felix has followed and doesn't seem to be nearly as swarmed as I am. I was hoping I would see some kind of emotional reaction from him after visits with his family or friends but there is still just that worrisome smirk. When reporters notice it, he suddenly gets a bit more attention than a usual Seam kid.

I'm still flustered from what just happened and I must be almost smiling. That's actually not a bad thing and I decide to go with it and let the smile shine. Gale wants me to come back. He didn't freak out or disown our tentative friendship. He wanted me to come back. He wanted me in general. At least I can take that into the arena. What Peeta said earlier makes even more sense now. I might die, but I will die with no regrets where Gale is concerned. Except maybe not sleeping with him first. That kiss got pretty heated quickly and I would never normally allow anything like that but what the hell, right? When I'm about to fight twenty-three children to the death, chastity is kind of my least concern.

Hm, the games haven't even started and I have already started throwing my moral compass out the window. I hope that helps me, though having sex is a lot different than murdering someone. Maybe I can get through without having to kill anyone. Just hide until everyone dies off, its worked once or twice. Who am I really kidding though? I probably won't make it past the blood bath and just hope that it's a quick death that isn't too gruesome for my mother.

"Oh, mom," this thought blocks out the death scenario I was imagining. No death of mine is going to be good for my mother and I fear she might not even live through it. No, I can't die. My mother would die. Little Posy would be so sad. What would my father do? Now I know Gale cares about me and he will have to watch me die on camera. Peeta and Katniss will be mentoring me. How would they feel watching their friend die? They are the ones who have to bring me back in a box. No, I want to live. I want to come back for them and for my fairy tale happy ending.

I smile more brightly for the cameras. Sponsors will help me live and I am sure I can get a lot more than smirking Felix. I can pretend not to be terrified. I always said I was a good liar, now is my chance to prove it. Marc brings me up to the train and helps me on, wishing me luck. I blow a kiss past a now scowling at me Felix into the crowd of reporters. I'm a little proud as they go crazy. I know I am pretty, I can use that.

I'm startled when I run into someone as I turn around. Before I even see him, I smell the alcohol coating him like a disgusting cologne, Haymitch. "I see you have begun your strategy," I think it's a complement till I see how angry he looks. I thought I was doing something right. Why is he even here? He isn't my mentor but he should still know a few things.

"Did I do something wrong? I know I look different than most District 12 tributes, I thought I could use it. Finnick Odair did it well and Peeta in a way," I would say Katniss too but she doesn't really look different from the Seam. She is fairly pretty but not in a shocking way. I think without Cinna's outfits and Peeta's confession of love she probably would have been mostly passed over. No offense.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. They will already be writing your part. Keep it up now," he looks disappointed, or sad, or angry, or just drunk. I'm not really sure. I cough at the smell as he grabs me in a brisk drunk hug and pats my head. That was weird. Felix lets out a grunt behind me.

"So will any of the fucking mentors be actually trying to help someone who can win or will they all be helping the mayor's as-good-as-dead daughter?" I scoff indignantly. This boy has already killed me off in his mind and thinks he can win. I can win too! I have…skills….

Haymitch looks officially angry and I'm suddenly reminded that this man outlived 47 children, including my own aunt. "Well, I might have helped you, until you said that. Get out of my sight before I lessen the competition myself," he is being awfully protective of me, "You get out of here, too. I'm not happy with you, either," or maybe he is just drunk and argumentative. I really do not understand the problem with my act. I think it's the best way I could go about it. I can't really play off anything else.

Effie finally finds me and leads me to a room, complementing how beautiful and graceful I was today and completely ignoring Felix. See? It worked fine. The room makes my jaw drop. I live in the nicest house in the entire district outside of the victor's village, probably in the nicest room, and it doesn't compare to this. I go through the whole room touching everything I can. The sheets are like silk and I want to crawl in them. Maybe cry a little. No. No crying, I am confident beautiful smart Madge who can win the games. Not crying Madge, who probably couldn't stop once she started.

I do decide to sit on the bed and think about what is going to happen. I am going into the arena with no real discernible skills and a terrible District partner. I had sort of hoped for an automatic ally, but I don't really want to have to deal with that guy any more than possible. Katniss said she and Peeta trained together before. I am going to ask for a separation. I'm sure they will understand though I hate leaving sweet Peeta with that guy. I should probably stop trying to protect my mentors and focus on worrying about myself. This is going to be difficult.

I'm not sure how long I space out before Katniss runs into the room. Peeta follows her close behind. She is actually giving me a hug and I think she was crying and tried to hide it. "I'm so sorry Madge," she sniffles. Yes, she was clearly crying. Oh no, stop it eyes. No watering. I sit up straighter and attempt to make my voice as strong as possible.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You are going to mentor me out," Katniss looks at me clearly surprised, as does Peeta. I did sound strong. Good. If I can convince my friends, I can convince everyone. Katniss starts to speak but Peeta actually cuts her off. It seems almost rude of him and I'm surprised Katniss just took it and listened without protest.

"We are going to have dinner soon. We can head to the dining room now," he sounds almost cold. I start to get a little upset at him when I realize that's probably how my voice sounded. He is acting. Lying about something, but what? I get up and follow them both to the dining car, and Katniss doesn't let go of my hand. I think it's mostly for her benefit. She clearly feels bad about this. I give her hand a squeeze and give her a smile.

"You are acting differently than I expected," Katniss looks genuinely curious.

"Did you think I would fall apart?" I feel a little less like reassuring her. It's something I bet everyone expected. Gale looked surprised I held it together too. I'm a little surprised myself. That doesn't mean I can't be offended that everyone thought I would break down.

"A little. Sorry, I should have known you better than that," wow, an apology from Katniss Everd-Mellark. This day is just full of surprises. I give her another reassuring smile. It seems to confuse her more, which makes me smile a little bit more to myself. I can play this well. We get to the dining car and I notice Peeta fell behind.

Katniss and I sit at table across from each other and stare silently at our plates for a while till Peeta comes in with Felix. Peeta looks angry for the first time ever. He sits next to Katniss and Felix sits next to me. I stiffen. He notices and smirks. "So should I tell you how I am going to win these games?" says the ignorant ass. I cover my mouth at the mental curse and to prevent myself from saying anything out loud.

Peeta and Katniss both shake their head. Peeta explains "No, we have already decided to train you separately so you should tell your skills to your mentor tomorrow. Felix, you will be working with me and Madge, you will be working with Haymitch." I'm glad I didn't have to request the separate training but I am more confused about the Haymitch being my mentor thing. Felix laughs in my direction.

"Haymitch was already…incapacitated earlier," politeness forbids me from saying he is drunk out loud, even if everyone knows, "Do you really think he should be mentoring me? I thought Katniss would do it," Katniss just shakes her head slowly.

"Haymitch insisted. He is a good mentor and we will make sure he stays sober for the rest of the games. Don't worry," I just nod. I trust them. I know they want me to live and if they think he can help then I am not going to doubt them. Still, I don't really look forward to dealing with a drunk, or soon to be sober, Haymitch.

Effie joins us and her chatter about the Capitol and how people reacted to us drowns out any of our conversation. Katniss and Peeta are very nice to Effie and I am a bit surprised by Katniss. She is not very nice to mostly everybody. Felix does not hide his contempt very well and Effie continues to completely ignore him. Effie talks about possibly getting promoted if any of us win and I wonder why she wasn't promoted after the first ever co-victors won.

The food is delicious and I remember my manners the whole meal even if I sometimes have the urge to shove everything in my mouth. Felix does not resist despite Katniss's warning that the rich food could make him sick. I feel a little smug when he begins to look nauseous. After dessert, Peeta suggests we go watch the reapings. Felix protests.

"Why do I care? I'm going to meet them in training anyways," all of us can clearly see that he is about to be sick but he is still being a jerk about it. Peeta dismisses him and I almost laugh when I see Katniss and Effie both have the same look of dislike. She would be so mad if I compared her to Effie in any way but they clearly have something in common now. He storms off back towards the room. Peeta sighs and Katniss grabs his hand sweetly and then turns to me.

"I knew I would kill that guy before the Games, so poor Peeta got stuck with him," he shakes his head and smiles a little at me.

"I'm trying to be impartial. You and him are making that very impossible. What a douche," Katniss and I laugh. Peeta never calls anyone names and Effie looks appalled. She suggests we move to the viewing room now. I sit on the couch and Katniss and Peeta sit on either side of me. Both hold my hands on either side. I don't think they realize the other is doing it. It makes me smile.

Effie turns the television on just as the District 1 reapings start. They are both volunteers, not surprising from a Career district, but what I look at them for is attractiveness. District 1 is often known for beauty but I feel a little rush of joy when I realize this year they are lacking in comparison to me. The girl, Clarity, looks strong and smug, overconfident about her beauty. The boy is a usual 1 tribute, large and well trained looking.

District 2 is a lot more worrisome. Again, they are all volunteers and two often is far scarier than one. The boy is not only large but also super attractive and weirdly his smile is almost charming and pleasant despite his large size. Augustus towers over his female district mate who seems small for a volunteer. She still seems deadly and doesn't smile at all. Her name is Calista.

District 3 tributes are small and picked. One of them was only 13. District 4 actually has a girl who is picked and I think her friend or boyfriend volunteers to go in with her. They both look like they could be well trained though. The cameras actually seem to ignore the tributes for the most part and focus on Finnick Odair.

There are a few random standouts between 5 and 11, including a serious looking girl from District 10 and a large boy from 8. The rest don't particularly stand out, just normal kids. I figure I will get to know them all better in training. The thirteen year old boy was the youngest picked and I am thankful. I remember Katniss's games and I don't want to watch a twelve year old die like little Rue.

I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to be here. I do not want to be looking at a screen and deciding how I can kill someone. Which I don't think I can do to anyone. My own reaping comes up and I watch surprised how put together I look. I did keep it together and my aunt's dress always made me stand out. The announcers seem excited and are already talking about how pretty I am and how Felix seems different from many normal Seam tributes. They edit out my father not speaking and I try not to worry. Gale said he should be fine.

I dismiss myself right after the reapings and walk to my room. I see Katniss move closer to Peeta on the couch as soon as I leave. I crawl into bed and finally let myself break down. The tears start with whole body racking sobs and I can't control it. I am supposed to kill these people? I can't do this. I can't do this at all. I am going to die. My mother could die. I will never marry Gale or have children. I always wanted kids. The sobs don't stop until I pass out from exhaustion.

**A/N Please review! I struggled with this a little because it's hard to put yourself in a situation where you are going to fight to the death. Madge is so nice but I always thought she was strong and she is using that now. There will be more from the other tributes and from Madge later! **

**Sorry for Peeta/Katniss fans they have been slightly neglected the last two chapters but they will be coming up and dealing with their own stuff soon! **


	12. Chapter 11: Katniss

Chapter 11 – Katniss

I look at Madge from across the table and I'm filled with guilt. We are lying to her. We decided it would be best not to tell her about why she could be here. Haymitch argued that there was no point and her life depended on us. He didn't think it would help her in the arena to know her friends could have sent her there. I agreed mostly because I felt far too guilty to even tell her. I have already almost slipped a few times though but Peeta keeps reminding me.

She doesn't need to worry about us, just herself in the arena. Today we will talk about strategy with the tributes and I still haven't really decided if I was going to help Peeta or go with Madge and Haymitch. Felix is still being an arrogant ass who is actually ignoring Peeta as he talks to him. I really don't want to hang out with him, but I do want to know what he can do. If it comes down to him and Madge in the arena, he could probably kill her. Peeta is being the nice guy, trying to be impartial, but I sure haven't agreed to that and Madge could use the help.

Haymitch excuses himself after the breakfast and signals Madge to follow him. She looks a little lost and nervous as she follows him out the door. I am so surprised by my friend. I never realized how strong she was, though not crying isn't really the equivalent of killing someone and I still doubt she has it in her. When they have left, Peeta looks to Felix.

"Okay, so what can you do?" I'm not surprised by his smirk, it seems like it's permanently imbedded there.

"I think the better question is what can't I do?" his smirk is directed at me and full of double meanings. Gross. I get up and walk out immediately without a word. Peeta will tell me what he can do later. I can not deal with that guy. Sorry, Peeta. I head to Haymitch's room, and listen quietly at the door. Madge is explaining her knowledge of plants from the woods and her ability with snares. I knock and walk in.

Madge smiles in relief when she sees me. Haymitch must be acting like his usual charming self. "Katniss knows what I can do," she clearly didn't know how to finish the conversation. Really her skills for the arena are probably limited to survival.

"I think she should focus on surviving and maybe setting up some traps," I'm a little surprised when Haymitch nods. We never agree on anything but this one seemed pretty obvious. Madge isn't going to gain an expertise in knives or other weapons in three days. She can build on what she knows though.

"Yeah and she clearly already has her sponsor strategy. Can you be charming in the interview?" Madge actually looks offended at Haymitch.

"I was raised to be charming," Haymitch just shakes his head. Then promptly kicks us both out of the room. "Why aren't you my mentor?" She is clearly not liking Haymitch and I can't blame her. He is being even more abrasive than normal. He seemed so angry about Madge waving to the crowd. I actually thought it was pretty smart. Effie has already mentioned sponsors, that never happens to 12 tributes. I just shrug and then find myself holding my breath as we enter the darkness signaling the trip through the mountains to the Capitol. I head back to the dining car and Madge follows. Felix is gone but Peeta gives me a comforting smile and I sit on his lap and squeeze his hand until sunlight shines back through. Madge gasps from the window.

The Capitol is there in all its wondrous beauty. All tall sparkly buildings and bright colors and Madge's hand is on the glass like Prim looking at the frosted cakes in the bakery before we could ever imagine affording one. The imagery hurts and I only keep it together when Peeta tells Madge that she should smile and wave to the people. Madge transforms from a young girl to a beautiful woman within seconds as she blows kisses out the window. The Capitol will love her.

We get to the stop and are again surrounded by reporters. A lot of them actually focus on us and ask me if I am sporting a pregnancy bump. I'm not normally very self-conscious but that still kind of hit hard and I smooth my shirt down. I wonder if Peeta is going to spin a story about us just wanting each other still, though it doesn't matter now. The trip to the training center takes longer than it should with everyone crowding us. I kiss Madge on the cheek and tell her to trust Cinna. My prep team literally squeals when they see Madge and drag her away. This is the most nervous I have seen her look the entire trip and I give her a sympathetic smile.

A random attendant comes and hands me a note and I know who it's from immediately. The smell of blood and roses waft from the letter itself and I feel sick. It just says there is a car waiting for me at the back of the training center. I show Peeta and his green face probably reflects mine. He kisses me on the forehead and tells me it will be okay. I wish I believed him anymore. I head towards the back of the training center and wish he could come with me.

The car ride is way too short and not enough time to try and gather my courage. I'm shaking and I hope he won't notice. They lead me through the huge house into a dark study. It's an extravagant room but I can't focus on the details, only the smell. President Snow sits behind a large desk and smiles with his overblown lips when I walk in. "Mrs. Mellark! So good to see you again, please have a seat." He motions to one of the chairs in front of the desk and I move slowly towards it. I know it's probably crazy but I inspect the chair for anything harmful before I sit down. I think he noticed. "Now we have agreed not to lie to each other in the past, so I am going to hold you to that. You know why you are here and you know why your friend Margaret is here. Did you really think I wouldn't know if my favorite young couple decided to ignore my wishes for a beautiful baby?" I try and swallow but my mouth is incredibly dry. It was our fault. My fault. Madge might die because of my refusal to have children.

"Did you bug our bedroom?" the thought disgust me. I hope he didn't because there goes a place where I could even try to make children, knowing that the Capitol is listening.

"No. No, dear, nothing so crass. We all have our ways of finding things out though. Your supplier for prophylactics will no longer be able to provide them for you," I never found out who that was. I am suddenly worried about their safety or that they were the ones who told Snow. I'm not sure which one I prefer. "I suppose I should tell you, that your friend Madge has an equal chance to the other tributes. It is not our goal to have her killed and in fact, she might have a slight advantage," he leans forward on his desk so the smell of blood gets stronger, "I already have quite a few colleagues who would love to meet her," I shiver without really understanding why. That is good news. Madge won't just be killed by mutts, he practically guaranteed it but I'm not sure why his people would be so intent on Madge already. I can only nod. "So shall I expect a little Mellark on your next visit?" I nod again. My mouth is far too dry to form words. "A wonderful and productive visit as always, Mrs. Mellark. You may leave." It takes all my self-control not to run out the door. I throw up in a rose bush outside before getting in the car. I prefer the smell of my vomit to the roses.

I'm shaking so hard when I get up to the twelfth floor of the training center. Peeta pulls me into a hug and Haymitch scowls. "Will she have a chance?" I can still only nod and Haymitch sighs in relief then takes a swig from his tumbler. It gains him a scowl from Peeta but his attention is quickly pulled away from Haymitch when my legs start to buckle and I sink to the floor. Peeta picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. He places me lightly on the bed and brings the blankets up around me then holds me still the shaking stops. We need to do this. I have to have children and soon or other wills suffer. There are still so many people he can reap. Gale's family and Prim still have years. Posy will be reaping age in two years and Vick just turned twelve. They can't do this and I doubt Snow would grant anyone immunity from a Gamemaker's death again. They would be torn apart and tortured by mutts even if they can survive the other tributes.

Peeta surprised when I kiss him but accepts it with a sad smile against my lips. When I try to deepen the kiss, he pulls back and kisses my forehead instead. I'm will not accept this. We have to. We have to. No one else can get hurt because of me. I grab his face and push my lips back onto his. I start lifting up his shirt but he isn't really responding and just shifts my arms down and holding my wrists. "Katniss…" No, Peeta, we need to do this. Why doesn't he understand? I twist my wrist out of his hands and push him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him before he can do anything else. Of course, wrestling happens to be his thing and he flips me off of him, rather roughly. "Katniss, stop!"

"Peeta, please, we need to do this!" he needs to understand. We can't risk everyone we love getting killed or watching their children die on screen. Snow might even just start causing accidents in the districts and not use the Games as his only weapon. That is thinking too small.

"I know, Katniss!" he actually yells and jumps out of the bed, "I know! But I can't do it right now when my friend is about to probably die because of me! I don't want it to be like this!" His eyes start to water and he sits back on the bed when he sees I'm done attacking him. Peeta is so worried about Madge and he is right. This feels so wrong. It's like having sex on Madge's death bed, disrespectful and completely lacking in the love and pleasure I normally get from being with Peeta. This isn't the time to do this. I move back to him and wrap my arms around his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared," he nods and picks up one of my hands and brings it to his lips.

"I know, I'm scared too. We will. After this is over. When Madge comes back," I try to imagine her winning, it's hard, "I just can't when I think that we couldn't even do this to save Madge and that we can when she could die." I nod into his back. We need to focus on bringing her back. This can wait till after the games. He pauses and seems to pull himself together with a large breath that expands his whole chest and feels comforting.

"Plus, your breath smells bad." I scoff and pull back from my hug and cover my mouth with both of my hands. I forgot about being sick earlier. It's good to hear him laugh but I hide my smile behind my hands. I push him with my foot off the side of the bed then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Peeta follows me into the bathroom. I make a vague privacy motion but he ignores me. I have pretty much gotten used to having no personal space with him. It's only really annoying sometimes. "Are you feeling ok?" I shrug and mumble around the toothbrush.

"The smell. Roses and blood. It made me sick," Peeta nods and pulls me into a hug and kisses my shoulder. I've never associated a smell with so much fear and death before. It makes me feel a little sick again just thinking about it. I want to change the subject.

"What did Felix say he could do?" I go for my best "I'm not going to tell Madge this immediately" face. I don't think it succeeds because he shakes his head at me but I'm surprised when he tells me anyway.

"Pickaxe, explosives, and strength. The usual stuff from the mines. I don't want him to win even if Madge loses. He is not a good guy," Wow, their conversation must have gone terribly if Peeta doesn't even want him to win. I guess he is abandoning the impartiality. I knew he couldn't really do it with Madge anyways. I shiver when I realize how much more useful his skills are in the arena than Madge's. Peeta suddenly looks at the bathroom floor and kicks at the tiles.

"Did Snow tell you how he knew?" I spit out the toothpaste into the sink. Peeta looks scared again. He probably has the same fear I did. I do not want that disgusting man in our bedroom.

"He mentioned your friend. The special condom fairy, I'm not sure if they told or what. He said they wouldn't be delivering anymore," Peeta suddenly looks terrified. I don't have time to question him as he runs out the room.

**A/N I worked on this one as a break from exams but I have another coming up that I really have to work on (Chemistry, its hard!) so I might not be able to update for a few days! **

**I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate them and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them especially now that I know some of my readers haven't read the books (LadySaphire, you should they are great books!) Everyone else, you should review too! They are really the best to get : ) **

**For purpleVampire22, a little explanation: The Games are supposed to be considered a celebration by the districts and being a tribute is supposed to be an honor. Not reading the Treaty of Treason (which the Capitol forces all of the districts to do) because his daughter got reaped can be seen as an act of treason and rebellion. I hope that explains why he was arrested. **


	13. Chapter 12: Peeta

Chapter 12 - Peeta

I hear Katniss shout behind me but I am already on the elevator and pushing the button for floor number seven. He can't hurt Johanna, she is a victor. She's mentioned she didn't have any family or really any friends outside of victors. She should be okay.

The doors open at seven and Rowen looks at me a little surprised. He gestures back to what is the living room on our floor without question though. It's the same as our set up except the coloring is different. All dark greens and browns in here. Like a forest; I'm glad they didn't design our place based on coal. Johanna sits on the couch with her feet on the table, looking perfectly content.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she stands up and actually smiles, "How's life treating you?" She is clearly fine. No harm done, so is she the one who tipped off Snow? I thought we had an understanding. I told her no one could know. Sure, I'm not the best at espionage but I still figured she got the picture when she never mentioned anything on our bugged phone conversations. My fists are tight and my jaw is clenching so hard its hurting my temples. She notices "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Did you tell anyone about Katniss and me? Or what you were sending us?" The words barely get out through my clenched teeth. Johanna looks very confused.

"What? No. What did someone tease you?" She lets out a nervous laugh, "Seriously, Peeta what's wrong? You are acting all weird,"

"I'm being serious, Johanna. Did you ever tell anyone?" she sighs dramatically.

"Why are you being such a tool? Seriously! Yes, I told Finnick! It was hilarious. Did he bother you or something? Just ignore him," she standing up and yelling at me. Shit.

"Did you tell him on the phone?" I am not sure how else she could tell him.

"No, I told him telepathically! Yes, I told him on the phone," she seems so frustrated but I am way more angry than her. I told her not to tell anyone! The phones are all bugged, every victor knows that. Our friend might die because Johanna thought us not having sex was funny. Shit.

"Johanna, Snow told Katniss and I that we had to have kids. He found out we weren't trying, FROM YOU APPARANTLY, and sent our friend into the games! She can die!" she takes a step back at my yelling and maybe a little at my words.

"Oh," was all she manages out.

"Yeah, Oh! I told you not to say anything!" She should know better. The thought passes through that she had no idea, but I'm a little too angry to let something like logic get in the way.

"I thought that was because you were embarrassed! You never told me this kid thing! You can't blame me! This is your and your stupid chastity belt of a wife's fault for not having kids!" Rowen coughs behind us. "Oh, fuck off Rowen!" I'm a little shocked out of my anger when he actually speaks.

"We should go meet our tributes downstairs, it's almost time for the Opening Ceremonies. They might need us," Johanna rolls her eyes and storms past me, grabbing Rowen on the way and taking the elevator before I can even make myself move. I'm left standing in her living room and give myself time to take a breath. I think I handled that very badly. She didn't know. It's not her fault, I just took it out on her like it was. I press the elevator button and wait for it as I plan an apology.

I head up first to see if Katniss decided to wait for me but find our room empty. Though I do find Haymitch passed out on his own bed. This explains where he was for our Ceremonies. I shake him awake. "Hey, you want to be awake for the Opening Ceremonies?" He responds with a moan and I punch him lightly in the arm which might actually be pretty hard, I'm still a little pissed at everything. He gets up with a grunt, only to swing the knife he sleeps with at me. It's easy to avoid and I make him drop it the floor quickly. "You wanted to mentor Madge."

"Just wake me up for the review, you asshole. I think you and the girl can figure out how to put some kids on a goddamn chariot," I walk off. It's the best answer I will probably get but I do go to liquor cabinet and pour everything out. He is clearly not keeping up his sober bargain very well and I wonder why it's this bad. He didn't seem to know Madge, but he insisted on mentoring her and now seems even worse than normal.

I head downstairs and find my way to Katniss and our tributes. Portia and my prep team are there and run and greet me quickly. When Portia hugs me she whispers in my ear "Felix didn't deserve the amazing designs we made. I might have altered his a little so your friend would stand out more," I look around at Felix and am actually kind of confused. It looks like just a regular grey suit. Portia smiles, "Don't worry, your friend will look amazing," I trust her and Cinna. They did successfully set us on fire. At least they don't seem to have to deal with that. Where is Madge and her hopefully amazing outfit.

"Uh, where is everyone else?" The prep team has apparently found a lock of my hair out of place and has taken my head hostage in a weird headlock to fix it. I feel very silly and a little angry again. I don't want to deal with this right now.

"They are girls. They are probably just talking about stupid shit, or maybe she just figured out she could never win and tried to off herself," answers Felix and Portia and even the prep team, who probably don't even know I am friends with Madge, look offended.

"Shut the fuck up, Felix. You are no longer allowed to speak unless I directly address you," Portia stifles a laugh behind me. Felix looks like he is going to argue, "You know I don't actually legally have to sign a single sponsor for you? I hope you don't get hurt or hungry or thirsty if you break this new rule, cause I won't send you shit," I actually have no idea if it's legal or not but Felix doesn't know that and he knows he will most likely need sponsors. He shuts up but looks fairly murderous.

"Wow, Peeta, when did you become such a dick?" I look behind me and see a cross-armed Johanna who clearly heard my anger get taken out on my tribute. I would feel guilty if anyone else who hadn't met Felix caught me but I have heard Johanna say worse to someone who got her drink order wrong. I excuse myself from the group and head to a corner with Johanna.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," it's all I can get out right now. Everything has come in a perfect shit storm to make me a giant jerk and I'm actually just glad it got Felix to shut up for once.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I should have listened to you," I think my eyebrows must shoot to my hairline in disbelief. Johanna Mason is apologizing to me. To anyone frankly, is a huge deal. She punches me in the arm. "Stop looking at me like that. I know what it's like to have a friend get put into the arena because of something you did," she sighs and her expression has gotten suddenly darker, harder. I read that as a do not dare to ask any question about what I just said and respect her enough to not. I just nod at her in understanding and she gives a small smile, then looks around her conspiratorially, "My tributes suck balls this year, when they die off, I will help you anyway I can. Finnick probably will too. I helped him with Annie."

"Who is Annie?" I ask.

"Finnick's girl, she got reaped after me. I helped them get sponsors and shit," I remember Annie now. The mad girl who won when the arena was flooded and she was lucky enough to know how to swim. I'm filled with the double shock of finding Finnick has a girl and that it's a crazy victor.

"Finnick's girl? I kind of thought he was a single guy, with all the people in Capitol. Does she let that happen?" Johanna looks at me in disbelief.

"So you still don't know?" I have no idea what she is talking about. When I shake my head she pats me on the head and ruffles my hair "Oh, Peeta, still so innocent. Let's keep you that way as long as we can," she pauses, "Do you think your friend can win?"

"Anyone can win, right?" Johanna looks doubtful and I'm surprised when another voice appears behind us.

"Yeah, just look at me," Rowen smiles at me and Johanna. She just glares. He doesn't seem to notice or care, "It's about to start, you should come over now. Sorry, I keep interrupting you guys," I don't think he is really sorry. Johanna squeezes my arm in the biggest display of affection I will probably ever get from her and stalks off with Rowen. I watch as he attempts to put a hand on her shoulder and Johanna aggressively shrugs it off. I kind of want to warn the guy that that is a dangerous little crush he seems to be forming. He probably knows. At least it got him to talk.

Well I repaired our friendship, I guess. I walk back and Felix is not talking and I nod and give him a smirk. Yeah, see how that feels. Katniss has appeared and along with the prep team who is upset my hair is out of place again, glares in Johanna's direction. She tells me that Madge will be out soon, they were just having some fitting problems. Apparently, Madge is curvier than Cinna expected of a District 12 tribute and he made some alteration to the whole outfit. I wince a little at the reminder of our starving district.

Katniss looks at me expectantly and I take her to the side to explain what happened. She gets in a bit of a huff at the idea that Johanna accidently told but she already hated her anyways so it's not really a big deal. I'm clearly in a bit of trouble though but I don't have time to fix anything.

District 1 begins to move ahead and I start to get really nervous. They need to get out here. I have no idea what happens if a tribute is late but I can't imagine it's good. When District 3 begins moving, Madge appears with Cinna running behind her holding something up. When I see her, I know we won't have a problem with sponsors. Madge will be the star of the show.

**A/N I actually have a quick question. If I update things in the same day does it not move to front of the line? That is the only way I know how to get new readers so no more double day updates if that's the case. Anyways, I updated this one to change it. Please ignore me ignoring my exam. **

**This chapter and the next few might be a little shorter than previous chapters because I change POV a few times to cover everything that happens pre-games. **

**To DandeliononFire and any other Peeta/Katniss fans, sorry they have gotten a little neglected in the plot but I figured this is Madge's part of the story right now. They would be completely focused on her but don't worry they get their own craziness and drama while Madge is in the arena! They are my favorite pairing, too. **


	14. Chapter 13: Gale

Chapter 13 –Gale

The Opening Ceremonies are required viewing for everyone but it's not like I wouldn't be watching anyways. I'm glued to the screen just as I was with Katniss's games trying to catch every second until I turned off the television in a fit of rage about Peeta's confessions and their stupid love cave.

District 1 is the usual. The Career girl and boy are covered in sparking clothes that looks like diamonds. District 2 fills its usual quota with an intimidating girl but the large boy is all smiles and waves at the crowd. It's a little unusual and the announcers aren't sure what to make of it. District 3 has adapted lights into its outfit now and they have random gadgets lighting up. District 4 looks like stupid fishes and on and on with the usual. Seven is trees, Eight wearing way too much fabric, and Ten as farm animals. Poor Ten. I am just waiting for District 12 to come out with their coal black horses.

When they appear the crowd goes wild and Posy gasps beside me. When Peeta and Katniss were set on fire it was all about making them look beautiful and stand out. They didn't need that for Madge, she stood out and looked beautiful on her own, so they made her look like a goddess. The fire licks up the long train of her dress and partially up the back of her legs. It looks like she is leaving a trail of fire in her footsteps. The dress though is probably the most amazing part. It looks like a cloud of smoke has wrapped itself around her body. It doesn't actually look like clothes, just smoke covering her. It starts in blackness at her feet with the fire and lightens as it moves to the top, ending in what looks like gentle wisps near her neck. They somehow made it move so the smoke is constantly shifting across her body.

It's actually a modest dress. It covers all of her except her arms and neck but still gives the illusion of nudity; that there isn't really anything there even if you can't see anything. Her blonde hair falls down her back and moves lightly in the Capitol breeze. Her eyes were given smoky make up that make her eyes shockingly blue. She looks utterly beautiful and unearthly and like she is floating and powerful. I never needed to tell her she was pretty, it's obvious, but I wish I told her anyways.

Her district partner is completely outshone by Madge. His suit moves like smoke but he doesn't have the eye-catching fire and the smoke doesn't look as unearthly when it's just black on his pants and grey in his jacket. Most of the crowd ignores him and focuses on Madge shouting her names and throwing her flowers. Madge smiles and waves but it's not her usual smile. It's sly, like she might be keeping a secret and flirtatious and when she looks into the crowds everyone acts like they were looking at them.

I breathe a sigh of relief that she isn't holding hands with Felix. At least I won't have to deal with that again. It's hard enough watching someone you care about in this situation; it gets a little harder when some other guy starts putting their hands all over them. The group moves through the City Circle and I take a good look at the other tributes. The Careers all look pissed that the cameras aren't focused on them and their sponsorship money will probably change hands to District 12. I laugh at their stupid snobby faces but become silent when I realize District 2 guy is craning his own neck backwards to catch glances at Madge. It's not threatening, despite his size, it looks more interested and my fist clench.

Great, now I am getting jealous of people looking at Madge which is pretty much everybody in the nation right now. Calm down. It's not like there can be two winners ever again. Katniss took care of that one. If anyone other than Madge wins these games, I think I might have to murder them on their victory tour. That would be good way to stick it to those Capitol dickheads. Plus, it would save the other districts from the torture of the victory tour.

Posy is holding my hand very tightly. She shakes it a little, to get my attention. "She is so pretty, isn't she?" Posy is still playing at being Madge's wingman. It would be cute if she didn't have terrible timing. I clearly didn't tell her what happened in the visitation room so I think she is still trying hard to push her on me. She really doesn't need to push at all but I'm trying to forget that. Madge could die. Madge most likely will die. The only advantage she has over her competitors is beauty, age for some, and intelligence for most. Those are great advantages in life, not in the arena.

Madge shouldn't be there. She should be at home with her family, being as care free as she was before. She should be teaching my sister piano and gardening and her other crazy hobbies. I wonder if she thinks she would be with me. I know I want her to be here now but what if she hadn't been reaped? It apparently takes the threat of death for me to realize I have feelings for a girl. Maybe Posy would have worn me down anyways. It didn't matter though because we would have been from different classes. Madge wouldn't have run off to the Seam with me and I couldn't suddenly become merchant class. Her winning the games might be the only way for us to even be together ever. That's irony or something, isn't it? "Of course, Posy. She looks very beautiful,"

Posy starts talking about Cinna how amazing he is and even talks about Katniss's line of clothes. Posy seems to really like the dress even if she probably isn't the key audience it is directed at. She questions Ma about what she thinks and is met with silence for a bit.

I look over at Ma and my brothers. Ma actually looks a little torn, Madge's outfit seems indecent but it isn't, so I guess she is debating whether to cover Posy's eyes like when the girl with the sheer dress spoke in Katniss's games. She apparantly decides against it at Posy's comments. She probably doesn't even really notice the way it clings to Madge's body but my brothers clearly do. They are staring a little open mouthed until I glare at them. They close their mouths and look away, blushing slightly. I wish I could glare at the entire Capitol. The cameras focus on District 12 more than the other districts even during Snow's speech. They follow Madge's trail of fire as they leave the City Circle and the program cuts off after a few words from the announcers.

Another program flickers on before we reach to turn off the television. It's the special network that only goes through District 12, it's often used for mine accidents and all of us hold our breath while the announcer comes on. Instead, it is announcing the public hanging of Mayor Undersee for high treason after the recap. It is required viewing.

Ma gasps and Posy starts crying almost immediately. Rory is actually the one who speaks first "Can they do that? Why would they do that?" Of course they can do that, though I do think it is a far harsher punishment than it deserves. I remember something Madge said before she was reaped. Her father had mentioned that the Capitol might be looking for a way to replace him. She didn't think they were happy with the leniency of the district. Katniss had shown the President that she had been getting away with learning a weapon. Madge suspected they didn't like that. Killing him for treason would be a way to get rid of him and replace him with a stricter mayor.

I shudder at the thought of this District getting any worse. They will send in a Capitol control freak instead of letting us choose or even choose someone from the district themselves. I shake my head. This is so fucking wrong. They send his daughter to die and he is going to be killed for being upset and for trying to keep his district from starving.

The hanging is terrible and Ma covers Vick's eyes while I cover Posy's. Rory and I watch with a horrible fascination. Ma looks in the other direction and I can see silent tears go down her face. Mayor Undersee was always a fair man. He does not cry or beg, just remains silent and looks similar to Madge as she was reaped. Their shoulders both pushed back and their chins held high.

I think nothing could be worse, until a short announcement while he swung. Madge's mother had apparently over-dosed on morphling. She was dead. I highly doubt it was an accident. Either it was a suicide or the Capitol decided to just get rid of her too.

Madge will be coming home an orphan or not coming home at all.

**A/N This one is a little long especially for a short chapter: **

**I feel bad for Madge now….Sorry fictional character! I thought of the dress myself, which seems cool in my head but I'm not a design or fashion student so I hope you like it. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Please keep them coming! If you haven't reviewed already please shoot me one : ) I need help sometimes! **

**Random thought because of purpleVampire22, I realize I never actually described Rowen. I have a picture of him in my head and even have a whole backstory for him including his games cause that's what I apparently do in my head with OC's. Anyways, I kind of picture him as a younger Andrew Garfield. Tall, skinny, and kind of dorky looking but not unattractive and he is 18. I will fit this into the story when I re-write. He is a minor character but I should still describe him. I should be writing as if no one knows what anyone looks like and I forget that sometimes. **


	15. Chapter 14: Madge

Chapter 14 – Madge

I feel like an idiot. Everyone else in the room is at weapons training and the Careers are showing off their skills throwing knives and lifting weights. I'm tying knots. I'm doing well at it but it still feels stupid. This is supposed to help me survive. How can I survive against these people? Calista, District 2, and Clarity, District 1, giggle at the knife throwing station as they aim for the dummy's crotch. They hit it almost every time. District 1 boy is looking a little uncomfortable.

I do like that the knot station allows me to watch the other tributes. I ignore the Careers and their intimidation campaign and instead look at the others. Felix is actually pretty impressive with axes. I guess they are similar to pick axes in the mines and he decided to expand. Katniss already told me he would be good with a pickaxe but I had guessed anyways. There are a few tributes at the archery station, I think it's become more popular since Katniss's games. I can tell them all right now it's not something they can pick up in three days.

The large boy from 8 practices wrestling and its clear he did it in school. I make a mental note to avoid him then realize that's kind of stupid. I want to avoid everyone. The 13 year old from District 3 practices camouflage, I learned his name is Ware and I wish I didn't know. It makes this all too real knowing that these kids will die even if I don't win. District 10 girl is practicing with a sword and she is pretty good. Not Career good but she is strong and moves quickly. The pair from 7 are both proving their axe skills with Felix. They started talking with him but then stayed clear only talking to each other.

I'm alone, learning a snare that can hang someone upside down. That could be useful except I would have to kill whoever was I left hanging or maybe just leave them and wait for mutts or another tribute to kill them. Both sound really horrible.

"What are you doing there?" I turn around a little fast when the voice speaks right behind me. I run right into a very large chest and then jump back almost losing my balance. The very large arms attached to the very large chest grab my arms to keep me from falling. "Whoa, there, careful," he laughs and I look up and see Augustus, the District 2 tribute. I'm not sure how I didn't automatically know it was him, he is the only one built like a giant.

"Oh, um, sorry," I am trying to hide my fear as he still hold my arms. He lets go of them quickly.

"No, that was my bad. I didn't mean to scare you," he smiles gently, "I just wanted to see what you were doing," Alright this is weird. I think about getting rid of him but I remember what personality I'm supposed to be projecting. Mysterious, confident, and flirty. Running away won't really project that. Sure, it's mostly for sponsors but it won't hurt my chances if the careers think I might be a little dangerous. I smile back.

"Tying knots, why do you want to know?" he seems encouraged. This must be some weird intimidation tactic or maybe a research mission on other tributes.

"Well you have been over here for like two hours, I thought something must be interesting. What's this one do?" he points to the snare in my hand. I consider lying but the teacher is right behind me. It's not like he can't learn it from them.

"It hangs people upside down," he nods with a nice smile.

"That could be handy. Why aren't you practicing any weapons?" there it is, the questioning. Well, he won't learn anything from me.

"I don't really think I need the practice," I smile flirtatiously. He laughs.

"I like your confidence, District 12. I'm Augustus," he reaches out his overly large hand and I place mine in it. I half expect him to squeeze it overly hard but it remains polite, "everyone calls me Gus."

"Madge, why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" I nod in the direction of the Career tributes who seemed to have noticed us talking and are trying to sneakily watch us. It isn't working. I glare a little at a staring Clarity and feel a great surge of pride when she looks away. I'm learning the glare!

"Ugh, friends is pushing it a little. That group of people could maybe form a single personality if you combine them all together and that's only a maybe," I hold back a laugh and it ends up coming out as a snort out of my nose. Gus laughs at me but it's friendly. This guy is definitely acting a lot different than the normal 2 tribute. "Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. You looked really great at the Opening Ceremony," is that a blush? Is a District 2 Tribute, the deadliest warriors in the Games, blushing at me?

"Um, thank you," he gives a small wave as he walks back to the sword fighting section where he proceeds to beat the crap out the trainer. I move on to the plant section after finishing up my snare. The plant trainer is super nice and I end up staying there until lunch. I learn about many good plants I could eat in a number of arenas and feel a little more prepared. At least I won't starve to death.

I get to lunch and Katniss and Peeta already told me what would happen here. The Careers sit together and most everyone else sits with their district partner. There is no way I am sitting with Felix so I quickly just sit at a table by myself. I munch on some bread that I can properly identify from Peeta and laugh a little to myself. Someone coughs and I look up and see Ware. He doesn't speak, just motions at the seat diagonal from me, and I nod a little surprised. He isn't sitting with his district partner which is strange for non-Careers especially with such a young tribute. I am not because Felix seems like a dangerous asshole. Maybe Ware is thinking the same thing of his district mate.

I look over at District 3 girl and can't remember her name. I think she is 17; she is skinny and unintimidating looking. Maybe I am looking too far into this. Ware has sat down quietly and is just staring at his food. I try not to look at him too much, he will be dead soon. I just want to sit quietly and eat my food and then go learn some more plants, maybe some camouflage. However, my competitors keep wanting to surprise me apparently because Gus walks over and asks if he can sit with us. Ware looks suddenly terrified and so very small next to the guy but both of us can just nod. No one wants to anger the Careers before even entering the arena. Ware and I probably have very similar survival plans of just staying out of everyone's way. Gus is making this difficult by drawing the entire pack of eyes to our table.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you worried you will be kicked out of the little group?" I nod towards the Careers who do seem very angry at the seating arrangement. I've mostly dropped my little act. I don't see it helping me with this guy except for encouraging him to talk to me. The girls are all glaring at me like I did something. I might have stolen some of their thunder. Gus looks back and laughs at them while looking back at me.

"Have you seen me?" he gestures towards his whole large muscular body, "I am the group. They wouldn't dare kick me out and I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want," he takes a quick look at the small boy beside him and sees his still full plate, "You should really eat up. There might not be a lot of food in the arena and it gets pricey to send stuff." Ware's whole body seems to shake under the eyes of large Gus. Gus looks away and sighs. "I like a fair fight, Ware. If anything kills you in the arena it won't be me and I will make sure it won't be them," he points to the career pack.

"Who do you expect to be able to fight off six trained killers?" I reply angrily. He looks a little surprised at my outburst and probably because I mentioned their technically illegal training. Good, I hope they all get in trouble. It's so clear they train for this, it makes an unfair system even more unfair. Ware starts looking back and forth between us nervously.

"No one, but no one is going to have to fight all six of us. Like I said, I like a fair fight. I will make sure they stick to it for as long as I am alive. We will give people a fighting chance, wake em up if they're asleep, give em a weapon if they don't have one, and pair with someone of similar size. You would get Brooklyn," he nods to me, "and you would get lost," he nods at Ware and smiles. Gus seems genuine and if he is lying he is doing an amazing job. Ware looks a little less scared and ventures a small smile at Gus and then to me.

He swallows hard for a moment and then smiles brighter "I don't know, I think I could take you," Gus and I exchange shocked glances. Ware made a joke about taking on the biggest Career in the game. I wish he didn't, Gus seems nice but this could be an act and he could pay for it. Gus just smiles at Ware.

"I'm sure you could somehow, my little brothers always found a way to take me down and they are younger than you," Ware smiles and my worry shoots up. He already charmed the young boy. I doubt the kid would run in the arena if he ran into Gus and that could be a deadly mistake. Maybe I can try to warn him later when Gus is off training with the other Careers.

They begin talking about their families and I guess male bonding. Turns out, Ware has several older siblings but the only two of reaping age were his sisters. His brothers were too old to volunteer. Gus has two younger brothers, one who had his first reaping this year and another who won't be illegible for a few years. I stay out of the conversation, mentioning that I'm only child and then keeping silent.

Every time I find myself starting to lighten up with Gus, I remind myself that he volunteered to go into an arena and kill children. It doesn't matter how fair he thinks he makes the deaths. Ware surprises me again by bringing it up, "You seem nice, a lot nicer than most Volunteers. Why would you volunteer?"

Gus swallows hard and looks back and forth between us "I had a friend in the games, a couple years back," he looks pointedly at me, "you should know him, he's from your lover victor's games," I gulp. Is the whole point of this some kind of revenge plot against District 12 for killing his friend? "Cato. He was kind of dick, but we grew up together in training. Anyways, he had a little brother. He made me promise if he lost, I wouldn't let his brother volunteer. I heard he was going to try this year, so I beat him to it. Plus, if I win my brothers won't have to go in this way and I can take care of them if I win," Ware smiles up at him. So he isn't one of those money and glory types, that still doesn't mean he won't kill us as soon as he finds us. Gus looks at me "See? I'm not all bad." I just nod silently and he sighs loudly, "Geez, Madge, you are way harder to talk to then any girl I have ever met," he winks, "you're lucky you are so pretty." I open my mouth to respond but the Peacekeepers end lunch. They seem to be watching us pretty intensely. I guess they don't like friendships between other districts.

I practically bolt from my chair and head straight to the unassuming camouflage section and hope to be left alone. No such luck. Ware follows me over and he is quickly joined by Gus. They both seem to enjoy the paints but Gus is terrible at it. Ware isn't half bad and it gives a little hope. Maybe he can hide out. Neither of them catches my hints that I want to be left alone. I will be alone in the arena. I can't make these people my friends. Haymitch will probably be angry at me for socializing. He already told me to avoid Ware; he didn't want another Rue situation.

Gus eventually does seem to get bored though and goes over to spear throwing. I quickly turn to Ware, "Don't trust him, Ware. He could still try and kill you," Ware looks a little startled but recovers quickly.

"I know, my plan is to hide out so I doubt I will see him again. I would run anyways," That's good. He seems like a bright kid and he suddenly looks a little uncomfortable "Can I ask you a question?" I agree a little nervously. I was told not to have an ally so I hope he isn't asking me about that. It's really the only advice of Haymitch's I can follow. "Was your mom or somebody in the games?" I suck in a harsh breath and take a step back, "My dad works in the television department in District 3, he gets recordings of all the games," his voice dropped to a whisper, "he showed me and my brothers banned games to show what people did wrong. You look just like someone in the 50th Hunger Games. I remember her cause I wanted her to win. She was very pretty and seemed nice," My aunt Maysilee, this kid knows more about her and her Games then I probably do. They never air them on tv and my parents and most of the district refuse to talk about it.

"She was my aunt. My mother's twin sister. I have never seen the games, what happened?" Ware proceeds to tell me about Maysilee's time in the arena. How she used a blow dart filled with poison to take down enemies and how she allied with Haymitch until near the end. Then they split up and she was killed by mutts and Haymitch tried to help her but she died in his arms. I never knew they even met in the arena. Haymitch tried to save her even after they split up. Well I guess that is why he volunteered to mentor me. He must be projecting. Peacekeepers announce the end of training and everyone shuffles towards the elevators. Gus ends up on the same one as me and waves when he steps off at level 2. I wave back, distractedly.

How am I supposed to watch these people die? How am I supposed to kill anyone? I remember sweet, gentle, my first kiss Peeta stabbing a boy through the heart in the first few minutes of the games. I imagine a woman who looks just like my mother, shooting poison into the necks of children. I remember Katniss shooting an arrow through the boy who killed Rue and not even blinking. Then I remember home and my parents and Gale and Katniss and Peeta as my friends. The arena changes you and I am not ready to die. Maybe that means I am ready to kill. I shiver involuntarily.

**A/N Hey readers! Sorry for the longish update time, I kind of got a little writer's block and still feel like this chapter is a little rough. I might come back and fix it up. Madge's voice is weirdly the hardest for me. This chapter is also a better intro to the players in the games and its hard making OCs! I still have not named everybody. Oops. **

**Please review guys! They actually help me write a lot, they are encouraging and kind of give me a direction. So review, review, review! **

**PurpleVampire22- sorry no Peeta/Katniss this chapter but they are coming up. I promise they have a bigger part once Madge is inside of the arena. I'm also probably going to write a few Katniss/Peeta one shots of missed moments! I know I sped through their story in the beginning to get to the plot but we all love a little a little fluff! **

**DandelionOnFire-Thank you for adding me to your community! It made me so crazy excited. **

**I also want to thank those of you who are consistently reviewing especially FortuneFaded2012, Prnyctina1091, pirate-princess1, and Jametharamy-Dot (and of course the previously mentioned purpleVampire22 and DandelionOnFire)**


	16. Chapter 15: Katniss

Chapter 15 – Katniss

Madge seems a little shaky when she comes up but says hello politely and goes to shower before dinner. Haymitch shifts uncomfortably as if he is preparing to disapprove of whatever Madge did today. I thought he treated us harshly, now I realize that was best behavior Haymitch. Felix walks in soon after Madge and gives us all a quick glare before heading into his own room. I don't really care if he comes back out. Ever.

Today was actually very tame for us. We gave the usual mentor interviews except we put a lot of support behind Madge. I had to grudgingly thank Johanna, Finnick, and even Rowen when they snuck in hints about how amazing Madge looked at the ceremonies. Peeta must have talked them into helping a little. It's not like they can openly go against their own kids but most victors seem to understand when a friend or family member goes in. Haymitch played up the beauty angle greatly and talked about how the Capitol would love to see a beauty like that return to the Capitol. The crowd loved it. We have already signed far more sponsors for Madge than anyone else we have mentored and judging from Haymitch's face it might be beating anyone else he has had too.

Peeta goes to collect them for dinner and as we sit down, Haymitch is quick to get to the point. He immediately asks how it went for them in training and what they think of the other tributes. Felix says he didn't see much competition and we all roll our eyes but then he also mentions how Madge appeared to be making new friends. That gets our attention and Haymitch scowls. Madge quickly jumps to her own defense.

"Some people came and talked to me. I tried to get them to go away but they wouldn't and I didn't want to risk angering anyone," she says.

"Who was talking to you?" Haymitch is clenching his jaw harshly.

"The District 2 boy, Augustus, and Ware, District 3," Haymitch's fist hits the table and shakes his glass. Effie visibly jumps.

"Those are exactly who I did not want you talking to! Do you want the Careers after you? Or have to watch some little boy die like Rue?" Everyone remains silent. Peeta and I still see Haymitch as our own mentor. He got us out, maybe he can get Madge out.

Madge speaks calmly and quietly, her properness shining through "Haymitch, I understand you want to protect me, but you weren't there. They talked to me and wouldn't go away. I didn't tell them anything, don't worry about me. Not talking to people is one of my few skills," Haymitch seems to be quieted by surprise. I smile a little. Madge is used to hanging out with Gale and I and her politeness is trained into her. I think he got used to arguing with Peeta and I. I don't think anyone ever tried being nice to Haymitch. He gets himself back together and looks like he is about to yell again but Madge interrupts, "He told me about your games. Thank you for helping my aunt." I have no idea what she is talking about till I remember that Haymitch was in the same game as Maysilee Donnor, Madge's aunt. I only knew that they both made it to the final 8 but eventually Haymitch was left the victor. Peeta looks at me with an arched eyebrow, asking if I know any of this. I shake my head and look around, even Effie looks confused.

"I've never seen those games," Effie says. How is this possible? We are from District 12 with only one living Victor before us and none of us have seen the games.

Peeta asks the question we are all thinking "Why haven't they ever showed those games?" Haymitch laughs.

"Probably the same reason they won't ever show your Games," he nods towards Peeta and I. The berries. Our little rebellion. What did Haymitch do? "It wasn't as bad as that, I just used the force field in the arena. They didn't expect anyone to use it as a weapon. I did. They didn't like it," I want to ask more questions but Effie beats me to it.

"What happened with her aunt?"

Madge answers her instead of Haymitch who doesn't actually look like he would have, "They were allies in the arena. He tried to save her. Thank you," Haymitch just scoffs.

"I didn't save her. Don't thank me," he gets up and brings out his flask on the way out of the room. Peeta eyes him curiously the whole way. He was always better at reading people than me. I wonder what he thinks about it. Everyone remains mostly silent through the dinner. Felix just glares and Peeta, Effie, and Portia all try to make polite conversation but no one really focuses. Madge shifts her food around on her plate. She excuses herself quietly after dinner. Felix just leaves and Effie, Cinna, and Portia all give us hugs before leaving.

I'm left at the table with Peeta and he smiles lightly. "How are you doing?" I just sigh. Madge is going into the arena in a few days with people who want to kill her and it's my fault. I'm not doing well. I still constantly feel the pressure of having children. I feel this way about Madge going in the arena what will it be like for my own children? They would get reaped, I know they would. Victor's children have a higher rate of being chosen. Way too high to be a coincidence.

Peeta runs a hand through my hair. I was mad at him before, for involving Johanna in our lives, but I couldn't be alone. I felt weak as I curled into his arms that night and cried. He just held me. I probably shouldn't find that as comforting as I do but I feel safe there. Like maybe we are just a normal couple, people who met at school and started dating and did normal things and weren't forced to get married and now forced to have children.

"Let's get to bed," he grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I sit on the bed silently while he goes to the bathroom. He comes out and I can't hold it back anymore.

"Peeta, what are we supposed to do if Madge doesn't win?"

"We can't talk like that, Katniss," he pulls me lightly onto his lap and my back is flush against his chest.

"But don't we need to? Peeta, its Madge! She wasn't built for this. How will she survive? What do we do if she doesn't?" He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, lowering his lips to my shoulder and I try to keep my tears back.

"We….survive. I don't really know what to do or what to think about it. We just have to deal with it all as it comes. We'll make it through whatever happens. We just make it through this, or," his large sigh releases warm air on my shoulder, "we start a rebellion."

I give a sharp intake of breath and spin in Peeta's arms. I vaguely look around the room as if Peacekeepers are going to run in and take him away. "Peeta! You can't talk like that,"

"I know. Its just sometimes…You think you can stand it, sometimes they don't seem so bad, all of it doesn't seem so bad, and then things like this happen. I think we were wrong, calming things in the districts."

"Peeta! Stop! Not here," I place my hand firmly over his mouth which apparently has forgotten to not say treasonous things in the middle of the Capitol. He mumbles sorry into my hand and pulls me back into a hug while pulling us both down to lay in the bed. I still wanted to know how we are supposed to just be a happy family after causing the death of our friend but now I am definitely not bringing that up with him anymore. He clearly had a lot of hidden anger that I can spark with these questions. He sounded almost Gale-like and I worry about what he is saying about the Capitol at this point back home.

When we wake up in the morning, Madge, Effie, and surprisingly Haymitch are already at the table. Peeta goes to wake up Felix. I don't feel well enough to focus on the food. I haven't been eating right for days. We instruct them both to continue what they are doing, except reminding Madge to avoid the other tributes. As we sit, a letter is delivered by an Avox. Its handed to Haymitch, who grabs it after wiping his hands on the tablecloth. I think just to make Effie roll her eyes at him which she does overdramatically.

Haymitch grabs the note and the Avox leaves as he reads it. His face drops while he reads and he seems to crumple it involuntarily while his hands turn to fists. We are all looking at him for an explanation but he just stares at the crumpled note in his hand for a while. Peeta and I exchange worried glances over the table. "I think you kids should get down to training," it's probably the nicest thing he has said to them through this entire ordeal. Madge looks very worried and I try to give her a comforting smile. She walks off slowly and continues to look back at us. Felix shoves the last of his food into his mouth and rushes off. "Effie, I think you should go see if there are any sponsors trying to sign," It's a clear distraction, no sponsors are up this early. Effie looks like she is about to argue until she sees the threating look on Haymitch's face. She politely nods and walks away, fixing her ridiculous skirt and patting down her blue wig.

"Haymitch, what is it?" he seems to ignore us and opens up the note again. He unfolds it from its crumpled form and attempts to flatten it on the table. Then he slowly hands the note to Peeta. Peeta reads it and has the same fallen expression by the end of it.

"How do we know this is for real?" I reach to grab the note but Peeta stops my hand until Haymitch answers. I bite my tongue with impatience.

"Why would they lie about that? We can call your parents or someone and confirm easy enough," Peeta slowly hands me the note. It's a simple, short note stating the change of mayors after the recent execution of the past mayor. It also mentions the accidental death of the mayor's wife. I drop the note quickly on the table.

"Madge…" I start.

"We can't tell her!" Haymitch yells. He slams his fist on the table again. This time his water just decides to fall over and spills across the table. No one moves to clean it.

"How can we not tell her? Her parents are dead!" Peeta seems as offended as I am. She needs to know what has happened to her family.

"She is about to go into the arena and fight for her life. Her life is her family. How do you think you would do in the games if someone told you your family was dead before going in? Do you think you would maybe just give up? Maybe not try to come home? Do you want that for her? Because I want her to come home!" Peeta and I don't respond. Of course, we want her to come home and he's completely right. I wouldn't have fought if I didn't have Prim to come home to and Peeta wouldn't have fought without me to save. People need something to fight for and Madge wouldn't fight for just herself. Plus, the arena is not a good time to have a mental breakdown.

We are keeping so much from her. If she lives there will be so much to explain. "I'll call my family and confirm this," Peeta gets up and heads to the phone that no one ever uses in the living room. Haymitch and I sit quietly at the table, listening to his mumbles from the other room. I want to talk to Prim but I don't want her to have to talk about this ugliness and I hate talking over bugged phones. Prim doesn't need any more attention from the Capitol.

Peeta comes in and just nods his head at us. Haymitch takes a gulp from his flask and then motions it towards us. I consider for a moment, maybe forgetting and numbing wouldn't be so bad. But Peeta's firm no convinces me to be stronger than that. We need to be here for Madge. We need to get her out. "I'm going to go check on sponsors," I get up to leave and Peeta follows me without a word. I am going to do everything to get Madge out and right now that means these stupid interviews and dealing with Capitol citizens betting on the deaths of children and my friend.

**A/N Hi readers! A quick thank you to those who are reviewing it really means a lot to me! Also thanks to all of you who are following and favoriting. Please keep it up and I will try and keep up my update times! Only a couple more chapters till the arena! AH! I'm nervous and I know what happens….**

**Lilyland10177: Thank you for your in depth review, it was great and don't feel like an idiot, I literally started this fic like not even 3 whole weeks ago lol **

**And thank you everyone for your encouragement about my OC's and Madge's voice I get way nervous about them not coming off right but it sounds like I'm doing ok! I weirdly like doing Peeta's and Gale's voice the most. **

**Just a little note: The Pearl Awards at are starting so go and nominate your favorite fics! I really got into fanfiction from reading the nominees of that and they are all so great and amazing and everyone should go check them out if they haven't already!**


	17. Chapter 16: Peeta

Chapter 16 – Peeta

The last two days of training pass by all too quickly. Katniss seems to be weighed down with the secrets we are keeping from Madge and has been looking more drawn out and tired. She wakes up at night thrashing around and screaming. It is kind of a dangerous thing to share a bed with her especially now that I am not helping her sleep through the night anymore. One well-placed kick to the crotch sent me falling on the floor last night and I think she mistook my actual pain for emotional pain. Which yes, lots of emotional pain, but it was outweighed in that moment.

Madge is so quiet lately and it's not a surprise but it makes us all worried. Haymitch asked her if the District 2 Career or the small District 3 boy are still talking to her and she said yes and pushed more of her food around on her plate. Haymitch was nice to her for about twenty minutes but she kept asking what was going on with that. He either realized he was acting wrong and Madge was noticing or she annoyed him out of his sympathy. Both are equally likely, knowing Haymitch.

We are all working really hard to compartmentalize about Madge's parents. It's hard to look at her straight but it gets easier when we realize she is not one to talk about home and mostly just focuses on what she should do now. She is being driven to win and I don't think it's just for her parents anyways. Katniss doesn't know about Gale and I think she underestimates people from the merchant quarter.

Madge worked her way through training at the plant, snares, and camouflage and said she worked with a knife the last day. She said she learned a few basic moves with a knife. Felix refused to talk to me after the first day, claiming that "I wouldn't give a shit anyways," which isn't true. I care because I want to know everyone's skills against Madge. Yes, I am a horrible mentor.

Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, and I are all on our best Capitol behavior for getting sponsors. Katniss does her best to revert to dress-spinning care free Katniss that the Capitol loved and Haymitch actually gives a few smiles. I think I do pretty well as well but a few grabby Capitol citizens actually make me not want to leave Katniss's side. Someone started calling Madge the diamond of District 12 and Cashmere and Gloss look extra pissed at that. It wasn't us that started it. I'm pretty sure Effie still thinks pearls come from coal, not diamonds. Felix manages to gather some attention as well. They have heard he is doing well in training and no one ignores 12 tributes anymore if they look strong enough.

I find it strange that we are one of the only districts with all our mentors presents. A few of them only have the escorts available or just one mentor. Mags is always there, but Finnick is always gone. Cashmere and Gloss are rarely there and many other victors just seem to leave. Rowen and Johanna seem to be the only two who stay for most of the time and even he leaves once looking nervous. Johanna pats him on the shoulder as he goes. It almost looks sympathetic, not a usual look for Jo.

I've already decided to find out what's going on. There is clearly something with other victors that we have no idea about. I don't think it's good and I worry about the possibilities. I think Johanna will tell me if I really ask her. I also think she could tell me about any underground efforts. I wasn't kidding when I talked to Katniss even if she just wants to ignore it, I can't anymore. There have got to be some people working against the Capitol and we are in the best position to organize anything. Victors are the only district people who get to interact and one district gets to visit them all every year. We are the only people really capable of organizing a rebellion.

The tributes should be back from their private session soon and most of the people have gone to get ready to watch the training scores so we head upstairs. Cinna and Portia meet us and begin talking about interview outfits. Felix arrives first and looks smug. I take that as it went well for him. Madge just comes in and sits quietly and shrugs when we ask her about it. We just told her to show off survival skills. Her score doesn't really matter. If she gets a low score people will compare her to Johanna and think she is hiding a talent and if she scores higher they will compare her to the attractive Careers. Either way, it helps with sponsors and apparently no one was going to ignore her in the arena anyways. Felix's score will be more telling of his actual skill.

After dinner, we all sit around the television and watch as the scores come up. District 1 scores a solid 8 for the boy and 9 for the girl, it's a fairly usual score. District 2 shows the real surprise, Augustus scores a 10 and we all wince a little but then the girl appears and scores an 11. "What did she do during training?" Haymitch practically shouts. Madge and Felix exchange probably the first glance ever and both look a little confused.

Madge answers, "Mostly knife throwing and sword fighting but she must have been holding back. She didn't seem that good," Felix nods in agreement and we all look back to the screen. Ware scores a 4 and his district partner scores a 6. District 4 both manage an 8 and nothing else is higher than a 5 except the District 8 boy and 11 girl who both score a 7. Felix's picture finally pops up and shows a solid 8 next to it. He looks smug again and we all wait for Madge's score. Her face pops up with a score of 6 and she sighs with relief.

"Wow, the scorekeepers must just be giving points away if you got a six," Felix smirks.

"Yeah, I guess that's how you got an eight," everyone looks a little shocked at Madge. I'm not completely sure why though, that kid can clearly kill the niceness in anyone. "I'm going to go to bed," she rushes off while we all say goodnight. Felix saunters out a little bit later when we all just stare at him waiting for him to leave.

"I feel like they might not need that much prep for the interviews. Felix has the smug asshole thing down and Madge is great in front of the cameras," I say. Katniss nods next to me.

"I bet she already knows how to walk in high heels already too," Katniss smiles to Effie. She perks up immediately and starts talking about clothes and the benefits of heels until she realizes we are all just staring blankly at her. None of us are heel people. "Can't we just give them the day off? None of us wants to deal with Felix for four hours and I think Madge could use a break from game related things,"

Cinna speaks up, "It could be worse to not keep her busy."

"Well then we can keep her busy," I reply, "I think she deserves a day off, too. We can do a picnic on the roof and talk about her interview a little informally," We all look at Haymitch. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, no one wake me up tomorrow," he walks to the mini fridge in the living room and grabs all the small liquor bottles and then walks off. Effie looks offended again.

"Well, if you think that's best, I guess I will not come tomorrow. I will try and gather more sponsors. Goodnight," her heels click loudly all the way to the elevator. I think if there had been a door she would have slammed it.

"Oops, we offended Effie again," I make an overly sad face and get a laugh out of Katniss.

"It must be a day ending in Y. We can apologize later, maybe I will wear a pair of heels," she smiles cutely. Cinna and Portia excuse themselves saying they have a lot of work in the morning. Cinna says he will plan heels in Katniss's next outfit. Portia says the same thing to me and then they all laugh at my face. Not funny.

After they leave Katniss curls into me on the couch, "Is it wrong I'm nervous about hanging out with Madge all day?"

"We just need to stay calm and positive and keep her mind off things for a while," I reply. Katniss nods into my shirt, tightening her hands into the fabric. Shoving her face into my shoulder has apparently become her safe place. I really don't mind. Her grip loosens after a little bit and she must have fallen asleep. I pick her up and carry her to our room.

The next morning we instruct the Avoxes to give Felix and Madge notes when they wake up. His just says he has the day off, Madge's instructs her to the roof. We set it up like what I consider Katniss and I's first date with lots of food and a blanket. I throw an apple at the force field and catch it as it comes back. Katniss smiles at me and lays on the blanket while shoving biscuits into her face. The garden is so nice up here, it's really relaxing.

Madge walks up and looks around surprised, "This is pretty. Am I allowed up here?" She sits next to Katniss on the blanket, spreading out her skirt properly.

"We came up here a lot. I'm sorry we forgot to tell you about it, we were a little overwhelmed." Katniss looks really apologetic but Madge just laughs.

"Oh? You came up here all the time?" she nudges Katniss with her elbow.

"Not like that! I didn't even know him," Katniss immediately gets defensive, "I thought he was trying to kill me!"

"Katniss was always slow on the uptake," I add and shouldn't be surprised when a biscuit hits the back of my head. Madge laughs again and I'm so happy that we can all relax a little. It helps that Madge hasn't mentioned her family or District 12. I'm surprised when Katniss grabs the wine that was sent out and pours everyone a glass. Madge accepts quickly and we hang out talking and drinking. Katniss has to stop drinking pretty quickly when she gets the hiccups. Madge and I laugh at her until she runs out of food items to throw at us which we began catching in our mouths anyways to annoy her more.

We play the apple game and Madge turns out to be really competitive. I guess that's a good thing coming up. We have to stop when Madge throws it too hard and smashes the apple. Madge looks very guilty about it. I take out my sketch pad and she watches over my shoulder. Katniss falls asleep on the blanket.

"I like your talent," she smiles.

"Do you not like Katniss's?" I laugh because we both know Katniss had nothing to do with her talent.

"I think mine will be piano. I don't really want to learn anything else for them and then I can get a new piano for my mom," I wince a little and I'm glad she is behind me. Otherwise, she might have seen. "I want to go home, Peeta," it's the first time she seemed to crack in front of either of us. I see Katniss crack her eye open a little but she seems to realize that Madge doesn't want any more attention. "I want to go home and just be done with this. I want to be with my family and with you guys. I want to have sex with Gale Hawthorne,"

"What?" Katniss can't keep faking asleep and bolts up.

"Well, I don't want to die a virgin," Madge must have had more to drink than I initially thought and I realize most of the bottle is gone and Katniss and I haven't had much. She giggles as she points at Katniss's face.

"Are you just messing with me? Gale? You like Gale?" Katniss sputters.

"I did say you were slow on the uptake," I smile and try to keep the little amount of jealousy of Gale from rearing up. She chose me, eventually. Gale is her friend only.

"You knew?" she looks at me and I nod, "Oh, does he like you?" She looks back over to Madge. She still seems kind of shocked.

"I think so. He kissed me," she laughs again.

"I didn't know that part," I smile and nudge Madge's leg behind me. She breaks down into giggles and it sounds so carefree and nice and Katniss and I both look at each other with worry and sympathy but change it quickly to reflect her temporary happiness. We hang out like this for the rest of the day. It's nice and we pretend like there are no games, just like a regular day where a few kids sneak out and steal their parent's alcohol. We don't mention the interview at all and it passes through my mind but I don't want to ruin it. Madge eventually passes out on the blanket. I carry her downstairs to her room and then come back up to Katniss on the roof.

"Madge and Gale?" she whispers when I sit beside her.

"Yup, Madge and Gale. You ok with that?" she grabs my hands.

"Yeah, she seemed happy. I'm just surprised at Gale. No one ever tells me anything," she pouts a little. I just laugh and kiss her pout. It's easy to forget where we are and why we are here in the haze of the wine and the beautiful view and the good day and we lose ourselves in it.

We lay there after wrapped in the blanket like a cocoon. I feel like I'm burning where my skin touches her but freezing in the air. Katniss looks a little worried, it's the first time we have ever had sex without protection but it's pretty improbable that anything would happen with one try. "I thought you said we wouldn't do that," she brushes her hair back from her face. I wanted to wait for Madge to come home but this was more about love and comfort and not about baby-making which would be creepy and insulting. It was a weak moment but it felt good and right at least in the moment.

"I don't think Madge would mind," I say.

"Nope, I don't mind," says a giggle behind us.

"Madge!" Katniss and I scramble to make sure we are all covered up and look at Madge standing at the top of the steps.

"Sorry, I got confused waking up in bed. I was just making sure everything was all right," she is looking hard at the skyline and her cheeks are bright red but she is trying to hide a smile and stifle a laugh. "I see everything is fine. Goodnight, guys!" She walks back down the stairs, tripping a little. She is clearly still a little drunk. Katniss looks mortified and I crack up laughing into her shoulder. I might be a little drunk, too. We get dressed and head to bed and try not to remember that tomorrow will be the last day before Madge goes into the arena.

**A/N A little fluffy because I thought everyone could use a nice day of denial before the arena. It's so close! This puts me at 40K words! Yay! **

**Is anyone else having trouble signing in lately? I was going to update this sooner but had some issues. **

**Pretty Pretty Please Review! If you just found the story or have been following it for a while, I love your reviews! They help me write and I do take people's suggestions into consideration! It's part of the joys of updating every chapter. Thank you everyone who reviews : ) **


	18. Chapter 17: Gale

Chapter 17 – Gale

The new mayor surprised no one by being a huge dick. He moved to the district the day after the hanging and announced his position. He quickly moved into the old mayor's house and threw out all of the Undersee's things. They would have thrown all of Madge's things out with her parent's stuff if we and some other families hadn't banded together to collect it. Thread, the new mayor, had the great sense to accuse us of being looters and almost had us all arrested. The Everdeens and a few merchant class families, including the Mellarks, had enough standing to convince him that we were not in fact just stealing a bunch of stuff but holding it for Madge if (when) she comes back. He still wouldn't let anyone from the Seam touch anything.

There are worried whispers of increases in peacekeepers and punishments and I heard he might be trying to keep the fence on more often. I really have no idea what brought on all this interest of the Capitol in District 12. Katniss and Peeta didn't do anything successfully or on purpose and they are being good little followers now. I'm mostly just worried about the fence without the extra food and profit I get from hunting, I'm not sure how we will make it without getting tesserae and I am not letting my brothers ever do that.

I figured I would talk to Katniss about the fence situation when she came back. With Madge. That's all I can really focus on right now. I have been watching every second of the pre-games and analyzing Madge's competition. Honestly, it's not looking great. The career pack looks especially deadly and some of the other districts have fighters this year. The interviews coming up soon are the last way to see the competition and I'm obsessing. This is even worse than with Katniss. Katniss had a skill. Katniss could kill. Katniss had a district partner willing to die for her. She had a better chance of coming home and she still almost didn't make it.

Posy wanted me to stay in and watch the interview with her and the family where she could talk to me about how pretty Madge looks and how she can win but I want to know as much as I can. That involves talking to some other people who I would rather avoid. The few people who seemed to have given up on their basic humanity and human decency hang out in the center square making bets on the children going into the arena.

I am really just looking for one specific man. He is pretty much the only person who gives Haymitch any competition for town drunk and he is a despicable human being but he is the only person I have ever heard of that actually picked Johanna Mason as the victor of the last Quell. Everyone called him crazy but he got laugh in all their faces as Johanna took an axe to the competition and chopped her way to victory. He also bet on Katniss two years ago. He really only misses the ones who win by luck including last years and that mad girl who won by not drowning.

He claims to just be able to read people that well, that he can tell who has it in them to kill and who doesn't. I hope he has some hope for Madge, it could be encouraging. I talked to him last year and he endorsed Katniss. He told me she could survive and she could definitely kill. He also told me Peeta was definitely telling the truth and that he would die for Katniss. I really didn't trust this guy but he was right on the mark enough that it would be good to hear what he has to say.

I didn't want to bring Posy in case the guy says anything crude, he is probably wasted and charm isn't his strong suit. Rory insisted he come though and Ma agreed for some reason so he is tagging along. We get to the town center pretty early but there are some people around. Albert, the drunk, is there sitting on the ground with his ever present flask. I motion for Rory to hang back a little behind me as I go talk to him and he stops walking. I head over to Al.

He notices my approach and arches his eyebrows and then smiles, showing off his many missing teeth. I get closer and he motions for me to sit down. I lower onto the ground as he offers me his flask and I shake my head. He takes a swig and chuckles, "So, interested in what I have to say about these games, too kid? The mayor," he coughs disgustingly, "the former mayor's daughter is awfully pretty, ain't she? Much more than the other girl," he laughs again and my hands form a fist. No one should talk about Madge, or Katniss for that matter, in that way. Especially this idiot. He must see me tense up, "Well, calm down boy, I ain't going to steal your girl and neither is her district partner this time," he laughs at me again and I motion to stand. "Hold on there, don't you want to know what I got to say?"

"Not if you are going to be a drunk moron the whole time," I scowl at the man.

"I might be able to manage that," his toothless smile grows, "but I want double what you gave me last time."

"What? That's ridiculous, I shouldn't even need to pay you!" I cannot afford to double his price. I made just enough to pay him off with the same I did last time. Seriously though, he is literally just talking to me about the tributes, I shouldn't have to pay him for something I am sure he does for free with other people. The guy must be good at reading people because he could tell I was desperate and charged me for information during Katniss's games and now he is trying to up it but I can't do it.

"Times are about to get tough kid. I need money or you don't get any of my insights," he chuckles again. I consider threating him but then he would probably just lie and I want to know as much as I can. Gaining knowledge is really the only thing I can do now.

"I can pay you but I can't double it. I don't have that kind of money," he looks at me for a while, I think to try and see if I am lying and finally holds out his coal covered hands.

"Give me all you have and I will tell you everything you want to know," I glare for a moment, I really hate this guy, but hand over all the money I have saved from work and trades. I was planning on buying my family's birthday presents but, whatever, I guess supplying this guy with more booze is just as important. Maybe I can steal it back from him after the interview. He counts the money and smiles at me. "I s'pose we are in business. Just in time, too." I look up at the screen and see the Capitol emblem appear signaling the beginning of the interviews. I look back over at Rory and motion for him to join me. He sits on the opposite side of me away from Al and looks a little wary.

Caesar Flickerman comes on the screen and begins his usual jokes and entertaining of the Capitol audience. No one here seems amused except Al who cracks up beside me and Rory shifts uncomfortably and shoots me a glance that I understand to mean: "This dude is fucking crazy, why are we talking to him?" All I can do is shake my head. He was right in Katniss's games. He even got it down to the final four, not counting Peeta but he definitely said the red head, Katniss, and Cato would be there. He only substituted Thresh for Peeta and Thresh was the fifth and he didn't count on a rule change.

The Capitol crowd starts to cheer as the tributes walk out, starting with bejeweled District 1 and ending with Madge and Felix. Felix wears a black suit with red pin stripes and a red shirt underneath. It shows off that he is stronger and larger than normal District 12 tributes. Madge is again very shocking maybe not to the Capitol but to anyone who has met her. The dress is small and black and tight. It has slits in it that reveal a bright red underneath making it look like fire is attempting to burst through the darkness. It's not really the fire that is attention grabbing this time but her body shape. Her red heels make her legs look a mile long and the small dress shows off the curves she managed to accumulate by actually having enough to eat.

The Madge I know would be insanely uncomfortable in that outfit. Capitol Madge seems fine though, she smiles slyly at the crowd as they cheer her across the stage. I hate that this is the second girl I have watched get the personality sucked out of her. I also want to kill every Capitol asshole that cat-calls her. Don't they realize that is not really Madge? That Madge is really the overly nice girl who seems way too polite but doesn't think twice about getting down on her knees in the dirt to help my sister plant flowers or going into the woods with Katniss. Madge is the girl who I know if I mentioned that when she sweats her jogging outfit clings to her in all the right places she would probably never jog again or wear an entirely way too thick outfit. This wave to the Capitol in a short dress is not Madge. Goddamn Games.

"Yup. She is much prettier than your other girl," I want to punch his few remaining teeth out but refrain in front of Rory. Maybe that's why Ma insisted he come? She is a smart woman. After Ceasar's few words he calls the first person for the interview. I know I will mostly be listening to his assessment of the Careers and any other people he thinks might be good in other districts.

District 1 girl, Clarity is all smiles and flirty with Caesar and the audience. She isn't half bad but she isn't nearly as pretty as Madge. She seems almost frustrated by the audience by the end of the interview and scowls at the applause. Al shakes his head, "That's not good for your girl. Clarity will have it out for her for stealing her thunder. She clearly thought she was going to be the pretty contestant this year. Pretty stupid of her if you ask me, eh?" He elbows me in the ribs and chuckles again. I ignore him and try to swallow even though my mouth has gone dry. We aren't even past the first person and there is already a threat against Madge. A big threat, too, this girl was clearly trained and her score was good.

Caesar moves onto the District 1 boy, Bentley. He is all cocky smarm and the usual District 1 bravado. I look to Al, "Nothing stands out, District 1 will be very lucky if they have a victor this year," he takes another swig from his flask. District 2 comes out and I sit up a little, as does Rory next to me. This small girl scored an 11, beating her large district partner. Calista seems threating to even Caesar and everyone watches him become uncomfortable while talking to the girl who promises death to all the tributes and refuses to talk of anything else. Al laughs beside me "Well, we know how she got that 11."

Rory looks to him quickly, "What? How? She didn't say anything."

"That bitch is crazy," he falls over laughing and I think about asking for my money back before he speaks again, "Look at her eyes. They are emotionless but I bet they won't be when she slits some kid's throat. She is bloodthirsty. The Gamemakers love that." Rory gulps hard and looks back at the girl sitting on stage. Her posture and expression do scream psycho. I would not be surprised if she attacked Caesar right there and that might be why he looks so uncomfortable. "That's the next Enobaria, right there" I tense at the idea of anyone getting their throat ripped out by this girl's teeth, and refuse to let myself picture Madge in that position. I also don't like the implication that this girl will win. I sigh in relief as she heads back to her seat.

I tense right back up when I realize who is next. The District 2 boy is huge and strong and intimidating looking. It's a little surprising when he comes up all smiles to Caesar. He is friendly and jokes and doesn't talk about the arena until questioned and then he is quick to change the subject back to his family and how he wants to win so his brothers can live in a nice house in the District 2 Victor's Village. He almost doesn't seem capable of killing to me, he seems soft and nice. I remember that Peeta seemed soft, too. He still killed people. Rory and I look at Al questioningly.

He actually looks a little confused, "Strange for a District 2 Volunteer," he looks at our faces and must see hope in them because he squashes it immediately "He will kill though, he won't die without a fight. I don't think he will just brutally murder your girl though so she might be safe from him until the end. I have to take a piss," he begins to get up, struggling a bit under the influence of so much alcohol.

"You are supposed to watch all the interviews!" I am paying him to do this! I want to know everything.

"It's District 3, kid, what's really the point?" he stops getting up for the moment though.

"I am paying you is the point. You can piss after or piss your pants, I don't give a shit but if you leave I want my money back!" He huffs and grumbles under his breath but sits back down, jiggling my money in his pocket.

The slight District 3 girl, Petra, walks up and Caesar guides her through the interview. Her answers are short and curt and don't really have any emotion behind them but she does promise to win. Al nods at during her whole interview "I was wrong, watch out for her, too. She is smart like the District 5 red head before. You can always see the sneaky ones," I just shake my head because I have no idea what he is talking about. I thought that red head would die in the initial blood bath; she was skinny and weak. The young boy comes up and I consider letting him take his piss during this interview. The boy is sweet and tiny and acts hopeful but anyone can see the act. Even me. I shake my head as Al starts to give his assessment and he seems to get the point and doesn't say anything.

District 4, Brooklyn and Skip, both get positive assessments but don't particularly stand out. He still says District 2 will kill them and District 1 in the final Career battle. Districts 5, 6, and 7 pass with little hope or encouragement from him but the boy from 8 gets a positive review. He is strong and seems fairly smart. His name is Eli and I remember to watch out for him and the only other people who get a pass from Al: the District 11 girl named Tilly and the District 10 boy, Devon.

Madge finally walks up and smiles at the cameras and the crowds beautifully and laughs when the crowd cheers as she crosses her legs bringing her skirt further up. Al seems to be enjoying the show too much but I don't think he notices my glare and I can't focus on him too long without missing her.

"So Margaret," starts Caesar.

"Oh, please call me Madge, everyone does," she reaches out and touches his leg lightly as if talking to an old friend comfortably.

"My pleasure, Madge!" he laughs and his bright green lips look even more garish against his white teeth. "You have made quite an impression here in the Capitol. I don't think many people are used to such beauty coming from a place like District 12,"

"I'm sure lots of things about District 12 would surprise people, Caesar," She smiles playfully but I still heard the snap in her voice. I smile a little, Madge who hates people suffering might be under this flirty veneer just yet. Caesar continues to wax on about her beauty for much longer than I think is necessary but Madge encourages him and the crowd seems to love it.

"Anyone special waiting for you back in District 12?" Caesar asks and the crowd goes silent waiting for Madge's response. Everyone there loves a love story. Oh crap. She isn't going to talk about me is she? Please no. I do not want any more cameras in face and I think I can get out of them this year. Madge has other friends and I don't think anyone knows about us.

She laughs beautifully, "That's for me to know and for all of you to find out after I win, Caesar."

"Oh, a mystery! We love mysteries, don't we?" He asks the crowd and gets greeted with a round of applause and cheering. I silently thank her for not bringing me up. He continues to ask her inane questions about what she likes about the Capitol (everything, of course!), what she would do if she won (play piano for the lovely people of the Capitol!), how she would like to live in the Victor's Village (I wish I could live here instead!) and her score (Another mystery for all of you!). It's torturous and mind numbing watching anyone kiss the Capitol's ass that hard but I know it will get her a shit ton of sponsors. So I just watch and hope everyone buys it.

Her timer goes off and the crowd cheers loudly. She is definitely a crowd favorite. Rory and my head snap towards Al as she walks back to her seat. He sighs loudly and looks serious for the first time of the night, "Look, kids, she did a good job. They love her, she will get lots of support from the Capitol but that support don't mean nothing if she can't kill anyone, and I don't think that girl can do it." I clench my jaw in order not to shout all the obscenities that pop into my mind and to keep from murdering this stupid drunk right now. "Sorry, kid, its just my opinion. Now that kid," he points to the screen where Felix talks about winning and how he wants the big house and all the money, "he might have a shot, like a genuine shot. He will kill people and probably not think twice about it in his piles of money."

I scowl towards the screen and watch his cocky behavior that is so unusual for a District 12 tribute. It definitely gets the attention of the Capitol and I bet he gets some sponsors for it. If that guy wins and Madge dies, I will murder him. Just like I would have murdered Peeta if he won and Katniss didn't. That guy didn't know how close he was to an arrow in his heart. The timer shows the end of Felix's time and he walks off to a good amount of applause. All of the tributes stand as the anthem plays and the camera flashes towards Madge more than a few times. The tributes leave the stage with final waves. Madge smile drops for a moment and she gives a small wave to the camera. I think it might have been for me. I hope that wasn't a goodbye but I still can't sleep all night thinking of how much it seemed like one.

**A/N Whoa! Longer chapter here (And authors note, Sorry!) and probably more to come now that we are going into the arena! Before I left out some descriptions because well we had all been through the prep before in the books and I didn't want to super re-hash anything but now it's an all new playing field! **

**My guest chapters will be shorter though, (yes I am having more, they just didn't fit in the pre-games) they are kind of like one shots just giving me a chance to try new things and letting everyone see things from a different perspective. I have a few planned but I wanted to ask if anyone had any character request? If anyone mentions anyone I haven't already planned I might try and fit it in. **

**SO MANY GREAT REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! ALL CAPS YAY! I seriously loved the reviews and frankly if I didn't get so many you wouldn't be getting this chapter until probably Thursday because I have exams again (Geez, again?). So please please please review for motivation and inspiration! **

**In response to some reviews: SiriuslyFanatic had a good point about Peeta and Katniss ignoring Felix that I wanted to specify for anyone else wondering. I attempted to write Felix as an asshole that goes in ignoring his mentor's advice and Peeta as trying to help but eventually realizes that he won't listen anyways and just kind of giving up trying to mentor him. I did not mean to imply that Peeta or Katniss would just let him die in the arena if they can help him or that they wouldn't help him if he wanted help. I think they are both too good for that even if their judgment is clouded by their attachment to Madge. **

**I'm glad everyone is conflicted about Gus (that's what I was going for!) and I hope you got a laugh out of the awkward situation in the last chapter. I do try to add some humor in this drama! But seriously, everybody thank you for all the love recently. : ) **


	19. Chapter 18: Multiple

**A/N Hey readers! This one is WAY different than I normally do and I actually kind of planned it as a one shot to put separate of the story. The one I was going to keep in the story was Cinna. However, I put enough little plots and things in the others that I felt it could fit. This is my first time writing so I'm just trying new things and this is really a rough draft, so tell me what you think. **

**12 Moments for 12 People before the Arena **

**Haymitch **

The kids were right. She did great. The Capitol loves her. I hate it. I feel like we will lose her either way. I want to drown down alcohol but won't. I'll stay around for her. Is it wrong to hope that she doesn't care about anyone else outside of her parents? Maybe that can save her in the long run.

**Felix**

I always hated these people. Peeta Mellark always had a cushy life in the Merchant Quarter and Katniss Everdeen happens to be one of the only few people who could hunt for her own food. Yet they get all of the fucking money and think their life is so hard. Now they want to help their spoiled little rich girl friend. Well fuck her. She doesn't deserve to win. I do.

**Gus**

Does Brutus ever shut the fuck up about his glory days? Seriously, guy, I am tired of hearing about your games. No, thank you, I do not want to hear about how you killed that boy with a mace or strangled that girl with your bare hands. I have heard about all of this since I was like 10, Brutus. I don't need to hear it again now.

It's over. You're never going back in, stop trying to relive it. It's just annoying. I just want to watch these stupid interviews and go to bed and stare at the ceiling and pretend I can sleep. Calista actually snaps at him to shut up and he smartly listens. She seems to be trying to get a read on all the participants from their interview and her calculating smile is a tad super psychotic. I really hate her. She was always one of the worst trainees at the Center. Not cause she couldn't fight. She is an expert at that, but she always went too far.

She should have gone in the arena years ago. She was supposed to go Clove's year, she won the match ups, but she instead laughed in Clove's face when she got chosen to go in with her own boyfriend. Cato or Clove probably would have murdered Cal if he came back. I think she got a little nervous at the rule change but laughed when they died. She really hated Clove.

Our trainers whipped her for not volunteering when she was supposed to but she still recovered enough and was only 16 so they didn't kick her out. When she was 17, she broke her arm in a match up and couldn't go in. So now I am stuck with her.

"Your girlfriend only scored a 6. I don't know how she is getting so many sponsors," Cal glares from the screen and to me and I just shake my head. I'm not talking to Cal about Madge. She wouldn't understand it. You have to have normal human emotions to understand things. She scowls at my lack of reaction but then goes back to watching the interview.

I really don't want to be here with her or at all. I watch the snide District 12 boy for a moment before declaring I'm going to bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling, wondering what I will say in the Districts of the people I'm going to have to kill.

**Clarity**

I'm going to sleep like a fucking baby. Yup, no problems sleeping. No sir. Going to fall asleep any minute. Any minute. Just keep your eyes closed and you will fall asleep. Start counting some numbers: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…..three thousand six hundred. Fuck.

**Devon (District 10 Boy)**

I love you so much. I know you can't hear me but I love you so much. I can make it back to you. We will get married like you said. It shouldn't have been the Games that kept us waiting. We should have done it anyways and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. But it won't matter because I will come back to you and then we can get married. I can win. I can win. I will win for you. My own private mantra that I repeat and repeat and repeat.

**Posy**

The door squeaks as I open it and it makes me wince. It closes a little too fast too but luckily doesn't slam. I don't wanna wake up Ma or anybody else. I just wanna see the flowers. Just look at them for a little bit. They remind me of her like the piano and music which I don't think I will ever hear without her again. Who else would teach me or play for me? Not piano. No one has a piano in the Seam. Maybe in the whole district. Gale said she can win and she promised she would. Katniss promised she would too and she came home.

I pick a few of the bigger flowers. I can put them in the pretty vase she gave me that I keep hidden from Gale cause he would get mad at her. The petals feel soft and are bright and the only color in the Seam cept the Meadow. Ma said it was a miracle they grew but I knew Madge could do it. She worked really hard and came back a lot and stayed around with me even if Gale wasn't here. She can't die in the Games. It's not fair. She never did anything to the Capitol. She is always so nice! She can't die. She has to win. Why does she even have to be there? We didn't fight the Capitol. That was a long time ago. I look down and realize I squished the flower I was holding. I put it to the side to give to Prim for Lady and pick some more.

The door squeaks again to signal someone opening and I think about hiding. I'm supposed to be in bed, but Gale spots me before I can move and I don't know where I would go anyways. "Posy, what are you doing out here?" he says in a harsh whisper. I know I'm in trouble but he doesn't wanna wake anyone else up. But Gale should understand, he watched her help with the pretty flowers. He likes her I know it.

"I was getting her flowers. I can't sleep," his face looks a little less angry and I know I won't get in trouble anymore. He shouldn't be out here at night either. He sighs really big.

"She'll come back, Posy, don't worry." He looks very worried, though.

"I know, I ain't worried," I think it's the first time I lied to my big brother. I sit next to him on the step and hand him the flowers. I watch him while he stares off and think he might squish the flowers too but he holds them nice and delicately, scared to break them.

**Effie **

All the lights and the noises give me a migraine but I order another martini and use it to pop a few pills so I can try and stay longer. Men have surrounded me at the bar and they smile and laugh to each other and look occasionally at me and smile darker and I shiver. They all beg me for information on her and the migraine intensifies with each invasive question on the poor girl.

One man has the audacity to ask if she is a virgin and I almost throw my drink in his face before I realize he is a top political friend of President Snow. He has tons of money and power and would probably have me as an Avox if I did such a thing. I've never had to deal with this type of sponsor so much. None of my tributes have ever been this blessed with the gift of beauty. I've never been here before. I never thought it was this prevalent, just the odd super fan of Finnick Odair. But now I see a man inching his hand up Cashmere's thigh and the District 2 tribute from 3 years ago, she can only be 19, with a man at least 50 years old, licking her neck. I down the rest of my martini and answer the man as honestly as I can, holding back the bile in my throat. Then I say my goodbyes. It's late and I have a big, big, big day tomorrow.

I shouldn't have come here. This isn't the place I want that sweet, sweet girl to end up in if she wins. I think she might wish she died instead.

**Madge**

I'm more surprised that I actually fell asleep then the fact that I woke up from a nightmare. My heart won't stop beating hard in my chest and I place my hand over it as if to calm it down. I will not break down. I promised myself I wouldn't. I need to keep it together for everyone and for me. If I really let myself think of what's happening in a few hours…No. Just no. Be strong. Maysilee was strong. I smile a little. I can be like Maysilee. Well, hopefully without the dying part. I choke on the sob trying to mask itself as a laugh.

**Ware **

I wonder if I'm the only one too scared to sleep. I'm sure I'm the only one writing notes to my family in code. Beetee promised to give it to them. I didn't think they gave me enough time to say goodbye.

**Rowen **

I get why Blight is the only one who volunteers to go to the Capitol of our male victors. He's old and draws no attention. Not that any of the rest of us our great picks but there are still people out there. Like this crazy lady who says I remind her of her son. I want to ask her what happened to her son that she would be missing him so much that she basically hired a male prostitute who looks like him to spend time with her. I thought we would be having sex. Not that I'm not grateful we aren't, the lady could be my grandmother, but it's still weird to come and have dinner with some lady and then be sent to bed by yourself and have to wake up for breakfast. I have a vague notion that Johanna will laugh at me.

We eat together in practical silence but she doesn't seem to mind. Maybe that's what she liked about me. That I don't talk. Johanna said people would hate that cause it would remind them of Avoxes…an Avox. I look back at the woman and wonder if that's where her son is. A Captiol Avox with his tongue removed while mine was just psychologically tortured shut by holding back my screams in the arena. I can get a few words out now without thinking someone will find and torture and murder me. Only a few though, before the fear becomes overwhelming. Short, quick, quiet answers are the way to go.

We finish the meal and she smiles. "Sweetie, will you give this message to someone for me? His name is Plutarch Heavensbee," I nod, recognizing the name of the head gamemaker. It should be easy enough to deliver during mentoring. She hands me a note as I walk towards my car.

The note isn't sealed and that seems strange. Most people seem so private here but this is almost like an invitation to read it. It couldn't hurt anything, could it? I close the window between the driver and me and open the note and read.

**Katniss **

I feel so sick and it makes me curl into an even tighter ball. Peeta lies on his back next to me, pretending to be asleep just like I am. I couldn't sleep all night. How can I ever sleep again without nightmares of sending my friend into this mess? The sick finally becomes too much when I think of Madge torn up by mutts and I rush to the bathroom. I spend awhile completely falling apart before I work extra hard to pull myself together. Snow won't have the pleasure of watching me crumble.

**Cinna**

It isn't that early when they say it's time to go. The arena must be close and Portia and I part in the morning to get our tributes. I'm not surprised when I walk into Madge's room. She sits on the bed, fully dressed and freshly showered. She attempts to smile when she sees me but it falls flat. That's understandable when she is being sent into hell. I offer her what little comfort I can and she falls into my arms for a hug. She is pretending to be so strong for the people who love her.

"It's all right, diamond girl," I smile lightly at her. She needs to stay strong, this isn't the time to fall apart. This is the time to focus and live and be strong. The name I know she hates seems to get her together.

"Ugh, don't call me that," she huffs but smiles and releases her arms to shove her hands into her pretty blonde hair, pushing it back. I can tell her hair will be pretty popular in the Capitol for those who like more natural colors. They are rare but they often mimic their favorite tributes. She is even more of a favorite than my previous girls on fire. Katniss needed me, and Dahlia was so small and shy, Madge could have been great in anything. She could have been a tree and people would still watch her with interest. The men and probably some women of the Capitol would all wish for her to win. They want her to come back to the Capitol. They want her and it's hard to design the outfits with that in mind. Yes, you can make it through hell but then you have to suffer more or face the murder of your family.

"It's time to go," I say gently. She nods her head and I lead her out the door. We head to the roof where boards the hovercraft and is kept in place by the force field. They inject the tracker in her arm and rubs it tentatively.

"That hurt," I just nod and pat her leg. I think I am failing at being comforting. Katniss was easy. She wasn't as good at reading people. She didn't see my hesitation or struggle to find the right thing to say to the first girl who I was dressing in her possible death shrouds. Madge is better at reading people than Katniss. She sees nerves. I think Katniss forgets I'm a person sometimes. She is a little biased to the Capitol and doesn't really associate us with normal emotions. She would never think that we might hate it all too. That maybe we are trying to change things here the only way we know how.

I knew when I asked for District 12 that I would be helping those that almost everyone had given up on. A tribute from District 12 was given a death sentence almost immediately. I wanted to give them hope and I got lucky with my first tribute. Dahlia wasn't so lucky. It didn't matter what I dressed her up in because everyone could see that she had already given up. She had accepted her death warrant.

Madge hasn't given up. She has hope and wants to win but I'm hiding the fact that I don't know if she can or if she will. She seems so sweet and innocent and she talked to me about her home wistfully and shied away from attention. She was nice to the prep team and actually listened to them talk. Even I tune them out and I understand what they are saying and who the people are talking about. What do you tell someone who could die within a few hours?

She nibbles at the food in front of her and manages to drink some water down. I was right about the arena. It was close by and we are there rather quickly. Madge has begun to shake a little beside me and I grip her hand in mine. The only real comfort I can give her. We get off the hovercraft and head to the final room. The clothes for the arena are wrapped in a bag in the corner of the room. Madge walks over to them immediately and opens up the bag.

She pulls out everything and lays it out on the table. There is a light black t-shirt, a pair of light cargo pants with a few pockets, water-proof boots, a pair of thin socks, and a light jacket. I look at the clothes. "Warm clothes, nothing for heat though there might be a lot of rain or water," that's all I can really tell from them. I wish I could tell her more. She is about to fight for her life and all I can tell her is that it might be a little wet. She reaches for the clothes and I turn around. She was never comfortable about being nude and I will respect that as much as I can.

She coughs a little to signal she is done. I turn around and look at the outfit on her. The t-shirt is fairly form fitting and I think that will help with her continued sponsors. Beauty is hard to pass off in a parka. This will be easier.

"Hold on, I almost forgot," I smile at her and bring out her token. The mockingjay pin. The same as Katniss and the same as her aunt. She will follow one of their paths. Death or victory in the arena. She smiles as I pin it on.

"I think it's good luck, even if she didn't win my Aunt Maysilee still made it to the final 8," she says. It sounds like she is reassuring herself.

"You can win Madge. I know you are capable," I pull her back into another hug.

"I know, thank you for being so nice. I understand why Katniss likes you so much and she hates everybody," she laughs a little and pushes her hair behind her ear. I think she is used to having it up more, but I told her to leave it down for her first few minutes in the arena so everyone can see how beautiful it is. Sponsors, sponsors, sponsors for this girl.

The light comes on signaling the time to prepare for her to go. She visibly gulps but manages to look otherwise calm. She heads to the launch tube and steps onto it slowly and carefully as if it will shoot off at any second. One of her hands traces the pattern on the pin, circling the mockingjay. The other hand clenches in a fist at her side.

"It's ok. You can do this. You can win," I grab her wrist lightly unclenching her fist. "I've already designed your victory gown," she smiles but it disappears as soon as the countdown starts. She gulps in air and I let go of her hand when the glass begins coming up. She touches the glass with both hands as if she is trapped, which she is. She has been. Since she was born in a place that could ever consider doing this to children. One of her hands go back to the pin and she grips it until her knuckles turn white. The platform goes up and I watch her panic overcome her. She looks around desperately, finally catching my eyes with a look of fear as she disappears into the light above.

Let her come back, we can deal with the terribleness of victory after, but she deserves to win. There is only so few genuinely good people and they have been sending them to their deaths. Slowly killing hope and kindness and freedom while people born in the Capitol laugh and make bets. How many girls on fire do we have to watch burn until we can actually stop this?

**A/N Like I said, WAY different. A few OC's and people that I wouldn't write a whole chapter from and that's where this idea came from. I just wanted a few tribute POVs and then instead it turned into other people because I like to know what escorts or fellow mentors or people back home think about or do. I might take it out and just add it to my one shot series (when I make it) but it's here for you now! Don't be too harsh on it, back to normal next chapter, IN THE ARENA! **

**I'm so close to 100 reviews! Get me there and over guys! Review, review, review! I'm way nervous about this one. **

***Devon is a random tribute because I wanted to show that all of these kids have a story, and all of them want and have something to come home to. That's what makes these games so horrible. You all should know everyone else. **


	20. Chapter 19: Madge

***Updated to add: I just allowed for anonymous reviews! I hope that increases my reviewer-ship a little! I never realized that was a thing. Also….Madge isn't going to be in the movies. Sad face. Just wanted to share my disappointment at that one.**

Chapter 19 – Madge

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 82nd Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Claudius Templesmith's normally booming voice is muffled by a loud roar.

I have sixty seconds. Only sixty seconds to figure out where I am going and what I am doing. Of course, I'm supposed to run for cover right away. Peeta and Haymitch made me repeat it to them so many times but Katniss let it slip that I should go for it if something good is close enough. If Haymitch's glare didn't shut her up, then I'm pretty sure the kick she received under the table did.

The roar is the first thing that probably anyone would notice along with the wetness and heat of the air. It's a little overwhelming and it's easy to spot the source. Beyond the Cornucopia and some other tributes is a cliff with water falling down into a large pool. That pool runs into the shallow rocky riverbed we all seem to be standing in now. I notice that the tributes with their backs to the falls seem to be all Careers, a small favor from the Gamemakers. The Careers were never going to run so blocking their path doesn't put anyone in even more risk.

The waterfall is actually really beautiful and a lot of the tributes stare at it. I look behind me and see what I guess is a jungle, spreading out around the water. The trees are beautiful, all lush green with vines and moss hanging down around them. The green is interrupted by random splashes of colors on flowers and fruits and I shiver remembering most of them are deadly from my lessons.

The trees are actually very close to the circle of tributes and it won't be hard to run into them and get cover for now. However, there is a bag not far from me that's making me rethink my running only option. It's so close to me, only a few running steps away on a large rock. I look to the tributes to my left and right to see if they might cause me problems. They don't stand out in my mind. I think the boy to my left is District 10 and the girl to my right may be 6 or 5.

I think I can outrun them. My jogging has made me fast, it's so close and they won't get a weapon before they reach me or the bag. I should be fine. I can do this. Only a few running steps. I prepare to run towards the bag and hear Haymitch screaming in my head. I look quickly around for ware and Gus. I can't see Ware. He must be perfectly across from me and the Cornucopia blocks my line of sight. Gus is nearest the waterfall and is already in running position aimed at the weapons in the center. The other Careers are positioned similarly and I shiver at the thought of them getting to the weapons before I can get out.

The gong sounds and I bolt. It's not far, I can do it. I underestimated things though. The rocky and wet terrain is wet and hard to balance on. My steps cause large splashes in the water. A rock shifts under my weight almost knocking me off balance and I have to slow my pace to stay upright. I'm still going too fast though, and I slip on a slimy green rock in the water. I catch myself hard on the rock with the backpack and muffle my shout when my knees slam into it. I grab the bag.

I hear the watery steps of someone close to me and instinctively duck. It saves my life as a rock slams down where my head was and hits the large rock instead. I was wrong about getting a weapon. The rock falls from the District 10 boy's hand while he shouts. I think he smashed his fingers. I swing the backpack and manage to hit him square in the chest. The rocky terrain causes him to fall backwards and land in the water, hitting several rocks fairly hard.

The clash of metal alerts me to the fact that the Careers must have gotten to the weapons. I sharp painful scream reaches above the roar and I try to ignore that the water running down over the rocks is starting to be tinted red. I only glance long enough to catch sight of the dead bleeding body of a young girl, Gus using a sword against an armed boy, and Calista on the back of the screaming guy whose eye sockets are clawed out bloody holes. The sights make me gag.

I sprint away, being way more careful till I am out of the watery area and crashing into the trees. The underbrush is fairly thick for a while until I get deeper into the woods where the large trees block out most of the sunlight. I run over flowers and vines and fallen rotting logs. I swear some of the plants move as I approach them. I don't stay long enough to analyze it. I remember some can be rather deadly.

The adrenaline of being attacked and seeing all the blood makes me feel nothing as I run. Just a burning desire to get away from there. Run. Run. Run. Keep running away from that. The girl bleeding into the water, the screaming eyeless boy, and the guy who tried to smash my head in. Run away from that.

I don't know how long I run. It's a pretty long time though and my throat is burning and there is a cramp ripping up my side but I don't want to stop. I still don't feel far away enough. I can't judge the hours without the sunlight and most everything looks the same when its blurring past me. No gauge of distance or time and the thinking part of my brain is screaming that this is wrong but my body refuses to stop and overpowers the small voice of sanity in my head. Sweat covers my body like a second skin and I feel it drip down my back where the bag bounces continuously.

I start to think my body will never let me stop running when it comes to an abrupt halt. The fear of dead and murderous children is only outweighed by the fear of what's in front of me. My head screams "Mutt!" but I stay silent and rigid. The creature isn't very large, only the size of my upper body. It has brown fur that has a weird green tint in some places. Its small body leads to long fairly gangly limbs that grip the low hanging tree branch with huge dangerous looking claws. I have never seen anything like it before.

I can't believe this. Did I really just run all this way to get mauled by mutt? The black ringed eyes stare at me and blink very slowly. They can't do this! The Gamemakers wouldn't kill anyone this early, right? My whole body is rigid and I can suddenly feel everything my body was ignoring while I ran. The cramps rip up my side and I can't control my breathing except in shallow breaths. I realize there is a dull pain in my both of knees and on one elbow from falling on the rocks.

I consider running but I don't know if the creature is fast or if it is attracted to movement. So I just stand there in a gruesome staring contest with something that might kill me. I stand there long enough for my breathing to begin to return to normal and I wonder if any cameras are looking at me and waiting for me to be mauled to death. My legs start to shake. The creature slowly reaches its arms up and I take a step back involuntarily. It grabs the branch ahead of itself and sluggishly pulls its body upward.

We do this for what feels like forever. It moves so slowly and I as soon as I realize that the odd green tint is moss that has grown on its back. I get take steps back slowly until there is finally a tree between us. I turn my back as soon as I can and rush off. The time it has taken for me to realize that the creature wasn't going to hurt me right now allowed my mind to catch up with the rest of me.

I remember the advice of my friends and mentors. I need to find water and make sure I cover my tracks. I haven't been paying attention to either. I back track through the trail I clearly blazed through the forest that any inexperience tracker could follow. I wasn't looking for water but I remember not seeing any. I need to get off this obvious trail I made so I head off into another direction. I work hard on keeping my trail hidden which is slower but I think I do a pretty good job.

I finally let myself look around at the arena. The damp ground muffles my footsteps. Beautiful birds fly overhead and I remember Ware telling me about the pink birds that took my aunt's life. They make me jump at every turn. Running more slowly, I see the vines moving. They are a mutt version of the regular plant and I need to be careful around them. They will wrap around you and may even strangle you to death. I hear the sounds of insects buzzing, bird calls, and a few animal noises I can't identify and hope I never have to.

I stop when the cannon fires. It took a long time and after it's finished I wonder why. Only six cannons. That's a small number for the blood bath; especially one that took this long or maybe it hasn't really been that long? Or maybe Gus was serious about fighting fairly. I'm so tired. More advice pops in my head from Katniss, climb trees and get a better view of the arena. I need to rest anyways and don't feel safe on the ground.

Walking around, I find a tall enough tree to fit my needs. I walk around the tree and try to see if anything is in the upper branches. None of the branches or vines move and there are some birds but I just have to hope some of these things are just regular animals. I grasp the vines and pull myself up into the branches. The birds fly away when I approach and I breathe a sigh of relief. The branches start to crack under my weight before the end of the tree line and I can only barely see out the distance.

The cliff is in the distance and it stretches around half the arena. The rest of the arena is covered with the jungle trees. I can vaguely see a break in the tree line and a blue strip. There must be a large river. I wonder if these are the sides of our arena or if they are passable. I can't swim and I certainly can't see myself climbing that huge cliff. This might be a fairly small arena for us. I don't see any other obvious water sources but the river is huge and an obvious landmark. I can head there if I don't find anything before. It is probably a day or two walk.

I crawl down some branches till I find a thicker one to sit comfortably on. The moss provides a nice seat cushion and I lean against the back of the tree. If I was anywhere else this might be relaxing and a beautiful view to appreciate. I rest my head back on the trunk and let my eyes close for a second. When I shift, I feel the back pack press against me and remember that I have it and haven't even looked in it yet.

I pull it off excitedly and unzip it. The front pocket has a very small first aid kit. Which I open delicately to see what's inside, and smile. There is a bandage and a few pills, some for pain and others for fever, there is a needle and a packet with strings. I feel so happy. This isn't normal for a pack so far away from the Cornucopia. I got really lucky here. I place the contents back into the bag and move onto the larger pocket.

There is a rope that I unspool and have a good 20 feet. This is great. I can make a trap! I had already noticed the vines weren't thick enough to hold up a person and it's really my only "killing" skill. I continue through the bag and find a pair of leather gloves with grips on the palms, a small knife and sheath which I put in my boot, a bottle of iodine, and a small full bottle of water. I take a big gulp before I think about it and spit it back in the bottle. I'm sure that looked pretty. I drop the iodine in the bottle and place it down to wait. I don't think they have ever poisoned water they have given to tributes but I really don't trust Gamemakers.

There is no food in the bag. That's a little surprising since it's a pretty great bag but I have already seen plenty of edible plants I can get for myself. I won't starve in this arena. Thirst still might be a factor but at least I have water now and the river is walking distance. I can get there and just cross my fingers that it's not where everyone else is headed too.

I watch the sunset and begin to take sips from the water. This might have to last me to the river. The air cools a little but still packs warmth in the humidity. I'm glad it won't be cold. I really always hated the cold. I pack everything back into my bag except the knife and the rope. I pull my hair back and wish I had a ponytail holder. Instead I grab a vine nearby and cut part of it off. I remember a way my mother used to braid my hair with ribbons and use the vine in its place. It feels stupid but I remember my sponsors and how I got them. I think it probably looks pretty and interesting and I'm sure I didn't look too great running around and sweating everywhere. I hate thinking about stupid crap like that when I might die. I doubt any of it matters though, I'm sure there is better action somewhere.

As I think it, a cannon fires. That's seven now and its almost time for the death recap. The conflicting feelings of wanting more people dead and hoping no one died tears me up inside. I think of sweet young Ware and the terrible thought that maybe he already died quickly and easily and won't have to deal with the torture that the Hunger games so often causes children.

The anthem starts and my breath stops. The first person to come on screen is the girl from District 5. All the Careers and both of District 3, including Ware, made it through the day. The boys from 6 and 7 are next. Next is the girl from District 8, then both from 9, and it ends with the District 10 boy. The one that tried to kill me and I hit with my bag. There is no way I killed him myself but maybe I hurt him enough that someone else could catch him. Oh, god.

I hide my face in my hands so the cameras can't see my conflicting emotions and try to get a hold of myself. You did not kill him. Calm down. Calm down. This is how the Games work. People are going to have to die for me to get back home and back to your family, and Katniss and Peeta, and Gale and Posy like I promised. Stay calm. I feel another surge of guilt when I realize how disappointed I am that Felix didn't die.

The Careers including possibly nice Gus and crazy Calista and hates me Clarity, Ware, his district mate, District 5, 8, 11 boys, and District 6, 7, 10, and 11 girls, and, of course, Felix. I try to remember who stood out in my mind. District 8 was the strong boy and District 11 had the pretty skilled girl but the rest never really made much of an impression.

I just need to stick to the plan. If I see other players, I will run for my life. I have a weapon now but it's not super helpful in my case and trapping someone isn't really possible on the go. I really hope the river and waterfall aren't the only source of water but it stretches for so many miles maybe I can be ok near it.

I use the rope to tie myself firmly to the tree in case I fall asleep and fall out. I feel physically tired but not at all sleepy. I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep in a tree or when people are trying to murder me. When I shift my legs, I remember my knees and pull my pants to look. They are both dark purple and sore to the touch but only slightly scratched and nothing that can get infected. I take another small sip of water and try to get comfortable.

I close my eyes but it's not for long before I hear a weird whooping noise not too far off. It's loud and obnoxious and clearly not human and doesn't stop for a long time. The creatures must be talking to each other and I curl further into myself and hold my knife tightly. In the middle of it, I hear a scream in the distance. A definitely human scream, I strain my ears and look around but don't see or hear anything until the cannon fires.

One more down, I hate the hope that gives me. Sixteen left and a strong Career pack of six that could murder me in my sleep. No problem, right? My sharp breath out my nose is the only sign of the crazy laughter in my head. I think the fear and the death and the guilt are breaking something inside of me. I'm not sleeping at all my first night in the arena, or maybe ever again. I grip the knife so hard it hurts.

**A/N Hey readers! I have some exams and have been struggling with writing a bit so I feel like this might be a bit rough. I won't be updating for a while: I have exams and spring break! But yeah, Madge's chapters are definitely the hardest for me because dealing with being in the arena is scary. Oh, and I have started to use my profile to keep you updated on my updates! So if I haven't updated, check on my page and you can see when I will most likely update and me begging for reviews. **

**So who guessed Madge's mutt? I hope I described it well enough but for anyone confused it was just a cute little sloth! It actually makes me kinda laugh to think of someone being in an hour stare down with a sloth. **

**Thank you everyone for helping me break 100 comments (Congrats Gorgonto!)! Can we try for 120 now? They really really help me write! I keep it open while I write and it helps me focus. If you see something wrong with a chapter but don't feel comfortable "reviewing" it that way then send me a PM! I really would love to hear about it. This is a new experience for me and I am trying to improve. I'm really begging for reviews, maybe I can bribe you with faster updates over my spring break! : ) **


	21. Chapter 20: Peeta

**A/N Anonymous reviews are now allowed! Please review! **

Chapter 20 – Peeta

Everyone understands how the Games work. We all lived through it. We all won and had to kill people from other districts to get there. It doesn't make it any less tense when a tribute dies. There is still something there that divides the districts in most cases. There are a few exceptions: people who have been friends for years don't let anything come between them or the Careers who mostly stick together. It's part of what the Games do, separate us to make us weaker, making us forget who the real enemy is.

The District 10 mentors are pissed at us. Not only did Madge knock down their male tribute which eventually led to his death at the hands of the Careers but Felix proved to be a deadly foe with the pick axe he picked up and killed their girl last night. Haymitch doesn't really have any friends in the livestock district and we certainly haven't been welcomed by many other victors. I think most people are nervous about associating with people who incited a rebellion. Even if it was unintentional.

District 10 and 9 are both out of the games on the first day. They didn't stick around once their tributes died. They dismissed themselves and said a few goodbyes to some other victors choosing not to stay in the common room like they could have. I don't blame them. The only people that hang out in the common room are the Careers. The rest of us stick to our private rooms, as if us hiding from them can help our tributes hide, too.

The private rooms are reasonably sized. They have a wall of screens that can follow whatever you want them to follow. One screen has a map where you can pick a legend on what to focus on. Right now, we have lights up for Madge and Felix, the other tributes, and any things that the Gamemakes have declared danger zones.

We were worried about all the noises that the jungle produces and if anything would attack Madge. Fortunately, a lot of the creatures are actually just normal exotic species that we have never ever seen or heard of. The Gamemakes are actually pretty proud of the exotics in the arena, apparently some are pretty rare. The Capitol loves the beautiful colors and are already interpreting the plants and animals into their wardrobe. I have already seen some people with what they called 'sloths' and a ton of birds as pets.

The worst thing about the arena is the water. The only source is the waterfall and river. Its an instant easy way to insure meetings and fights. Felix has managed to trek his way through a large part of the jungle and stay mostly parallel to the river without running into it. He seems to be failing to listen to our advice again about climbing trees for a better view. He should find it soon anyways, it's a huge river.

The room also has a sponsorship screen where we can see what we have signed and distribute parachutes. Right now neither of our tributes really want for anything we can give them. They announced a little twist in sponsorship this year that we can't provide food or water. This would normally be completely awful but the arena provides plenty of both for those who know how to use it. This actually gives an amazing advantage to Madge. She studied the plants for the majority of her training. Felix should know enough not to die.

There are actually a crazy amount of advantages for Madge that seems really weird. The bag near her was ridiculously great and Katniss was actually squealing with everything Madge brought out. She knows the plant life and pretty much trained with Katniss in the forest, which isn't all that different from a jungle. She was also placed next to weakling tributes that she could beat to the bag. I hope that luck holds for the rest of her time in the arena.

The games will be interesting this year, even if our friend wasn't in it. The leader of the Career pack, the large boy Augustus, seems to have some sort of moral code that makes him fight fairly. The bloodbath wasn't the usual straight slaughter it normally is. He demanded that the Careers only fight those who had weapons and were of similar size.

His district partner protested but clearly didn't want to fight him yet and instead threw down her own weapon so she could attack anyone she wanted. She attacked a boy with her bare hands and clawed his eyes out before beating him to death with a rock. She made sure to dramatically put a rock in his own hands first. She made a huge show about to Augustus but it was pointless since the boy couldn't see. It didn't seem like he wanted to fight her yet either so he let it slide. She is clearly some kind of insane.

Haymitch snores from one of the two beds made into the walls of the room. He decided to sleep while Madge attempts to rest. None of us really think anything is going to happen during the first night. The Careers are hunting in a different area than either of our tributes, though they are pretty close to some others. They won't have to head into the jungle after a couple of days. They will probably just patrol the river once they notice there is no other source.

Katniss sits next to me with her head in her hands, right in front of the screen watching Madge, and I notice that her eyes droop heavily. It's late and she hasn't been sleeping well for days. "Hey," I nudge her lightly and her eyes shoot open in panic and scan every screen in confusion. She focuses on Madge's tracker screen which shows her heart rate and sees it still beating. She looks back to me her eyes filled with sleep and fear.

"What?" she rubs both her grey eyes.

"Katniss, go to sleep. You have been up forever. I will wake you guys up if anything happens," I hope my smile is comforting and she believes me. She really needs the sleep and now is not the time to be stubborn. She might pass out when they actually need us at this pace. She looks at Madge on the screen who seems to have drifted off for a little bit. Then she nods back at me.

"Wake me up if anything happens. Anything. Okay?" I nod and kiss her forehead which she leans into. I feel like I can actually offer her some comfort and am so very thankful for that. She never would have been this way even a year ago. Now it's like she might actually trust me. Madge needs to come back. I know if we lose Madge, in a way, I will lose Katniss, too. She takes things so strongly. She is so loyal and loving and she doesn't realize it but losing Madge because of something we did will break her. She won't be able to stop blaming herself and me and us together.

I put my face in my hands and check on Felix. He fell asleep under a tree, holding his bloodied pick axe tightly. He isn't well hidden but no one is near him right now. I glance at the other competitors. The Careers track a path made through the jungle by a tribute more careless than Madge. They are approaching her pretty quickly but she crossed a narrow part of the river and I doubt they will find her trail again. The young boy Ware managed to find an amazing hiding spot near the river. The water hollowed out the dirt surrounding the roots of a tree and it created a small cave underneath. He packed the open areas with mud and sticks and its practically unnoticeable from the outside. He sleeps the most soundly of any tribute I have seen. He must be very confident in his hiding spot. He even laid the sharp stick he grabbed as a weapon off to the side, not gripped in his hands like so many other frightened children.

Madge shifts in her tree again and looks out to towards a bird call. I walk over and order a cup of coffee from the machine that gives us food whenever we want, just like in our rooms. It's hot, bitter, and will hopefully make me stay awake for however long I need to. I know Katniss won't sleep long. I pull the covers more fully around her before sitting back into my chair.

After some time, a noise makes me jump up and flash towards all of the screens before I realize it was in the room, not the arena. I look behind me and see the door slowly open and the large frame of Finnick Odair fill the entry way. He glances around and I make the universal be quiet signal with my finger over my mouth. He smiles and nods and enters and sits at the chair next to me. He stares for a while at Madge's screen where she stares out almost looking directly into the camera.

"So that's your friend?" his voice is a low whisper and I barely hear him. I nod and stare at the screen, too. He is silent again and I wonder if this is him telling me he can't or won't help. Johanna said she would talk to him but his tributes probably have more of a chance than hers. "I can't help you until after my tributes die but they won't make it against District 2 this year. They will most likely die. If your friend makes it to then, we will talk. And I will help in any way I can. I think she will have plenty of help until then anyways," he sighs and it's actually louder than his speaking voice.

There is something else going on here that no one is telling me. Johanna, Haymitch, and now Finnick are all hiding something and I want to know what. "What's going on? What are you guys not telling us?" Finnick looks back at me quickly.

"You are more observant than your wife, huh?" His whisper slips and his normal sounding charming voice slips through. It manages to sound flirtatious even when he isn't trying. At least, I hope he isn't trying. "You have enough to worry about. If your friend makes it farther we will talk. Until then, just focus on getting her there. Nothing should get in the way of that now," he smiles and pats my shoulder while he gets up and leaves the room quickly. What was he saying? He made it sound like anything they had to tell us would make us help Madge less or something. This secret shit is getting ridiculous. Katniss finally stirs and jolts awake with a scream. I turn my chair around and offer her my lap to sit on but she instead sits in the chair next to me and then motions to the bed.

"Your turn," she focuses on the screen but then gives a half-hearted glare at me when I don't move. "Go. You need to sleep, too," She's right, I do need sleep. I'm pretty sure I had been drifting when Katniss's scream jolted me. I head to the cot and fall asleep looking at Katniss's outline in the dim lights of the screen.

I'm woken up by Haymitch what feels like a minute later. Katniss apparently switched with him and I'm a little shocked to see her in my arms. She is looking up questioningly at Haymitch. He didn't seem concerned or angry so we both don't jump to horrible conclusions of what could be happening.

"The Careers found the District 7 girl. She is out. Thought you guys might like to know," I nod and shift Katniss in my arms. One of them is very asleep and tingles as I slide it out from under her. She sits up as soon as I move and gets up. She apparently thought the same thing as me, it's time to get sponsors and take care of our tributes.

Katniss insists on staying and watching Madge for a bit. I head down and meet Effie who already has a line of sponsors ready for us. I sign the mostly male sponsors and realize that maybe we don't need this much without being able to donate food and water. That means we are mostly limited to weapons and medicine. I hope she doesn't need any medicine that costs as much as we have but we can provide her with practically anything she needs probably until far later in the game. She is very popular.

When I get back, Katniss is smiling and that's very strange, "The Cornucopia didn't have any food, and no one can send them anything." She almost laughs a little "They don't know what to eat! They are surrounded by food but don't know what to eat. Madge can win!" I glance towards the screen where Madge walks toward the rivers while munching on some berries that I can't identify. She actually just looks calm and almost like she is on a normal hike. She kept her water well conserved and is headed in the right direction towards a far point of the river.

We re-watch the fight with the District 7 girl and the Careers and watch as Clarity fought her with a sword and she tried to fend her off with an axe. Clarity was too well trained though and cut her down quickly. Calista cheered and gave her a high five while the girl finished bleeding out on the ground.

Someone knocks on our door and Johanna walks in. "Well I'm out. Who would have guessed?" she must have just finished her post tribute death interviews and looks tired and frustrated, "Here take this shit," she throws some papers to the ground and I manage to catch one in the air and see sponsorship slips. She is giving us her leftover money. "It's not a lot cause they sucked but you can have it. I'll be back when those assholes leave the common room. I'm not allowed in the same room as that bitch Cashmere anymore." Katniss actually snorts behind me. We both pause and look at her.

"Yeah, I hate her too," Johanna smiles at her then runs out of the room with a goodbye before the moment feels too much like bonding. I roll my eyes at both of these girls who are clearly too similar to allow themselves to get along. Johanna is taking a risk giving us her money, though we all know she is never really careful and Rowen seems wrapped around her finger. Katniss clearly appreciates it as she looks at the slips and scans some into the computer. She is clearly in a better mood after realizing that Madge has another advantage and we both settle in to watch our tributes. I feel a rush of comfort when Katniss reaches over to grab my hand and squeezes it tight. Eight down, Fifteen to go. You can do it Madge.

**A/N I have allowed for anonymous reviews! So if you have been reading these chapters and don't have an account you can review now and please do! I love getting them!**

**Sorry for the long update time! I picked up writing as a hobby when my boyfriend got a job in another state but I am visiting him now and am busy hanging out with him…so give me a bit. Though I did just create my outlines for the next 10 chapters so it will be quicker! This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be especially cause I am trying to update for you guys. So…yeah, kinda filler-y. Sorry. Seriously dramatic starting next chapter though. **

**Ceb37: I'm glad you understand and enjoy my story, ask if you don't understand anything!  
>DandelionOnFire: I intended for the arena to be a bit relaxed because I thought there was enough things trying to kill Madge that she didn't need the environment too! And yeah I hope for more reviews now…Thanks to purpleVampire, JRDurham, twilightfanatic18, ermangel, Prnyctina1091, pirate-princess1, Johanna, and FortuneFaded2012 for your reviews! I really love you guys especially for repeat reviewing! <strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Katniss

Chapter 21 – Katniss

The day is actually perfectly calm. Madge and Felix don't run into anyone and neither does anyone else. The Careers rest at the banks beyond the cornucopia which they already picked apart for supplies. It's all camping gear and weapons and nothing for them to eat or drink. Calista and Clarity teamed up and forced Bentley to drink the water without purifying it because they were tired of waiting for iodine. He was fine but he clearly hates those girls and is terrified of them as well. I think they will plan on teaming up together after the Careers split so they can take the larger male tributes.

Madge continues her quest towards the river and it's troublesome because that seems to be where all the other tributes are headed too. The Careers will start hunting during the day for the better visibility and because no one will have to start fires in the warm nights but for now they catch up on sleep they missed the night before. Ware has his resting spot near the river which he has set up as his base camp and several other tributes wander around picking edible plants and running from exotic animals that don't attack but still worry them.

It's my turn to go sign sponsors so instead of watching out for Madge, I am talking to everyone that comes up to our little booth. The Capitol men seem sleazy to me and I hate the way they look at me and even Effie shoos several away in the politest way possible. The sponsorship has slowed down in the days with nothing really happening and I think most people are going to wait until the competition drops further.

Madge has shown that she can survive but she hasn't really shown that she can win. One man claimed he couldn't wait to see her use that knife on someone and was literally shaking with excitement at the thought. I will never understand the people of the Capitol. How can they find the murdering of children entertaining? Either way, I can use their money to get Madge home. Then we can all deal with these crazy people together.

After signing the few remaining people and talking to a few more who avoided putting any money down, I say goodbye to Effie who has decided to stay down at the sponsor booth at all times like the other escorts now. Haymitch said she always helped him like a female mentor would before we came around and last year she sometimes stayed with us too. This year, she seems to be avoiding us as much as possible and I am not sure why. Cinna and Portia haven't visited us yet either. They say they are designing victory outfits for Madge and possibly Felix but they haven't been around and I kind of miss Cinna.

The room is dark and quiet. I expect Haymitch to be passed out on his cot but he instead sits with Peeta at the screens. I'm a little shocked to see Johanna there as well, taking my seat. They look intently at a piece of paper in Peeta's hands but he lowers it when I come in. They exchange suspicious glances and even Johanna looks nervous. I think about maybe challenging her for my chair but Peeta jumps out of his and offers it to me before I can even glare.

I sit down and swivel my chair so Johanna is behind me and look at Haymitch and Peeta. He now leans against the wall behind Haymitch with the note lowered on his side. I clear my throat, hoping someone will tell me why everyone is acting all weird and why they thought it was okay to let Johanna have my chair. They know I hate her and she shouldn't get any of my things. I wish I didn't turn away so dramatically cause now I can't glare at her. Haymitch glances back at Peeta and he hands me the note he seemed to be trying to hide.

"An Avox delivered it while you were downstairs," it's the only explanation I get as I open the piece of paper and read.

Mrs. Mellark,

You are asked to attend a private session with Dr. Althea as soon as possible. A driver will be waiting for you outside.

Sincerely,

President Snow

The page ends with his scrawling signature and the paper wafts his rose scent into my nose, making me feel like gagging. I drop the note on the small counter top and look around the room at everyone's worried expressions. Why do I need to go see a doctor? What kind of plan is this from President Snow and why is everyone so worried about it?

"What does this mean?" No one speaks right away but Peeta looks towards Johanna who sighs loudly and shifts her hands under her legs in my chair.

"Dr. Althea is a lady doctor. She treats the female victors," I expect her to explain more but she doesn't. She just looks at me and even though I see something bordering on worry, it's hidden behind smug.

"So, this is normal then?" I have a feeling it's not, otherwise why wouldn't it have happened before and why would even Johanna seem concerned.

She shakes her head as she starts to explain, "Well, no. She normally treats the more uh…," she stumbles on the words "sexually active in the Capitol patients and sometimes pregnant victors. I know she delivered one of Cecilia's kids when she went into labor during a Game she was mentoring," I still have no idea what this means to me. It sounds like this lady treats STDs and babies and I thankfully have neither.

"So why is President Snow sending me to her now?" I ask.

Peeta looks around as if avoiding my eyes and Johanna looks harshly at him and Haymitch. "Well, Peeta told me about how you are supposed to have kids," I suddenly understand why Peeta was avoiding me. I glare in his direction but he doesn't look my way. "He might want to help with that," she finishes.

"What? Help me get pregnant?" I think about asking how but then realize I really don't want to know how that would work exactly.

"We don't know if that's true! It could just be a check up of your lady parts, since we don't have a doctor in District 12. Maybe they just want to make sure you can get pregnant," Peeta interrupts. Haymitch giggles when Peeta says lady parts and I realize there is alcohol on his breath for the first time since the games started.

"Lady parts? Seriously? Can we act like adults who are potentially dealing with the knocking up of Katniss with some Capitol mutt?" Johanna speaks harshly to Haymitch and Peeta.

"A Capitol mutt? You think they will try and get me pregnant with a mutt?" They can't do that. They can't make me pregnant especially with a non-human or non-Peeta baby. That's not possible.

Johanna's eyes get wide and she actually smiles at me. "Sorry, no I don't think that. Well maybe they can get you pregnant but not with a mutt. I'm just trying to scare Peeta out of saying shit like lady parts."

I almost laugh but am still too nervous. "What should I do?"

Haymitch is the one to answer, "Well you know what happened last time you didn't listen, I expect you should listen now." I just nod and begin to stand. He is totally right, the last time we didn't listen they sent Madge to the arena. I am betting if we don't listen now they will just kill her there now and then use everyone else we love against us.

"Katniss, you don't have to go," Peeta grabs my hand as he speaks to me.

"Yes, I do. If I don't, they obviously kill Madge in the arena. She has a chance of coming home, I'm not ruining it for her. I'm sure it's just a check up. President Snow probably wants to make sure I can actually have kids before shoving them on me," I try and give him a reassuring smile before I rush out the door. I think he tries to follow me but Haymitch grabs him before he can.

I catch the elevator downstairs to the main lobby and exit outside. The place I was never allowed as a tribute. We still are watched as victors but we can at least go outside and explore the Capitol a bit if we wanted. You have to get a driver and I'm pretty sure they have people follow us everywhere. The sun blinds me for a bit as I search for an empty car or some sign of where I am supposed to go. A man comes up to me and greets me with a nod, leading me into the back seat of a nearby car.

I slide into the leather seats and the cool air that circulates in the car gives me the chills. I begin to bite my nails nervously and mentally apologize to my prep team. They will just have to deal with it. The driver never says a word and I realize he must be an Avox. I guess he won't be answering any of my questions. We drive past the different colored houses and eventually come to a blue apartment building where he stops.

He jumps out and runs around the car to open my door. Then he follows me as I walk up the front steps. I don't really know what I am supposed to do now. Do I knock? He motions towards the small sign that reads Dr. Palila Althea which has a small white button next to it. I press the button and a buzzing sounds comes from it. I take my hand back quickly in shock but nothing happens, until a voice comes out of the speaker above it. I notice a camera above the door move to focus in on me.

"Come on up, Mrs. Mellark," a buzzing sound and a click precede the door opening. The Avox motions again and I open it further and walk in. The hallway is brightly lit and an annoyingly bright purple. I see another door with the name of the Dr. and I open it without question this time. It leads to an office that looks much like the one in my victor's house. The large desk and bookshelves are made of dark wood and filled with so many books. The walls are thankfully a dull color blue and don't blind me like all the other walls.

The woman sitting at the desk is striking for the Capitol in that she doesn't have any of the normal Capitol add-ons. Her hair is short, blonde, and spiky, clearly not a natural color, but her face remains normal except for her violet eyes which must be contacts or a surgical procedure. I'm guessing a surgical procedure, since she is a doctor. She smiles warmly at me and motions to sit.

"Mrs. Mellark! It's so wonderful to meet you. May I say, I absolutely loved your Games! I'm so glad they let you and Mr. Mellark win! I would have cried so much if you didn't!" She gives a small cough and seems to try and pull herself together. "I'm sorry, I'm acting unprofessional. I just really wanted you to win," she gives a slight smile and I try to return it. She doesn't seem to notice my discomfort and moves on with talking. She opens a file and flips through it.

"Well, let's just get started. If you will follow me," she stands up and heads to a door at the side of the room. She makes me disrobe and that's fairly normal to me now and I just pretend she is part of my prep team but some of the test are invasive and annoying but she is nice about it and actually asks me to talk to her about what I like in District 12 and to talk about Peeta and my sister. I actually figure it's to try and make me comfortable and not to find out more stuff about me so I talk more freely than normal with someone I just met.

"Ok, Mrs. Mellark, I will be right back with some test results. Here, I will put on the Games for you! I have some money behind the pretty girl of your district this year. She seems nice," She smiles and flicks on the television I didn't notice built into the wall. She didn't say anything about me needing to stay naked so I start to put my clothes back on. I don't think anything she did could have impregnated me. Not that I would really understand how that could work other than the old fashioned way.

The games aren't following anyone specific right now. Instead, they flick back and forth to the tributes wandering through the jungle. Suddenly, the camera flips back to Madge and I hold my breath. The only reason they would focus on her for so long is if she was close to someone. I can no longer sit in my chair and inch closer to the screen wishing I could see the map that has all the little colored dots representing opposing districts.

They suddenly show Ware hidden in his tree hut and Madge's foot steps outside. I let myself breathe a little. Ware is small and seems non-violent, I don't think this is the confrontation they are hoping it will be. Madge can probably take him if he tries to attack her. She walks past his tree and towards the water. The camera shoots at an angel that must be his point of view. He looks out a small peep-hole and must see her blonde tied up hair. He doesn't move though until she actually turns her head and looks in his direction.

Then he moves and brings down his false mud door and calls Madge's name. Madge turns around quickly and has her hand on her knife surprisingly quickly. She keeps it up even when she sees Ware. He only has his sharp stick as a weapon but he left it in the cave. He glances towards the opening again which he now revealed to her as well. She lowers her knife slowly.

"Is the water safe?" she seems disconnected from him and looks at the river instead of the small boy.

"Yeah, I have been drinking it," she smiles and kneels down towards the water. She looks back up at him.

"You promise?" she asks. He smiles and nods. I am not sure what is happening here. I kind of thought Madge would be like me and ignore what we all said and team up with him. I don't think she would ever kill him but it seems like she might actually try to follow our orders. She splashes water on her face and brings it up in her cupped hands to drink. She leans back on a rock and sits and he walks over and sits next to her.

"That's a good hiding space. I never saw it and I was walking right next to it," she speaks to him, softly and kindly.

"Yeah, I think I will just stay here as long as I can," he seems to be trying to impress her as he leads her on a small tour of the hideaway. She smiles and the announcers have gone to wanting her to kill him to wanting them to ally and then kill him. They do sometimes like bonding between tributes, most of the time it has to do with whether they are useful and effective. They loved me and Rue and our plan against the Careers but as soon as Rue died they tired of my mourning within minutes. Then, of course, they loved Peeta and me.

Ware's hiding spot is definitely not big enough for the both of them and Madge seems to notice quickly. She brings out some food she collected and shares it with him while they sit near the water. "Have you seen any other tributes?" he asks her.

"No, have you seen anyone?" she replies.

"A few people have walked somewhat nearby. I just hid so I don't know who they were," the doctor walks in but sees the scene on the screen and stands back quietly while I wait to see how this plays out. They talk for a little bit about the water sources and remaining tributes before Madge declares that she has to go. Ware looks a little upset, he clearly wanted to ally with her.

"I can't stay here Ware, the hiding spot is too small and I promised my mentors I wouldn't ally with you," she looks sad. I never really thought of what would happen if I actually listened to Haymitch. I guess this is kind of similar. I have no idea how this is going to play out. She leaves half of her food anyways and begins to walk further down the river. Ware arranges the food in his tree and then cries. The tears in his eye are reflected in Madge's as she walks away going back deeper into the trees.

I feel terrible, we all told her to avoid him and she listened. I don't think anyone that young should be in the games but for Madge to live he has to die and I don't know how she would handle being with him for that. She also still lacks a weapon that she can use to attack. I am going to look up how much it would be to send her a bow as soon as I get back. She stops walking in the jungle and begins re-collecting food. She isn't far from Ware and I realize even if she won't ally with him, she won't leave him alone.

The cameras get bored with Madge and begin to watch the other tributes and I turn to the doctor. She had been engrossed in the scene as well. She turns to me smiling, "Well, Mrs. Mellark, all your test came back great! The President implied to me that you had been having trouble conceiving, but this just shows that he doesn't know everything, huh?" She gives me a big smile, like I am supposed to know anything that she is talking about. All I got out of this was that Snow is really serious about getting me pregnant. She smiles again, "I was a little worried about doing any procedures on someone so young, we don't want to damage anything and natural is just so much easier, don't you think? We also only have a limited supply of Victors you know? We should keep it until we really need it."

"A supply of victors?" Why am I even asking this? I am going to hate whatever answer I get.

"Well, yes, we collect sperm and eggs of victors when they win. No reason to waste the only good genes from the Districts, right? I mean can you imagine if Finnick Odair died without reproducing first? What a waste! Some of the richer citizens even ask for them specifically. I know Mr. Odair has a few young somewhere already. It's a very pricey procedure though, much cheaper to try the old fashioned way." She winks at me and I try to hold back my gag. I just nod and hope she is almost finished talking and I can leave. At least from what I understand she isn't going to knock me up right this second.

"So, anyways, you are due in late January! That will be great to see you on the victory tour!" she finishes excitedly.

"What? Due for what?" I thought we weren't impregnating me.

"The baby, of course!" She begins collecting a series of pill bottles and placing them in a bag with small brochures.

"What baby?" She hands me the bag and I take it absentmindedly.

"Katniss, you are six weeks pregnant. That's why we don't need any procedures done. These are some vitamins and medicine for your term. The instructions are in the bag but you said your mother was a healer so I'm sure she can take care of you," she has slowed down her peppiness, clearly noticing my confusion.

"That's impossible," the bag crinkles in my hands that have begun to shake a little.

"Have you had sex?" she smiles kindly and lets out a little laugh.

"Well, yes," She puts up a hand before I can continue.

"Then you can get pregnant. Have you been experiencing any nausea or cramps lately?" I just nod, remembering throwing up at the scent of roses and with nerves. "That's perfectly normal. Snow will be so pleased, I'm sure he will want you to announce it as soon as possible," I seem to have lost my voice and just keep nodding at her words. I think this is a trick. It has to be. The rest of her words are a blur that I don't pay attention to and I'm back in the car headed for the mentor station before I realize it. This isn't real. This cannot be real. Not real. Not real. Not real!

**A/N Spring break is over and I miss it and my boyfriend already but it gives me more time to write! Yay for that! I really love your reviews and feel like there was a lot of well thought out one this chapter and feel the need to respond! I was going to write it down here but it turned out to be ridiculously long so I am just going to PM everybody except the anonymous reviewers, obviously. If you don't like me PMing you can just send me a message politely asking me to leave you alone lol. If not, I might just keep sending them because I feel rude not responding. **

**Leffe: I am glad you enjoying my story! That really means so much to me and I enjoyed your review a lot. I also had a hard time liking Katniss in the books. I was always like you can probably kill Katniss and I wouldn't care but if you touch Peeta I will freak! Sounds like you can relate! : ) **

**KHO: Thank you! I'm glad you like my Madge! **

**Everybody remember to review! They are like my happy sunshine and rainbows of writing. : ) Anonymous reviews are still allowed! **


	23. Chapter 22: Gale

Chapter 22 – Gale

The games have been very slow so far. They've allowed me to nervously go to work and think continuously about how Madge could be dead by the time I get return. Nothing has threatened her safety yet except for some weird mutts and that little kid who was never threatening anyways. Posy, Vick, Prim, and Rory are all out of school so they keep a constant eye on the screen. The Gamemakers are going to throw people together if nothing interesting happens soon. I just hope it doesn't involve Madge.

I come home covered in coal dust and start to clean some off while I get a recap of events from the kids. Rory tells me that Madge has camped near the young boy, the Careers are having trouble finding anyone in the thick jungle, and Felix is apparently very thirsty despite being within a mile of a large fresh water river. He's begun to ask for water from his mentors but it's been banned in an arena with so many resources. He seems really angry about it.

I look at the television and see that he does look like he might drop soon. His slow death is one of the most interesting things happening so the camera flashes towards him the most. Madge sits high in a tree cutting down some limbs for a clearer view of the river and the area around Ware's hiding spot. Her handling of the knife is weak and she cuts her finger at least once. That knife is not a good weapon for her.

Katniss or Haymitch or maybe even Peeta must see the same thing I do because a small silver parachute floats down into Madge's lap. She squeals a little with excitement and then covers her mouth and looks around. When nothing moves or attacks her, she unwraps the parachute. It's a cloth package with several small openings and one larger one. She pulls out an eight or so inch long intricately carved wooden tube. In the other small slips are several small sharp objects that kind of look like needles. I have no idea what it is and Madge seems to take a while to figure it out, too.

Eventually, she seems to realize what it is and smiles. Claudius Templesmith tells us that the device is a blow dart and can be a deadly weapon when filled with poison. It hasn't been a very popular weapon and the most popular showing was in the 50th Hunger Games by Maysilee Donnor who managed to kill five tributes with the weapon. Claudius just mentions this by way of explanation to the audience but makes no mention of the relationship to Madge. I knew her aunt was in the Games but I didn't know she was so successful. I haven't ever seen those Games.

She takes out the small darts. There are seven in this packet but I bet they can easily send her more if she needs it. The camera switches quickly away from Madge and back to the Careers where the District 1 girl has decided to bathe nude in the water after coming back from hunting in the woods. Ma quickly clears her throat and asks everyone to help her prepare dinner. She lets me stay, apparently I'm old enough to watch the attention whore.

I try to analyze, not her, but the dynamics of the group. The District 4 tributes stick together the whole time, they seem very friendly, as if they knew each other before the Games. The girl playfully smacks the boy while he makes an overdramatic show of watching Clarity. He responds with a laugh and turns his back to the water. District 1, Bentley, I think, walks around deeper in the jungle attempting to find a trail of any other tributes but the jungle swallows any evidence. The District 2 tributes stay separate from the rest and each other. Gus sits quietly, staring into space and Calista sharpens her knives. They are not a very strong group, I imagine they won't last very long together.

I'm already tired of the Gamemaker's sick version of entertainment, watching this girl who is probably going to die within days. I want to see what Madge is doing again. I wish I could be with Katniss, she can watch whatever camera view she wants too. I'm stuck with the general broadcast. The girl finally gets dressed and the camera begins to flash towards the other tributes. Ware munching on the food Madge gave him in his hiding spot, Felix walking towards the river, a District 6 girl picks out splinters from her fingers. The District 3 girl seems to be prepping a net, the camera doesn't stay long enough for me to see if it's any good. The 11 girl named Tilly practices using a scythe on a tree.

The sun is beginning to set in the arena and Claudius announces that if nothing happens soon the Gamemakers have a way to bring some tributes together. However, they are waiting because it looks like Felix is headed in a direction very close to Ware and Madge. Felix has already proven himself a bloody competitor but they assume he would only be a threat to Ware. Its traditional that Districts rarely kill each other in the poorer areas. If one tribute dies, then the other could still win and feed the district for the next year. That's something needed in starving districts like here in 12 and apparently a lot of the others.

The camera focuses back to Madge and she has found an odd plant that looks like a small cup with a little lid on it. She lifts open the small green lid and looks inside. I notice she is wearing her leather gloves that were in her bag. Claudius's voice speaks up and describes the plant as a pitcher plant but then continues.

"This is no ordinary pitcher plant! This is our own engineered version with highly poisonous liquid! In normal pitcher plants, small insects are drawn to the water to drink and fall in and drown! The plant then consumes the insects. However, in this the water isn't water and instead poison and can often trick larger unknowing thirsty animals into drinking it and works so quickly that the animal dies within seconds. The plants use their vines to then decompose the body over time absorbing its nutrients."

Posy sits beside me and squirms a little. "She isn't going to drink it is she?" she sounds so anxious but there really is no reason for Madge to have even gone and found the plant with the river so close. She takes out the small clothe carrier of her blow darts. She slowly takes out each dart and puts them individually into the poisoned water. Before putting them back she covers each tip with thick moss which quickly browns and dies but still covers the now deadly tips.

"Wow, that's impressive," Rory lets out a low whistle and Posy hops up excitedly. Ma watches from the kitchen and gives me a small smile.

"She was always very smart," she comments while petting Posy's hair down. The happy girl nods and I realize I am too. Ma's words and Madge's abilities are helping me stay confident. Claudius hasn't spoken again, I think he thought she was going to drink it. Idiot. Madge just became one of the most deadly tributes in the arena. She left two without poison and loads one of them into the blow dart gun. She gathers thick moss and uses her knife to stab it into a nearby tree. Then she practices shooting.

No offense to Madge, but it must be pretty easy to pick up because between flashes towards other players her aim grows highly improved. She finishes up when it becomes dark and the anthem announces the lack of deaths in the arena. She switches out her non-poisonous dart for a poisonous one and slips the device into her pocket, making sure it is firmly closed. She places everything else in her bag except for the silver parachute which she fills with fruit. I'm guessing to give to Ware. Please don't let her be going there now.

Felix has managed to get close to the river and is still on the path towards Ware. He might not see him in his spot. He could be safe and by extension, Madge would be safe because she wouldn't try to defend him. Felix uses his last bit of energy to sprint the final steps to the water. He begins gulping it quickly, not even bothering to check it or use his hands. He just shoves his face in and drinks. He is within twenty feet of Ware's spot, where Madge, in fact, does seem to be headed. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Thanks for the help assholes!" he mutters under his breath. I wish Claudius Templesmith would just announce the rule change to the Tributes. It's getting annoying hearing Felix and Calista yell at no one about getting food. He clearly has more anger issues than anyone thought because now that he has his energy back he takes his pick axe and breaks apart a rock. The noise not only alerts Ware, but also Madge, who ducks behind the trees not far from the hiding spot.

She spies around the trees and is able to see the boy in the moonlight from the empty sky above the river. Posy's hand squeezes mine tightly. He won't hurt her, that is against basic human decency rules. Oh right, he is an asshole, maybe he doesn't have human decency. It didn't stop him from murdering that other girl and not looking back. He seems to have calmed down though after his angry rock crushing. Just walk away, man.

He doesn't. He walks towards the other, now very frightened, tributes. Ware begins to shake and places his hands over his mouth. Madge darts to another tree closing the gap between herself and the new threat against her. I see her reach into her pocket and pull out the blow dart gun but she keeps it to her side and locked. Shit, Madge, either run away or get ready to kill him! She slips off her backpack and quietly lowers it to the ground. That can allow her to move more easily. Felix walks towards the trees and seems to spot the roots and mud that surround Ware. He walks further towards it and pushes onto the mud, collapsing some. With the lag from the Capitol, as far as I know Madge could be dead already.

Ware has started backing towards the other side of the roots where he can climb out but it makes a lot of noise. Felix immediately tightens his grip on the pick axe and brings it up over his head. He steps back ready to strike down at his invisible opponent.

"Felix!" Madge runs out from the protection the trees provided and onto the small bank.

"No! Goddammit!" The words are out of my mouth before I even know I spoke. The hand that was holding Posy's lies at my side clenched in a fist. No one admonishes my curse, everyone is too busy staring at Madge on the screen. Her beautiful blonde hair holds the moonlight and the palms she holds up in a sign of peace are as pale as her face, which has become shockingly white. She looks like a ghost. She has apparently decided to keep her weapon hidden.

"Well, hello, partner," he spits the words at her. I don't know if he is angry and going to kill her or maybe angry that he can't? It's too early to tell. He can't touch her. Please. He looks around a little and begins to lower his pickaxe. Yes! Maybe he is human, after all. But the pick axe doesn't make it all the way down. Instead, it pauses in midair as Felix begins to stare not at Madge, but slightly off to her side. His large strides cover the ground to her within seconds and she doesn't have time to run.

He reaches to grab her but in the seconds my heart stops he doesn't kill her. Instead, he grabs the silver parachute filled with food off of her belt loop and rips it off. The food tumbles out and he stares at it like it called his mother a whore. "So, I guess they chose who they want to win, huh?" his words are even more piercing than before, so filled with hate and vitriol. They remind me of screaming in the woods about the Games and Peeta Mellark and the Capitol and watching my baby sister go hungry.

"Wh-wh-what?" Madge sputters out while taking a step to the side. Ware, seeing Madge come to his rescue and now in trouble, starts coming out of hiding and brings up his pointed stick. He only makes it a step before the crunch of the rocks alerts Felix to movement behind him. He turns quickly and spots the boy emerging. While he is turned, Madge reaches into her pocket and pulls out the blow dart. It only makes it part way out of her pocket before she is forced to duck away from the pick axe swinging at her skull. It misses by the smallest fraction of a space but it doesn't matter because Felix is so much stronger. Posy has started to cry.

"So they were just going to let me die and give all the fucking money to you! Those fucking bastards were just going to let me starve to death!" He kicks Madge in the stomach and she doubles over. He reaches his free hand to grab her hair and yanks her towards Ware. "You're next kid!" He brings the pick axe to point at him and Ware trembles in place, apparently forgetting his ability to move. Madge is nice enough to remind him.

"Ware, run!" her voice is a high pitched screech that must break through his fear because he immediately runs deep into the jungle. "Please, Felix. Please let me go," she starts begging and sputtering and it looks miserable and I don't think many people catch the movement of her hands, including Felix. She reaches slowly back into her pocket. Good girl, Madge. Just one blow and he won't know what hit him.

"They were going to let me die! Die here! Dehydrated and starved! That's the death for a coal miner isn't it, Madge?" she continues begging, though it's no use and she knows that, something has cracked in Felix that just makes him a force of murderous rage and insanity. She unlatches the top of the dart right as he drops the pick axe and wraps his hands around her throat. The breath is taken from her lungs and he slams her hard on the ground, crawling on top of her. She clearly hits her head on the rocks and looks so disoriented. Posy and Vick both cover their eyes and clutch at my mother. "Get the fuck off of her!" I scream like it could possibly do anything. It sounds like I am choking, too.

The cameras show her face. They want to show the life go out of her. Felix is still yelling about starving and District 12 and the unfairness and if I paid more attention I might notice just how much it sounds like me. I watch as her eyes get their focus back, recovering from the hit to the head. I'm standing in the middle of the room not breathing for as long as Madge isn't. She still has the blow dart in her hand. Her knuckles are white from the grip. She has no breath. They gave her a weapon where all she needed was air and she doesn't have any. I get prepared for the end but she was never one to just give up.

She simply lifts up her hand and tilts the blow dart towards Felix's neck. Gravity does the rest. The dart slides out and seems to barely stick in his neck. He doesn't even notice with his murderous rage. Madge's eyes close but her cannon doesn't sound. Felix continues his grip for a few seconds until he notices the drool dripping out of his mouth and that his hands no longer seem to be able to hold on. The veins in his neck look black and the flesh around the dart has started to decompose. He reaches up and touches the area and his finger sinks into gooey flesh and blood before he finds the dart and pulls it out.

He tries to get up but his legs don't seem to work and he only manages to push himself off of Madge. His body is suddenly convulsing and the saliva and vomit that spews from his mouth is dark red with blood. Madge's side gets covered in it and I'm thankful she is unconscious for this gruesome death. His neck has a large gaping hole as he takes his final convulsing breath. Then the sound of his cannon. There is no cannon for Madge and I watch for a moment as her chest falls and rises just to reassure myself she is breathing again and still alive.

Posy lets out a loud cry beside me with wracking sobs that look too much like the convulsing boy. Ma shakes her and whispers in her ear, but still doesn't let her look at the screen. "She's alive?" Ma nods and Posy smiles and I realize she thought the cannon was for Madge. The camera flashes to Ware who runs hysterically through the jungle, with tears streaming down his face. Posy is not the only one who thought the cannon fire was for Madge.

Madge lies unresponsive while the mutilated body of Felix is picked up by the hovercraft. The bruises start showing on her neck in a way that you can see every finger that gripped her. Felix's funeral will be a closed casket. His death was horrifying and it makes me hate the Capitol a little more because all I can feel is happy that he suffered. That is not something I wanted to discover about myself when they did it with Cato and certainly not again with someone from my own district.

**A/N Hey readers! Thanks for all of the great reviews last chapter, almost got 20 for one chapter! That is way a personal best and it was a great feeling. Please keep it up! **

**I would like to thank/announce summersrain who is my new beta reader! YAY! I am super excited about getting a little help and editing. This might mean a little bit longer for updates but I promise to keep it to at least one a week, unless crazy weird circumstances…or finals week maybe. **


	24. Chapter 23: Peeta

Chapter 23 – Peeta

The sparks that fly out of the television are actually kind of beautiful, like little flowers made of fire. It's rather mesmerizing and I guess that explains why we are all standing around staring at it now. Effie seems to be the first to break out of the stupor of surprise and shakes her head. "I will get someone," she sighs loudly, as if dealing with unruly children and her heels click out of the room. Katniss stands very close to the television. I remember that the bottle Haymitch threw into the screen that formally had Felix's life stats probably still had alcohol in it. I pull on her shirt lightly, signaling for her to take a few steps back. She backs against the wall without a word.

Effie brings in several Peacekeepers who seem a little surprised as the broken screen catches fire. "You all need to leave. Go to the main room." They motion for us all to get out, and grab Haymitch by the arm when he hesitates to leave the screen showing Madge's steadying heartbeat. Katniss crosses her arms tight across her body in an attempt to avoid their touch and weapons. She has been rather odd lately, very quiet and distant. I know something is wrong and it has to do with her doctor's visit. I know she will tell me eventually. I'm just waiting for her, slightly impatiently.

I have learned that it's best to let her talk instead of trying to make her talk. It usually just makes her more annoyed and takes even longer to volunteer any information. We head out with Haymitch into the main room. Several of the other mentors made their way into the hallway to see the commotion and maybe see our reactions to the death of one of our tributes. We pass Beetee who gives us a nod and pushes his glasses up his face as he enters back into his room. Other mentors are much nosier and remain outside.

Effie stops us, before we make it to the main room, "Someone has to go talk to the reporters. Haymitch?" He huffs in annoyance. He and Katniss have both probably just spent all of their energy screaming at each other and the television as if Felix could hear them. They had a very big argument about whether or not to send a parachute to try and calm Felix. He misunderstood our lack of support. There was nothing we could give except medicine and weapons, both of which he did not need. Katniss argued for sending him the parachute to show that they had not been ignoring him. Haymitch called her an idiot and said that he would just assume that we were trying to help Madge and still kill her.

Haymitch grumbles and looks between Katniss and I. She avoids his gaze. She hates reporters and certainly won't want to talk now. I consider for a second which would be better: doing the interviews myself and leaving Katniss and Haymitch in a room with people who often drive them crazy, or making Haymitch go and probably be awful to the Capitol reporters. I decide Katniss would rather I keep her company when faced with Finnick, Cashmere, and a few other people she always manages to argue with. I join her in avoiding Haymitch's glare. He follows Effie out angrily.

Katniss appears stuck in place in the entryway, watching the Career mentors chat in the common room. I grab her hand reassuringly. "They aren't all that bad," I give her my best smile. She glares. My best smile never works. Except maybe for seduction and even then I think she laughs at me on the inside. She mumbles something about Enobaria, and I laugh and cover her grumbling mouth with mine. Considering how tense she has been, I'm surprised when she smiles against my mouth.

"Alright, well you have to deal with Finnick's flirting, and Enobaria's insanity, and Cashmere's bitchiness," she pokes her finger into my chest with every name.

"Well, geez, who are you supposed to deal with?" I ask.

"You, obviously," she smiles and I remember that our friend is unconscious in the mud. We need to go in there now. Even if we are starting to feel more positive about her prospects, she still could use our help. We hold hands as we walk in and are greeted by the Career pack mentors. Finnick comes over and picks up Katniss in a giant hug.

"I'm sorry about your tribute," he speaks loudly into her hair. If I didn't know that Katniss hated when he did this, I might feel jealous. Coral, Finnick's district partner, shakes her head behind them.

"Finnick, put that poor girl down. You need to stop pestering her," Coral always sounds so much like a mother. Not a lot of victors have children and at thirty, she has five of them. I feel really bad for her actually. District 4 has had bad luck for female victors. There are only three and Coral is far too nice to force old Mags or crazy Annie Cresta to come here.

"Fine," he places Katniss down and then proceeds to pick me up instead. He clearly has some sort of problem. He is also ridiculously strong. "I'm glad your friend is ok," his voice is quiet and sincere. A message not meant for the rest of the room, the other Careers don't need to know about Madge. Gloss, the brother sibling from District 1 who won in consecutive years with his sister, gives a laugh from his spot with his sister.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone is allowed in this room without getting fondled by FInnick," he glances back towards the screen, "Your District girl is now one hell of a contender. Good job." I'm a little surprised at how honest he sounds, but Gloss was never really like some of the others. His games weren't brutal like the others and he never cheered at death. Cashmere looks annoyed at him and then towards us. Katniss and I sit on a couch near Finnick and Coral and bring up screens with Madge's stats.

"I believe we were in the middle of a conversation before you interrupted," Enobaria smiles with her sharp metal teeth but her eyes show contempt.

"No one wanted to talk about that, Enobaria. You should leave it alone," Coral's motherly voice has a sharp tone as if one of her children just broke the rules. Really only these people can talk to each other like this without fear of retribution. Even if they are fellow victors, the Career packs hold their own position of power. There aren't real rules against mentors fighting, especially if they catch it on camera. At least Districts 1 and 2 aren't afraid of using intimidation. District 4 uses charm instead, something about living on the ocean must loosen them up.

"I wanted to talk about it," Brutus's deep voice booms and Enobaria laughs in agreement, "What about you District 12? Who do you think would win if we got put back in the arena?" Holy crap, what a horrible question. Katniss actually sucks in her breath and seems to subconsciously cover her stomach, as if about to get sick. I glance back and see her eyes have gone wide and panicked like Brutus saying it would actually make it happen.

I need to break this conversation and relax Katniss at the same time. Time for a joke, "Mags, obviously. She has proven she can definitely outlive everyone in existence," I smile and laugh and grip her hand tight. Coral, Finnick, and Gloss laugh and Katniss seems to realize that we would never be forced back into the arena and smiles at me. Cashmere shakes her long blonde hair and smiles in a way I know something bitchy is going to come out of her mouth.

"I would have guessed you were going to say your baby mama. If only because everyone would hate to kill a pregnant chick," she smiles ant tilts her head towards Katniss. What the hell is she talking about? Is she trying to imply I cheated? I look towards Katniss to make sure she knows that isn't true. She simply looks shocked but isn't looking at me. Enobaria laughs, seemingly at me. Coral smiles brightly.

"Oh good, we are talking about it! I really wanted to tell you congratulations! The first is always the hardest but they are so worth it," she looks so happy and starts dancing in her seat. "You look so beautiful, too," She is clearly talking to Katniss. Talking to Katniss, like she is pregnant? Coral almost goes on but instead gives a short shout and grabs at her own ankle. Finnick moves his foot quickly away to unsuccessfully hide his kick. It did, however, successfully get Coral to stop talking. I look back towards Katniss, and she looks away. Instead, she stares at Cashmere with a death glare.

"You don't know what you are talking about," she spits through her teeth.

"Oh really? So you aren't pregnant?" Cashmere replies with the same dislike in her voice but I'm not looking at her anymore. I'm looking at Katniss who isn't answering. She pulls her angry gaze away from Cashmere and finally looks at me. Her voice is weak and quiet when she speaks.

"I was going to tell you," she only holds my gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Wait, what?" No, this isn't right. This isn't serious. She is pregnant? How is she pregnant? OK, well obviously not how. No, how? We were careful. She doesn't answer for a minute and I know we definitely need to talk now. "Let's…uh…let's go upstairs," I stand up and start walking. Cashmere stage whispers something about that being how we got here.

I don't look to see if she is following me, I need a moment to collect my thoughts. "Finnick, can you watch Madge for a bit?" she shouts behind me. I'm surprised she trusts him with our friend's life, even though she should. He is one of the good guys. She just needs to learn to deal with his personality, same thing with Johanna. Why am I thinking about Johanna and Finnick when I might have just been told my wife is pregnant? Katniss follows me onto the elevator but doesn't say anything. I don't either. I feel a little, maybe a lot, unstable. I walk onto our floor and sit on the couch. Katniss stands near the love seat and crosses her arms again. She has been doing that so much lately, I should have noticed. I wait for her to talk because, for what feels like the first time ever, I don't know what to say.

"I was going to tell you. I don't know how Cashmere knew. I'm sorry, I should have told you," she kicks at the rug lightly with her foot and doesn't look up at me.

"So it's true? You're pregnant?" There. Words. I remember words, now. I rub my face and wish it wasn't always so smooth, the harsh feel of scruff maybe might have told me if I was dreaming or not.

"Yes, the doctor told me the other day. I didn't believe her either but I took an at-home test too and it said I was. I didn't know what to do," her eyes start to tear up and I jump from the couch and pull her into my arms. I'm still blanking on words. All that I hear in my head is Katniss pregnant, repeating over and over.

The horrible thought that it might not be mine flashes through my mind and I feel terrible for even thinking it. Katniss and I may have our differences but she is fiercely loyal and also crazy proud. I'm pretty sure I would be signing a death wish if I asked her that question. Instead, I run my fingers through her hair and lean down to kiss her tear soaked cheek.

"It will be ok. We can do this. We needed this," I grab under her chin and make her look into my eyes. She needs to know, I'm telling the truth, "We can do anything, Katniss." She nods into my hand before burying her face into my chest. Her body is racked with sobs. I think I should be happy, I always wanted kids even if I'm a little young now, but all I feel is fear. The child of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers of District 12, would break television viewing records. There are no victors with children together and we are possibly the most famous couple in Panem's televised history.

I wonder how many times Katniss has already pictured our child getting reaped. I know she sometimes has nightmares about it. On days after that, she won't let me touch her.

Will they wait till she or he is older? They might just decide to wait a year or two so it's less suspicious, so they will have greater odds of getting picked. Will we have to mentor them? I could have to ask people for money so that my child might survive in a hellish arena. Will they want our child to come and be raised in the Capitol while we are here mentoring? I hold her tighter as my fears begin to choke me. I repeat my words of comfort and hate that I sound so much less sure.

I'm not positive how long we stand there but it's not enough time to recover. The world still kind of feels unfocused and too sharp all at the same time when we pull apart. We hear the elevator noise that signals someone to our floor and Coral rushes in. The panic on her face tells us that something is wrong immediately.

"Our tributes. They are headed straight for your friend," Our problems are now completely forgotten as we rush to elevator with Coral. As we get down, Finnick has already sent a parachute that fell directly on Madge's face but she doesn't stir. Enobaria screams at him for helping the weak. Haymitch, who arrived right before us with Gloss, screams at her to shut the hell up.

The Careers walk down the river, they have apparently realized it was the only water source and that people would flock to it. They still have a ways to get to her but if she doesn't move, they will find her. Katniss rushes to the screen and pushes Finnick away. He doesn't protest and instead just looks nervously at me. Coral bites at her finger nails and I realize that Finnick must have told her that she was our friend, and that must mean something to her. I'll have to remember to thank her even if Madge dies.

No, no, no. Madge cannot die. She is in there because of us and because we didn't get pregnant. But we did. She is there for no goddamn reason and we need her to come out. We didn't just watch her survive one battle to fall to the next without a fight. Please wake up. Please. Please, Madge.

**A/N Sorry for the long update time! Got excited about the movie and life in general, it was distracting. **

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! To the anonymous reviewers: Hermione1512, Abigailrae94, KHO, July, and from last chapter Leffe, Gaaaaah, and Louise, THANK YOU : ) keep it up. **

**Thank you everyone who has alerted and favorited my story it means a lot to me. So, anyways, I have a lot of new followers and everything and just wanted to kindly request some reviews. They really are the best! Goal: 200 as soon as possible! **


	25. Chapter 24: Madge

Chapter 24 – Madge

I hear the voices first. None of them sound familiar and I wonder what people are doing in my room. Did mother let them in? My head is pounding and I reach up to rub my temple. I can't hold in the moan that escapes my lips. It's not just my head that hurts; my whole body feels so sore and tired and my throat feels completely raw. What is wrong with me? Why isn't mom helping me?

"I think she is waking up," a female voice speaks above my face and I open my eyes. The sun blinds me for a moment and a shadow of a person stands over me. I have to blink rapidly to try and focus. Other faces have joined the one but their faces are just shadows. There is a rock in my back. A rock? Oh my god. Get up. I shoot up despite the pain and the sharp breath I take in causes a coughing fit.

I only manage to scoot a little backwards from the Career pack before a strong arm grabs me. "Calm down for a minute," I can't breathe again. My throat feels like fire and I can't stop coughing. I'm so dead. I'm dead. I fought for my life only to have these people surrounding me. All six of them are around me. The two girls from Districts 1 and 2, Clarity and Calista, hang back but the rest of them sit around me. The hand lets go of my arm and soon I feel cold metal pressed against my lips. This is the end. I'm going to die.

Cold water fills my mouth and I'm forced to swallow before I choke on it. Once I get the first gulp down, It feels so amazing that I swallow the rest without struggle. This could be poison for all I know but at least I will die with this feeling. I get my muscles under control and grab the water bottle myself. I look suspiciously at Gus while I drink and he gives a small smile. Why didn't they kill me when I was unconscious? Was Gus really serious about fighting fair?

"Who did you kill?" The District 4 girl, Brooklyn I think, asks me. I look around. I don't know what I expected. His body wouldn't be there, they would have collected it. There is a small puddle of blood next to me and covering my arm. I try to talk and am surprised when all that comes out is a whisper. I start over and try to make my voice louder. It isn't very successful but they can hear me if they lean close.

"My district partner attacked me," I finally respond, not taking my eyes off the blood on my arm.

"Did you kill him with this?" The District 1 boy holds up the blow dart curiously. I just nod. I take another sip of the water which I guess is not going to kill me. I don't think the Careers would fight with poison anyways. Brooklyn holds up a silver parachute and I see it's the one with the fruit in it.

"Is this yours?" she stares at it with eyes that seem lost and filled with want. They remind me slightly of Felix and I try to shift away but she doesn't move. I nod again. I don't want to talk to my killers.

"Is it edible?" Her district partner stares at it, too but looks to me seriously when he asks. I nod again and their faces light up but they look towards the others. I notice the parachute has begun to shake in her hand. Her wrist seems skinny and now that I look closer her face is gaunt. They are hungry. The Careers are starving. I look around at all of them and see that all of their faces are washed out and they look so tired. At this point, Clarity and Calista have moved closer to me with interest. They are looking towards the food as well. Clarity actually bites her lip in what might be restraint.

"She could be lying," the District 2 girl seems to be staying the most in control despite her hunger.

Even Gus shifts uncomfortably. "Why would she lie?" he responds.

"To kill us, stupid! She just killed her own district partner!" Calista seems to be trying to sound intimidating but she can't help glancing hungrily at the food. The District 2 tributes seem to be about to fight each other when Gus stands up, threateningly.

"We can make her eat it first," interrupts Brookyln. It stops them both in their tracks. They look at each other and then everyone else. Then they nod. Brooklyn holds out the parachute to me. I reach out and grab the fruit. I know it won't hurt me but they don't know what is okay to eat and I do. I stop before the fruit reaches my lips and then lower my hand.

"I told you!" Calista yells and I am quick to shake my head defensively. I motion towards Gus for him to come closer to me. I can't speak very loudly and just want to explain this once.

I talk-whisper into his ear, "I can help you all eat. If you don't kill me, I know plenty of food. I can help you," Gus looks into my eyes and I take a bite of the fruit, to show that I mean it. I can't escape now, my whole body screams, but maybe I can later. I chew and swallow painfully. He waits a moment, I suppose to see if I drop dead, and when I don't he turns towards the others and repeats my words.

"We don't need to be fed like children," Calista bites outs. She grips her knife and twirls it around her hand.

"Uh, apparently we do. In case, you haven't noticed we might be the first Careers ever to just starve to death," District 4 boy snaps and grabs a piece of fruit out of the parachute. He shoves a piece into his mouth and actually moans in pleasure. Everyone that was sitting around me grabs a piece quickly after. Clarity moves in to grab one too and earns a glare from Calista.

I wait for their response but all of them now seem too busy licking the fruit juices of their fingers. "I vote yes," Brookyln calls out happily, "Please feed me more," she smiles warmly and seems excited. It makes me realize how young she is, probably only sixteen and now starving in the jungle. Her district partner nods along with her, smiling. I realize that I am now on trial to decide whether or not I will live past today, past this moment.

"Since when is this a democracy?" Calista still has refused to grab any of the food even though they left a piece for her. I don't think she is on my side. Two votes yes, one vote no.

"Since there are six of us and we are all equally starving?" Bentley snaps back. He looks back to me and nods a yes. Yes, thank you, except I don't know how many votes I need to survive.

"Calista, she isn't a threat. We can kill her in an instant but we need to eat," Clarity points out the one argument that could probably convince the brutal District 2 to keep me alive. Gus has kept silent but he nods now.

"I say yes anyways. It doesn't matter what Calista thinks. Now eat your fruit and stop whining." He throws the parachute towards her and she catches it quickly. He looks back at me, "You got a bunch of weird parachutes," he grabs three cases behind him and holds them out to me. I open them up and find a needle, a blank piece of paper, and the last one is empty.

"Oh…there was a band aid in there. I hope you don't mind I borrowed it. I cut myself looking at your weird piece of paper," Brooklyn holds out her pointer finger and laughs a little. "I thought someone was psychic after I opened that one." I shake my head to show I don't mind. I look up and see that Calista sneakily ate her fruit. She grabs the blow dart from Bentley and throws it into the water. I watch my weapon float away. I still have my knife in my boot though. "Um…what's your name? I have just been calling you District 12,"

"Her name is Madge," Gus smiles at me and then Brooklyn. I point towards the District 4 boy, the only one I don't think I know the name of.

"I'm Skip, this is Brooklyn, District 1 Bentley, District 1 Clarity, and I think you have met Gus and Calista," he points to everyone as he says their names.

"Alright, enough of this shit. If you are going to get us food then get us food," I thought that Calista was the only who could be aggressive but Clarity sounds downright scary. I nod and try to stand up but my legs shake and fall down immediately. Gus grabs my arms and lifts me back up. I can't stay up. He scoops me up instead. I think for a moment and realize that after I point out things they can eat they might just kill me. I need to make myself more needed or wanted. I motion for Gus to get closer.

"I can make snares, too. Get you all meat but I want to make all the food. I don't want anyone watching me but I will eat it before I give it to you," I expect an argument but he just nods.

"Probably a good strategy," he carries me back to where I left my backpack. I bring out the food and hand it out but they grab it the backpack and go through it for weapons I guess. Calista almost throws it to the ground but Gus grabs it before she does and gives it back to me. He resituates me onto his back. I feel weak but can't swallow any food. When we stop moving I will have to smash up some fruit, or maybe make a broth.

They all argue about where to go from here. Calista, Clarity, and Bentley all want to hunt while the others seem to be fine with taking me back and eating. They eventually decide to hunt for a little while and allow me to collect food while they do it. They travel along the bank in silence. Gus and I fall behind while I collect random stuff. I grab poisonous food as well and shove it with the edible stuff. At some point, I ask Gus to let me wash the blood of my arms. I cry silently and Gus pretends not to notice. Of course he has to notice, I am literally crying into his shoulder.

When they all give up the hunt in frustration and decide to just head back is when we all hear the roar. We stare as the water seems to disappear into nothing. None of us really know what is happening, but the District 4 tributes yell at us to run. The roar grows louder and seems to approach us with great speed and then water level begins to rise. District 4 leads us diagonally away from the river and the water seems to push us further right. They can't be flooding the arena. No one liked those games and it's really unfair towards District 4. I don't think any other District really have a lot of swimming practice either. What I assume is a crash of a wave hits behind us and the water rushes through our legs. Small Calista is swept off her feet but recovers quickly and then rushes to climb a tree.

Gus literally lifts me up like a doll and allows me to grab a thick branch. My muscles scream as I pull myself up and I think my usual properness would kick in under any other circumstances with Gus right behind me, pushing me up by my butt. I stop when a branch creaks under me and know Gus couldn't possibly go any further. I look down and see we seem to be safe from the rushing water. I glance around and see the other Careers are all similarly treed. Bentley's tree sways dangerously, he couldn't climb as high with the thin branches.

I see everyone and then realize I actually see there is an extra person. Another tribute tries unsuccessfully to hide in a tree right near us. I guess this is what they were aiming for, though I am not sure what we are supposed to do now with water. Apparently, the Gamemakers can read my mind because the water levels begin to drop just as quickly as it rose. All the Careers drop down as soon as the water lowers and surround the tree with the other tribute. He is District 5, I think.

They all circle around the tree carefully, looking into the branches. Bentley laughs and announces that there are no tracker jackers. I crawl down to the ground after Gus and stare shocked at how dry the ground is. It almost looks like the water had absolutely no effect on any of the arena yet it could have killed us in a second. I look up at the boy in the tree and immediately look away. I don't want to look into the eyes of a boy who could be killed at any minute.

"You going to come down or do we have to come get you?" Calista laughs and spins her knife in her hands. The boy didn't climb nearly as high as Katniss could and I'm pretty sure any of the girls could easily get to him. The boy continues to tremble in the tree as Clarity begins to climb. The boy tries to climb further but the braches begin to snap under his weight. He slips and falls down several branches, right next to Clarity. She kicks him bluntly in the gut and causes him to fall the rest of the way.

His body lands with a harsh thump on the ground and I wish he had just died because what are they going to do now?

Calista walks over to the boy happily playing with her knife. The boy moans from the ground. I thought they were going to fight fair. This isn't fair. Why would they not kill me and then kill this boy. I look at Gus pleadingly but he shakes his head.

"The Gamemakers put us here, they are bored. Either we kill this boy or risk all of our lives. He could have fought her in the tree, she didn't even have a weapon. It's as fair as you can make it," Calista kicks him in the gut and I turn away. He is right, they just let me live and they have been a very slow killing Career pack. The Gamemakers could easily turn on them and now me if they don't give a show. The boy lets out a scream and Calista a laugh. I cover my ears and begin humming to block out the sound.

Is this worth it to win? I am now working with people who are watching as a boy screams in pain on the ground. This boy is dying so I could live a little longer. I don't even know his name. Felix died for the same reason. The District 10 boy could have died because of something I did. My fingernails dig into my palm and I picture my parents and Gale and Katniss and Peeta and Posy and home. I want to be home. I want to go home.

The sound of the cannon makes it through my third rendition of _Safe and Sound_. I realize I was singing out loud and they are all looking at me. I don't care. I make the mistake of turning around and looking at the bloodied body. I shove my hand over my mouth to keep in my scream. Gus lets me crawl back onto his back and I cry into his shirt. I don't bother hiding it, I couldn't if I tried.

**A/N Few things: I would LOVE LOVE LOVE more reviews! I have a VERY busy week up ahead of me but if I get a lot of reviews you might get the next chapter quicker as a reward : ) BRIBERY! **

**I'm thinking of possibly changing up the name and description of this fic to draw more readers so look out for that…I will still be the same author name though. **

**I just got a tumblr…I don't really do much on it but I would love to follow any HGs blogs : ) I might put my movie review up on it. This is mostly for my repeat reviewers cause I love you guys and feel like you would have cool stuff. Just ask and I will send my name or just give me your name : ) **

**Love my beta, summersrain : ) she really goes above and beyond and is amazing! **

**Notes for anonymous reviewers! Lily: She lives! For now… Emma: Sorry I will be keeping the chapter lengths pretty much the same so all the events I want to take place can happen from one POV. But glad you love it! Anon 1 and 2: People will definitely drive a pregnant Katniss crazy, don't worry! Glad you both love the story : ) Leffe: Madge chapter! In the story line it is only like a day or two in between so no real need to get mad but who could be mad at a crying pregnant Katniss anyways? No one! Except Johanna. Also, thanks for repeat reviewing! Just saw hunger games today: I forgive you cause you love the story but you should try and stick it out with Gale and Madge! I try very hard to make them likeable, which is kind of difficult in Gale's case! **


	26. Chapter 25: Katniss

**A/N So sorry for the long update time! Happy readings! **

Chapter 25 – Katniss

I hate everything right now. Some are rational and some are really irrational, but I'm having some trouble telling the difference. It's just a butt-load of anger issues and its being directed everywhere. I hate the Career mentors. Finnick, for his continued references to Peeta and I's body parts, Coral, for her ridiculously over the top happiness and mom advice, and the rest for being jerks that won't stop making baby jokes.

I'm angry at Peeta for his continued efforts to act normal and the fact that he keeps failing. He randomly stares at my stomach like it's a mystery to solve and that it somehow personally offended him. I'm mad at Johanna and Rowen who suddenly decided that it was cool to hang out with the Careers if Peeta and I were there. I'm mad at Madge for making us have to stay out with the Career mentors since she joined their tributes and it's traditional for aligned mentors to work together until they split up. I'm also mad at this baby.

I don't want to have a baby. I'm not ready for this and its already happening. It still doesn't feel very real and maybe I will just keep it that way. It won't go away if I ignore it, but it can wait. There are bigger things to worry about now, like Madge, and getting Finnick and Johanna to stop calling Peeta and I, "Peenis". One is way less important, but still _really_ annoying. Peeta and I decided to not announce the pregnancy to the Capitol yet so I won't be bothered by anyone outside the victors' circle for a little while.

Haymitch explained to us that news travels fast through important figures including victors. You can learn anything from sleeping with the right people. I wasn't sure which I was more upset about, my doctor telling someone they are sleeping with my personal information or someone sleeping with my doctor and asking her about personal information. Either way, the victors know and probably some upper level government officials like President Snow also know.

Haymitch said that they would not announce it themselves; it would mean more for the Capitol people if we personally announce it. People apparently care about us and our unborn baby. I wish they didn't, then maybe I wouldn't be having a baby at eighteen years old in the first place. Peeta actually wants children in his life but I know he isn't ready yet. We are still so young. If we weren't already victors our names would still be in the reaping ball.

I'm going to have a baby. The thought causes me to panic and my breath catches. Peeta shifts besides me on the common area couch and stares with worry at me and my stomach. I shake my head to show I am okay and not dying or whatever he thinks is going on with me and the baby right now. We both can't deal with this at the moment. We need to focus on Madge and the arena. One life changing problem at a time.

I look towards the screen and away from Peeta's panicked glances and shy away from his touch. He is driving me crazy. Madge is asleep with most of the Careers while two of them keep watch. She made them dinner and they all got to eat for the first time in days. Haymitch is worried about Madge's head injury. He thinks she might have a concussion which can be deadly in sleep but her heart monitor continues to beat strongly.

I'm proud of her for surviving. I really never gave her enough credit. She is a survivor and she definitely paid attention to Gale and my lessons in hunting. She set up a few snares around the area for meat. The District 2 boy watched her as she collected food and placed the snares but he did not watch her cook or how to reset the snares. Considering she collected poisonous food as well as safe food and used some of the most elaborate snares Gale taught her, the group will still have a hard time eating without her.

The cameras have begun to follow another interesting tribute as well. The District 3 girl, Petra, has begun setting snares that can only be meant for people around her area. She also managed to make a spear using a sharp rock, a stick, and some vines. It would be a silly weapon if she hadn't slathered the rock in another poisonous plant. She reminds me of Foxface and a sudden rush of guilt over never learning that girl's real name fills me. I bet Peeta knows. He killed her in a way. He would learn her name to torture himself with it.

I look at him sadly and he immediately freaks out again. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay? Is everything okay?" His words come out quickly and combine into what sounds like one long syllable which I'm surprised I understand. I recognize his tone of voice. It's the one gets when he is very excited about something or very scared of something and pretending not to be. So essentially, he is acting the same way with my pregnancy as he is that time he found a snake in our living room.

He is not making it easy to ignore the issue by bringing it up over and over again. I feel the sadness switch to rage and it must reflect in my facial expression because Peeta looks taken aback. Then help comes from where I least expected it. Johanna who had stretched out on the couch on the other side of Peeta kicks him in his side.

"Dude, you need to calm the fuck down. She is pregnant not terminally ill or some shit. People get pregnant all the time. It manages to work out most of the time without an overprotective baby daddy hovering like a crazy person," her eye roll is overly dramatic and Peeta glares but all I feel is thankful. Peeta is really hovering and it's really just making me panic more. Johanna nods at me as a sign of solidarity or sisterhood or something and I nod back.

"Yes, can we just focus on getting Madge out?" I'm surprised at the whine in my voice and sit up straighter as if to take the desperate need away. Peeta still heard it though and gives a sad smile and nods. I sit back on the couch and watch the screen flip through the various tributes until I fall asleep to the sound of Madge's steady heartbeat.

I wake up panicked, but don't know why. Someone has laid their jacket over me and judging from slight smell of alcohol it's Haymitch's. I'm still mad at him though for his congratulations and wishes that the baby is nothing like me. The first thing I look at is the screen reserved for Madge's heart monitor which continues at a normal if not slightly elevated pace. I look towards the main screen and see the Career pack hunting through the woods. They left the District 1 girl to guard the stuff and Madge who still needs rest. They completely ignore each other.

I glance towards the map and see that they are actually not far from the District 11 boy who is headed to the river and might arrive near the same time as the Careers. That won't happen for a bit though and I finally look around the room. Johanna waves somehow sarcastically at me when I glance in her direction at the other end of the large couch. She has her feet propped up in Rowen's lap and he smiles kindly and mouths hello.

Finnick, Cashmere, and Enobaria have all seemingly disappeared leaving their district partners to watch the tributes. Peeta is sitting with Coral across the room and appears to be in a deep conversation. He doesn't seem to notice that I woke up. I look back to Johanna and Rowen, "Anything interesting happen?"

Rowen still doesn't talk much so I'm not surprised when Johanna answers "Not too much. Your girl had a nightmare that shot her heart monitor way up but she woke up just fine and made food. It looks like District 11 will be out soon," she points to another screen where I see that the District 11 girl is struggling to get out of a large snare. She apparently dropped her weapon on the way up and the District 3 girl who set the trap is still asleep elsewhere.

"Where's Haymitch?" He left behind his coat but seems to have disappeared.

"Peeta sent him to bed," she replies. Peeta has finally noticed I'm awake and comes over. He taps on my legs to signal for me to lift them up and slides under them. Our position is now a reflection of Johanna and Rowen's which makes me do a double take at them. I can only stare curiously for a moment before Brutus calls out. The Careers are catching up to the boy from District 11 and will be on him at any moment.

District 11 is too busy drinking from the water to notice the groups approach. As soon as they notice him, the chase is on. The boy runs away and the Careers follow but he doesn't have a chance against all of them. At some point he must have hurt his leg because he walks with a slight limp and it slows him down. Bentley tackles him to the ground and Gus separates them before anyone is hurt or killed.

Gus hands the District 11 boy a spear and allows him to stand up then steps back himself, joining the half circle the girls formed around the about to duel tributes. He is set to fight against Bentley and it seems ridiculous to try to make this fight fair. The District 1 boy is larger and well trained but they still try and there is no show like their last victim.

The 11 boy blocks a few hits before Bentley's sword slices through him. He collapses and Bentley pulls out the sword to the sound of the cannon. I'm surprised I feel nothing except worried about how this will effect Madge's chances. Madge and Clarity immediately jump up. Clarity holds her knife up and smiles while Madge looks around panicked. She still has no weapon.

"Eleven left," the Career's maniacal smile causes Madge to back up nervously. The girl doesn't press forward though. She just sits back down and begins sharpening knives. Madge walks around looking for the pack to return. The Careers are now over half the remaining tributes. Seven of the eleven counting Madge. They will not last long together at this point and Clarity seems to think that the split will be happening now.

The Career hunting party eye each other nervously but Gus tells them they will discuss their situation when they get together. They begin walking back all with their hands wrapped tightly around their weapons. The camera shifts towards the tied up District 11 girl who has apparently passed out from being upside down. Petra approaches her with her poisoned spear.

All of the mentors look around at each other. The death of this tribute will most likely split the Careers completely and everyone seems to be preparing for a second bloodbath. Peeta is clutching my ankles hard and staring nervously at the screen with Madge. She won't handle a massacre well, I was hoping she would sneak out in the night, but it's only been a day and she is still injured.

The District 3 girl comes closer to the hanging District 11 girl. She lifts up her spear and the unconscious girl bolts awake and rips it from her hands. She swings it around quickly but Petra doges away and trips to the ground. The girl is left hanging and swinging the weapon through the air. She calms for a moment and looks at Petra on the ground.

"I thought you would be the Careers," District 11, Tilly, according to Peeta, speaks to the other girl. Petra just shakes her head and stands up quickly. The hanging girl looks up at the snare and points, "You did this? This wouldn't do anything against a group of people."

"I know," The girl's voice is quiet and Petra takes small steps backwards as if to run as soon as Tilly tries to escape or use the spear.

"Do you know bigger traps? For more people?" Petra stops moving backwards and stares at the upside down girl curiously.

"Yes," she replies simply.

"They aren't the only ones who can form alliances, you know," I'm shocked to hear my own words to Rue come out of the new District 11 tribute. These girls watched me on television. They might even have been fans. Tilly probably watched with the rest of District 11 as I sang Rue to death and saw her body covered in flowers. Her family might have been one of the sponsors from District 11 who sent me bread after Rue died.

The District 3 girl seems to ponder it for a moment and then smiles. She must need the girl for something. I am guessing for more elaborate traps and snares. Either way a new force has entered the arena and they both seem to add something. Tilly has shown herself to be a strong competitor and Petra seems highly intelligent. Wonderful. Like there wasn't enough for Madge to deal with. Petra helps Tilly cut herself down and I half expect her to slit the girl's throat but Tilly collapses as soon as she hits the ground. She says she needs to rest and Petra calls guard duty. I want to watch just to see if they turn on each other but the main cameras switch to the Careers.

They have arrived back at their camp and have formed a small circle with Madge towards the back. She is preparing to run in case they decide to split up. The argument begins. Everyone is tense including all of us watching. This could end badly for a lot of people. They are all holding their weapons and Madge sits back defenseless.

She seems to remember something and suddenly jumps into the argument. "Rowen!" she shouts as loudly as she can with her still hoarse voice.

The Careers all turn and look at her curiously. We all turn and look weirdly at Rowen who shrugs his shoulders in confusion. Gus asks Madge what she is talking about. "Last year's victor, Rowen, he only ever won because the Careers fought too early. There are still some threats out there! That district 8 guy was really strong like Peeta Mellark! I am pretty sure that District 3 girl is really smart, even Ware was nervous around her. She could be the next Beetee and that District 11 girl knew how to use a weapon and I bet she knows how to survive out here! They will wait till we are weak and just pick us off easy," she sounds so adamant.

They seem a little surprised by her shouting but they pause and appear to think about her proposal. Madge sounds very convincing and I realize she has probably become just as good at Peeta at stretching the truth to your own needs. Words can be a good weapon in the arena and it's all she has right now. I'm glad she is using it well though a little nervous that I know so many good liars.

It's probably a good idea for the group anyways since they are all good fighters and none would come out unscathed. The other tributes are also doing just fine in the arena. Ware continues to hide and Eli, the strong District 8 victor, is well fed and already wrestled with some sort of cat mutt and won. Now, there are two aligned tributes who have decided to fight against the usual pack.

"She is right," everyone looks towards Calista surprised, "Too many years without a District 2 victor. I won't let it happen again." She glares around at Madge and the other tributes, mentally threatening all of them but still agreeing to hold off on killing anyone. Madge gives a hint of a smile and then ducks her head shyly.

I look around the room and see that most everyone looks relieved to see their tributes still alive. Brutus looks annoyed that there was no blood drawn. His tributes most likely would have come out on top. I remember from Brutus's games that he killed his fellow Careers fairly early in the game, deciding to work alone than risk anyone else winning. He brutally murdered a record number of tributes while living off of sponsorship foods.

The tributes sit around and let Madge feed them again. Since they decided to stick together the tension has greatly dissipated. Madge reminds me of Peeta and I hope it doesn't end the same way with him. She doesn't have anyone to save her if she gets hurt but she also doesn't really have anyone she is trying to save. The games probably would have been easier without worrying about each other the whole time. I look to Peeta happily. Madge could still be okay. We could be okay.

He's staring at my stomach again. Dammit, Peeta. I kick him myself this time.

**A/N Longer excuse down here: So so sorry about the update time! I had a ton of stuff this past week and just didn't have time to write. I will continue to try to stay within the once a week constraint. **

**As you will see in this chapter: Katniss is an 18 year old girl who doesn't want kids. I am going to keep her that way. I'm not saying she is going to hate her baby or anything but she is definitely not going to be a super happy camper and I kinda hate when that happens in fics. So….just expect that. Peeta is also really young and even if he wanted kids….18 is scary. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! So many for this last chapter it blew my previous record away! Keep it up! **

**Anonymous Reviewers: **

**Victoria: Thank you! Sorry again about the update time! **

**Jazzie1217: I respect your opinion but…Madge and Gale are half my story. There are literally like a thousand Katniss/Peeta fics that you can read if you are not happy with this one. I will not be cutting Madge or Gale. **

**Maddie: Thank you for your defense : ) I really appreciate it and glad you like my characters! You actually made me intrigued about where you think Madge is going so you will have to tell me if it turns out how you think! **

**Leffe: Cranky Katniss will be totally great to write though (see: above) : ) You should get an account for PMing! **

**Sparksflyx: That means so much to me! I hope you and your mom enjoy my update! **


	27. Chapter 26: Gale

Chapter 26 – Gale

It's horrible watching something like this. Watching someone you know, who could die at any second, but you can't look away. I'm trapped staring at the screen waiting for her blood to spill and just hoping that it doesn't happen. I have to watch, even if I could look away, the Capitol would force me. My fist and jaw clench simultaneously and I feel white hot rage at the Capitol building inside me when Rory breaks through my thoughts.

"I think that guy likes her," Rory elbows me lightly in the side and gives a smile to show that he's teasing, but I still punch him hard in the arm. My rage dissipates into annoyance at my brother and then switches to a jealous anger. Then I calm slightly when I remember that if Madge wins, that guy will be dead. My jaw unclenches as I realize that my brother just did that on purpose. Jealousy is a good distraction when I tend to go on anti-Capitol rants. Even if they stay in the house, they could always be overheard.

He did something similar during Katniss's Games. Everytime I would get worried about her or furious at the Capitol he would refocus my energy to Peeta Mellark. Anger is better than depression and hating Peeta wouldn't get me in trouble. Apparantly, that's how these games are going to go down, too.

Posy pouts on the other side of me. She doesn't realize my brother's purpose and probably just thinks he is being mean. She has focused on disliking "Gus" even more than me. She sighs angrily whenever they talk and whenever he finds a way to touch Madge, which is all the time. I guess my brother's psychological ploy is working on her, too.

It's keeping me pretty busy watching another maybe almost girlfriend get wooed during the Hunger Games. How is this even possible? How is this even possible, twice? I'm not watching if they start making out. I went through that already. I really hate this guy and Peeta, for that matter. I should really be focusing on the thought that Madge could die, but this is easier. Just believing that the biggest problem she and I are facing is another guy and not ten people out to kill her is simpler.

The guy has stayed with Madge pretty much the entire time since she unintentionally joined the Careers. He doesn't even leave her to hunt anymore. Now that she is feeling better she can go with them but she volunteers to stay behind and now he does too. The half of my mind that's thinking logically and isn't crazy jealous knows it's best for her. I'm pretty sure the other Careers would kill Madge if left alone together when there are so few remaining tributes.

They have been hunting again for the past couple of days but haven't found any other tributes. The Gamemakers are so curious about the traps being set by Petra and Tilly that they haven't interfered. They are actually making some pretty elaborate shit. I didn't understand why District 3 didn't kill her immediately, but I get it now. She is far too weak to set those traps, and frankly I wonder what she was doing in 3 that she knows how to do all of this.

District 3 victors always win with crazy stuff like this. Elaborate traps, and weapons that no one else would be able to do. They aren't traps for animals either. These are designed for people. She must have worked in weapons manufacturing. I can almost see her thinking about how to use replacement objects from the jungle instead of the state of art killing materials.

Madge has stayed mostly quiet with the Careers, even Mr. flirty District 2. She uses her still strained voice as an excuse but I think she is trying to keep them at a distance and make sure they don't find out too much about her. They already saw her mockingjay pin and assumed she knew Katniss. They threw all the bows in the river at that point. This is seriously one of the most intelligent batches of tributes I have seen in years.

The hunting party finds nothing, even though they pass very close to the District 8 boy, Eil. Ware has been wandering aimlessly around the jungle and the announcers suspect he is looking for Madge. They also made a crude joke about who wouldn't look for Madge and I resist the urge to punch a wall. I rub my eyes harshly instead. I haven't slept in days. We won't get off work until the arena is down to eight tributes. After that, they wouldn't want us to miss any of the action since it's normally over in a few days after that. Until then, I'm working 12 hour shifts and then coming home and watching the games until I literally pass out.

Coming home late means all I have really seen lately is the Career pack hanging out and talking. Unlike other tributes, they don't fear being attacked and feel free to chat and laugh. Not that they all participate. Gus, Bentley, Madge, and the District 4 tributes seem to all get along. When no one is dying, it's easy to forget that these aren't just kids hanging out. District 4 has revealed that they were friends before the Games and that they figured volunteering together would guarantee one of them will win. Calista and Clarity laughed at that one.

Right now, they talk about mundane things like their lives in their districts. Most of it is edited for us. The conversation jumps to places that makes no sense and often just leaves to go focus on the other tributes. We see Madge pipe up that she is the mayor's daughter and then cut to District 8 sleeping. I wonder if every district gets to see their tributes talking but none of the others. Twelve is normally completely excluded from the Careers and Peeta wasn't very chatty about his life back home while allied with them.

They start talking about things that I guess don't warrant cutting. Good things about each district. Madge mentions her home and how nice it is and I wince knowing she doesn't really have one anymore. The District 4 duo talks about meeting Finnick Odair and how Brooklyn has a huge crush on him. I really couldn't care less about any of these things but Madge actually seems to be getting comfortable and I wonder how much they are actually cutting out of their talking.

Brookyln and Madge end up talking about first kisses while everyone rolls their eyes. Madge mentions Peeta and Brooklyn's high pitched squeal scares some nearby birds. Apparently she loves him, too. Now I have to watch another guy flirt with my girl while hearing said girl talk about the other guy I hate. Are the Gamemakers engineering this torture, it's just too perfectly designed to drive me crazy. The District 4 boy has a similar expression and I laugh recognizing the look he gives his district partner.

Gus smiles at Madge, making me scowl, "What's Mellark like?"

District 4 giggles, and nods in agreement to get Madge to speak but then cuts back to ask Gus another question before Madge can answer. "Does your girlfriend like him, too? He seems so nice!"

Calista burst into a hysterical laughter that surprises everyone into silence. She gets her breath together, "Girlfriend?" she spits out, "What you like Mellark now?" She laughs more while everyone glances around at each other in confusion. She stops laughing when no one seems to join her, she scowls around. "He's gay, guys."

"Peeta isn't gay," Madge jumps in quickly.

"Uh, no duh," Calista snaps, then seems to think it over, "well, maybe not duh, I don't know the guy. I meant Gus, stupid." Holy shit, what? Rory's eyes get wide beside me and I must have cursed something out loud cause Ma slaps the back of my head. He's gay! I watch to see him confirm or deny and he just shrugs and asks if anyone cares. Everyone shakes their head no. They're all murderers but no one is really judgmental about stupid shit like that. I care, though. He is not stealing my girl! I'm not getting Peeta-ed again.

I pick up Posy and spin her around happily and she giggles, finally removing the pout she has had since Madge joined the Careers. I am going to miss my distraction of hating the guy but I really couldn't deal with another arena love story. I was in love with the only girl ever allowed to finish the games with her district partner. My luck is just too fucking horrible for me not to take this news happily. I settle back on the couch and listen contentedly to the rest of their conversation.

I drift off at some point from sheer exhaustion. I wake up alone on the couch with a blanket over me and I am immediately alert. Ma removes her hand from my hair and she smiles nervously at me, "The District girls set a fire, they are drawing in the Careers," they used plants that would catch quickly and build a lot of smoke. The commenters are confused about the location of the fire compared with the traps but once they show the set up, I understand.

Petra is highly intelligent and banking on the Careers not being total idiots themselves. I don't think they will fail her. She set the traps, not right around the set fire, but further back. She assumes the Careers will figure it's a trap and circle the area first. They would also presumably separate allowing for them to pick them off easier. The announcers still don't understand and I realize it might seem strange that I caught on so quickly. It's just hunting but you can't forget human behavior.

With the Careers it would be a little different than normal people. In a normal group if someone screamed for help, caught in one of the traps, the others would rush for help. They could use compassion as a net, set another trap directly in the path of the injured tribute. That would be useless here though.

The Careers aren't compassionate. They won't run to the aid of a fallen ally and will most likely run away from the scream. Unless they were really that desperate for a kill they wouldn't go back. However, they couldn't know if the person was killed by a mutt or another tribute. Running would be the safest option, and then come back during the day.

This has apparently all occurred to District 3. She set traps at equal distance apart from where they should arrive close to the fire. This is just the beginning. This will pick off one or two, maybe three if they are lucky. This whole thought process shoots through my head in a matter of seconds. I shift uncomfortably when I realize it makes me feel nothing that kids are about to kill other kids and I understand exactly how.

The Careers spot the smoke with the help of the still full and bright moon and all immediately stand up in surprise, interrupting their conversation about bad dates or something. Calista practically growls with excitement. They all get their weapons quickly.

"So, does everyone agree that this is a trap?" Brooklyn asks.

"What? Why?" I'm not shocked that Clarity proves herself not to be very bright, while everyone else nods.

Bentley takes the advantage of rubbing her ignorance in her face, "Its really hot, why on earth would anyone start a fire? That's a lot of smoke, too. Clearly meant to be seen. We should all go, more of a chance we won't fall into whatever they have waiting," he finishes off. Oh shit, no. Don't let Madge go.

Madge has other plans though, "It could be a way to get us away from the supplies. That's the same thing Katniss did." Everyone looks around in a state of indecision.

Gus breaks it, "Madge and I will stay here as usual. If anyone attacks, unless it's literally every remaining tribute, we should be able to take them. You guys investigate, but be careful. Search the area first before going in."

"No, Madge comes with us. She won't help guard anything but she might be able to see something out there," Calista smiles cruelly at her. She is ready to break the alliance with the next death and wants Madge there the second she does it. Gus can't argue with her without causing a fight. He likes Madge, though not in that way, but he still wants to win. She has to die for him to do that. I bite the side of my mouth until I taste blood. He does however change positions and decides to go out with them.

They leave Skip and Clarity behind. The new alliance, Petra and Tilly, did plan to backtrack and steal supplies but won't risk it now with two Careers on full alert. The Careers head towards the fire and right on the path that Petra must have drawn mentally in her head. They even split at a spot that Petra probably picked herself. Gus stays with Madge and Brooklyn. Calista goes with Bentley and frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them kills one another before they even get to the trap.

Their trails are perfect and the announcers finally realize what Petra had planned. She used game trails that of course a predator like the pack would follow. I'm holding my Ma's hand so hard that both of our hands are white but she doesn't make a sound. Gus, Madge, and Brooklyn are moving faster than the other two who are slowed down by constantly disagreeing and neither wanting to walk in front of the other. Brooklyn walks in front with Madge trailing and Gus in the middle.

It happens quickly. Brooklyn actually trips on the trigger mechanism and Gus keeps her from falling, effectively saving his life. The spike springs from where it lay hidden in the dirt and brush, impaling Brooklyn through the stomach. She doesn't even have time to make a sound as blood gurgles out of her mouth. I expected it to be louder, for someone to scream. Madge hasn't even realized what has happened and looks curiously around the stalled Gus.

I wonder why the girl hasn't fallen and realize that Gus is still holding onto her but that isn't their only connection. His look of pain as he slowly backs up shows that the spear went all the way through her body and partially into his. He removes it from his abdomen and lowers Brooklyn to the ground on her side, the spear still in her belly. Madge finally realizes what happened and instead of screaming, begins to mumble incoherently. Brooklyn's breath is gurgled and sounds like she is drowning in her own blood.

The camera cuts away to Bentley and Calista who are about to run into their own problems. The net trigger goes off perfectly. The hanging net drops its cargo onto the trail Bentley and Calista follow. The rocks fall almost directly onto Bentley as he looks up at the sound while one of the rocks hits Calista hard on the shoulder before she can fully jump away. His cannon goes off before his body hits the ground. His face is a smashed in mess that the camera focuses in on for far too long.

Calista only survived because of their refusal to walk in front of one another. Petra designed the trap for people walking in a line, not next to each other. That's probably also why the spear had so much force but it would probably be difficult to make it more powerful than she already did. The camera cuts to Petra and Tilly celebrating from near the supplies. They exchange a silent high five and their smiles are bright and ominous in the darkness.

Madge kneels near Brooklyn who still struggles with breath. Gus is working on applying his shirt to his wound and the still irrationally jealous part of me rolls my eyes before focusing back on the arena. The girl coughs up more blood and my jaw drops as Madge pulls out her knife. She grips the girl's hand and whispers in her ear something that the cameras don't catch. Then reaches her knife up with tear rimmed eyes and stabs the girl through the heart. Her cannon sounds almost immediately and Gus looks up surprised. Madge stands up, leaving the knife inside Brooklyn's chest, and stares at her shaky bloody hands.

The camera cuts away before I can even process what just happened. At the sound of the cannons, Clarity attacked Skip, thinking the alliance had now collapsed at a time when they need more than ever. Calista runs through the jungle back to base and Gus grabs Madge, forcing her to run back. Both Two tributes hold on to their new injuries and both must realize the same thing. They are no longer the hunters, but the prey, and they will need everyone to stay together to have a chance of surviving.

**A/N Hey readers sorry for the long update time! I had major writing block : ( SO…with this chapter my follower count went well above my review count. I really really would love if anyone who hasn't reviewed and is following to give a little shout out! It would really mean a lot and could maybe help with writing inspiration! Thank you everyone who has reviewed : ) and I do still appreciate those who favorite and follow but would love to hear from you, too! **

**Happy birthday ThatChick101! Sorry I was late. **

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Vickie: Thank you so much! Glad you found the story again! **

**Anon: I'm not really sure what you mean about sentence structure. I don't mind hearing constructive criticism but I think you need to be more clear for me to actually be able to do anything. I think my voices are pretty clear, some are similar because they have similar personalities. **

**KHO: Good to hear from you again! Thank you : ) **

**Clatofangirl: Thank you! Sorry there isn't a lot of Clato in this story. **

**Radicalnothing: Thank you! **

**A nonny mouse: I have no idea what that is….? But thank you! **

**Dakota: There may be a rebellion ; ) **


	28. Chapter 27: Madge

Chapter 27 – Madge

Gus pulls me through the jungle and I try to navigate it with my eyes tightly closed. I don't want to open them. I don't want to see where I am. I don't want to be here. Something trips up my footing and I fall to the ground. My face is pushed against the ground, it smells like rain and green, and I just want to stay there. My body is pulled up harshly and the pain in my shoulder causes my eyes to open and see now familiar -but so unfamiliar- trees and plants and moss.

I shut my eyes again tightly, except this time there are little sparks of color on my eyelids and they all look so red. I open them again realizing that it is no longer a safe place either. The sound of metal hitting metal reaches my ears and I don't understand what it is or why we are heading towards it. I try to slow down, to plant my feet in the dirt to stop Gus from taking me there, but he is so strong. He drags me anyways on certain path towards the sound and I fall again as soon as we hit the creek bed.

He lets me stay this time and the water feels cool. I put my hands in the water while refusing to look at them. I look back to Gus who runs towards the two tributes fighting. Clarity and Skip's swords make the sounds and Gus yells for them to stop. Skip looks towards Gus in surprise and Clarity takes advantage of his distraction. Her sword goes cleanly across his throat and she and the ground are immediately splashed with his blood. I shove my face into the shallow water and scream into it. His cannon booms over the sound of the water.

Feet run past me and I jump up defensively, reaching for the knife I no longer have. Calista doesn't even give me a second glance. Clarity lies on the ground next to Skip's body. No cannon sounds, so she must not be dead. I feel a sick disappointment that she isn't. Skip was a nice guy who clearly volunteered to help Brooklyn and she was just a kid who wanted money to support her sisters after her parents were lost at sea. I remember the third cannon and realize that Bentley is missing. Three people I stayed with for days just died.

Calista and Gus argue over the bodies, or just the one body. I hear that they are speaking, but it just sounds like jibberish, another language I can't understand. I turn over in the water and lay my whole body in it. The water rushes past my ears and covers all of the sound. All I can see are the top of overhanging trees and the sky that I know isn't real.

Maybe none of this is real. Maybe I'm just having a nightmare. Haven't I had them before? Hasn't everyone about the arena? Madge Undersee wouldn't stab someone in the heart because they are suffering. She would help, take them to Mrs. Everdeen, and give them morphling from her mother's too large supply. I don't feel like Madge anymore. She feels so far away. District 12 feels like years ago. I kissed a boy named Gale Hawthorne and planted flowers with his little sister and felt a knife scrape the bones of a dying girl.

I told her to think of the ocean. She said she loved it more than anything. She would float in the water and look up at the sky but the water would be different. It would taste of salt and the waves would bob her slowly up and down. The water here tastes like dirt and nothing. It is much too shallow to move me. I want to see the ocean. Float on the water and taste its salt on my lips, but I won't be able to. Either because I will be dead or I won't be able to make myself. The ocean will be her grave and I won't be welcomed.

His face comes into my view and his lips move but I don't hear him outside of the water. I think it's time to let go for now. I still want to go home. I pull myself out of the water and look at my hands to see that the blood has washed off of them. The water was cleansing and I focus on Gus's mouth and the words that come out of it.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" I look at his eyes when his mouth finishes speaking and they look genuinely concerned. I need to pretend that I'm not broken. I can break when I'm not surrounded by people that want to murder me.

I give a small smile and its fake, but it will be reassuring to him and the audience who I know must be confused about me, "I'm okay. I didn't get hurt or anything."

"I know but you," I cut him off before he can continue. I know what I did.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I gesture towards the unconscious Clarity who Calista tries to move away from Skip so the hovercraft can get his body.

"Clarity thought the alliance was breaking because of the cannons. Calista and I agree that we should stick together since someone has decided to hunt us. We would be stronger in a group and its doubtful that whoever did that was working alone," he looks around suspiciously. Whoever it is could be watching us now.

"What happened to Clarity?" I ask.

"She tried to attack me. So I knocked her out," he gives a little punch motion.

"You hit her?" I'm a little surprised, mostly by the fact that he could knock out Clarity so easily. How are other districts supposed to stand a chance when a trained killer can't face people like Gus?

"I have killed people in here and you are going to get on me for hitting a girl?" He sounds joking but slightly defensive. I think he genuinely likes me, even if it's not the way I thought.

"No," I laugh, and it feels like spitting on Brooklyn, Bentley, and Skip's grave, "I'm just sorry I missed it." I'm joking but I still feel the grain of truth grind against my soul. I don't want Clarity or Calista to live. They aren't half the people that the District 4 tributes were.

They don't deserve to win. They laughed at the death of children. They lengthened the pain of their deaths and got kicks out of it. They were trained to murder and not feel. It feels wrong deciding who deserves to die but that's what happens here. We watch the Games every year and most of us pick who we want to win. Someone, who in our minds, deserves it more than the others do.

"Eight," Gus's interrupts my thoughts and I look up at him with confusion, "We are down to the final eight." I count it out on my fingers and realize he is right. I wonder if they will interview Gale. Most likely, not. No one except Peeta and Katniss know about that. They will stick with my parents and friends from school. Everyone will say how happy they are I made it this far, but so did Maysilee. Some will say it's sad I had to kill my district mate but it was clearly in self-defense and Felix has no one to defend him.

They picked up Skip's body and all that remains is his blood on the rocks. I walk over and try and wash it away with water but some of it stays.

"Well what the fuck do we do now?" Calista kicks Clarity a little to emphasize her curse. Even her closest ally isn't safe. Anger fills me and I hate that I am stuck with her and Clarity. I want to run away, but they will kill me. They will kill everyone.

"We need to leave the Cornucopia. They know where we are but we don't where they are," Gus keeps looking around and holds his weapon close by, preparing for another attack. I nod because really that is a smart idea. They can't set traps if we are constantly on the move. We all look at unconscious Clarity.

"Can you carry her?" Calista asks and for the first time I notice that her left shoulder is shaped wrong somehow. It's at a weird angle and she cradles her arms in her other hand. Gus shakes his head. He is looking rather pale and I can see blood on the shirt he used to cover his wound.

"We can wait till she wakes up. I can fix you guys up while we wait," I can see how injured both of them are if they let me fix them up. That would be an advantage for me. They both nod silently and I realize they both must be in a lot of pain. I grab one of the larger first aid kits and walk towards Gus. He tentatively removes his shirt, now sticky with blood that covers his wound. The bleeding has slowed but some trickles out as soon as he removes it. I use a lantern to light the wound but it's still shadowed. This won't be a great job.

I wash it out with alcohol then grab the stitching material. Just like clothes, just normal stitching. Not blood and skin but normal cloth. Through and through. It thankfully doesn't require many and its over quickly. I rewash it and the remaining blood out comes with it. I bandage it up and wrap it entirely around his waist, securing it. He looks even paler than before. He goes and grabs and grabs an extra shirt while I head to Calista.

She seems distrusting at first but lets me examine her, eventually letting it fade into intense pain instead. There is nothing I can really do. The shoulder could be dislocated, but it could also just be broken into bits. Judging from the color of her skin, a sickly green, purple, and blue combination, it is shattered. The only thing I can do is make a sling and give her anti-inflammation pills. They have the materials and I set her arm in it.

She lets out a small scream when I have to move it then shoves her hand into her mouth. It stays there until well after I finish when a small parachute floats down in front of her. She grabs it and finds a needle and stabs it into her leg before I even offer to help. It must be for pain because she gains a look of relief.

"I thought they forgot about us," she says with a small smile, "not that I need them. It just seemed weird," she shrugs with her unhurt shoulder and leans back on the side of the Cornucopia with her eyes closed. Gus gets a similar parachute and he does the same thing as Calista. We all wait for Clarity to wake up and the sun to rise.

Gus lets me rest. My head is so dizzy and empty that it feels good to lie down, shut my eyes, and not think for a little bit. Instead, my head is filled with nightmares. I stab the knife through Brooklyn's chest but it goes further and my hands sink deep into her bloody chest until I fall in and am left swimming in an ocean of blood.

I wake up soaked in sweat and barely suppressing a scream. The hot air feels disgusting on my skin and I can't seem to get enough air. I only have to look over a few feet to see the blood soaked rocks and realize that this place is just as horrible as the one I imagined. The sun is up in the air but Clarity is still knocked out. I look back at Gus and am surprised to see him asleep. He looks even paler than before.

Calista is the only one awake and she practices swinging her sword with her injured arm. She notices me awake and swings the sword extra hard, slicing into the cornucopia. Subtle, Calista. Thank you, I understand that you will still brutally kill me, most likely right after Gus dies. I won't let that happen. My death or Gus's won't be at her hands. My expression must reflect something of the idea in my head because she pauses, surprised, before resuming her angry exercises with even more intensity.

I don't bother Gus because he just got stabbed and he might need the rest. I check on Clarity and her breathing is shallow but steady. I think how easy it would be to just cut it off now. The idea makes my heart beat faster but I don't feel the usual guilt. She needs to die for me to live. I'm not ready to die. I know Calista will kill me if I touch her though. I am the least necessary now and my survival is dependent on this weak alliance.

I get a cloth to soak up water and splash it on her face. There is no response and I move on. I shout to Calista that I am collecting food to eat for lunch. She surprisingly lets me go by myself and I think I can run but I don't want to leave Gus by himself in his weakened state. I collect the usual good and poisoned fruit. Poison is my only weapon now but I can't think of a way to kill Calista and Clarity and spare Gus and me.

I find poisonous berries and laugh, reaching up to my mockingjay pin. What would Katniss do? I pick the berries and put them in my bag while repeating the question. She would get home. No matter what. She fought to come home to her family and Gale. It didn't work out exactly how she planned but it worked.

I want to go home and have a life. I would let Gale's family move into the victor's village. I could still live with my parents and they can't leave the mayor's house. I could move in with Gale's family, if we got married but maybe I would just like to date him first. It's nice to dream of home and I wish I could do it while I was sleeping. This place is already enough torture. I want something good to keep me sane.

I walk back and smile as I see Gus wake up. He looks confused and a little too sweaty. He gets up and looks a little wobbly but quickly recovers and walks to Clarity. He pinches her nose and covers her mouth and Calista calls out in anger but it quickly causes Clarity to struggle and wake.

"It's time to move," Gus tells us and moves away from Clarity who confusedly looks for her weapon and stands up. Calista explains what happened and why we are staying together. I think that's the wrong idea. The people are hunting the Career pack, we would be safer individually but no one here is going to let anyone walk away without a challenge. I realize that means me as well. They won't run without facing me first. I'm sick of being hunted and scared and these games and this arena. I'm going home or dying fighting these people I hate.

As soon as Clarity is caught up, we all grab everything we can and start hiking away from what has been our camp for days. We walk silently and try to leave less of a trail. At one point, we double back quickly to see if anyone is following us. We don't find them but I'm guessing anyone smart enough to set those traps is smart enough to avoid us noticing them.

Gus wears out far more quickly than he should, but doesn't admit it. I can see his back entirely soaked in with sweat and when we stop for a drink he walks off and vomits silently where only I see. Eventually, I see him struggle with every step and I call out that I'm too tired to move on. Calista and Clarity both look at me with disgust, but immediately sit down. We are all beat up and tired.

Gus winces as he sits and I want to check on his wound. It shouldn't be hurting that much with his medicine and the stitches. I'm worried I did something wrong. He sits still, but doesn't look while I unwrap his wound. I choke back a gasp when I see it and make my face a mask as quickly as possible. The wound has begun to blacken and the blackness spreads in sickly tendrils across his body.

I don't have to worry about saving him in any plan against Calista and Clarity. He is already dead.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! A lot of action in these chapters and even more coming up! Final 8 guys! Just as a reminder I thought I would give a little final 8 tribute guide. District 1 – Clarity, District 2 – Gus, Calista, District 3 – Petra, Ware, District 8- Eli, District 11 – Tilly, and District 12 – Madge! **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following/favoriting/reviewing this story. It's so amazing how much support I get. Sometimes I get a little spazzy about numbers because I am a first time writer and VERY self-conscious about my writing but I really think I have some of the best readers in the fandom! So, thank you! **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

**Thank you Sprksflyx, KHO, anon, K, and Violet. Mnmm…I hope this makes you not sad (because I updated, not cause a fan favorite character is now dying) **

**Also, anyone who has PMs disabled, I normally send out thank you PMs but can't to you but know I am thankful anyways : ) **


	29. Chapter 28: Katniss

Chapter 28 – Katniss

Madge covered up the wound so quickly that none of us saw it at first. All we saw was Madge rewrap Gus's wound and tell him that he's going to be fine. Her smile only faltered for a moment before regaining its reassuring quality, a smile that almost no one would see as a lie. The Gamemakers still notice though - they notice and make sure the rest of us do as well. It's easy when you know what to look for already. They pulled up previous footage to the screens, showing the District 3 girl soaking her weapon in poison, then paused the second Madge left the wound open, showing its poisoned infection to the rest of world.

Gus was dying from a highly painful, slow acting poison that destroys the organs and ruins the mind with no known antidote. The Gamemakers delighted in talking about it. He is sure to go insane first, maybe go on a rampage, before the pain becomes too overwhelming. If he won in time, he might have the possibility of a full blood transfusion; otherwise, he will die a slow, torturous death.

Even though there were easier poisons to use, District 3 chose that one specifically. A cruel and vindictive move, even for an attack against the Careers, that makes the Capitol absolutely love her and for me to lose any pity for her. Petra might have been banking on the insanity causing the Careers to kill each other even if she couldn't. The last time a similar poison was used a boy began eating fallen tributes. I can't believe they still keep anything like it in the arena after that.

Brutus got angry at pretty much everyone at that point. He slammed on the door to the District 3 mentor's room so hard, I was surprised when it didn't break underneath his body weight. Titus, the cannibal, had been his tribute, just like Gus. It's enough to make him, and most everyone, not a fan of mind altering drugs and poisons. He comes after us next, pointing accusingly and calling Madge a liar. Peeta jumps up quickly, for a moment I think to physically fight him off, but Peeta always fights best with words.

"Brutus, what do you think Calista and Clarity will do when they find out that Gus is dying? Give him a bowl of soup and let him rest or maybe kill him immediately?" Peeta's words give Brutus pause.

The large man's shoulders drop, almost defeated looking, before he sighs, "Maybe they should kill him." It's only a moment of sadness before the anger kicks back in. He kicks over his chair which crashes into Cashmere. She flips him the finger while he collapses onto the sofa.

"She knows poisons, it's practically the only thing she studied. She knows what's wrong with him. She won't let him get killed by those girls and she won't let him go insane." Brutus doesn't even bother to look at Peeta, just stares at the screen with his ticking time bomb tribute.

You would think there would be less drama with so few mentors in the room together. Unfortunately, we got stuck with Cashmere who I am not convinced has a soul and Brutus, who might have just convinced me has a soul, but is still a huge violent jerk. I wish we could go back into our room by ourselves. I glare at Haymitch. He shrugs apologetically, immediately understanding my anger. I am still not talking to him.

Peeta could be right about Madge's plan. He spoke it as the truth and it makes perfect sense. Madge and Gus have been solid allies while the rest of the tributes flimsy alliances fall apart. I saw her earlier though, with a grim determination that all victors have seen on their own faces when re-watching their Games. She wants to win. She's already shocked us all by finishing off one ally and her own district partner. I never would have thought Madge to be capable of killing and now she has killed two children, one from home and one as close as you can get to a friend in the arena. I wanted to feel guilt or hurt or something when these kids died but all I felt, still feel, is nothing but hope. Every death brings Madge one step closer to coming home.

This is the world I'm forced to have a child in. I rub my belly which is flat yet still fuller than I have ever been in my starved life. I don't want my child to die in the Games but that's what's going to happen. Or they become a victor and are forced like me to watch children die every year and have that weight on them for their entire life. I want to hide somewhere and cry for this unborn baby and maybe for me a little, too, but Madge needs me now. I refocus all of my attention on the screen. I can have an emotional breakdown later.

Madge has seemingly pulled herself together after her minor breakdown in the creek bed. I think I might be wrong though, when she smiled at Gus after going comatose in the water, I sighed in relief but Peeta tensed and looked grim.

I know Peeta reads people better than I do. I can barely get my own emotions straight most of the time, let alone other people's. Even that was a little too introspective for me to figure out on my own. Prim told me that one after yelling ,"duh" in my face when I told her Gale liked me. I wonder if she will say the same thing about Gale and Madge. I want Peeta to tell me what's happening, but he won't in front of everyone. At least he started leaving me alone about the baby. For someone so understanding, that sure took a lot of threats to get through his mind.

The others thankfully mostly dropped it, too. Johanna helped me threaten all of them into relative silence about it. It worked on everyone but Coral who even Johanna didn't really like scolding. She's too good at making us feel bad about it. After the death of their tributes in quick succession, Coral and Finnick left. She gave us her tribute sponsor slips before petting my braid and then walking out with tears in her eyes. Finnick gave us his slips as well, but hides any sort of emotion at their death, and smacks Peeta's ass on the way out. I was thankfully sitting down.

. Madge now sits next to a sleeping Gus. Calista too has collapsed into something that looks like sleep. The Careers are so much weaker now, tired and worn down from the attack. Even Clarity seems off from Gus's hit. If Petra was a better fighter, she and Tilly could probably take them all. They stayed back instead. The risk is too great and they aren't completely sure of Madge's skills and Clarity's weakness. They also know Gus is now infected and might just take the other down with them. If not, the Gamemakers will bring everyone together when they are ready for more killings. They are willing to wait.

Madge rubs her tired eyes, but sits and stays on watch with Clarity. They don't speak the entire time, not that anyone expected them to be chatty. At some point during the silence, which seems to drag on for all of us, Peeta forces Haymitch and I to eat. An Avox brings me beef stew and I'm surprised that I don't like the smell of it. I push it aside and steal half of Peeta's sandwich. He gives me a small smile and picks up the stew to finish off instead.

Madge wakes everyone up and they continue to move again until the sun begins to set. They set up camp in small clearing in the trees. There is only a small a crack in the tree line up above them that shuts out most of the light from the overly bright fake moon. Haymitch had passed out during their journey and I nudge him awake.

"I'm going to collect some food for dinner," Madge's voice cracks through the natural sounds of the jungle and seems to echo through the television. It's the first words any of them have spoken in hours. We all know where this is going or believe we do. She is going to run away from them. Nothing is keeping her there with two deadly tributes and a third about to join them. Cashmere rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. She has already made it perfectly clear she thinks her tribute is being stupid keeping Madge alive. The alliance is ending and Madge is going to be the first to break it when she takes off.

Madge walks into the trees and underbrush and disappears from sight within seconds. She moves away from them slowly and silently and I hold my breath. She can probably outrun most of them but it would be easier to just avoid the chase. Even Brutus lets out a small "huh" when she doesn't begin to run. She stops walking and instead opens her bag and takes out a smaller pack, the one she had at the beginning of the Games, and leaves it slightly hidden behind a tree. The larger pack is now mostly empty except some food stuff and a tightly folded blanket that fluffs up to make the pack appear similar in size as it was before with the pack in it.

We all stare at Madge in confusion as she walks back to the camp. She was supposed to run, she can't stay with the Careers. They will kill her. She walks back and sits with Gus, grabbing one of his hands and holding it in her lap. He barely seems to notice. She is staying with him, planning on running with him. She shouldn't be doing it, but I can't fault her. He has been taking care of her, being an honest ally and even a friend in the arena, but now it must be her time to take care of him. A sense of loyalty and debt that I'm scared she learned from me. Not only did I get her put in the arena but I might have also influenced the personality trait that could kill her. I really don't know how I will handle it if she dies and it would all be my fault.

Madge builds a small fire using the right wood to avoid smoke and heats up dinner. No one pays any attention to her while she works, even the main cameras. Calista and Clarity both stare into the blackness of the night holding their weapons tightly, flinching slightly at every sound. Gus rests again with his eyes closed against a tree, with his hand resting against his wound. The Games have taken a lot out of all of them.

She makes a stew and Calista brings herself together enough to make sure Madge eats from the same pot as them. They all dig in after Madge finishes half her bowl. They eat in silence and Madge smiles kindly at Gus over her bowl. She eats slowly compared to the others but still finishes almost the same time. Madge puts her bowl off to the side and that's when the cameras see them: berries are left at the bottom of Madge's empty bowl but not the others.

Brutus and Cashmere don't notice and strangely enough the cameras don't stay on it for long -no one comments on it. I could be wrong. It might not be another Mockingjay saving herself with a handful of berries. I laugh when I think of the mockingjay, the bird that's been with me, Maysilee Donnor, and now Madge in the arena. It just may be lucky, no one expected Maysilee to get to the final eight either, but it still only has a fifty percent success rate so far.

Madge stretches out her body after a while and her bones crack loud enough for the cameras to catch. "I'm going to restroom," she speaks softly, almost sounding embarrassed, and stands up, heading towards the direction she left the bag earlier. I'm not wrong and Peeta knows it, too. No one forgets their own weapons in the arena and berries are as much ours as my bow. How are the Gamemakers not catching this? The main cameras aren't even focusing on the Career pack; they are all focused on Petra and Tilly arguing about where to go next.

Peeta, Haymitch, and I are glued to Madge though, we understand the importance of berries. This battle isn't being fought with violence but intelligence and chemicals. These are the kind of Games other districts win. Careers never expect anything but straight forward violence and brutality, they aren't taught the more subtle type of games.

"I'll go with you," Clarity stands up and follows Madge's steps. She looks frightened for a moment but it's only a flash before she shrugs her shoulders and continues walking calmly. They end up near the bag and Madge walks off to the side to make sure Clarity can't see it. I have no idea what is going to happen now.

Gus's heart monitor starts to slow down dramatically and that's when the cameras focus on them. Madge goes to the bathroom so as not to raise Clarity's suspicion, but she looks around nervously now. She needs a way out. Peeta holds my hand so tight I can't feel anything in my fingers. I doubt he can feel his either. We are watching our sweet, innocent friend murder three people and try to get away with it.

Caesar babbles that the poison must be taking effect faster than intended as Gus did get a large dose. The cameras saw Madge do it and I still don't understand how the Gamemakers and announcers don't notice. They don't comment and all Brutus can do is curse while the new poison mixes with old and shuts down Gus's heart quickly. It's a much less painful death then he would have received from the other poison or at the hands of Calista and Clarity, probably the only reason that Madge could bring herself to do it.

His cannon sounds and causes all of the tributes throughout the arena to jump. While Clarity looks around in confusion and possible fear, Madge picks up a heavy looking rock. Calista grabs her weapon and takes a few running steps towards where Madge and Clarity went. Her first thought apparently being that one of them killed the other until she notices Gus not moving and stops. She walks over and kicks him lightly at first, then harder. She then bends and feels for a pulse on his wrist before tossing his hand away unceremoniously.

Calista quickly grabs at his bowl and then goes to Madge's. She finds the berries and the cameras, announcers, and everyone else discovers the same thing we already had: Madge killed them all already. Caesar tries to speak quickly, to explain the poison that takes longer to kill then Madge probably has to get away right now. I wish she could have had nightlock to kill them quickly, though it would have been far too poisonous for her to even eat around.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" Calista's scream pierces through the darkness. Clarity hears the scream where she still stands defensively with her back to Madge and turns around quickly, but Madge was ready. She smashes the rock across Clarity's temple as hard as she can. It doesn't cave in like Clove's, Madge isn't nearly as strong as Thresh, but we are still shocked. Madge hasn't been violent ever, even with her other kills. There's a scream as blood rushes from the wound opened up on the side of her skull and I think its Clarity at first but realize it was too familiar and that Madge was screaming and crying that she's sorry.

Clarity dropped her weapon in surprise and pain when the hit came. She doubles over as blood rushes down her face and stumbles around slightly. Madge's cries are incoherent and her speech is blubbering. She still brings herself together enough to crash the rock down again on the back of Clarity's head using both hands, lifting her arms above her head before crashing them down again. This hit knocks her to ground but she still breathes. Madge drops the rock next to Clarity's now twitching body and runs, forgetting or not caring to grab the bag she prepared.

Her screams alerted Calista to their location and she crashes through the underbrush towards them before tripping on Clarity's unconscious body. She doesn't stop to check on her or look back. She just runs after Madge screaming curses and swinging her knife in the air. Madge runs blindly through the jungle and when the moonlight strikes her face we can all see its covered in tears. At some point, Clarity's cannon sounds. I don't bother looking up at Cashmere.

Calista runs until she collapses. Her chest rises and falls rapidly with her strained breathing and her heart beats too fast before slowing down completely. Madge doesn't stop running even when Calista's cannon sounds.

I have no idea how long she runs but I never take my eyes off the screen. She finally collapses and for a moment I think she is poisoned and dying, too. She throws up everything in her stomach and her breath comes rapidly, but it eventually calms and heart never stops beating.

I finally look around at the room and see that Brutus and Cashmere must have left at some point. Finnick and Johanna have joined Haymitch on the other couch. They had been whispering something but immediately stopped as soon as I looked at them. I watch as they all try and fail to give me a convincing smile. Something else is wrong.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time, I got a severe case of writers block and really really struggled writing this chapter. It was really hard for me to write and I am very sorry if it sucks. **

**Please try and review : ) I could use the encouragement.**

**Its been awhile so as a reminder: remaining tributes after this scene: District 3 – Ware, Petra, District 8 – Eli, District 11 – Tilly, and District 12 – Madge **

**Thank you to my lovely beta for this chapter. Without her, it would definitely suck and would probably take even longer to update.**

**Anonymous reviews: **

** Morgana: Thank you for all your reviews! I'm sorry Johanna didn't wear Peeta's jacket, she was being nice after their friend got reaped and don't worry no Johanna/Peeta. She just always struck me as a guy friend kind of girl, so I gave her a guy friend : ) **

** KHO: Sorry this update took so long and sorry about Gus : ( **

** Anon: I am looking forward to Madge's next chapter, too! **

** Leffe! Good to hear from you again : ) haha yeah Katniss can do that, I tried to improve Gale a bit though. I couldn't stand him in the books but find him kind of likeable here. Haha no Peeta/Madge in this story, sorry. I still like their pairings even if they both could do better. **


	30. Chapter 29: Peeta

**A/N Hey sorry for the long update time! I am putting this up here cause I want everyone to read it…If I have not updated in a while check on my profile and I will most likely have updates on when I will update. **

Chapter 29 – Peeta

I should be sleeping. I look down at Katniss probably pretending to sleep on my chest. We should be sleeping. This has been the only real opportunity in days to sleep with everything that's been happening. We have barely been able to rest since Madge went into the arena and definitely not since the competition became so brutal and the competitors so scarce. The recent deaths are the only reasons we felt like we could relax. With the Capitol and Gamemakers' blood lust fulfilled, I thought we might be able to get a few hours of sleep.

However, my mind seems to have a different plan for me. I'm not sure how long I have been lying here, but I know it's been too long and sleep might not ever reach me. There hasn't been much time to even think and now that I can, I can't turn it off. Madge, poor sweet Madge, who is now a killer of five. I look down at Katniss, with her soft dark brown hair spreading out like a fan across me. I can't tell if she is sleeping or awake like me. I don't want to risk bothering her if she managed to fall asleep.

She honestly might not have noticed the whispers and the worried glances of the other Victors. She might not have noticed how Madge's eyes no longer seem to focus or her mutterings to herself that even the camera stopped focusing on when they realized that they didn't make any sense. Otherwise, Madge seemed fine. She found some food and ate it silently and promptly threw it all up, but she tried again later and kept it down that time. She climbed a tree and found the river and started her way towards it. All of these things that she needs to do to survive, to win, to live. But something is missing and I doubt I am the only one to notice.

The other Victors seem to know something. At this point though, I can't tell if it's just the potential cracking sanity of Madge, rumors about the baby, or something else entirely. Whatever it is, it's making Finnick avoid us and even Johanna act evasive when I question her. We haven't had much time to pay attention to them though.

Someone in the Gamemakers room finally was able to put two and two together and found out Madge's family history in the Games. The mockingjay pin was shown to have a history they didn't realize, as it was soaked in the blood of Maysilee Donner. We got to watch the old footage of her death at the hands of silly, beautiful birds named Persephone Species Number 3. A series of genetically designed birds to be beautiful and deadly that they change every time they enter the arena to look more beautiful and be more deadly.

One version had beautiful tail feathers and terrible claws that scratched out children's eyes. There was the pink version from Maysilee's games which stabbed through her neck with its long deadly beak and the most recent version with venom in their claws and different beautiful colors. Each a different beauty with a different death.

The species is up to Number 7 now and they were so excited that they happened to have them in the arena this year. Caesar cracked up at the "irony" while I cringed at the metaphors. Persephone, the beautiful fairy tale princess, who was so beautiful that death himself wanted her for his own. So he stole her from her family and home to make her the Queen of Death and Hell. She hated it but he would never let her go, even in death, but she died inside and became cruel and hateful and brought death everywhere she went. She was always beautiful though.

The Gamemakers sent them to her, Persephone Species Number 7 or simply Persephones. They surrounded her completely, a rainbow of different colors, but all with black beaks that ended in red, making them look already bloodied. They were smaller than the pink version sent to her aunt, but far more numerous. Each bird a different color and each seemingly brighter than the last.

I don't know what they expected to happen. Madge is a crowd favorite and the Gamemakers wouldn't allow some mutt birds to kill her but they wanted a reaction, probably a break down, not that they needed to push it. Madge stared quietly at the swarm that circled her and they chirped beautiful songs and stared back. She sat leaning her back against a mossy tree with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

Her beautiful blonde hair was in complete disarray but somehow still looked stylish with the vine still intertwined in it. The Capital is all over that trend, mimicking her look with fake plants that seem to grow out of the hair. Her eyes were as blue as the closest bird that hopped towards her and the recent sun exposure had tanned her skin and darkened the small freckles across her face. She looked completely beautiful despite being in the arena for two weeks and the sponsors were absolutely in love with her. I know because they won't stop talking about it.

The bright blue bird hopped towards her and she opened her palm towards it. She had some fruit left in her hand. It had been smashed between her fingers but the bird didn't seem to mind as it picked it from her hand and flew off. The others followed in a symphony of gorgeous sounds and colors and Madge was left alone again in the jungle.

Haymitch came back once they were gone but turned off Caesar's commentary and refused to answer questions about his district mate to anyone. He sent us to bed like children, and we argued with him like children, eventually losing but not really listening since I am still laying here with my eyes wide open.

They still treat us like children. Most everyone does, and we aren't anymore. Any childhood we had left died when we killed for the first time, but that doesn't make us ready for this. This is the only time I don't feel well past my own years, when I think about having a baby.

My oldest brother is five years older than me and got married in a simple ceremony earlier this year. Our mother asked about grandchildren, obviously still wanting the girl I was supposed to be, and they laughed at her, claiming they were still young. Mother never asked me for grandchildren. She never really talks to me anymore. I don't mind.

But Katniss is having a baby and its freaking me the fuck out. I wanted kids, maybe in the future or in a different world where I didn't know any child of mine would be cursed into going into an arena of death. I wanted kids and I wanted them with my dream girl Katniss. She would have beautiful girls and strong boys, all with her dark hair, beautiful voices, and grey eyes, and all just little versions of her. I smile despite my fears. Maybe I do still want kids.

I run my hand through her hair across my chest and she immediately shifts at my touch. She hasn't been sleeping either. She looks up at my face sleepily; she has to be so tired. "Hi," she whispers as if anyone is here and listening. They could be for all we know.

"Hi," I keep my fingers in her hair which is soft and unknotted and I miss the messy tangle it normally is at home in our own bed. She looks at me suspiciously and I realize I was still smiling. Only Katniss would be more concerned to notice someone smiling than looking upset.

"Why are you so happy?" she frowns at me and my smile disappears but she still knows it was there. She won't believe a lie about Madge, I already expressed way too much worry about her to be suddenly happy about her progress.

I swallow my nervousness and decide to tell her the truth, "What do you think we should name it?"

She stares at my face in a kind of shock before settling on something that looks like annoyance but I'm shocked when she answers instead of just yelling at me, "I don't know. Not Toast or Cupcake." The laugh that escapes me is surprising but feels good and makes my chest move with Katniss still on it. She smiles a little, too. Those had been name suggestions by Johanna who is still obsessed with my family bakery names.

"Well, we obviously spell Toast – T, O, S, T - to make it okay" Katniss's frown deepens and she shakes her head furiously.

"That doesn't make that okay," she sounds way more serious and worried than I expected. I don't think she realizes I am joking.

I laugh again, "You got that right," Katniss gives a little smile and collapses back onto my chest now that she realizes that the threat of a stupid name is gone.

"Not Finn or Finna, either," her voice is muffled into my chest but I still hear her opposition to Finnick's name suggestions. I nod into her hair. "No flowers," she whispers. It's so quiet I barely catch it and I'm surprised. I thought any girl we had would have a flower name, it's so common in the Seam. The merchants always had random names, sometimes based in alliteration or their occupation but the Seam was mostly based in the woods or the mines.

I wait for her to explain but she doesn't say anything else. Her breath evens out and I think she might actually be asleep now. I won't be the one to wake her but I'm still not falling asleep. I move gently to slip out from under her and a soft snore that escapes her reveals that she did in fact pass out. I walk out, grabbing some clothes on the way, into the hallway and into the luxurious living room given to us.

Madge was in here only two weeks ago. Even if she ever comes back here, it won't be the same person who left. Even if you don't want it to, the Games change you. I doubt any Victor is the same person they were before they went in and most everyone is haunted by nightmares of dead children for the rest of their lives. She may sit on that couch again but it will be shattered ghost version of Madge Undersee. I sigh and open up the curtains.

The sun shines through the huge windows and blinds me for a few seconds while I sit on the couch and let my eyes adjust. The clock says its 8 AM, but we have been on the arena clock for the past couple of days. The Gamemakers keep messing with the times. The sun doesn't set until well into the actual night and it causes all of the tributes to sweat and pant profusely. The heat has become unbearable and the night barely gives any relief. We went to sleep right before the sun set in the arena, at three in the morning. Hopefully it will still be dark in the arena, Madge could use a break from the heat.

I put on the clothes I grabbed and vaguely notice that none of it matches before heading down on the elevator. The halls seem abandoned and quiet; the bustling Capital is still asleep. They are not really morning people. The quiet is enjoyable until the chirping of two Capital accents reaches my ears. I think about hiding for a second, if it's a reporter they will ask me a ton of questions I don't want to answer, but there is nowhere to go. I keep walking forward.

The two voices come around the corner and I see the familiar purple robe that can only be one person. Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker, talks with a woman wearing a blindingly bright yellow outfit with a full green living plant in her hair. Other than his purple robe, he looks fairly normal for someone from the Capital. His only flairs being eyeliner and a hairstyle that sticks up at weird angles. Plutarch spots me immediately, "Mr. Mellark!" he shouts happily and quickly moves towards me. The woman only looks up from her paper enough to nod and somehow give me a once over and a judgmental glance about my mismatched outfit.

He gets closer and shockingly pulls me into a hug, patting me on the back and then pulling back and giving me a kiss on both cheeks. I resist wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Mr. Mellark, so good to see you! I am so happy to hear that your tribute has made it this far in the Games! What a great honor for District 12! You don't get very many great competitors and to have so many in the past couple of years. Well, it's just wonderful! This is my assistant, Fulvia," he pauses talking long enough to gesture towards the woman next to him who doesn't bother looking up from her paper.

Now standing closer to her, I can see that the plant in her hair is some sort of living thing that looks like a mouth with sharp teeth that opens and closes on its own accord. I wonder if it ever bit her. "This Marge girl is turning out to be quite impressive," he finishes.

"Madge," I correct him.

"Oh, yes. Madge, of course, how silly of me. This Madge is quite the competitor and in the final four!" he says excitedly and rubs his hands together.

"Five," I cut him off before he finishes whatever he was going to say. There are five tributes left, both from District 3, District 8, District 11, and Madge.

"No, sorry, Mr. Mellark, four," he holds up four fingers to emphasize his point and Fulvia nods beside him. My heart suddenly skips a beat when I realize that Madge could be dead but he just said that she made it so I try and calm down for a second. "It's a very shocking finale this year but that makes such a great game! I mean District 12 and 8 are always such underdogs and a 12 year old still in the final four! Its so great for a young one to beat the odds and win, even if this one hasn't given much of a show," he clicks his tongue in disappoint. I try not to punch him in the face.

He continues without taking a breath, "Your girl had somewhat of an alliance with him. I worried for a moment that she wouldn't be able to kill, but she has proven quite good at that. Hasn't she? I really look forward to their next confrontation!" His smile is awful and my hands curl into fist.

"Madge won't kill him," I say through clenched teeth.

Plutarch doesn't look surprised; he just nods again "Hmmm? You think so? Well, that is so very disappointing. I guess we will just have to see what happens then, Mr. Mellark. She might not have to," He pats me on the back as he walks past and Fulvia follows him without looking up. One of her plant pets snaps at me while she walks by.

I keep moving and try not to run. A reporter who sees a mentor running sees it as a weakness and sponsors would get worried. The main room is filled with darkness. The mentors all stay in their own rooms now, mostly pretending that they might have some sort of secret strategy they haven't revealed yet. Since no one remains, the automated lights and screens turned themselves off.

I throw open the District 12 door and it bangs on the wall with a crash. Haymitch swirls lazily in the chair, sipping on a cup of coffee. "You should be sleeping, boy," he blows the steam off the top and turns his chair back towards the screen.

"Who died?" I ask as I walk towards the screens that show Madge's heart rate and see her on the monitor. She curled into a ball on the ground, didn't even bother climbing a tree, to sleep. She is safe, but who isn't?

Haymitch types on the computers and brings up a scene, showing rather than telling. The time stamp shows a couple of hours ago, right after we went to sleep. The names of the Careers Madge killed flash across the night sky, District 1 – Clarity Evans, District 2 – Augustus Baron and Calista Marka. The cameras focus on District 3, Petra and her ally, District 11, Tilly, both looking towards the sky. Tilly standing slightly behind the smaller Petra.

"All the Careers. The District 12 girl must have," Petra's voice is cut off before she can finish her thoughts. From the front camera angle you can't see anything except a shocked looking girl who suddenly looks very young. The cameras switch backwards, just in time for Tilly to pull out the knife from Petra's back.

Petra falls and Tilly catches her in her arms. The District 3 girl was so skinny and her skin so pale against the dark skin of Tilly. You can practically see it getting paler by the second but Tilly holds her strongly almost like a hug. Her arms are well muscled, from work in the field instead of work inside like Petra.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go home," Tilly whispers.

Petra coughs and I think it was supposed to be a laugh but was filled with blood and death instead, "Don't worry, I was going to do the same thing." She smiles and there is blood on her teeth, "Win and tell my daddy, I love him," Tilly leans down and kisses the top of Petra's head.

"I will," She takes the knife and slits the skinny's girl throat. She dies quickly. Her cannon sounds causing the arena to stir. Madge bolts awake, grabbing for something that isn't there. The camera quickly focuses on the remaining tributes: Madge, looking through the leaves on the ground with tears in her eyes, Eli, sharpening a stick to create a crude spear, Ware, still asleep on the ground, completely helpless, and Tilly, with blood still on her hands.

"No more alliances," Haymitch pours some liquor from his flask into his coffee.

I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing for Madge's survival but I know she is so close. "She can win," is all I can get out.

Haymitch forgets the coffee and takes a gulp straight from the flask, "No one wins."

**Editing to add: I might be considering sending people the name of the next POV if they review? Is that something you guys would be interested in? I thought that might get some reviewers interested : ) …I made a poll. Last edit I swear! **

**A/N Really sorry about the long update! I went on vacation for 2 weeks and hit 4 states and saw a bunch of family. Hoping you guys forgive me! **

**Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews and PMs last chapter…the most recent ones really encouraged me get back into writing. NOW I updated a little later than I could have because I started writing ahead. I will still probably update once a week so I don't fall behind like this again but lots of reviews could maybe convince me otherwise and to update sooner : ) **

**I feel like this chapter is a little off but I am just coming back and getting into the swing of things…so be nice! **

**Anonymous reviews: Thank you to brokenflower, Catherine, KHO, Clovers and Rues (you can suggest it but…I don't know), Catnipkatniss (Good for you! I have no writing experience whatsoever but fanfiction is a fun way to start!) and anon and Princess! **


	31. Chapter 30: Annie

Annie

People always whisper and think I can't hear them. I don't know what makes them think that I can't hear them. It's silly to think that a mad girl can't hear. I can hear and I can understand. Most of the time, anyways, when screaming voices don't drown them out. I understand their whispered words and what they mean. Sometimes I don't want to, though. Sometimes, a dead boy is standing next to them and they wonder why I don't look in their eyes when they are speaking to me.

You wouldn't look at them either if a boy was holding his barely attached head onto his shoulder right next to them. That isn't my fault but they still act as if I am not here. Before, they tried to drown out my voices with medicines, pills all of different colors that I was forced to swallow. After my Games, when they wanted to see a pretty little victor and not a girl driven mad by the arena. Just more mad, though.

The voices had started when I was younger - during puberty when I thought that all little girls got another voice in their head when they matured like they got breasts and their period. It just screamed louder and came with pictures and waking nightmares after the Games.

The pills took me away. Not just the bad voices but all of me, so that I don't remember my victory tour or cameras or interviews and pictures. I remember waking up in the ocean with waters up to my waist and he was smiling and welcoming me back when I asked him what the hell I was wearing. Some Capitol monstrosity that was never meant to be in the ocean and I happily tore it off and he laughed and blushed and looked away. He stopped smiling when I asked who he was.

I went to bed that night in my Victor's house and the sheets were soft and free of sand and the voices were quiet but couldn't sleep without the gritty feel of sand that I had always had. I walked out and fell asleep on the beach instead. He was there when I woke up, putting a stick into the top of a shabbily made sand castle and told me his name was Finnick. He was with me for months and got them to stop giving me the pills. Those pills kept him as a foggy shape in my memory that didn't exist or matter until they left my system and he became a real person. I met him before the Games, too, when they prepared me for the arena but my fear blinded me as much as the pills and he was still no one.

I watch all the Games, including this one, in the town center and when nothing is happening children giggle and play and tease and it makes me smile. So I watch the Games here, with parents sitting on driftwood benches and children playing in the sand that's everywhere in District 4, instead of my house that is empty and cold whenever he isn't there.

The center of town is probably the furthest part from the ocean, so it's not actual the center. District 4 is nowhere near the biggest district but its very long, spanning across the water line so that you can see some of it far off in the curve of the bay. The town center is just where the Capital decided to make a center, a place for them to go when they visited and that's where the merchant quarter, Victor's village, and some of the richer citizens housing sprung up.

The outskirts get poorer and poorer as you go further out and closer to the ocean, buildings reach all the way to the fence that wraps around the district now. Its barbed wired and not electrified, it couldn't be as it ends by going into the ocean, getting larger as it follows the deepness of the ocean floor. The peacekeepers call them stupid, their houses on the shore can get washed away when storms hit, but they're no more than hovels made of driftwood and its more important to be able to fish without the peacekeepers catching you than it is to have a bed to sleep on.

It doesn't get cold enough for a house to matter, but food always matters. The punishment for poaching is death, so people live close to the water and far from the peacekeepers and use homemade hooks and carved wooden tridents to catch the fish that Capitol tries to claim as their property. The peacekeepers are the stupid ones, to think that people can't swim past the barbs that extend their clawed hands into the ocean.

Young children play games to see how far they can swim and it's well beyond the reaches of the fence. We are only fenced in on three sides but only death and a desert lay beyond the fence, sand without water that swallows people differently than the ocean, but either way, people don't come back from it except as corpses.

The children aren't playing in the water now. The currents are strong and many wouldn't swin strongly enough. So they play in the fountain, including the ones I watch. People whisper that I am not a fit babysitter and I pretend not to hear them. Coral always leaves Mags and I her kids when she goes to the Capital and her husband has to sail. The fishermen of District 4 do not have off for the Games, and her husband Don's family always needs help on their boat to reach quota. Mags lets me watch them mostly. The voices are quiet around the laughter of children.

I love their laughter and happiness, the years before they get the haunted look that everyone does after standing in the Reaping. They run and play in the fountain while no one watches the screen anymore. The merchants, peacekeepers, and mothers all mull about. The poor families sneakily trade while the peacekeepers pretend not to notice unless it's someone who hasn't paid them off.

Nothing is happening on the screen. Finnick isn't on the screen and I cried when his tributes died because he would have to leave the mentoring center and go other places and I didn't want him to. Part of me might have cried for Finnick's tributes but that part cries quietly when the children volunteer. It's different when you are chosen, though they are still just as dead.

Coral's flock runs up to me and ask me into the fountain with them, one grabbing onto each arm and pulling me towards it. I see no reason why not to splash with them. People still scoff and stare and _tsk tsk_ saying, "that poor crazy girl," but I'm the one free and having fun playing in the fountain.

The fountain is the best part of District 4, other than the ocean. It has dancing dolphins that squirt water from their mouth and sometimes turtles find their way into it. I always try to save them, turtles are always so helpless. But I always feel bad for taking food away from the many starving people. So I buy fancy beautiful fish from the Capital and throw them in and watch them swim and sparkle for the few days before people manage to catch them secretly for dinner. Everyone thinks Finnick does it, but I don't mind. The water is supposed to be fresh but it always taste of salt, just like everything here.

My dress soaks through and sticks to my body in a way that causes men to stare and women to scowl. I keep ignoring them. I help the smallest of Coral's little fishies into the fountain to splash as he sits on my lap. His short fat legs kick in the water and he grins toothlessly at me. The older children splash by playing a game where a girl with her eyes closed slowly chases after the others calling their names and each has to respond.

We laugh and giggle and play while ignoring whatever death flashes on the screen behind us. They are too young to understand that what they see is real and I wish I didn't know that it was completely and worse than anything you can see through the cameras.

No one in the square is watching the Games anymore anyways. Our trained little killers died and their bodies will be sent into the ocean when they return soon. The usual bright colors of the District have dimmed and people wear greys, blacks, and white in the only sign of mourning they can get away with. Not that many knew the children. The orphans are the trained ones, and there are always so many orphans in District 4 where parents leave on a boat and never come back. There isn't always enough though, and the children of District 4 still live in fear of getting chosen and no one coming to replace them.

Mags sits on the edge of the fountain and when a Peacekeeper approaches, she jumps up and speaks to him so fast and in such gibberish it frightens the young man back to his post. I wave at him from the fountain. He seems new here, his skin is pale and the sun has caused his face to redden and freckle. Everyone else's skin is darker and well tanned.

He wouldn't know us, but another peacekeepers leans over and whispers something in his ear. He gestures at me and the man nods his head. No one messes with Victors or their families. Once, a Peackeeper hit Coral's eldest daughter, busting her lip and sending her crying home. The man was transferred to one of the desert stations the next day, where he would be punished by the sun. We are allowed enough power to ourselves as long as we are careful. We can get away with more than what other families might be killed for but in this case, other families can follow my lead.

There are far more than Coral's five children in the fountain now. One boy holds another under the water and the child comes up sputtering and coughing and I close my eyes and try not to think of drowning, trying to hear laughter instead of screams. The boy I hold begins to cry, I might have squeezed him to tight. He sits happily on the dry ground and claps at the moving screen after I pull him out of the water. The screen is so large it takes up the entire north side of the square and the movements on it catch the eye, even if you are trying not to look.

Every parent or person shopping in the square is always drawn to that screen even if they aren't watching. No one is ever really happy with what they see. I sometimes see Finnick and it makes me happy until it shows whatever woman he has on his arm and some parents are happy when their child is surviving until they die. Then they aren't happy.

The girl on the screen isn't happy. She is digging in the dirt with her bare hands and the covering whatever hole she dug right up. The people around me whisper and think I don't understand.

"Apparently, the pretty ones are just destined to lose it," a bitter old woman whispers. She still glared at my wet clothes.

"I don't care if she is crazy, I would still fuck her," a peacekeeper shouts and laughs with his peacekeeper friends. Not the young one from earlier, but an older man that was anything but attractive and I memorize his face to stay away from him and those who laughed.

"Poor, poor girls, it would be better if they died" a tittering mother not letting her child play in the fountain gossips.

I don't wish I was dead. She has no right to decide that, any more than the Capitol did. I love living and playing in the fountain with children and Finnick. I look back to the screen where the girl's hands have finally stopped digging but are still twitching nervously. Her fingernails are bloody but her face looks calm, but far away.

Madge, I remember. Finnick said he wanted her to win for some reason but he said it when a shadow with a knife was walking towards me and I had to drop the phone so I didn't hear but he wanted her to win. She was beautiful, that was obvious. Her dirty clothes and greasy hair couldn't take that away from her. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue that looked more like the sky than the ocean and her hair shined gold in the sun.

I had been called beautiful, too. They put me in a tiny bikini to prance me around the Capitol with a net trailing behind me. I kept wrapping the net around my body to hide everything, even though I always felt right at home in a bathing suit or naked in the ocean. My hair was dark though, and my eyes more ocean than sky but they called me beautiful and seemed so sad that I was "unstable." They were only sad because they couldn't use me. They tried, once, but threats don't work on a broken girl and I had been forced to fight and kill and wouldn't stop just because they told me to lie down instead.

Did Finnick want her to win because she was crazy too? I wouldn't mind it, another nice crazy girl. She did seem nice. Not the bad crazy that so often seeps through the Games and poisons children's mind till they laugh at dying children and scream for blood. I'm tired of being alone.

They whisper about me and her but I'm not nearly as unaware as they think and I doubt she is either. They don't know. They don't understand. I drowned a girl who cried in her interview and watched a little boy die without doing anything to help. Crazy people are the only people who understand and everyone who wins is crazy. They just hide it better than us, than her and me.

I look at the screen and say a little prayer to the ocean to help her. Crazy girls don't want to die, we want to live and that's what drove us all so crazy. I can help her if she wins. No one is better at dealing with crazy than me. I smile at the whispering people and laugh as they back away slowly.

Mags grins and mumbles in that way that only those who know her can understand her, "What are you so happy about, Annie?"

"I found a friend," I hand over the babbling baby and run home. I have a donation to make.

**A/N Hey all! So I had some interest in the next chapter thing so I will do it again for this chapter so please REVIEW and you get to hear who the next POV will be : ) Go vote on the poll if you like that idea! I'm just on the cusp of continuing and a few more votes would keep it going. **

**Also, just please review! I am a new author who needs a lot of encouragement and help. I will bribe with faster posting times (438! 50 reviews!). My title shows that I do want to continue this story and have a series planned for it, but I definitely need help getting through it! So, thank you everyone who continues to review and please please please review if you haven't. I think my writing is improving as I go on and a lot of that has to do with you reviewers : ) **

**Also…this just introduces Annie and Four, so not much action, sorry! **

**Anonymous Reviewers: Sorry I can't give you the names : ( but I hope you still review! **

**Thank you, Maddie! We will find out soon if Madge lives. **

**JHutch – Thank you. Yes, I am busy busy, a week gives me time to write without stress and get in some more reviews. **


	32. Chapter 31: Finnick

**A/N Okay I am saying this quick up here because I really want you to read it. I started another story and I would really love for you to check it out! It's a crack pairing with Clove/Peeta but I have been told the plot is great AND Katniss will come in to play later. So you should check it out and review! **

Chapter 31 - Finnick

The air in the Capital is hot and stifling in the summer. The abundance of cars makes the air thicker and far less clean then the air that flows off of the ocean into District 4. It will be hot there, too, but the air will be crisp and you can always feel an ocean breeze. If it gets too hot everyone usually just runs in fully clothed into the ocean. Everyone's clothes are hard with salt but we rarely feel the heat this bad.

When talking to other Victors about the weather, it's like they are talking about different worlds. District 5 and 6 are the only ones that sound anything like home. District 5 is in the center of a desert, most likely the same on that starts at our District. Someone once mentioned that the more dangerous districts are more isolated and since District 5 produces nuclear power it is still very distant from 4. District 6 happens to be near a large body of water which might be an ocean but no one can swim in it because the water is so polluted with radiation and whatever they dump in from their factories.

The rest are completely foreign to me. Districts 1, 2, 8, and 12 all boast of mountains, though 1 and 2 have jagged, rocky, mountains while 8 and 12 are within heavily forested areas that have sloping mountain ranges. Districts 9, 10, and 11 are all on flat plains and when they speak of weather they mention frightening black funnels that destroy everything in their paths.

District 3 sounds like the worst though. Beetee called it tundra; a place of short summers and long dark winters and so cold that to get around people use a series of underground tunnels. Otherwise, they would have to fight through many feet of snow and most likely freeze to death instead. Of course, he explained this to me after I mocked him for being pale. I kind of thought it was just because he was a giant nerd that he didn't go outside. Though once he said it, I remembered never going outside into District 3 on my and then Annie's victory tour.

The maps that District children are given to learn are sketches and several of us have compared and realized they were different in each book. The Capital has become very adept at using ignorance for a weapon. How can we rebel if we can't communicate? How can we rebel if we don't even know where we are? They even numbered some of us out of order just to throw things off.

However, after 81 years of Games and many of the surviving victors, we have managed to break through most of the ignorance. We have maps now, and ways to communicate. We aren't trapped completely and yet, we completely are. Sending messages can take years unless it is through Victors and only so many of us can be trusted.

The walk to the park isn't long but I'm still sweaty by the time I get there. The fountain is empty except for a few gossipy women who make obnoxiously loud noises when they spot me. I smile their way even though I kind of just want to smack all of their heavily painted faces. Despite the heat, they wear the top Capitol fashions with layers and different fabrics. Each has on a different color wig to match their outfit, neon green, baby blue, and hot pink. As soon as I sit on the edge of the fountain they start edging towards me. I pretend not to notice and instead keep watch towards the entrance of the park.

No Peacekeepers seem to be following me, which is good. After a little over a decade in the Capital, I have been designated a low risk Victor and allowed a limited amount of freedom. Especially since I have duties to fulfill. I have been a good, obedient boy and being allowed the occasional walk without Peacekeepers up my ass is my reward.

One of the women, the pink one, final gets close enough to tap my shoulder, giggling, "Hi, Mr. Odair, can we have a photo?"

Once Pink speaks, I realize she must not be older than 16. I doubt her two hysterical friends are any older, or they could be her mother and grandmother. It's impossible to tell in the Capital. Everyone is so heavily made up and plastic and fake, that it's impossible to tell what most anyone is underneath.

I flash a smile as fake as the girl's nose, "Of course! And who might you and your lovely companions be?" Blue immediately grabs a camera out of a bag she was carrying that is as large as her entire upper body. I see an animal move inside the huge purse, too.

Pink sits next to me on the fountain, followed by green on my other side, "I'm and Gia that's Agave and that's Eris," she pointed to Blue and Green but I missed which one is which so they will remain Blue and Green.

Blue takes the picture and then switches quickly with Green. Gia puts a hand down on my thigh. "I have been dying to meet you, Finnick," Oh goody we are first name basis now; this relationship is moving so fast. It must be love! I resist an eye roll. "I always knew we would be great together," she murmurs into my ear. Part of me hopes that neither of these people are her mother.

I have always hated the Capital's attention. Not just because of what they do, but because of why. I may be one of the more attractive victors but they don't really care about attractive. They care about killing and I killed well and I was young and looked beautiful doing it and now the Capital wants me. Before the Games, all my attention came from girls in my district wanting me because I was handsome. After, those girls look at me and see a monster, while the Capital sees a bloody glorious Victor and that turns them on. The Capital is full of fucking psychos.

My smile stays fake and beautiful, "Sorry darling, I'm here for someone else." I jump up dramatically and grab her hand and plant a kiss on it. She practically faints and I don't hide my smirk as well as I should but none of them notice over their giggles and sighs of false love. "Goodbye ladies, it was a pleasure," I skip off before Pink tries to undress me.

I make it around the corner before I realize that's where I was supposed to meet Peeta. _Shit._ I decide a circle around the block might get rid of the girls or maybe even let me run into Peeta naturally. I walk fast and with my head down hoping people won't recognize me while keeping the bright sun, that seems to reflect off of every brightly colored building, out of my eyes. I am not at all successful. People recognize me which makes me look and up and blinds the shit out of me. A fan actually gives me his glasses for an autograph and I happily oblige. Other people's offers are less convincing. I'm pretty sure someone offered their first born child. And they call Annie the crazy one.

Peeta was waiting at the fountain by the time I made it back to park and the girls were thankfully gone. He stares towards the entrance and waves as soon as I enter. I don't notice any Peacekeepers in the park and no one else is around either. The small park is flat with small flowers and low lying bushes so you can see everyone in it. It's also surrounded by a black metal fence completely covered in a wall of ivy so no one can see it from the sidewalk and there is only one entry way, unless you go through the sewers. It's the perfect meeting spot for people who want to talk without anyone listening.

I also happen to know it's free of bugs thanks to Beetee and a handy tracker he made. Even if it was the sound of the fountain should drown anything out. So quiet, secretive, and the only place in the Capital that reminds me of home, though it is seals squirting water into the water, not dolphins like in District 4.

Peeta stands up as soon as I get to him and offers me a hand. Manners are clearly integrated hard core into this kid's personality. He waits for me to sit, which I promptly do and begin to untie my shoelaces. I wear simple sneakers and shorts and a t-shirt while Peeta wears nice dress shoes with khaki pants and a button down shirt. He might still be in the stages where his designer and prep team don't let him out without dressing him or he just dresses like that all the time, which makes me uncomfortable. I'm still mad they won't let me wear flip flops outside.

I stick my bare feet in the water and sigh loudly as the cold rushes through my toes and up my legs. Peeta doesn't turn around and just stares at me expectantly. Haymitch is right, the kid is smart. "We can talk here," I say.

Peeta nods, and looks around before answering tentatively, "About what exactly?"

I sigh loudly and sink my whole body into the water. Water makes everything better, right? "Madge has become very popular here," I finally get out. This is way harder than I thought it would be. I've never had to tell anyone before. Everyone else just knew or it was none of their business.

I hear Peeta shift towards me, his words are slow and I know he must doing the same thing I am, choosing my words carefully, "Yes, she has gotten a lot of sponsorships," he replies.

The water laps around me and I wish it could just tell him instead. I don't even know how to continue and it makes me flounder for words, "You've seen me around the Capital, right? With women?"

Another shift, and a throat clearing, Peeta is polite enough to not laugh. Someone else might laugh. Everyone has seen me in the Capital with women. I mentally apologize to Annie and the crazy part of me hopes she hears. "Yes," is his only reply.

"I don't," I stutter and try to find my courage or a better explanation. I was supposed to tell Katniss, not Peeta, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Every time I almost did all I could feel was shame because Katniss would have fought. She would have found a way out or at least think that she could have and would have felt pity and probably a lot of disappointment at the fact that I didn't fight them.

She coudln't have fought them either. She could have tried, but it would fail. I saw her volunteer for the arena for her sister; she definitely would have fallen into bed for the girl too. But she wouldn't think that way. She would think of ways out and think herself clever like I did before they killed my father. Sometimes the fights have to be done with finesse and secrets. Katniss would lose but would never think she would. Peeta, I think (I thought) would get it. He is more like me now. He could play the game well if anyone dealt him the cards, though no one has yet.

But it's time to play now. "Snow sells me…us…to them." The words come out quick and harsh and no shuffle comes from behind me this time. Peeta remains silent and still for some time, and it makes me run my wet hands through my hair nervously.

"So, Madge…?" He leaves the question unasked but of course I know what he means.

"She will be, too," I respond. Peeta gives a slight scoff behind me and finally turns completely around to the fountain. His khakis are dark where splashes of water hit his legs. He looks down at me and I happily see no pity or shame or disappointment. Just confusion and even a little bit of anger that makes me even happier.

"Why didn't Katniss and I know about this?" The unasked question of why weren't they forced to be involved in this.

"You're the star crossed lovers of District 12. Sleeping with either of you would ruin the illusion of the perfect happy couple. A few have tried but Snow thought it wasn't worth upsetting the districts if they found out. They fell for your love story, too," Peeta follows but doesn't seem to completely understand.

"Couldn't you be a couple? With," he pauses as if remembering, "with Annie?" I get nervous for a second, thinking if Peeta knows Annie maybe more people do to. We try to stay secret. If no one knows about us no one can use it against us but Peeta knows. Then I remember what else Peeta knows, Johanna and her big mouth. She spilled one of Peeta's secrets to me, I guess it's only fair he gets one from me, as well. Johanna knows to be careful about Annie.

"The Capital doesn't love Annie like they love the both of you. It's really rare that a marriage or a relationship stops it," Poor Coral and her husband, who have five kids and only three that look like him. Peeta nods along and leans into his hands. He's thinking it out trying to find the escape door and finding them all shut and locked.

"Everyone?" he asks.

"Everyone who has anyone left," Haymitch, Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, and a few of the Career Victors. Once you search enough, everyone here has someone.

So many people you think wouldn't even have souls sell their bodies to protect people back home. Cashmere and Gloss both sucked in by the same little brother. Brutus shockingly has a girlfriend. Husbands, friends, wives, lovers, cousins, sisters, brothers, all threatened if we don't listen and Peeta and Katniss happened to get away because they put on a good show. I try not to resent them for that. Its hard sometimes though. Especially cause I know Peeta would pull some of the clients away from me. He's good looking and charming. They would love him.

"Oh and some of the older and way uglier people are exempt. Cause who wants to fuck old and ugly people?" My laugh is hollow and Peeta probably hears. I'm forced to fuck the old and ugly ones, too and a few men. I hope he doesn't ask about the specifics.

He thankfully just nods. It makes it easier that he isn't talking that much, I can pretend he isn't there or that he is Annie or Mags just listening me complain about my most recent trip to the Capital. He starts to move and its to untie his shoelaces, he kicks off his shoes and sticks his feet into the fountain with me. He doesn't bother rolling up his pants and they turn dark with water.

"No one here can help?" he sounds a little desperate. Apparently, getting to the end of all the escape doors. All locked. This door he doesn't even really know if it exists but he is still trying it the same.

"Our Capital insiders?" I laugh, "They can do some. Help us avoid the worst, but not all. Not with someone as popular as Madge is," I would have done it for myself, if I could.

"I'm sorry," his words are soft but still sting.

Fake laughter keeps away tears, "Why? You aren't the one raping me." I suck in my breath after speaking as if it could draw the words back into my mouth. That word is dirty and saying it makes everything too real.

Peeta's jaw twitches with some kind of emotion though he tries his best to hide it. He changes the subject quickly and I decide I'm glad I told Peeta instead of Katniss, "So, we have Capital insiders?"

I laugh and this time it's real, "Oh, you have no idea." Welcome to the rebellion, my friend.

My next stop is quick and business like. A woman opens the door. She might have been beautiful once but the years added a weariness probably beyond her years. Her blonde hair is pulled into a tight ponytail and she wears the plain black clothing that all Avoxes wear. She smiles tightly and it looks strained yet warmer than I would have expected. She leads me into a sunroom where Plutarch sits surrounded by tinted windows. The Games flash across some of the screens, while the show out into the city. The cameras focus on Madge.

Plutarch stands up "Finnick, good to see you! I was hoping you would stop by! Have you liked the show so far?" He gestures towards the screen. His Avox stares unblinkingly at it, seemingly lost to the world. "I heard some information about Peeta Mellark and I was wondering what you thought about it? He claimed that Madge would never kill a boy so young and frankly, I thought that was such a disappointment. So very disappointing if it ends with the two of them! Madge would be a wonderful addition to the Victor's circle don't you think? While Ware," he sighs, "well he hasn't put on as much of show."

Plutarch always speaks in puzzles and codes and with secret meanings. _She won't kill the boy_. We want Katniss and Peeta on our side. _Madge would be a great addition if she works with us._ I have gotten far more information from women than Plutarch has in years of spying and subversive research. Madge already has some very high ups looking into her. But the question he is asking is a tougher one than I was really prepared to answer.

It has to be done soon, or not at all. Plutarch will kill the boy for Madge to live and he's asking me if that's okay. I look back towards the Avox. She has to know what we are talking about, all of Plutarch's Avoxes are rebellious and safe to us. Her blue eyes looked scared and I don't know what decision she fears but I came to one anyways, "I think Madge would be an excellent addition."

Plutarch smiles and immediately begins a speech about the history of the game winners and their levels of beauty. He asks the Avox, Maryanne, for his phone, and when she walks by me she smiles. I guess that was her choice, too.

**A/N Sorry long updates! I have been busy, busy, busy. Sorry these last two chapters haven't been plot heavy but these are steps that have to be taken to move forward. This was a rather dark chapter and I just wanted everyone to know that I tried to treat Finnick and the situation he is in with respect. It's a big deal and I don't want to minimize it for the characters. I hope I did it justice. **

**Like I said before please go check out my other fic : ) I am stretching my legs writing wise and seeing what I can do with it and would really love feedback on it. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoriting. 400+ reviews, 200+ favorites, and 350 followers! So amazing! Also, the poll for getting the next chapter name was a little on the low side so I will not be continuing with that. However, feel free to review and then PM me (or ask in your review but try and still leave feedback!) and I will send you the name. **

**Anonymous Reviews: JHutch6189 – Sorry, I suck at updates : ( we will see what happens! Thank you anon 1 and 2, Naomi, and Kate. KHO – I forgive you for not reviewing the other chapter if you forgive me for long updates lol **

**Thank you to anyone I might have missed! I got a little confused with the thank you's this chapter. If you review this one I will definitely be sending you one : ) **


	33. Chapter 32: Katniss

Chapter 32 – Katniss

This shouldn't be real. Every time something new about the Capital comes out its like I'm being told of another fictional place where horrors like this exists. First, the Hunger Games, they force children to fight to the death for sport and enjoy watching it. Then their extravagance, so much food that they make themselves throw up to eat more and more while children starve and die in the districts. The Games are supposed to be a way out, they give you money and food and you never have to play again, but they twisted that, too. I had honestly thought my situation was bad. Being forced into marriage and then forced to have children. But apparently it could have been so much worse.

Haymitch told me and I didn't believe him. He called me an idiot. We argued until he asked what I would do if they threatened to reap Prim or my fake little cousins, or if Gale were to find himself in a mine accident. All the same threats against us before but this time I would have had to been with strangers instead of Peeta. The thought sends shivers down my spine but he is right. I would have done it for Prim, and Gale, and Posy, and Rory, and Vick.

This isn't about me though, this about Madge. She will have to come out of that arena with no parents and an extremely horrible situation. I argued that with no parents, Madge doesn't have any family. She might not have anyone to really lose, but then bit my tongue thinking about her and Gale.

"Madge is a sweet girl. What do you think she would do if the Capital food supplies or medicine were stolen or spoiled? Or maybe something goes wrong with the tracks and children start dying of starvation and sickness?" Haymitch had said.

I stopped arguing at that point. They would let a district starve and die just to get a pretty girl in some executive's beds? They do let that happen anyways and when we don't die fast enough they send us into the Games to be murdered on live television or into the mines where safety is nonexistent. Madge is stuck with no way out. Her best option left is gaining secrets and information from those who would take her.

The Games have been quiet, so quiet that the Capital has gotten restless and calls out for new blood. Tilly, Ware, Eli, and Madge have ended up being perfectly capable of avoiding each other. The only thing of note lately is that Madge has stopped talking to herself. She let herself break down but she seems to be pulling herself back up now. Though, it's taking a much longer time than it did for her to fall apart.

Finnick seemed anxious when he visited us in the control room. I thought it might be because of the fact that we know now, but he looked at the screen more anxiously than he looked at us. Something will happen soon and it will be big. Until, then I have been in the control room not sleeping and only eating when someone forces me to, which is often now. They gave me some vitamins or something for the baby and Peeta makes sure I take those as well.

The seats have become very uncomfortable and I shift positions every couple of minutes. Right now, I sit with my feet propped up on the small counter in front of the screens, watching the little dots that represent each tribute on the map. They practically make compass, at almost equal distances apart from each other in different places.

Tilly remained near the Cornucopia, though she hunts across the river, just as the Careers did. She makes the southern point. Madge had run so far north of the river that it would take Tilly hours to get to her. Ware had spotted Tilly the day before and ran into the East, and Eli had used a water bottle he got as a sponsorship gift to explore deeper into the west. Ware would have to come back to the river soon without any water he will die quickly in the heat.

The door clicks open and I glance back to see Peeta coming in. He went out into the common room when I kicked him out of here. His constant pacing was driving me insane. "Think of anything yet?" I ask, more hopeful than I should be.

He solemnly shakes his head and I try to avoid my disappointment. We have been trying to think for hours of ways out for Madge. Every time we thought we might have a good idea Haymitch would find the problem without even trying. I can't let Madge go through this, not when it's my fault she's even in this situation in the first place.

Everything is happening so quickly that it's overwhelming. Peeta wrapped his hands around mine and told me not to worry, that he would think of a way out and that all I needed to do was relax as much as possible. Relief flooded me for a moment; not worrying about all of this for even a second would be amazing. But the relief was short lived once I remembered that Finnick hasn't gotten a way out, Madge is still in the Games, and I'm still pregnant. There would be nothing but freaking out for a long time. Though, right now we are focused on Madge and not the baby.

Peeta takes the seat next to mine and focuses on the screen, "It's going to happen soon," he says. "What's going to happen?" I ask.

"Whatever is going to bring them together." It's as if his words dropped the bomb. The screens begin to shake and we watch as Madge looks around terrified as the ground shakes underneath her. She runs a few steps further onto shore and grabs hold of a tree. Ware thinks similarly out in the jungle and tightly wraps his arms around the trunk of a small tree. Eli spreads out his legs and tries to balance it out and succeeds for a few moments before falling to the ground. Tilly had been walking in the shallow water and was thrown backwards.

The whole arena was shifting. The ground underneath and between the tributes appears to be rising, forming an elevating circle of earth with each tribute resting on the out edge. The movements aren't smooth, but violent tosses that throw the tributes to the ground. Tilly gets caught in the rush of water going off the newly created cliff side but grabs a hold of an imbedded boulder and holds on for her life. Her feet dangle over the edge while the water continues to pound her. The tributes are already at least fifty feet off the ground.

Madge's hands seep blood onto the bark of the tree from holding on so tightly, but she is still thrown to the ground when another big shake comes. Eli curled himself into a protective ball which appears to work for protecting his head and neck, but when a shake comes it slams his face into his knees and blood pours from his nose. Ware lets go of the tree and begins to cry as his arm protrudes unnaturally from its shoulder. The larger televisions have a split screen so that every tribute can be seen while the ground shakes.

It stops just as suddenly as it started. Madge's hands shakily let go of the tree and they are filled with splinters and covered in blood. For a second I think I can literally feel her pain, until I look down and realize that Peeta and I had grabbed hands and were holding them so tightly they were both turning purple in the fingertips and white at the knuckles. I let go stiffly and he smiles in apology.

The arena has completely changed. The ground below the waterfall has shot up while the waterfall before came down; creating two new waterfalls in what before was flat jungle with a straight river and destroying the previous waterfall and preventing any escape. The ground that Madge and the other tributes are on now must be 150 feet high and at least three miles across in each direction. On the sides are jagged rocky cliffs that are broken only by the occasional tree managing to hang off the side. The waterfalls continue to fall even when naturally all the water should have drained off the sides by now. They must be pumping it back up somehow.

The water continues to flow towards the edges with rushing currents that make it impossible for Tilly to stand. She pulls herself slowly up the rock, dragging her knees in the gravel and rocky terrain to climb upwards against the current. If this had been the beginning of the Games I'm sure the girl would have moved quickly. She was thickset and very strong in her arms, like so many District 11 workers. But the Games have tired her out and made her lose much of her strength. She finally manages to pull herself onto the rock and collapses, breathing heavily.

Eli attempts to touch his bent nose and winces. He grabs some moss to stop the bleeding and sits down. Madge starts to pick out the larger splinters from her hand, the largest being half an inch long in addition to all the very tiny ones. Ware sits and sniffles at his arm, cradling it in the other. It appears dislocated. The ground shakes again and every single one of the tributes looks scared and alert. The ground ten yards away from each of them on either side begins to fall away and crash to the ground. Large chunks with plants and trees and even one or two slow animals collapse around each of them.

All the tributes stand up, and look uncertainly around. The ground settles when each of the tributes appears to be in the points of a four pointed star. The water from the river flows through the center of the newly shaped arena but falls off the cliffs before it reaches where the tributes stand. The area in the center is only about a square mile. It's obvious that this is the push to get them together.

They seem to realize it, too. Tilly still seems worn down and sits back down for a moment but focuses towards the now smaller world. Madge grimly begins to walk forward as does Eli after he grabs his dropped homemade spear. Ware stares off the edge.

I let myself take a breath. Haymitch and Effie had come in the room at some point. I hadn't even noticed. My face must reflect my relief because Haymitch shakes his head at me, "I doubt it's over, sweetheart."

My annoyance at being called sweetheart is completely overwhelmed by the confusion of it being not finished. The arena had calmed, though random small chunks continue to fall as everything settles into place. The tributes obviously need rest, but will run into each other soon now. Haymitch has been mentoring the Games for thirty years and while I never believed it when I first met him, I know he understands how the Games work. It's been a few days since the last death, the Capital and Gamemakers might not settle without blood spilled.

Haymtich turns out to to be right. We wait for five minutes before it happens. The ground shakes again and small chunks begin to fall off of each corner. Ware lets out a whimper and takes a few steps away from the edge. Tilly slowly stands and just as she makes it all the way up a huge chunk falls off right near where she is standing. Then a crack appears in front of her. She leaps beyond the crack and the rock that was her safety fell to the ground. Then Tilly and Ware have to run as the ground falls behind them. Madge and Eli both walked a little ahead and don't realize what's happening until the collapse catches up with them. Then they start running.

The Gamemakers give us a handy finish mark to watch where they have to reach to be safe. It was one exactly one mile from their starting point. Tilly, Madge, and Eli manage to keep ahead but Ware struggles and only keeps a step ahead of the pieces as they break off. Madge trips as she hops over a fallen rotted log but gets up with torn pants and bloody knees and stays a few steps ahead.

It doesn't seem like the collapse would be life threating to anyone as long as they kept up the pace. Madge was the first to cross over the line, but kept running. Tilly and Eli quickly followed along the line. Tilly noticed it quicker than anyone else and collapsed as soon as she noticed it not following her. Eli must do some running because he kept along fine, though the blood from his nose fell down his face and made him look rather frightening.

Ware follows last with it right at his heels. He appears to step onto the line, onto safety, when the ground right underneath his feet collapses. The boy shows the shock and horror of fear on his face and tries to jump to reach the unbroken ground. He falls short. His hands barely scratch the sides before he falls with the rest of the rocks. He lets out a surprised shout that turns into a haunting high pitched screen as he falls further.

They don't show his fall, only the face he made as he drops and his scream on the way down. The cannon shocks Madge and Eli into pausing from their run. All of them look up to the sky as if the name would appear instantly appear. Madge had found her way next to the water. She sits down onto the rocks. Tilly already was in a pile on the ground, she looks so small. Eli bends over and vomits before sliding his back down a tree.

None of us say anything. None of us can. The feeling of absolute horror mixed with hope for Madge create an atmosphere that none of us want to voice or explain. My eyes begin to blur and it's suddenly hard to breathe. I feel arms wrap around me and pick me up and I let the tears fall as Peeta takes me back to our room. My tears silent and hot and I hear people muttering but just don't want to hear.

I only allow myself break down for an hour. The crying reminded me of my mother which made me cry angry tears and run into the shower to clean myself up. People depend on me; I won't let them down like she let me down. That little boy will haunt me in my sleep, just like they all do, but I won't let myself fall apart. I walk into the bedroom and hear Peeta and someone talking in the other room, rather loudly, almost yelling. I run out in my towel thinking something is wrong.

Peeta stands arguing with a woman in a frighteningly orange and puffy dress. As soon as I walk out the woman smiles and Peeta scowls. "Mrs. Mellark, I was just asking after you! Peeta here told me you were indisposed but I was sure you would come out for me!" She smiled and I tried to remember her name or who she was.

I failed, "I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask

Her smile drops a little but she recovers quickly, and her voice is just as perky when she speaks again, "Fulvia! Fulvia Cardew, I'm Plutarch Heavensbee's assistant!"

Now that I know who she is I just want her to go away. I don't want to talk to the people who just organized the death of a thirteen year old boy. "Plutarch?" I ask, knowing the answer but hoping to annoy her away.

Her smile drops completely this time, looking confused, "Plutarch Heavensbee? The Head Gamemaker? You have met us before. Well, it's alright dear, it's not important right now," she shrugs off her confusion and gets her smile back. I think she expected me to say something but I don't really want to talk. Peeta is angrily shaking his head at her behind her back and mouths to ask if I'm okay. I give a little nod. After the awkward silence trails on for a very short time, that is apparently a long time to Fulvia, she begins to talk again.

"I was just hoping that you could call your cousin Gale and talk to him for us!" she chirps. Peeta looks just as surprised as I feel so I guess she didn't explain to him why she was here.

"Why?" I stutter out.

"Well, everyone we asked in District 12 said that Madge was good friends with you two," she points between Peeta and I, "and your handsome cousin, Gale. She doesn't appear to have many other family or friends and we would love to interview him again. However, your hunk of a cousin is being very…difficult about being questioned."

I imagine Gale slamming his door in their face if he could but probably he is just answering with short answers that probably mostly consist of nods or grunts. I'm not really sure what they would want from him, anyways.

"Why are you so interested in talking to him?" Peeta asks the question I was thinking.

Fulvia laughs, "Have you seen him? I know he is your cousin, but you can't be blind." My face must have reflected my shock. Gale was very handsome, everyone had always said so. My mother would mention it when I left to go hunting with him. The only time girl's at school talked to me was to ask if we were together and if not, would I talk to him for them. However, it's not something I thought would be considered mass appeal to the Capital.

"I can call him but I don't think it will help much. He isn't very talkative," I respond. Maybe I can just pretend I called him. He doesn't even have a phone, I would have to call Mother and Prim and make them go get him to talk. Fulvia nods excitedly and takes a note on her tablet.

"Oh, the strong silent type. Love it!" Fulvia squeals.

Peeta had crossed his arms across his chest and is looking at Fulvia curiously, "So the Capital really likes Gale?" I don't understand where he is going with this but I look towards Fulvia for her answer anyway.

"Oh yes, definitely. The handsome family member of a Victor? I'm betting most people wish he had been reaped at some point. He would be very popular here in the Capital!" I hold back the bile rising in the back of my throat. To actually wish someone to get reaped so they could see him more? And now we know what it means to be popular with the Capital.

"Are all the reporters downstairs?" Peeta asks.

"Why, yes. They are still interviewing Beetee about his tribute. Will you be making an announcement?" Her eyes glance towards my belly and I wonder how many people actually know about the baby even though we haven't announced it or told anyone.

"Yes, I think we will," Peeta replies. Fulvia claps her hands excitedly.

"I will get everyone ready downstairs! Please call that cousin of yours, we might want him on the screens later even if you keep the news busy for now," she giggles and walks quickly out of the room. Peeta walks back towards me and I find myself with a hand over my belly and fear beginning to fill me. I don't feel ready to tell people now. I almost say so but Peeta interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you trust me?" He grabs both of my hands and I feel the fear again, but he has the spark in his eye that means he has idea, a lie, or a story. I nod silently. "I have an idea. I don't know if it will work, but it's all I can think of to help Madge," he grabs my hand and pulls me out towards the door.

"Madge?" I had thought we would just be announcing our pregnancy. I wasn't sure why he wanted to do it now, but I figured he had a reason. Though, I still have no idea how it will help Madge.

"Yeah, to get Madge out of doing this stuff," he says as we enter the elevator, "if she wins, I mean." Haymitch had said that Madge was so popular that the Gamemakers might interfere with the Games and help Madge win. After Ware's death, I think I believe him. The falling rocks never got very close to Madge but Tilly and Ware had them right at their heels. It's not often the Gamemakers kill a tribute this late either.

"When she wins," I tell him and myself, "How are we helping her?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but the elevator opens on the lower floor and some of the Capitol employees walk in as we walk out. He doesn't seem to want to talk in front of them and bites his lip. We walked quickly down the hallway towards the entrance, where all the reporters would be. Once the hallway cleared, he turns back.

"Finnick said that we only didn't get bothered because we were in love and the Capitol loved both of us; they loved our love story. Finnick can't be with Annie because the Capitol doesn't like Annie and most Victors don't end up with other Victors. So no one else really has any star power or draw with the Capital so they get sold instead but maybe if we use someone else that the Capital likes,"

I finish his thought "They won't try and buy Madge." I get where he is going but not quite the how, like who is planning on setting her up with. Finnick probably draws the most attention but how would he and Madge have met? Haymitch is from the district but too old and sour and unlikable.

"Do you mind announcing the baby?" He interrupts my thoughts.

I shake my head, still more worried about Madge than anything else. "We would have to do it sometime," I jog a few steps to keep up with his longer strides, his loud steps echoing down the hallway even as the roar of reporters outside grows louder. Fulvia seems to have gotten them into a frenzy.

We walk out into the flash of cameras and the shouts of what feels like hundreds of people but is probably no more than fifty. A microphone hits me in the face and I unapologetically shove the person away as we walk up the stage. Beetee started walking down from the small stage set up at the top of the steps leading to the Training Center. As he walked by he shook Peeta's hands and reached and gave me a small hug. His body felt frail and you could see the bags under his eyes. These Games took a lot out of him.

Peeta taps the microphone lightly and the pounding noise echoed through the crowd quiets them down. Peeta gives a smile and I match him. He will thankfully do most of the talking for us. "Hello, everyone. What an excellent Hunger Games we have going on right now," the crowd cheers loudly and I remind myself that Peeta is just really good at putting up a façade. "I know you are in a hurry to get back to watching so we will be quick with our announcements, yes, announcements, plural," he chuckles lightly, holding up two fingers, and I am reminded why I mistrusted Peeta when I first met him.

"Well we just wanted to announce a few new additions to the family," The crowd went crazy, a few shouts of twins or triplets, and my heart beats faster with fear at the thought. Peeta has to wait for a minute for the crowd to quiet down before speaking again. "Yes, Katniss and I are expecting a baby girl," he lies. We have no idea what the baby is yet, it's too early even for the technology of the Capital to tell. But a baby girl sounds better somehow, more personal and the crowd goes crazy again.

"Now, I mentioned two announcements and two family additions and I would like to share that now. I hope they don't kill me for saying this and we were waiting until she got further into the Games but we are pleased to announce that our tribute, Madge Undersee is engaged to my wife's dear cousin, Gale Hawthorne." The crowd goes just as loud as when we made the announcement for the baby.

Gale. Gale is someone the Capital will love and Peeta is about to make a love story just as tragic and popular as our own. He wouldn't leave it without a story, the Capital needs a good story or this would all be useless.

Peeta just forcefully married Madge and Gale. Just like us. Gale is going to be so pissed. Even if he was into Madge.

**A/N: Hey guys! Back into the action and updated a little early. I am hoping that the slower chapters are why there were less reviews so PLEASE review on this action packed chapter. Pretty please. Earlier updating might be bribe. Also, I will just do the next chapter POV spoiler for everyone who reviews again. **

**Three left in the Games! Tilly, Madge, and Eli! There is basically only two chapters left of the Games so be ready! **

**And go check out my new fic, Seven Deadly Loves: Wrath! I just uploaded the next chapter and Katniss comes in…you know you wanna read and review it ; ) **

**Thank you to both of the Guest reviewers! : ) **


	34. Chapter 33: Gale

Chapter 33 – Gale

What the fuck did Peeta just say? Posy has popped up on her feet and begins jumping up and down, her hands clapping excitedly. Rory and Vick have their jaws dropped in what must be an almost perfect younger reflection of my own face. I can't see Ma behind me and I'm too busy looking for clarification from Peeta and Katniss to look back at her.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Posy squeals with laughter and continues her happy dancing. I try to think of a way to say it's not true, to break it to her young heart nicely, but my thoughts are jumbled in with Peeta's words of a secret romance between a boy from the Seam and the mayor's daughter. I'm shocked into listening to his story of the Seam, a place that he makes sound romantic and not at all based in reality.

Rory was old enough to see the lies easily enough, but Vick seemed to be getting pulled in and Posy was a believer as soon as the words left Peeta's mouth. Everything he says after just confirms the story she had apparently made up in her own head.

"Posy," I start and the words catch in my throat at her look of pure joy. But it's not true and I have to tell her that. Madge might still die and if she comes back marriage definitely wasn't something on the table for us. The arena's been tough on her though we tried to hide it from Posy. Madge's sanity seems to have cracked a little and there's no telling what she will be like if she makes it home. Plus, we were just never planning on getting married.

She smiles at me and her tongue pokes slightly through the empty hole where one of her baby teeth used to be. I grab for her little flapping hand, "No, Posy," I start again.

"Children, go get dressed in your Reaping clothes," Ma's voice is dark and full of force. The voice that all of us know to listen to quickly. Posy skips off to her own room while Vick scampers from the voice. Rory and I are both slower. He walks away but with small footsteps and I stay seated on the couch. I look up at her for some answer, something I am missing.

Why would Peeta lie about Madge and me? Was he lying about Katniss being pregnant, too? If so, why? Also maybe someone explain to me which one I should be more worried about: Katniss as a mom or Madge as my wife. Because honestly both are freaking me the fuck out.

"Is that true, Gale Hawthorne?" Ma asks.

"What? No!" I almost protest more but she nods her head quickly enough to calm me down. She would know if I were having a long time romance with the mayor's daughter. Wouldn't everyone know? Madge had only spent a little bit of time here with Posy and the rumors still flew.

"Gale, Reporters will be coming here soon and we need to agree with everything Katniss and Peeta say," she says.

"Are you serious? I'm not marrying Madge Undersee," My voice is a quiet angry whisper, I have no idea who might be listening but she was right about that reporters will be coming soon. I don't want them over hearing us yelling about how Peeta is huge lying asshole.

"So, why would Peeta and Katniss say that? That girl sees you like a brother and Peeta is a smart boy. Why would they say that unless there was a very serious reason? We will agree with everything they say and maybe someone won't end up dead," Her voice started in panic almost cracking but settled on determination. She had thought of that before I could even process what had been said. Someone could be in danger, Madge, Katniss, me, my family, anyone could be in the crosshairs and I have no idea.

But Peeta and Katniss would know and they would do everything to help. They wouldn't make all this up for no reason. I jump up and decide that I will go with it. The worst that will happen in the scenario is I end up married to Madge Undersee. The feel of her ass underneath that dress pops into my head makes me think that might not be the worst thing ever.

I run into my room for my reaping clothes. I had just been sitting on the couch in my boxers, it was too hot to put on anything else and all my clothes have a layer of coal on them that makes them far more uncomfortable than just sitting on the couch without clothes. I realize I should clean up before putting on my nice clothes. They are the only thing I own not covered in coal.

I go into the bathroom where Posy is brushing her teeth and run my hands under the sink drying to scrub off the dark stains on them as best I can. The coal gets everywhere. Underneath my gloves, into my clothes, it turns my already dark skin darker and patchy. I scrub underneath my fingernails like Ma always told me and wash off my face underneath the sputtering faucet.

The water taste like dirt as it fills my mouth. I grab my toothbrush from the counter and put some toothpaste on it. Posy sings happily beside me with her mouth full of toothpaste and she mimics the fast pace with which I brush my teeth. I consider flossing for a moment before I remind myself that I hate flossing and that it's stupid. I spit out into the sink and Posy follows my lead spraying spit and suds everywhere in the sink through her missing tooth. She stands on her tiptoes and looks into the grungy mirror above the sink. She smiles showing off her clean teeth even though she can only see the top of her head in her reflection.

I rub her head, mussing up her hair, before running back into all of us boys' room. Rory heads out for the bathroom just as I come in. Vick is struggling with buttoning his shirt. He already missed a button and it makes the shirt crooked. I grab the dress pants that were my father's and struggle into them. My father was thicker set, more like Vick, who is shorter than Rory and me, but thicker. Thanks to Katniss's winnings and hunting he has a chance to grow into that body.

I wrap the belt through the loops and am careful with the worn down leather. Its broken before and Ma had to sew it back. I try and find a clean undershirt but I settle for the one with the least amount of black smudges across it.

"Gale, come out here," Ma calls from the living room. I run out while slipping the shirt over my shoulders. Ma is back in front of the television. If she hadn't changed into a dress, I wouldn't have thought she had moved. She runs the brush that she and Posy share through her hair while watching the screen. Once I walk at she points it at me, "You need to listen to what Peeta is saying. We have to make sure our stories line up. None of us should get caught in a lie. The kids and I will pretend it's a surprise but we always suspected. But you have to follow this love story," she motions her brush towards the television screen.

Peeta still talked to the interested reporters; right now he was talking about the baby. That could be a lie, too. I try to imagine a scenario that would involve lying about a baby and arranging a marriage, buts it's not something I can picture. I never would have thought that the Games would end up with anyone being forced to wed, but there is Katniss and Peeta, not unhappily married.

"What has he said so far?" I ask, because obviously this shit about the baby won't help me with a fake romance with Madge Undersee.

"Another star-crossed lovers thing. He described the Seam and the class divide and how you kept your love a secret because her father would never approve. But with his recent death and her winning, you might get the happy ending you always dreamed of," I roll my eyes so hard it gives me a small headache.

"Any specifics of how our love blossomed or whatever?" Ma scowls at my use of sarcasm, but this is ridiculous so I'm allowed to be a little punchy.

"No, he is being very vague and you should keep it that way, too. Claim that Madge will kill you if you say anything without her. She won't have any way of knowing what's happening and we don't know how much Katniss can tell her before she has to answer questions," I nod silently. Giving away personal details to the Capital wasn't something I would do anyways, even if it was fake information.

Ma has a point, though. Madge will come out of the arena with a fiancée and dead parents and she will have to keep up or the Capital might do something drastic. They killed her family already but I'm sure there is plenty more they can do to make us all suffer.

On the screen, Peeta waves off and claims that Katniss needs her rest. She smiles that creepy-ass-fake smile to the camera and walks off the stage with his arm around her and her own hands resting on her belly. She does seem a little thicker but that could just be from having enough food and not hunting as much. All of us have put on a little more weight with the food from her winnings.

I trot back into my room to finish getting dressed. Vick still can't seem to figure out the buttons on his shirt and I exasperatedly turn to help him. Half way up I discover that one of the buttons is missing, which was the cause of his confusion. I send him out to Ma who is currently screaming at Rory to hurry up in the bathroom.

I grab my own shirt which had somehow fallen off my bed onto the ground and shake off the dust that had already accumulated on it. Thankfully, it was grey so it didn't really matter. I put it on and as I button the final button a knock comes from the front door. I run to answer it before Posy or Ma. Posy would answer excitedly to see the Capital people and Ma would be to polite, but I don't want them there first in case anything is wrong. Maybe they could run out the back if I district the people at the door.

The people at the door turn out to be one of the Capital's cronies and two Peacekeepers. One of which is Darius and I sigh inwardly with relief. Darius wouldn't be involved in any kind of family killing. He said that everyone has their jobs and stuff like that wasn't his. I had asked what his job was and he said crime prevention and protection. I snorted Greasy Sae's soup out of my nose and he laughed while looking around the Hob and pointing out all the people he would arrest later when he felt like it.

The Capital male, and he is a male even though I was confused for a moment, looks absolutely disgusted with his surroundings. I hope I look equally as disgusted with him. He has a rainbow of feathers in his hair and his nose is beaked. Overall, he looks like a giant bird. I wonder if he had the nose first and decided to just dress like a bird or if he picked the bird thing and then altered his nose. Stupid, either way.

"Is this Gale Hawthorne?" he directs his question to the Peacekeepers, not acknowledging my presence. I feel a tug on my pants and look down and see Posy poking her face around my legs. I reach down and scoop her up. She wears one of Prim's dresses, that had been one of Katniss's dresses, that in turn had been one of her mother's. I think it used to be bright baby blue but it had faded to almost white. The cotton was light and thin and I wish my thick pants were made of the same material. It's so hot.

"Yessir," Darius answers politely, but he rolls his eyes at Gale as he says it and gives Posy a wink. She blushes and hides her face into my neck.

"We would like to interview you and your family in the City Center," as soon as he finishes speaking he turns on his heels, which are high heels, and walks off, stumbling slightly in the gravel and dirt road. The other Peacekeeper follows the Capital jerk but Darius waits at the door.

"So, Madge Undersee, eh?" The words were said with a smile, but the question was still there, too. He knew we were prone to lying but he didn't seem to be sure of this one. I just shrug in response. I trust him more than I should trust any Peacekeeper, but that doesn't mean he should know everything. I shout into the house for everyone to come out.

Rory comes out first, running his hand through his hair. Ma and Vick follow, he plays with the newly sewn on button and she smacks lightly at his hands.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, Vick, Rory," Darius says in greeting. Ma's face probably shows the same relief mine did as she realizes he is the one to escort us. We all leave the door in a line with me and Posy next to Darius leading.

I'm going to have to talk to the reporters this time. It can't just be the simple yes or no question I got away with before when I was just a friend of a friend. I'll need to play at being in love. I suddenly understand Katniss's lovey dove-y alter ego. The Capital would believe the clichéd declarations of love over the deep, silent feelings of love.

"She's going to win," Darius's voice breaks through my thoughts of trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to say.

"Huh?" I look back at him.

"Madge, she's going to win," I think about snapping at him. He doesn't know that. No one knows that but Posy is in my arms and nodded along with his words happily. She is so close to winning that even I let myself get a little hopeful and Posy had probably already been preparing our wedding on her return.

"Yeah," I reply instead.

The town center is full of people with cameras and crazy colors that are normally never present in this drab place. The chirps of Capital accents drown out any District 12 drawls and as soon as I get near I'm flooded around with people that Darius and a few other Peacekeepers that joined him push them off. I only let them take Posy away towards another interview spot when Darius volunteers to take her. She settles into his arms comfortably and head over to a seating place in front of screen.

All of us are sent in different directions. I get a spot on the stage where the Reapings take place. Its still up since we still have a tribute in the Games. It will be taken down as soon as we don't or left up if we have a Victor. I can see Ma over near the town hall, with the building as her interview backdrop and Rory is placed in front of the bakery. Like we have anything to do with the Mellarks.

A woman rushes forward towards and begins smudging make up on my face. I have gone through this too many times now to argue and just sit and wait until she is finished but I draw the line when she tries to put stuff around my eyes and on my eyelashes. She storms off unhappily.

I stretch one of my legs out and place the other in the lower rungs between the legs of the stool. I think about shifting positions, but before I move the bird man reporter comes up and sits in the stool beside mine. The cameramen follow him and sit in front of us. They throw up their fingers in a 3,2,1 countdown and I suddenly feel sweaty.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and Happy Hunger Games! I am pleased to have with me here Gale Hawthorne! Cousin and maybe, husband, to Victors! Now we all would just love to hear the story of you and Miss Undersee but first, what are your feelings on your cousin's recent pregnancy announcement?"

I'm shocked into silence for a moment. I had excpected Madge questions, not Katniss pregnant questions. "It's cool," is what finally slips out of my mouth. The interviewer looks a little bored with that answer but he is no Caesar and doesn't really know how to continue and get more from me. What the fuck was I supposed to say anyway? Like I'm super excited my teenage cousin got knocked up and is probably totally not ready to be a mom or she is just lying so who cares?

"What do you think of how well Madge is doing in the Games so far?" he changes the subject.

"She is doing very well," I reply. I realize I didn't answer the question, just repeated what he said but again what am I supposed to say? Yeah, she killed those kids real good.

"When did you two," he begins to question but is suddenly cut off when hollers and squeals spread through the center. A few people point behind me at the screen and I turn to look where everyone else is.

The Games had been playing in the background but they had just been a recap of past events and the interview with Katniss and Peeta. But now the screens had switched back into the arena. The map flashes to show that two tributes are headed right towards each other and I catch my breath until I see neither of them is Madge. The District 11 girl, Tilly, and the District 8 boy Eli will run into each other in mere moments. These Games are ending fairly quickly; it's only been a few hours since the little boy died.

A run in between two districts that have lower winning rates would never normally rate this attention, but there are only three people left. All of them belonging to lower districts yet all of them seemingly likely to win. Eli was the only boy left and had brute strength above the other smaller girls but Tilly had proven herself strong and fast and Madge smart and sly.

The crowd grows silent as they approach. Both of them seem alerted to the sound of the other, but neither run away. It's the time to end things and running won't finish it. Eli still has a spear he fashioned himself with twine, a sharp rock, and a stick but Tilly had raided the Career's supplies and carried a short sword.

When they meet they both seem surprised. Eli awkwardly swings his spear around in his hands and Tilly brings her sword up to protect her face. Neither takes any more steps closer, though.

"Hello," Tilly smiles, "I haven't seen you around these parts. Come here often?" She laughs but its hollow, in a bad attempt to unnerve the boy and show confidence.

"Look, I don't really want to talk or get to know you or anything so I'm just going to attack you and we are going to fight and none of this talking bullshit," Eli replies. He had started to edge off to the side, turning Tilly so her back was towards a tree.

"Fine with me," she replies, dropping the fake smile. She takes a few fast steps to the right away from the tree and then begins to approach him. Eli runs at her anyways, swinging the spear in a fast downward arc. She spins out of its way but is manages to catch her arm. Her arm seems to do more damage to the spear than it does to her and both tributes realize it.

She swings her sword at his spear, breaking it in half but Eli had already let go and ran at her instead. It would have worked better if she were in front of the tree, she would have been caught and slammed into it. Instead she had room to back up and maneuver. She ducked under the rush and spun after him, bringing the sword down onto his back, severing his spine.

She removed the sword to a spray of blood and the sound of his cannon. She wipes the blade off on her pant leg and keeps moving, his death seemingly having little effect on her.

The camera flashes to Madge holding up two fingers with a look of surprise. She stares at them like they were the ones who did something shocking, but she really must just be surprised she is still alive. The final two Madge. There is only one more left. She can win against one person. She can win.

The interviewer claps excitedly and turns back to me, ready to continue our interview like I hadn't just watched a kid murder another kid. I really can't stand it. Eli's name flashes across the screen and shows that he was only fifteen. His family had been interviewed and showed that he had two little sisters and an older brother.

"Madge will win and she will come back and we will get married," I snap at him. I don't know why Katniss and Peeta set this up but they did and I know it means something has to be wrong or it can help Madge in some way. I will do this but I will not put up with these people who glorify the deaths of children.

"That's all you need to know and all I'm going to say." I rip off the microphone they had placed on my shirt and toss it the ground. It makes a too loud thump as I walk down the steps. My mother and Posy can handle being charming right now. I can't do it. Katniss would ask when I ever could be charming and laugh at me.

I was supposed to marry Katniss, not Madge and Madge was supposed to stay sweet and innocent and probably eventually marry Peeta and have five stupid blonde kids. Katniss, Peeta, and Madge shouldn't have a death list longer than what I can fit on my fingers and they shouldn't be forced to do anything after they went through that torture. Fuck the Capital. And fuck Snow.

**A/N Hey! I don't know you**

**And this is crazy **

**But I could use your encouragement and feedback in a time of writer's block! **

**So review me maybe? **

**Harhar…catchy songs asides, I have been having some issues writing lately. I'm sorry updates are so far in between but I'm trying to work on it. Reviews are really helpful, they are super motivational! So if you haven't already: Review! And if you have already: Review again! And you get the next chapter POV from me when you review : ) **

**Anonymous: Guest 1: AH! Sorry I didn't get this update up very fast, I hope you forgive me. I also love Peeta. Maybe we can share, like a split down the week kinda deal. **

**Guest 2: I do have a Gale reaction this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Guest 3: You seem pretty confident that Madge will win. Check yourself before you wreck yourself ; ) **

**KHO: Hope you had an awesome vacay! Yup, confused Gale is fun, especially annoyed confused Gale. **


	35. Chapter 34: Madge

Chapter 34 – Madge

The arena seems so much quieter, even though that doesn't make any sense. Ware and District 8 hadn't been making any noise before they died either. So it being quieter after their deaths doesn't make any sense. It just feels silent and empty and there are birds and flowers but they are just flashes of color and sounds that could mean death.

There are only two of us left. I watched the sky light up with the faces of those who died and tried to remember who lived. It had taken all day to remember exactly. At one point, I thought I was the only one and I was being toyed with. I had won but they were keeping me trapped here until I completely lose it and break down. Hadn't they seen enough of that?

But there was someone else left. Her name was Tilly and she was from District 11. She was strong and not bad with a sword. The thought had made me laugh because of course the last person left against is good with weapons. My weapon is poison and that's useless here. They won't let me poison her and run away. They won't let me live without fighting for my life. Even though I think I fought enough.

I stick my head out over the edge of the cliff and look down. I can see a rainbow forming from the spray of the waterfall and the broken remains of trees under the edge where I stand. What had been a beautiful jungle underneath was now rubble with brown dirt and red clay and the occasional hint of green from a crushed tree.

The wind at the edge of the cliff feels sharper than in the trees. It tugs at what remains of my clothes and pulls my hair loose from its ribbon of leaves. I look down at my bandaged hands and tuck in a stray piece in place more securely. I had to wrap them in the pieces from my thin pants which have now became jagged uneven shorts. Despite wrapping at least three layers the top has begun to turn red. Some of the splinters had gone very deep and the cuts are not healing properly.

I felt like begging for help and medicine when it first happened. The pain felt like fire and removing the splinters piece by piece had been torture but I got through it and now I don't really feel anything at all. That might be a bad thing. I sit down and let my feet dangle over the edge, kicking pieces of dirt when my legs swing into the wall.

The waterfall is a dull roar, but the wind is strong enough to blow the spray to me and it feels cool on my skin. The arena is still hot and humid and it doesn't cool down at all even during the night. I kick the side harder and a large clump of dirt breaks off, crumbling as it falls and crashes into the cliff side. It would be easy to follow it. So easy to just slide my body over the side and just fall, fall, fall.

But I don't want my mother to get my broken body back. She can deal with my broken heart and mind, but not if I come back to her in pieces. I can be better. I can sleep and not shake in terror. My mother will take care of me and father, and Katniss, and Peeta, and little Posy will help even though she won't know why, and Gale. Will Gale want a broken me? Did he ever want me? He could have just felt bad for me. What's kissing a dead girl going to hurt?

The open air feels good on my thighs and I relish in it before realizing what the feeling is. I jerk back away from the edge pulling my traitor body and legs up until I reach the tree line. I had been half off, a second away from falling. A cliff is not the place for a broken girl to be, Madge.

I stand up and try brushing the dirt of the back of my pants but it just makes my bandages dirty and I give up. I walk towards the center in the direction of the river. I hadn't seen how big our new arena is, what if there are only a few steps to the other side, a mirror of this one within a few feet. But I walk and there is nothing but the jungle that has grown normal to me, and the sound of the waterfall growing fainter.

Eventually, the sound starts to get louder and I keep back my scream. I feel like I hadn't moved, maybe I had turned around and when I get to the other side I don't know if it's the same. I see evidence that someone had sat near the edge just like I had and the fear started to choke me. Was that me? Or was it the other?

A voice chirps behind me and I scream at it. The blue birds wing flutter but it doesn't run away. Silly little Persephone, have you come to kill me? I think it might but I am ready. I am ready for this to be done. Either way, I can't live like this anymore.

"Where is she little bird?" I shout and the bird snootily doesn't answer, "Show me! I'm ready! Show me where she is!" My voice is still hoarse from being choked and it begins to crack under the pressure of shouting, "Please, little bird, I'm ready to die," I sob out as the tears begin to blur my vision and run down my cheeks.

The bird doesn't move while I wipe away the tears onto the back of my bandaged hands. I laugh at the idea, like the Gamemakers would make anything go my way. Like they would let me die on my own time instead of theirs. I start to sit when the bird flies to the next tree on the left. Then doesn't move. I take a tentative step towards it and it flies again to the next tree. I pick up my pace and the bird no longer lands but for a few seconds as I jog underneath it.

The bird stops at the edge of the rushing waters and chirps. I look around and see no one and realize that I was just following a stupid bird and I am probably being laughed at by the Capital. "Stupid fucking bird," I whisper. My voice has no more energy for anything louder.

I lean down and let the water rush onto my face. If I thought I had time or that it mattered, I would re-bandage my hands but an infection doesn't matter when you're dead so what's the point. This side seemed to be gentler. The other waterfall had rapids up until its drop but this seems to just trickle off the side. The water is barely ankle deep here. But that's shouldn't be right.

I had heard the waterfall before and it had been a roar, not a trickle like this one. This had to have had the same rapids and now both sides must have slowed. We are supposed to be near the water. I smile and tell myself I'm ready. I sit on the rocks near the diminishing water's edge and watch the other colorful birds join its blue brother.

Her steps make thumps instead of splashes when she finally approaches. The water was just a thin trickle running off the side. Looking over the edge without all the spray you could see the deep river underneath and the rocks on either side. I see her before she sees me but there is no point in surprise. I have nothing to surprise her with and she would see me before I could get anywhere near her.

So instead, I just stand up. She freezes in place and pulls up her sword. Its shiny and new looking, but I'm sure it has seen blood. Ware might have died from a Gamemakers trick but Eli had been too long after the collapse. He was killed by her.

"District 12, can't say I expected to find you here," the girl says. I want to say something clever or funny or strong but I never expected to be here either and I'm tired and my throat hurts so I just shrug instead. She shrugs back, seemingly disappointed in our lack of rapport. "So you just want to get this over with, too, huh? Can't say I blame you. You look like shit District 12."

I shrug again. I probably do look like shit. I don't like that she hasn't said my name though. It would be nice hearing my name at the end of the world. Like maybe I was a person instead of just a used piece of Capital trash, "My name is Madge," I get out. That's all I want. To hear my name, to know who I am because Madge seems so far away and broken and I want to remember that she exists.

"Well, Madge, grab your weapon and lets have a party," I hear the name and smile but lift up my hands to show their emptiness. It also shows the bandages but I didn't think that would matter much.

"You don't have a weapon?" I shake my head in response, "Well, fuck. I'm not just going to kill you all unarmed. Here," she reaches behind her and pulls out a sheathed knife and tosses it to me. It lands with a clank a few feet in front of me. She wants a fair fight. I think of smiling nice Gus and his insistence to give everyone a chance and how I poisoned him in the dark of the night. There aren't good people in the Games, just murderers and dead children. I reach forward and pick up the knife.

The sheath is black leather and the hilt is black with a circular pattern that allows me to easily grip it and pull it out. Its only six inches and I realize the fight isn't fair against a short sword but she had to ease her conscious somehow. It won't work silly, Tilly. I laugh and feel the edge on the tip of my fingers. It's sharp at least.

That's the last thought before she charges at me. Despite my body trying to through itself over a cliff before, now its in survival mode and it dodges out of the way of the sword without me having to think about it. I jump away and end up jumping into the small stream of water that used to be a river and lose my balance falling backwards. Tilly charges towards me with the sword raised in her right hand and I grab a handful of dirt and fling it at her face.

She shouts and stumbles backwards while I regain my footing. This is when I should attack or run but instead I stand starting with the knife at my side while she quickly clears the dirt from her eyes. Dirt isn't a fair fight, is it Gus? The birds are screaming in the trees like sick little cheerleaders waiting for blood. Tilly comes back in a swinging attack and I duck and roll away. Right onto the edge.

The dirt crumbles off and my feet almost slip and Tilly is quick to take the few steps it takes to trap me in place. I will fall after all, but with a sword in my chest. She raises the sword, still too far away for my knife to reach but with plenty of space for her sword. I close my eyes and wonder if the wind will feel as good all over as it did on my thighs. When suddenly there is a different kind of breeze.

Something soft and feathery and screaming flies past my face and suddenly we are in a storm of color and feathers. The flock of birds wrap around us so that I can't see Tilly a few feet away. The birds aren't touching me but I think they are attacking her because she screams with pain and I see her as she stumbles forward with claw marks around her face and a little blue bird pecking at her bloody skull.

I almost move forward to help her but the storm of birds is overwhelming and one flies into my face and I almost fall backwards off the cliff. I look down to step forward and balance myself and look up to see the sharp silver sword slice across the birds and bury itself in my side.

The pain feels sharp and dull at the same time,. all over and concentrated in one place, all-consuming and nothing, freezing and burning. It feels like everything and nothing and I watch as my blood drips down the sword hilt onto the hand holding it. I grab onto the hand and pull with what I have left, taking the step back that I had taken forward.

And suddenly we are falling, falling, falling.

And everything goes black.

**A/N I started a tumblr for my screenname and stories: qtoyourbond. I haven't done anything with it yet but I will work on it! **

**Anonymous Reviews – Guest 1: Thank you! Gale was a little confused but his mom set him right. **

**Guest 2: Yeah Gale isn't the best actor. A rebellion might just be on the rise though ; ) **

**Guest 3 from previous chapters: Yup Wheat and Rye lol and I'm assuming you did Chapter 17 review too..no sorry no lemons. I'm scared of my stories getting pulled from the site and I'm just not very good at it. If anyone WANTS to write lemons using my story as a base that's fine with me. I just don't want to risk it and tell me if you do that. **

**Guest 4: Madge might win…and there will be plenty of drama with Peeta/Katniss and Gale either way. **

**ALSO, 100K WORDS! WOOOOO! **


	36. Chapter 35: Peeta

Chapter 35 – Peeta

"How is she?" Effie's voice breaks through the silent darkness and snaps me awake. I hadn't realized I was asleep, but the stiff feeling in my legs and back means I must have been for some time. I rub my eyes to trying to wipe away the pressure behind them and clear away the spots in my vision. I can feel my heart slowdown from the initial shock of waking and worry at who might be waking me.

I look back up into Effie's concerned face and get another surprise. She looks far more normal than I have ever seen her look. She has green streaks in her dyed blonde hair and she is still wearing more makeup than anyone ever would back home, but otherwise she looks fairly normal. I can actually tell what she looks like, and she looks nice. She's probably around thirty something which is honestly something I thought I would never be able to figure out. Most Capital citizens ages will probably always be a mystery.

Her outfit is just as crazy as usual and her skirt appears to be just layers of pink itchy looking material with a shirt made of feathers and bright green tights that matches her hair. Her shoes are so high that I wonder how she walks in them and realize I must have been completely passed out for her to have snuck up on me wearing them. I let out an involuntary yawn into my hand as I stretch out my sore muscles. The uncomfortable hospital chairs were not meant for sleeping.

"I don't know, Effie," I say once I feel alert enough to speak, "the last thing they told me was that the surgery went well but she was still unresponsive and unstable." The surgery had been her fourth, maybe her fifth; it was hard to remember. The wound from the sword had ruptured her intestine and destroyed her spleen and the fall…

The fall shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have allowed it to happen. But Madge fell and brought Tilly down with her and its shocking that there even was even a Victor this year. Madge's heart kept beating after she hit the water, not for long, but longer than Tilly who had smashed next to her on the rocks. The doctors told them that the cut had probably saved her. She had lost consciousness before hitting the water and somehow her limp body was able to handle the crash into the water better than anything she could have done while conscious. Something about muscle tension and water pressure that no one but maybe Beetee could understand.

But, of course, the fall had still broken her. She broke both of her arms and a leg, every single rib including the one that punctured her lung, her pelvis and collar bones both had fractures. The rib that had taken most of the hit from the sword had to be reconstructed with metal and the tiny broken pieces of bone picked out from her intestines. She was filled with metal and pins and a new lung and spleen and liver. I found myself too scared to ask where they got her new spare parts and could only hope they worked to make her better.

Her heart had already stopped more times than I could count, but their machines and medicine kept it coming back. They had already sewn up her stab wound and I'm sure once she is out they will make it look like it was never there, but for now it's an angry red slice on her side similar to the ones over her chest and stomach where they had to open her up themselves. They let us see her through the window to the surgery room but it was all too much for any of us to look at and it didn't feel right to see her there so broken and naked.

Effie walks to the chair beside me and takes a seat. Her shoes are as loud as I thought they would be. "I'm sure she will be fine. We have the best doctors in the country!" I bite my tongue as I think that they have the only doctors in the country while the rest of us deal with apothecaries and home remedies. She didn't mean it as a slight. I nod my head instead and feel her pat me on the shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

She shifts in her seat and sighs, "I know we have a lot of things you don't in the Districts, every comfort we want and need. So I'm really not sure why we don't have more comfortable hospital chairs," I laugh in spite of myself. These chairs are in fact the worst chairs I have ever sat in in my entire life. Even worse than the random stool we have for when business is slow in the bakery.

"You should put somebody on that, Effie," I reply and she gives a small smile.

"I think I will, but first, I'm sending you to bed," she jumps back up onto her heels with a loud clack, moving in front of me to settle with a hand on her hip and a look of determination.

I shake my head, "I can't. I can't leave Madge. There might be problems or she might wake up,"

"You aren't even allowed in the room with her yet. There is nothing you can do here for Madge right now, but maybe you can take care of your pregnant wife," Effie gestures behind me and I suddenly remember that Katniss was here when I fell asleep. I look back and see that Katniss had taken up a larger chair, and was slung across the armrests. It looked even more uncomfortable than I felt, especially with her neck at such an odd angle. Her back is arched in a way that shows off her now fuller breasts but looks completely unnatural.

This is probably bad husbanding. I look back to Effie who waves her hands towards Katniss, "Go. Take her to a bed, where pregnant girls are supposed to sleep," I nod and jump out of the chair to the protest of all of my muscles. When I get to Katniss, she barely moves as I scoop her up except to groan into my chest. I might be imagining it but she feels slightly heavier, more solid maybe.

Effie waves goodbye and sits into one of the uncomfortable chairs and pulls out a nail file. She will come get us if anything happens. Katniss's arms snake around my neck as we approach the elevator. Thankfully, the hospital is in the same building as our rooms so it will just be an elevator ride to get either way. With my hands full of Katniss, I have to kick the up button and almost lose my balance on my fake leg.

Katniss's eyes pop open and she jerks hard in my arms. I hit the wall behind us but thankfully manage to stay upright and keep her in my arms, "Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything's okay," I say reassuringly. I wish I could stroke her hair or hold her hand but my hands are full with her and I just squeeze a little tighter and hope its calming.

"Madge?" she asks. Her eyes are wide with worry and panic. Probably the same look I had when Effie unexpectedly woke me up.

"She's the same. I'm just taking you up to bed," She immediately frowns, knitting her eyebrows together and squinting her eyes angrily at me. She wiggles in my grip and I know she is going to protest leaving. I tell her almost the same thing Effie told me, "We can't do anything for her down here. We have been here for over eighteen hours. Think of the baby," Her squirming stops but her frown deepens. Pulling the baby card is risky on a girl who doesn't really want a baby.

But she doesn't protest and leans her head back onto my chest instead, "Okay," she whispers. She must be exhausted. The elevator chimes open and we walk in together. Katniss's eyes have already drifted closed when we enter and by the time we get to our floor she fell asleep. She wakes up as I put her down onto the bed though.

"Your heart stopped twice," she says quietly into the pillow. I have no idea what she is talking about. Is she being metaphorical? That would be weird.

"What?" I ask.

"When they took you out of the arena, your heart stopped twice. There was so much blood and I was so scared that you were going to die but they saved you," I have to lean in closer to hear her, but when I do my heart stops for a different reason. "They can save her, too. They saved you."

I know her meaning was for encouragement for Madge's survival but I still feel a different kind of rush when I think that she was scared for me. She had never told me that before. That was before everything else when we had barely known each other. Back when I had thought it was all real and she had known it was all fake. For some reason the fact that she cared even then means a lot more to me now. Also, no one had ever told me my heart had stopped which is kind of freaky to think about.

I smile and push some hair out of her face, "I love you," and lean and kiss her on the forehead. I don't really expect a response, she is pretty withholding of the L-word even if I know its there.

So it makes me smile even more when she grins and whispers back, "I love you, too," before falling back asleep.

My heart had stopped twice. The thought gives me the comfort Katniss had wanted when I think of Madge. As I crawl back into bed and put my hand onto Katniss's belly, I can't help but have some hope for our future. For Madge, Katniss, me, and our baby.

The hand over my mouth is an even worse way to wake up than the shock of Effie from before. The same fear about Madge fills me and causes me to fight against the hand but it's strong and keeps me in place until I realize that the hand belongs to Johanna. She holds a finger over her lips in a demand for silence and removes her hand as soon as I still.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper harshly. I don't want to wake up Katniss if I don't have to. Johanna wouldn't be the one to break any news of Madge so hopefully this is separate. She motions her head towards the door and then walks out of the bedroom without speaking.

I change into a clean shirt and pair of pants and splash my face with water before following her out. I avoid looking at the mirror knowing all I will see is how tired I look. The clock says we had gotten to sleep two hours.

Johanna stands in the middle of the room inspecting her chipped nails as if she cared what they look like. Her head shoots up and her hands drop when I walk in, and she speaks before I have the chance to. "Let's go for a walk." That's pretty much become code for, "I have something to tell you, but not in front of the bugs we are all sure are in our rooms."

"A walk would be nice," I reply and we are outside before Johanna speaks again, saying something pointless about the weather that I respond to with something else just as pointless. Its bright out and part of me thought that was wrong. We were sleeping so it should have been night but the sun proves that it's the middle of the day and the people of the Capital are out in full force.

We are barely stopped at all even though we get curious and longing stares. Johanna literally growls at anyone who comes to close and shoves people away with little thought. The Capital seems legitimately scared of her and I wish she would accompany me on every walk I go on through the busy streets.

She stops in front of a typical Capital clothing store, with all of the mannequins in the front wearing offensively bright mostly feathery outfits. "I have always wanted to go in here," she says as she pulls me towards the arm. That is the most bullshit sentence I have heard anyone say, but I know there must be something about this that's important so I let her pull me in.

A bell above the door chimes and Johanna waves at a woman wearing a sparkling mask behind the counter. The woman doesn't put down her magazine as we rush past the racks of clothing and mannequins and exit out the back door. The chime above the front door jingles again as we leave and as soon as we step out Johanna pulls my arm harder and begins to run down the alley we just entered.

This is the grimiest part of the Capital I have ever seen. Each store has a huge trash bin outside of it and the ground is covered in dirty puddles even though it hasn't rained in days. I follow Johanna's pace and watch as Avoxes walk back into stores or crawl down sewage drains as they spot us. No one wants to be questioned by the Capital and accused of doing whatever we are attempting to do.

She stops at another door and knocks four times, in a pattern and it swings open. I look back into the alleyway and don't see anyone following us but they must have been back at the store. I wonder if that woman in the store will be questioned and if she is, if she knew anything about us using her store as a getaway.

The room we entered was dark and I can only make out the person who let us in enough to identify their Avox attire. Johanna grabs a pile of clothes off the floor and throws them at me, smiling. "Get dressed bread boy. I can't possibly be seen with you wearing that," the last part is said with an amazingly accurate Capital accent.

"Do you mind telling me what we are doing here Jo?" I wince a little as I see that she also handed me a bright red wig and matching red tights. Is that the fashion now? Matching your tights to your hair? What is wrong with these people? Why are they even wearing tights? It's like 100 degrees outside.

"Yes," Johanna replies. She had already taken off her clothes and was slipping into a very large oddly square dress.

"Yes, what?" I struggle to pull the tights over my boxer briefs but I'm not taking my underwear off in front of Johanna. I'm pretty sure she would mock me just based on the principle of being Johanna.

"Yes, I mind telling you," she sticks out her tongue and puts her own blue wig on her head triumphantly. She looks ridiculous and I see a tag sticking out of the front of her dress. I really wish she would tell me why we are about to run through the Capital in disguises. I'm probably risking my life and she won't even tell me why.

"You put that on backwards and you are a horrible person," I reply.

She looks down at the tag and curses, "Oh, fuck me," before pulling it around on her body. I pull up some shorts that are far too short to be comfortable and then finish with a white tank top shirt and the red wig. We walk out of what must have been the storage room for another clothing store, into the store itself. The Avox that let us in sits at the register and surprisingly brings three fingers to their lips and then points them at me. I wonder if they are just a fan of Katniss, or a traitor from home. I repeat the gesture as quickly as I can as we walk out the door.

We don't get the strange and admiring looks that I normally get when I walk through the Capital. Everyone passes us by and a few people bump into us without a second glance. It's strange to feel so anonymous in a place where I had always stood out. We only walk a few blocks before we enter an apartment building. Johanna tells me to keep my head low and not look around too much, so I stare at the back of her feet as I follow her into the elevator.

She pulls out a key for one of the apartment doors and we walk in. It's sparsely furnished and not at all what I expected of the first Capital home I would see, but I don't think this is a normal place. Johanna stops short of a wall and I accidently bump into her, too to intent on keeping my head down. She throws a glare over her shoulder before beginning to push at a book shelf against the wall. I watch the bookshelf slide away and reveal a small set of stairs.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I am not going up some random stairs without some hint as to where we are going.

"You made it this far without bitching; he's right up the stairs," Johanna snaps.

"Who is right up the stairs?" I plant my feet and try to look as unmovable as possible. Johanna looks like she might try to force me up the stairs with a knife I'm sure she has hidden on her person.

"Plutarch Heavensbee," and I lose my immovable stance to take a few steps backwards.

"See? This is why I didn't tell you," She groans, "Will you trust me? He needs to talk to you,"

"And you're his messenger?" I ask.

"I am no one's messenger," she snaps, "He is helping us. He helped you and your little friend get through the Games and he is helping us get through the Capital. So just get your ass upstairs and talk to him," she storms up the stairs without looking back to see if I am following her. I hesitate for a moment but she's right, I made it this far.

The stairs are narrow and dark. At some points I have to turn sideways to squeeze through the beams in the walls. No one would find this without looking very hard. There are only a few steps before a light illuminates from another door way that I walk through. This apartment is the plush, colorful monstrosity that I expected before. Plutarch Heavensbee in his large familiar purple robes sits in a giant cushioned chair. There are three other empty ones around him but Johanna stays off to the side, inspecting a cabinet full of breakable-looking figurines.

"Mr. Mellark! So good you could make it," I hadn't been left much of a choice but as he stands up and offers me his hand, I take it and hide dislike bubbling inside me. "Miss Mason, if you could please not touch those. They are very expensive," he quickly says in her direction. She moves back as if leaving them but once he turns back towards me she picks one up to throw lazily into the air.

"I know you must have a lot of questions so I'm just going to speed through this. This room has been checked for bugs and deemed clean. Yes, I am the Head Gamemaker and yes, I am excellent at it," the pride in his voice is sickening but I don't interrupt, "but I working with what you consider the Districts rebellion. If you think that the Districts are the only ones oppressed and living in fear than you are an idiot. We are just fed better and our deaths aren't put onto the screen. I hoped to earn your trust through my actions in the most recent Games, your friend would not have survived without my intervention and she definitely would never have won," he takes a breath for what seems like the first time.

"You told me yourself that she would not kill the young boy, so I made sure she didn't have to. I sent birds to interrupt Tilly Harts's death blow. I allowed her to poison the tributes from Distrcts 1 and 2 without interruption. I did this because you are Katniss Everdeen are important and I think Madge Undersee can be important, too," He paused and looked back at me. I'm supposed to reply, but instead I'm recapping the Games and remembering every unusual moment that worked in Madge's favor. There were a lot.

"How are we important?" I get out.

"The President didn't threaten you with no reason. The people saw you and knew, you had rebelled against the Capital in your own way and you had lived. You made them look stupid. He killed Seneca Crane for that reason and he forced this marriage onto you both and I'm sure the child was not something you wished for either," I shrug in response. "The people loved both of you, they still do, but we were not ready before. But we can be ready in the future and we want you both helping the cause,"

"And Madge?" She hadn't inspired anyone, just played the Game like any other player, any other piece.

"We have a different idea for her," he sighs, "You might have messed it up a little, but I'm sure we could still make it work," I open my mouth to question him but he waves his hand and keeps talking, "Finnick Odair told you what he is made to do, but what he and other victors do help us as well. The citizens of the Capital are loose with their tongues when they are happy, and the Victors make them happy. Your friend Madge had caught the interest of many high powered and rich citizens. We could use her help," he finishes.

"So, I just got my friend out of selling herself and you want to put her back in?" No. Madge would never do that. She would never agree.

"Well your plan isn't fool proof. I'm betting someone will still try and buy her, this way maybe she can help," A small crash comes from where Johanna is standing and I see the shattered pieces of one the figurines on the floor. Plutarch rolls his eyes and walks towards the mess, "And she might agree to it." He presses a button on the wall that sends a small chime through the apartment and a door off to the side of the room opens revealing an Avox.

And my heart drops into my stomach, "Mrs. Undersee?" The woman standing in front of us looks older, more worn down, than the last time I saw her but there is no mistaking Madge's mother. She makes a strange sound with her throat and bounds over to me and throws her arms around my neck. I'm surprised she even recognized me in my Capital outfit. We had never been close, we've said hello in town and made small talk about the weather. She would offer me snacks while I waited for Madge, but she hugs me now like an old friend and, wondering what she's been through to get here, I hug her back.

"How did this happen?" I ask her but realize she can't answer. Plutarch answers instead.

"Traitors are turned into Avoxes. I picked this one up at auction, a sign of good faith and a comfort to Miss Undersee if she decides to help us in the Capital," I look back towards Mrs. Undersee who had dropped the hug but still smiled at me. Maybe I remind her of home.

"And you are okay with this? Bribing your daughter to come see you by selling herself to men in the Capital?" It comes out a little cruel, but so is what they are trying to do to Madge. The smile drops of her face quickly and she shifts in place, suddenly looking younger and more like Madge. She looks back towards Plutarch uncertainly and then shrugs her shoulders at me. Maybe, maybe she is willing to let her daughter sell herself to see her and to spy on the Capital.

"The answer is no," I finish, "I won't let Madge do that, for anyone. If that's all I would really like to go now. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Undersee," The initial shock and happiness at seeing someone you thought was dead had gone away only leaving a dull ache at the thought of why Plutarch had her. Why would Madge's own mother let her daughter sell herself for secrets?

Another crash comes from Johanna as she drops another figurine onto the ground. This time, very obviously on purpose. I lead going down the stairs and try not to look at Plutarch shaking his head and the haunting look of longing and disappointment of Mrs. Undersee.

The way back is easier except that I feel worse. We stop in another store and take off the clothes and are given something far more normal and we walk back on the streets where people notice us again, though no one appears to be following us. They lost track a while ago. The sun has moved in the sky enough for me to guess that this whole ordeal has taken around two hours. My body feels overly heavy and my feet have started to drag by the time we get to the training center.

Johanna stops me outside the doors and my tired groan slips out involuntarily. "Just one second," she snaps, everything she says is always snapping, "They offered me a similar deal before. Not with the nice you know, family visits deal, but a way I could help. I was too chicken shit to do it and Snow didn't have anything to hold against me so I didn't have to and now it would be suspicious if I started. That was stupid of me. I'm stuck sitting on my ass while people actually do something about all of this shit. I don't know your friend but I know you and your bitch of a wife and I am betting any friend of yours would be just as pissed at herself later as I am at me now," she finishes her mini-speech, probably the most I have heard her talk that wasn't just a string of curse word, throws open the door and storms inside.

Was she right about that? Would Madge be willing to do something like that to take down the Capital? My biggest thought is no, but then I think of what they did to her now. What they did to her aunt Maysilee and her father and her mother. And I think of a mockingjay pin that became a symbol against the Capital and suddenly I am not so sure.

**A/N Yay! I am not quite to 50 but you all were so encouraging that I worked through the weekend to get this to you! This is a long author's note and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy the little insight into my writing. **

**I changed the height of the cliff. Cause I was stupid and didn't google how far people can survive before picking it. So its 150 feet. **

**Check out my tumblr, which might just be me and my beta talking to each other but I think we're pretty amusing and I know some of you want to fancast people and we are going to do that. It's qtoyourbond. **

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**C: I know suspenseful! **

**Guest 1: Madge technically won…**

**Guest 2 (Jenn): Don't feel bad for not reviewing. I know some people don't have accounts and it really means a lot to me that you keep me on your favorites even if you don't like ! Its always great to hear that my characters are in character : ) Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I wouldn't want you to fall out of your chair. **

**Guest 3: She hasn't died….yet (I'm such a dick) **

**Guest 4: Thank you, suspense was the goal with such a cliffhanger and I'm glad some people felt it! **

**Guest 5,6,7: Here is your update : ) **

**Guest 8: There is some Everlark! You shippers are insatiable :P **

**Guest 9: Thank you! I try to keep it fresh. **

**Jewels: "She seems so broken yet strong at the same time" – That's exactly what I am trying to do! That was awesome to hear! All the other stuff is spoiler-y so…not responding. **

**D: - haha that made a sad face. I am so glad that you like my POVs. I know it's an iffy thing and sometimes it isn't pulled off properly. I am glad you think I have. Gale definitely doesn't think his actions through very well. Someone does need to tell him to stop letting him do that (he needs a Peeta). Snow might have some choice things to say but his punishments would have to be pretty under the table. I mentioned her interviews slightly. I said they went through her friends and because they didn't have many people they went to talk to Gale. They wouldn't need to explain that she didn't have a family. I am betting a lot of tributes have dead parents. Your English was great! **

**Guest 10: Yup "cliffhanger" har har I am glad you enjoy my story. Hope this update was fast enough! **

**Guest 11: Done! Thank you : ) **

**An: Thank you! With so many choices I love when I am considered a favorite. **


	37. Chapter 36: Katniss

**A/N I'm SO SO SORRY for the long delay in getting this chapter up. As some of you may know, I literally moved out of the country during this time and started school and bunch of other major life changes that made updates a little difficult. So anyways, no more delays: here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 36 – Katniss

It has become abundantly clear to me why women complain so much to my mother and Prim about morning sickness. Though it's less clear why they limit the name to just morning. I know from my mother that it is not uncommon to get sick throughout the day, that everyone reacts differently, but it seems cruel to trick people into a fall sense of "maybe it will go away later in the day."

Its mid-afternoon and I sit on the tiled bathroom floor of our suite, my head over the toilet and Peeta holding back my braid and the strands of hair that fell loose. He shouldn't be here; I put up my own hair so it wouldn't fall in my mess.

"You need to go back downstairs, she could wake up soon," Madge's heart rate had stabilized, they said they could see her brain waves and they were active, and that meant she wasn't brain dead. She could wake up. They had already made her body clean of scars and imperfections. There hadn't been any mention of body alterations except attempts to help her gain some of the lost weight back. Her face was less round now, her cheek bones harsher, and her arm felt so thin under my hand.

"We can go down together. Are you feeling any better?" he asks, he rubs his hand down my back and I hate to admit, it feels amazing. I spit the bad taste from my mouth into the toilet and take a sip from the glass of water that Peeta had poured for me as soon as he caught me vomiting. I take tiny sips while I asses what my stomach decides what it wants to do. It rumbles when it makes its final decision. It's hungry now and I guess it would be after throwing up my entire lunch.

It was the first big meal I had in days, the first time I felt famished since Madge's name was called and it only came after they reassured us that she would wake up. My weight hadn't gone up at all despite the pregnancy. Maybe the doctor's or my mother would be worried if I bothered to tell them anything. I will have to deal with my mother, and Prim, looking at them and saying I'm pregnant. Peeta's family, too and Gale. I wonder if Gale thought it was a lie, just like his engagement and now I have to watch him marry Madge. I don't doubt that Gale and Madge will be fine together. I would kick Gale's ass if he forced anything on her.

I don't let myself think about the fact that pregnancy actually leads to a child. Someone we have to care for and raise and love and watch as their name is put in a gamble for their life that has every single odd not in their favor. I let out a sigh and shake my head to clear it.

"I'm feeling fine, we should go back down. Let me just brush my teeth first," I push off the ground and Peeta's arms are instantly helping me up and I shove them away as nicely as I can. I can get up by myself. I can throw up by myself too, but I did appreciate the back rubbing. I shove my toothbrush too far into the back of my mouth in my rush to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. Peeta's immediately at my side with a hand on my back, asking if I'm okay.

"I'm fine, can you just get out for a minute?" I try to say it as nicely as possible but it still comes out with an underlying growl. At least he listens that way, he walks out of the bathroom, closing the door soundly behind him. I know he's just leaning on the other side listening for what I do, if I get sick again. I spit the toothpaste out and splash water in my face. My eyes are in dark circles and my cheeks are thin. Maybe there is a reason Peeta is worried.

He stands right to the side of the door, like I knew he would but he also managed to grab and change his shirt, changing from a simple white tee into a soft blue button down. I try and remember if I got anything on it and hope that I didn't. He wouldn't say anything even if I did. He looks concerned and I try to smile but my annoyance turns it into more of a grimace. He drops his eyes sheepishly and offers me his hand.

We walk to the elevator together. Me, pretending not to notice his always-there-limp and him pretending not to be worried about the hand I press to my stomach, trying to calm it down. It's only a little wave of tension but it seems to get bigger as we get closer to the elevator and I know I can't blame this feeling on the pregnancy.

The light above the elevator doors turns red before we even press the button. A small ding fills the room and it seems louder than it should in the quiet. The door slides open and Effie rushes in, in a blur of garish green. She stumbles a little in her heels, so unlike her and practically falls into Peeta's arms. Her make-up has been getting lighter and lighter for days, so at this point I don't even know if she is wearing any. Her outfit remains ridiculous and her green wig is completely crooked, showing the light blonde hair underneath.

"She's awake! She woke up!" I let out a sigh of relief, I had been expecting the worst, her death, maybe brain dead, but the feeling is brief before the sick feeling in my stomach returns. She is awake. Now we have to tell her everything and she has to listen and fake acceptance of it all in a matter of days before her interview. She has to watch everything that just happened to her again, vividly live through memories that are still open and fresh and painful, and then instead of being able to fall into her parents arms she has to fall into Gale's and pretend she belonged there the whole time.

"How long has she been awake?" Peeta asks while Effie pulls on my arm to move me forward, my feet have rooted themselves but they topple and step forward at her command. Effie is a flurry of hand gestures and colors and words spoken too fast in that high pitched Capital accent that only gets worse the more stressed she is. I manage to catch only a few seconds of her story before the rest turns into meaningless chatter.

The elevator goes back down past the first floor and there are no longer any lights or signs to signal our progress into the underground of the Training Center. The air seems to get thinner as my breaths come in more shallow and quick. The fake windows in the hospital and other areas are enough to trick my body into forgetting we aren't so deep below the surface, but I can't lie to myself as the elevator descends.

The elevator light turns green and the shiny silver doors open to reveal the well-lit halls of the hospital. I let go of Peeta's hand, and realize mine had become stiff and sweaty. He's already three steps ahead, walking towards Madge's room. We should have been there right when she woke up but maybe she was like me and found a strange comfort seeing Haymitch again.

Peeta stands in front of the door a few steps ahead of me and makes no move to open it. Effie fell behind by a few steps and sat in a waiting chair instead of approaching with us. This is for District 12. I reach for the door which slides away at my light touch. Peeta jumps along with me, we still haven't gotten used to the automatic doors of the Capitol. We walk in together but don't reach for each other going separately into the room, trying not to overcrowd her.

Haymitch sits at her bedside, leaning towards her and has one of her delicate thin hands in his. She isn't gripping back though. She stares at blank spot on the wall with her blue eyes unfocused. I look to Haymitch and he mouths "morphling" and the cloudy look in her eyes and hair messier than I even ever saw in the arena are suddenly explained.

Peeta sits in the chair next to Haymitch and I sit at the edge of the bed on the other side at Madge's feet. Her eyes glance down towards me but never look at my face and I wonder how much they gave her. She might not even process anything we tell her at this point. I look to Haymitch and as soon as he catches my eye, he nods. Our own little secret language that tells me we have to tell her. They will ask her questions at the interview and she needs to answer with careful lies and half-truths and no wayward emotion that will bring Snow's anger down again on District 12.

We can talk here though, Snow might have ears everywhere but it's not him we need to hide the secret from. He knew our secret before and as long as everyone else didn't figure out, he remained in control. The only threat is if the secret gets out.

"Ma-Madge?" I get out and Madge's eyes snap up from where they were looking at my hands to stare at my face. And that's all I can say. Her face is too distant, too broken and I can't break it anymore. I look to Peeta and see his shoulders collapsed down, staring at his own intertwined hands. He saw that same thing I did.

"Sweetheart, we've gotta tell you a few things, and you gotta listen, alright?" Madge's head turns towards Haymitch slowly this time, looking at his face and glancing back down to his hand that holds her own.

"Alright," she speaks to his hand, instead of looking at any of our faces, and grips his hand back for the first time. Haymitch sighs and my heart beats faster thinking he can't say it either but he's given bad news before. He's looked at more dead tributes families and crumbled under it with waves of liquor but still did it for years. We did it twice, once on the victory tour and again when we mentored and both times I hid behind Peeta's words and Peeta himself. The realization that I'm even more of a coward than Haymitch hits hard and gets my own words out.

"Madge, your father," I start.

"They killed him," she finishes, "and my mother, too." Peeta's head shoots up in shock and I look panicked at Haymitch. He hadn't told her yet!

"Madge, how did you…" Peeta doesn't finish the statement, as if maybe it were untrue.

"I had a dream. They came to hug me and say goodbye after I fell. They thought I was coming with them but told me to stay," she looks far off, back onto the space of the wall. Then burst into laughter making us all jump, "Or maybe the nurse apologized for my loss while Haymitch was passed out in the chair," her giggles cause her to hiccup and her eyes are filled with tears that don't fall.

"Madge, they are going to say your father is a traitor. They are going to have a new mayor to greet you in 12 and you are going to have to pretend that you are fine with it." Haymitch shakes his head as he speaks, the horror of his own words settling into his body and feeling so very wrong.

"Or what they'll kill my family? They'll send me into the arena?" her body shakes and breaking into sniffles.

"They could starve the district, plan an accident in the mines, there's still the little Hawthorne's to throw into the arena" she pulls his hand from Haymitch's and wraps her own fingers around her thin wrist, staring at them like they weren't her own.

She doesn't respond and Peeta speaks up, "There's something else, Madge,"

"Please, no," her voice cracks and she slowly closes her eyes as a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's not…it's not that bad, Madge," Peeta struggles for words and Madge just shakes her head, sending the tears out faster but keeping her eyes screwed tightly closed.

"They sell Victors, Madge. Snow sells them and we couldn't let that happen to you. They like love stories and we figured if you were a part of one they would leave you alone. So we said you and Gale were engaged. That you were planning on getting married once you were out of the reaping and didn't want to tell anyone," I speak fast. None of us seemed to be able to get anything out slowly. I can't really tell if she understands it, but she stops shaking her head.

One blurry blue eye opens and her face scrunches in confusion, "I have to marry Gale?" she asks.

"Yes, or they might want you to come back here," Haymitch coughs to interrupt his own words, "for them."

Peeta said it wasn't that bad but it's still falling into another game where you are just a piece. Madge has to marry Gale or face the consequences and even if they were together for a short time before this that doesn't mean that's what they would have decided for themselves. They didn't get to choose. We chose for them. Peeta and I chose to force a marriage on someone who didn't want to. We are all just pieces.

"Oh," Madge replies. She lets her head drop backwards onto the pillow with her eyes closed again. The tears have slowed down behind her eyelids, but the sadness still shows through her whole body. "I want to sleep. Can you leave? I want to go to sleep," she waves her hand lightly above the bed towards the door. Haymitch has already stood up and seems to kick at Peeta, frozen in his chair. I haven't seen Peeta so lost for words before. He grabs my arm and pulls me off the bed. It moves Madge's feet but otherwise she shows no response.

We leave together in silence and as I look at Madge one more time before we leave out the door. I see her adjust the little knob on IV leading the drugs into her arm and watch as the drip gets faster.

"They want to do the interview tonight," Haymitch speaks up as soon as the door shuts at our exit.

"What? They can't interview her tonight! She still medicated and won't have had time to process!" Peeta snaps up and it's the first time he seems to be able to speak properly since we saw the broken version of Madge in that hospital bed.

"Maybe, its best that way," Haymitch shrugs and reaches into his inner coat pocket. His hands come up empty for his flask and he sighs in frustration.

"She could freak out, say something wrong! We set this up, what would happen to everyone we care about if she messes something up?" Peeta let his voice get panicked for the first time I have ever heard and I realize that we put our families' lives on the line for this, too. We made the lie, and we will suffer if it falls to apart. Prim could be back into the line of fire that we just got her out of. I reach out for his hand.

"It's doubtful they'll let her say anything at all, at least for this one. Remember Cresta's interview?" I try and recall the mad District 4 girl's time spent after the arena and struggle with it. She made no impression at all, almost the same as in the arena.

"She was drugged," Peeta answers, "she barely said anything. They didn't even do both events; they just asked her a few questions after the recap. None of which she really answered coherently."

"They will do something similar, at least for now. Dress her up in finery and send her out to look nice and then throw out an excuse that she still had some head trauma if she acts less than normal. They've done damaged Victors for years now; they know how to take care of it." Haymitch discovers his flask in his left pants pocket and takes a long swig. We don't bother him about it this time. His words are comforting though. He has watched these Games for years. He knows all the steps and we are just learning. No one outside of the Capitol watches the after Games interviews.

"Katniss, you should check on CInna. I'm sure he's making her outfit, maybe you can help him," Of course I can't help him but it's something to pretend to do instead of sitting here. Waiting for Madge to wake up out a drugged stupor so we can explain how to walk properly across the stage and smile and wave at the audience will only drive me insane.

I look towards Peeta as he slowly sinks into one of the uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs, "I'll stay here, see if she needs anything when she wakes up." I try and catch his eyes, but they stare at the tiled floor between his knees. It's so strange, to see him so distant and without his ability to control words. He has handled himself so well up until now. I know Madge is our friend, but he was still comforting me while she was being threatened, he was still smiling at the audience while she suffered through surgeries. Was something else going on or did he finally just break?

"Well, are you coming?" Haymitch breaks my thoughts, he's already walked several strides ahead towards the elevator and I jump after him in surprise. Leaving Peeta with a small wave that he doesn't see and making me feel like something is really wrong.

The elevator moves up quickly and I hold onto the rail instead of the slightly swaying Haymitch, "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Got some stuff to take care of, sweetheart, don't worry your knocked up little butt about it." He stares at the moving buttons instead of even looking at me so I let myself punch him in the arm instead of just the usual glare.

He gets off before I do, stumbling a little over the divide and walking in the wrong direction apparently before turning back and walking the other way. I get off in a few floors, where CInna and the other designers have their studios. Cinna and Portia are both in there, talking over a length of black fabric. They both smile and Portia whispers something in Cinna's ear before walking towards me and giving me a small friendly hug and then walking out the door I just came through.

"Katniss, great to see you, what can I help you with?" I head over to the couch and let myself collapse on it, kicking off my silly Capitol shoes that feel a little too tight and painful right now.

"I'm here to help you actually. Haymitch thought you could use me,"

Cinna smirks, "Oh, of course, I suppose I can find something for you. There's actually a sandwich you can eat for me right over there," he points to a table behind the couch and I see a perfectly uneaten sandwich surrounded by potato fries.

"Why does everyone keep forcing food down my throat?" My stomach growls like a horrible traitor and Cinna's smirk gets larger. He walks behind me to the table and grabs the plate placing it in front of me on the coffee table before returning to the black fabric. I pick up a fry and eat it slowly.

I look at the fabric, the dress I suppose, and change the subject away from my eating habits before another lecture comes up, "How is it going?"

He doesn't turn back but lifts up the dress and brings it over to a mannequin. "I had to resize it, Madge lost a lot of weight in the arena." He pulls the dress carefully over the mannequin and I'm suddenly shocked into silence. Cinna had always gone for dramatic and eye catching and absolutely beautiful but this was something different -still beautiful, but in a completely different way.

The dress was coal black, floor length and with lace sleeves that covered everything up to the mannequins neck. The lace was patterned into a dancing flame that stretched out and burned across the mannequin's chest and arms. The train of the dress stretched out the back, more lacey flames that would chase after the wearer. There wasn't a hint of color anywhere, just blackness. Madge would be covered completely in black. It's a dress of mourning, a dress for a funeral, and the Capitol probably will never notice.

"She can't show it on stage directly, but this is a dark time. I didn't think my normal work was appropriate," He fixes something that I couldn't notice was wrong with the train while he speaks, never taking his eyes of his creation.

"It's perfect, she will appreciate it," Madge lived in the richer parts of the District, the parts that did recognize the wearing of black during a time of mourning. The part of town where they could afford different colors of clothing, and where everything wasn't already smudged black with coal.

"I got something for you, too," He pulls a dress out from behind his work bench and I frown. Another black dress, but it's much less demure than I am used to, with a low cut top and cut above my knees. There seems to be something strange with the bodice, too. Cinna brings it closer to me and my frown deepens.

"Don't look like that, your friend needs less attention on her and you can help with more attention on you," I reach out and touch the bodice and realize that the belly and breast are filled with padding and instantly snap my hands away.

"Stomach padding?"

"The people will love it my dear. You aren't showing nearly enough for their satisfaction, this will make them happy," and keep eyes off of Madge is implied and I keep myself from rolling my eyes. He's right but stomach padding seems ridiculous.

"You know best, I guess," Cinna smiles a little and takes away the dress, "You need to eat that," he points back down to the sandwich and this time I do roll my eyes before taking an overly large bite and chewing it with my mouth open. Cinna doesn't even react, "Good girl, out little Phoenix needs to get fed."

I stop chewing, "Phoenix?" The word sounds familiar but I can't place it.

Cinna smiles again, "It's a legendary bird, reborn from fire and ashes,"

"You named the baby?" Is that what that means? A boy named Phoenix. Born from the Girl on Fire, from the star-crossed lovers of the arena, from the coal of District 12.

"I thought it was appropriate," he shrugs a little, moving back to put my dress on another mannequin. I can see the bulge in the belly and breast when he situates it and wonder if people are going to try and touch my stomach like I see done to so many mothers.

"But it's a girl," or at least that's what we said it was.

"Oh, is it now?" Cinna had caught one of the lies. The baby being a girl was just a fifty-fifty guess on Peeta's part but still, that didn't mean that it wasn't going to be a girl anyways.

"It could be," I reply. Fifty-fifty still, even the Capitol can't predict it this early.

"Fine, then, Serafina, the girl version," I think he might have rolled his eyes but he's too busy adjusting the hem of my dress to make it even shorter for me to see.

"Serafina?" The name rolls of my tongue beautifully. It sounds better than most District 12 names, it sounds like something beautiful and hopeful, like Primrose.

"Yes, born from fire," Born from destruction and awfulness, but still beautiful and strong.

"I like it," a small smile slips onto my lips and I take an even bigger bite of the sandwich to hide it.

"I knew you would," Cinna tosses a smile from behind the dress and laughs at my full mouth. It's a nice moment, but it passes too quickly. The memories of why we are here and even what we are really talking about hit back hard and after that I sit and somberly finish eating, worried about keeping it down. The rest of the day is spent on adjustments to Madge's and my dress. Hers had to be brought in and it was worrisome seeing how much so, and mine actually had to be brought out.

At one point, I flip on the TV to see Gale of all of people talking to reporters about how excited he is to have Madge back. Apparently, he learned to play along recently. They ask him about wedding plans and he answered that it was up to her. Even though we all know it's really up to the Capitol now. I turn it off, knowing that if Gale says anything wrong I will hear about it but not wanting to hear him waxing on about his made up engagement.

When its time to help Madge get ready, Cinna hands me my dress and shoos me off, trusting me to get ready on my own. I know he will send one of the prep team over for hair and make up later, my only job is put the dress on and not mess it up for a few minutes. Peeta comes to the suite as well with Portia and his prep team following him, not having a victor of their own to care for this time. They help me get ready instead of mine and it's strange again to be dressed up like a doll by these strangers. Peeta looks down at my fuller breast and belly and then pokes it. He laughs as the padding squeezes inward and I smack his hand away when he goes to do the same thing to my chest.

Madge's eyes are foggy when we meet her under the stage –the blue almost invisible against her dilated pupils. Her blonde hair is wrapped up, intertwined with black lace. Her golden hair is the only color on her whole body. Her eyes are framed in black shadows; they almost make it impossible to see the natural dark bags underneath them. When she sees us she doesn't smile or even acknowledge anything. Just looks past us and then picks at her black nail polish.

Peeta smiles at her though, and it's more natural than before. Cinna grabs her hands to stop her picking and holds them there. She doesn't seem to notice either way. A stage hand gestures for each of us to get into position. Officially, I was the mentor for Madge this year, but the Capitol always wants Peeta and me together. Haymitch is probably somewhere in the audience, most likely with a drink in his hand.

The countdown starts and suddenly it feels like I'm entering the arena again. Five, and my breathe escapes my lungs and doesn't come back. Four, Madge could say anything and we could all suffer. Three, Gale. Two, we pulled Gale and his family into this too many times already. One, the platform lifts Peeta and I up to the stage and he tugs at my hand, reminding me to smile. I raise my hands and wave, putting on the Capitol mask that still so uncomfortable and resist pulling my dress down as it rises up my leg.

They set up the couch for us, off to the side of the stage, and we sit and wait together waving to the screams of the crowd while Cinna, the prep team, and Madge come out onto the stage. Madge's entrance brings the crowds to their feet again and I'm surprised to see a smile plastered on her lips but she doesn't greet Caesar even when he offers her his hand and collapses hard into the chair. Then bursts into laughter. They might have overdone the drugs.

Caesar takes it in stride, and begins recapping the Games with Madge beside him. She nods along blandly even when he stops talking and Caeasar asks questions that don't really need responses and it's amazing how well he can dance around the fact that Madge probably can't even speak coherently.

They put the recap on the screen and it's horrifying as always. Madge had turned out to be an amazingly deadly tribute with a high kill count of seven, almost one-third of the tributes in the arena and the theme this year was deadly beauty. Madge rested her head in her hand and then promptly, closed her eyes. I think she might have actually fallen asleep because she only opens them again when the bright stage lights turn back on and it's to look around in confusion before slumping back into her chair.

Caesar doesn't ask her any questions that she can't just nod along to and smile. She does that just fine though he asks a question about a kill and she suddenly starts shaking her head vigorously, letting a strand of hair loose, and emitting a kind of low whine. Caesar puts a hand across hers and she rips it away but he talks calmly and she moves on. Goes back to smiling and nodding at whatever is put in front of her as long as it's nice and nothing to do with what she just went through or her family.

That limited it to about three questions asked in a different way each time. Some about Peeta and I, a lot about Gale, a few for Haymitch, several about District 12, and nothing about anything important or life crushing.

But she makes it through, at least this step. We all make it through safely and I try and let myself hope that we are through the hardest parts, that we might be safe now. But I know there is still more to come and we are all going to hate and fear every second of it.

**A/N Again I'm really really sorry about the update delay. I feel really bad, it was just impossible to find the time to write and when I could it was impossible to write Katniss POV so I feel like this chapter is a little off. I'm very sorry if this chapter totally sucks. **

**Anyways, thank you for all the support and thank you for coming and reading this story and following it even when it hadn't been updated in a while. I will try not to let it happen again. **

**Follow me on tumblr at mellarks-hotbuns for updates on writing. **

**Anonymous Reviews: Guest 1: I did write more about Katniss's pregnancy, yay! But remember she is in really early pregnancy so don't expect much more from it. I'm doing my research on symptoms and trust me, you don't want me to talk more about them. **

**Guest 2: Thank you for being so understanding about reviews. I really do enjoy writing but getting reviews makes me happy dance around the room haha I wrote a piece on Peeta swearing on my tumblr that I am not going to write out here but here is the link: post/27928006591/anon-question I hope that answers your questions! **

**IlovePeetaMellar: I'm trying! Everlark is a realistic couple in my story and realistic couples react to the situation around them. Peeta and Katniss aren't going to be suddenly all over each other in a bad situation. They are just going to help each other out and I try to showcase that. I'm sorry this update took so long. **

**Guest 3: OMG I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD. **

**ILovePeetaMellar: I'm sorry : ( I remember you! I promise. I just was very busy. You should follow my tumblr and you can yell at me on there and possibly see better explanations of where I am at. **

**Sprksflyx: I know I'm sorry : ( please forgive me. **

**Ilovefinnick123: I'm so sorry. I'm collecting quite the body count here. **


End file.
